Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Final Revolution
by Ashbel Longhart
Summary: What would you do if a wish was presented to you? Would you fight for it? What would use it for? What would be the consequences of said wish? What contract would you be willing to sign for said wish? Magical Girls are given birth when wishes are made. Riders are born to fight for a wish. At the end of the day, they're not so different after all.
1. Wish 1: Magical Girls and Kamen Riders?

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you a remake of my first chapter. Why did I remake this you ask? Well, after giving it some thought, some suggestions from other authors and reviewers, and with all the characters I'm going to be using, I've decided to change this story from 1st POV to 3rd POV. The reason being is that if I had done 1st, I wouldn't be able to show off the other characters, what they think, how they act, and what they do when they're not with everyone. If I do 3rd POV, then I can portray them much better than I would in 1st POV. So from now on, this story is 3rd POV. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. Any songs or anything familiar also belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Now don't expect that much change in this chapter. Just some things changed here and there as well as grammar correction. Other than that, enjoy the story. Let's ride! If you do not fight, you won't survive!**

* * *

 **Wish 1: The End of our Normal Lives/Magical Girls and Kamen Riders!?**

* * *

 **(Ruined City)**

Smoke and dust filled the air. Buildings were toped over and in ruin. Cars were crushed. Streets were laid to waste. Lights flickered on and off. The entire city was in complete ruin.

"Looks like it was too big a job for the both of them." A small, cat-like creature said. Said creature has white fur and four ears, one pair representing the average cat and the other similar to those of a rabbit's. It has red eyes and golden rings around the longer ears. At the bottom of the ears it appears that it is separated into three, along with a pink-white fade and three red ovals. It has a large tail and pointy ears as inside of the ears was dark pink.

 **SWORD VENT**

A black Chinese Dao sword clashed against two golden sabers, sparks literally flying as a black Chinese dragon battled against a golden phoenix in the air. The two currently fighting were two armored men.

The first wore a black body suit with black boots and silver armbands as well as shoulder pads, all of which had silver sockets attached to them. His torso armor is black with black pectorals and abdomen outlined with golden lines. On his left arm was a gauntlet shaped like a dragon's head with red eyes and a black and silver snout as a handle extended from the front to fit in his hands. His helmet was black with a black faceplate with a grille over two large eyes that were hard to make out if one didn't look close enough. On the forehead was a black dragon head-like symbol. Around his waist was a silver belt with silver sockets on the sides. In the middle was a slot and in the slot was a grey case with a black dragon symbol on the front.

The second armored man wore a black bodysuit as well except his arm bands were golden which the shoulder pads having a wing-like shoulder guard over them as the sockets were all gold. His upper body armor was with little golden talons at the sides as gold and crimson chest piece was on top of the armor. His helmet was crimson gold as like his shoulders, wing like protrusions were on the face of the helmet with a single black horn in the middle.

Meanwhile, a girl with long black hair and violet eyes lay on the ground, wounded as she struggled to get up, refusing to die here. She was wearing a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. The skirt is silver with a white trim. She also wears black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs, and black heels. The coat also has a flower-like pattern with 3 'petals,' and has 2 ribbons attached to it. A round shield was held in her arm as the girl gritted her teeth in frustration while blood poured from down her head.

"That's…just horrible." A girl said. Said girl had bright pink twin tails held together by a pair of red ribbons. She was currently wearing a light tan blouse with a black plaid skirt and white thigh high socks with a pair of brown shoes. "This shouldn't be happening to anyone!"

 **FINAL VENT**

"Haaa…!" Covered in dark, black flames, the black dragon warrior came down upon the golden phoenix warrior with a fierce battle cry and a flaming kick which connected and killed the golden armored man. Landing on his knees, the black warrior held a card in his hand he took from the golden warrior.

"Madoka, would you like to change destiny?" The creature asked the pink haired girl.

"Eh?"

"This unavoidable destruction, this sorrow, you can overturn everything that's come to be in this world. You have the power within you to do that."

"Are you…telling the truth?" The pink haired girl now named Madoka asked. "Can someone like me really do something to stop all this? Can I really prevent everything from turning out this way?"

"Of course! That's why…"

The black haired girl yells something to Madoka, but she doesn't hear her.

"You should make a contract with me…"

The black warrior puts the card he took into the gauntlet on his arm.

"And become a Magical Girl!"

 **TIME VENT**

* * *

 **(Insert: Connect by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me)** The song starts with the camera rising up to show two figures, a boy and a girl as they were surrounded by glistening mirrors.

 **(Wo toji tashikameru)** The boy and girl turned out to be none other than Haru Yamamoto and Madoka Kaname back to back.

 **(Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** Madoka's hair shadowed over her eyes as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears while Haru tightly but gently held one of her hands in comfort while the other hand was holding onto Ryuki's Deck Box. In the mirrors their reflections differ from themselves as Madoka's reflections showed her in her Magical Girl outfit while Haru's reflection was that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Suddenly, the mirrors shatter into pieces as the title appeared.

 **(Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo)** Haru along with Renji, Alex, and Takeru all wake up to start the day, still a bit groggy, but got up nonetheless.

 **(Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** The four boys brushed their teeth side by side before the scene fast forwards to them finishing putting on their school uniform before rushing out the door.

 **(Afuredashita fuan no kage wo)** The boys are seen running as fast as they can as to not be late for school when Haru notices something up ahead. Up ahead, Madoka along with Sayaka and Hitomi were seen smiling at the approaching group.

 **(Nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou)** The four slowed down to a stop and walked with the girls to school. Not too far from them, Mami is seen walking by herself to school, Kyoko was nearby eating as always, and Homura was walking from a distance, looking at the group, but more specifically, Madoka. While the rest of the group talked with one another, Haru and Madoka glanced at one another smiled.

 **(Tomedonaku kizamareta)** The scene changes to show Madoka with Kyoko and Mami to her right and Sayaka and Homura to her left all transforming into their Magical Girl outfits before they go to fight a Witch.

 **(Toki ha ima hajimari tsuge)** Haru and the boys try to run up to them, but are stopped by mirrors. They bang on the mirrors to get the girls, but they didn't hear or notice them as they were too busy fighting.

 **(Kawaranai omoi wo nose)** The boys bang and bang on the mirrors stopping them before Haru had enough and punched the thing, surprised to see that he had formed a crack. He continues to punch and punch the mirror in front of him, forming cracks as the others followed his lead, getting the same results.

 **(Tozasareta tobira akeyou)** They throw punch after punch before finally, they all throw one single punch that brakes the mirrors right in front of them before they dash through as when they passed, they all had transformed; Ryuki for Haru, Knight for Renji, Zolda for Alex, and Raia for Takeru.

 **(Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** Just when Sayaka was about to get hit, Knight swoops in and saves her just in time, holding Sayaka in a bridal position as his Contract Monster, Darkwing providing him wings to fly. Mami jumps back to avoid an attack when a whip wraps around her waist and pulls her to safety as the culprit was none other than Raia who caught her in his arms while they rode on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. An arm was about to grab Kyoko when it was shot. Looking behind her, Kyoko saw that it was Zolda who had shot the arm as his Contract Monster, Magnugiga stood behind him.

 **(Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha)** Multiple hands went to grab both Madoka and Homura when suddenly flames burned the hands away as appearing from the flame were both Ryuki and Ryuga as the red Rider stood in front of Madoka protectively while the black Rider did the same for Homura as both Riders had their Contract Monsters, Dragreder and Dragblacker float next to them, ready for battle.

 **(Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru)** All the Riders prepare to execute their Final Vents while the girls prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Witch.

 **(Dakara kowakunai)** Suddenly, in Haru's eyes, he sees the shadow images of the other Riders participating in the Rider War before he jumps up with Dragreder coiling around him.

 **(Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** In quick shots, all the Riders unleash their Final Vents with the girls unleash their great attacks before the scene changes to a puddle where all five Rider Decks laid on as the reflection showed the girls' Soul Gems. Ryuga's reflected Homura's, Raia's reflected Mami's, Zolda reflected Kyoko's, Knight reflected Sayaka's, and Ryuki's reflected Madoka's as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Now)**

The sun's rays broke the half closed blinds causing the occupants in the room to shift in their futons. Just when they thought they could go back to sleep properly, the sun's ally, the alarm clock, decided to make himself known, annoying the heck out of everyone.

"Haru, get that would you?" The voice of one of the occupants spoke up, groaning as he didn't want to reach for the alarm clock.

"Do it yourself, you lazy bum." Another voice who must be Haru groaned tiredly, refusing to get up.

"Alex, Renji, one of you get it." The first voice groaned again. He was never at his best during mornings.

"I'll get it…" A third said as a hand appeared from one of the futons and hit the alarm clock off, much to the relief of everyone. With that taken care of, they can worry about school later.

…

…

…

"SCHOOL!" In an instant, all four futons were moved aside as four boys rose up from their slumber at the same time, resulting in the collision of all their heads.

*BAM!*

"Son of a-!" The fourth boy held back from finishing his curse as he and everyone all lay on the ground, holding their heads in pain. What a way to get up in the morning.

"Ite…Okay, Alex, it's your turn to make breakfast. I'll be in the bathroom." The one known as Haru said before getting up to head to the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't!" Before the boy could even take a step towards the bathroom, one of the other boys grabbed his legs, causing him to fall face first. This of coursed pissed Haru as he quickly grabbed the other male's legs the minute he got up to go to the bathroom, dragging him down.

"Why you…!" And sooner than anyone could blink, the both of them were fighting for the bathroom…again. And during their fight, they forgot the count the other male as he took advantage of their fighting to claim the bathroom first.

"Thank you for letting me have the bathroom you two." He said, getting the two to stop fighting before he closed the door right in front of them.

Both males just stared at the door in stupor before the one known as Alex came over and snapped them out by saying, "If you to have the time to sit around, then you can help me set the table."

Letting go of each other's hair and mouth, the three set down four small bowls for everyone on the small kotatsu table before Alex brought over a pot and placed it down at the center of the table. The final male soon came out of the bathroom and Haru wasted no time grabbing his uniform and getting in before the others, quickly closing the door as two bangs crashed into the door which was soon followed by some silent curses.

Now that that was over, Haru proceeded to do the things anyone would do. Take a shower, brush his teeth, and put on his uniform while looking into the mirror. Black raven hair that reached down to his chin and blue eyes as light as a baby's blanket stared back at him, this is Haru Yamamoto, 15 years old and a student attending Mitakihara Middle School. His uniform wasn't much, just a white shirt which couldn't even be seen over the light tan blazer and khaki pants of the same color.

"Renji, bathroom's yours." Haru said, exiting the bathroom to see said the guy watching the news with Alex and Takeru.

The guy in question, Renji Yoru, was 15 years old like Haru, but was slightly taller. He had short spiked hair with a blue streak as his eyes were a grey color. There's not much to say about him except he's a part of both the kendo club and fencing club.

"Thanks." Renji said as he got up, grabbed his uniform, and entered the bathroom as Haru sat down with Takeru and Alex.

Alex or Alexander Seikatsu, was a 15 year old like Haru and Renji. He was the same height as Haru and has chestnut hair and green eyes. An interesting fact about him was that he was half-American and half-Japanese. His American side came from his father side while his Japanese side came from his mother side.

Finally, the last guy is Takeru Uranaishi. He was 15 years old like the rest of the boys and was probably the most well-mannered out of them, though sometimes his actions can differ from his manners. He has shot black hair and was always left messy which somehow added to his good looks as his eyes were an interesting hot pink color.

"Hey, Takeru, what's today look like for us?" Haru asked the pink eyed teen. It should be mentioned that he wasn't asking about the weather, rather something else.

"Let me see…" Takeru closed his eyes and concentrated. You see people; Takeru here is a fortune teller and a very good one at that. His predictions are always right…most of the time. For some reason, predictions about Haru always turn out different. Why that is, is beyond Takeru's or anyone's guess.

"Hm?" A confused look appeared on Takeru's face.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"It's strange…" Takeru said as Renji came out of the bathroom. "Our normal lives…are about to come to an end."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renji asked as Alex went to the bathroom to get himself ready.

"I don't know." Takeru said. "I've never had a prediction like that before. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"If you got a bad feeling, then I guess today's not going to be very fun." Haru said before Alex exited the bathroom and joined the others at the table. "So, Alex, what's for breakfast?"

"The usual." He said as he removed the lid of the pot to reveal a pot of noodles. They weren't exactly rich so what did you exoect?

"Well, we better hurry or else we're gonna be late." Takeru said as the four all grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dug in.

Thus began the morning for these four boys and the beginning of their normal lives. But none of them would ever realize it until later.

* * *

 **(Later)**

"Dammit Takeru! How many times do we have to you to leave the plates alone!? We can clean them when we get back!" Renji said angrily as he and the others were running.

"Well sorry for trying to take care of the only place we live in!" Takeru shouted back. "You know how much I hate dirty dishes stinking up our apartment!"

"We all know that, but that doesn't mean you have to make sure they're all spotless." Alex said.

"Enough!" Haru shouted, having enough of their shouting and shouted at them to get them to all stop. Besides, they were almost at the meeting place. "I can see the girls up ahead. Oi~!"

"You're late!" A young girl with short medium blue hair and blue eyes called out to them. Her skin was pale as she wore a colored long sleeved shirt with a big red bow on the front. The bottoms of the sleeves are open and have red borders around them. The front of the shirt also has two pockets on them. She wears a pair of brown shoes with dark deep blue knee socks. This is Sayaka Miki, a friend of the boys.

Standing next to Sayaka was a young girl with green hair and green eyes. She is wearing the same uniform as Sayaka with brown Mary Jane shoes and black knee socks. This is Hitomi Shizuki, a friend of Sayaka's and another friend to the boys.

"Good morning you four." Hitomi said, greeting the four from afar.

"Sorry we're late!" Haru shouted over to them as he picked up the pace and ran faster to meet up with the girls, but in his speed, he failed to see someone appearing to his right as they crashed before the either of them could blink.

*CRASH!*

"Oof!" The raven haired boy gasped as he fell on his back. "Ite…"He groaned in pain before opening his eyes and blushed red. The reason why is simple.

There was a girl on top of him. But this was not just some random girl. No, he knew this girl. Pink hair tied in twin tails by red ribbons, pink eyes that were slightly darker than her hair, this was Madoka Kaname, another friend of both the boys and girls who Haru may or may not have a crush on.

Speaking of said crush right now, Madoka was as red as a tomato but made no movement to get off of the boy, probably too stunned like Haru was.

"Um…O-Ohayo, Madoka…" Was all Haru could say. He didn't know whether to be grateful or to be mad at whoever put me into this situation.

"O-Ohayo…Haru…" Madoka replied back as best she could, but it was easier said than done when you're so close to your crush.

"My, my. What's this?" Both Haru and Madoka snapped out of their stupor and turned to see Sayaka and everyone else looking down at them while smiles the both of them did not like one bit. "Being lovey-dovey right before school? You must be really trying to make us feel jealous that's we're all not in a relationship ourselves."

"I-It's not like that!" Both Haru and Madoka said at the same time, quickly getting back up.

"We just bumped into each other! That's all!" Haru said with Madoka quickly nodding in agreement.

"More like crashed into each other." Renji commented.

"Urusai!" Haru exclaimed before noticing something about Madoka. "Hm? Madoka, did you change your ribbons?" For as long as Haru had known Madoka, she didn't really anything flashy like those red colored ribbons. Haru guessed that it must have been her mom who made her wear them. He'll be the first to admit, they look good on her.

"Ah, you noticed?" Madoka said as she touched her bright red ribbons. "You don't think I'll stand out too much?"

"They look good on you." Haru complimented and meant it.

"They look very cute on you." Hitomi said before the group all walked together to school, talking with one another along the way.

"So you got another love letter." Alex said with an eyebrow raised in surprise and amusement. "That makes two this month."

"Aren't we Miss popular?" Takeru said with a small teasing smile. Then again, he wasn't one to talk. He got love letters of his own from time to time.

"I don't get why people write love letters in the first place." Renji said. "I mean, can't they just say their true feelings in person?" He always thought it was better to be brave and confess your feelings in person rather than through a letter.

"My mom actually said something about that." Madoka said, thinking back to the conversation she had with her mother she had this morning. "She said you shouldn't date someone who asks you out in a love letter instead of directly."

"Yeah, that sounds like her." Haru said, picturing the carefree woman saying that.

"You're mom's pretty cool, Madoka." Sayaka said. "She's really beautiful and she's a carefree woman."

"If only it were that easy." Hitomi said, sighing.

"I wish I had that problem." Sayaka said before turning to the pink eyed boy. "Hey, Takeru, mind giving me a prediction on whether I'll get any love letters or not in the future?"

"No thanks." Takeru instantly declined.

"I wish I could get even a single love letter." Madoka said, thinking about it with a small smile as she imagined it.

"Oh? So the reason you changed your image was because you want to transform into a cutie like Hitomi that lures in the guys?" Sayaka said. "Or maybe, you're just trying to get a certain someone's attention?" That certain someone she was talking about was none other than Haru. She and everyone, but Haru himself knew about Madoka's feelings for Haru and vice versa and have been trying to get the two together, but the two were so oblivious to each other's feelings that it wasn't even funny…sometimes.

"What!? N-No! It's not like that at all!" Madoka said, blushing. "My mom just said-!"

"I bet your mom taught you the secret to being popular!" Sayaka interrupted her. "You dirty, dirty girl! A girl like you needs punishment!" And so, Sayaka went on the attack, the tickling attack to be precise.

"H-Hey! Stop! Stop!" Madoka tried to run away, but the bluenette eventually caught the pinkette as the two of them laughed like the good friends they are.

"You're so cute, but I won't let you become popular with the boys. You're going to be my wife!" Sayaka said.

"Alright, enough." Renji said, stepping in and grabbed Sayaka by her collar and pulled her away.

"Party pooper." Sayaka pouted. "You see, this is why you don't have a girlfriend."

"W-What does that have anything to do!?" Renji said, blushing angrily. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. We'll be late for school at this rate." And just as he said that…

*DING-DONG! DING DONG!*

The school bell rang. What timing.

"G-Guys! Schools starting!" Hitomi said.

"Uwah! Crap!" Sayaka said as they all took off running.

Unknown to the group of friends, as they ran up the stairs that would lead them to their school, they were being watched by a duo.

The first was a biker who rode on a black 2011 BMW F800ST motorcycle. He wore a black leather biker jacket over a white hoodie and blue jeans as a black helmet covered his head.

With him was a girl with long black hair and violet eyes as she had a stoic look on her face. She wore the same uniform as the girls as she got off the bike and looked towards the group who quickly ran into the school.

"Looks like things will begin soon." The biker said.

"So it seems." The girl replied back.

"I'll try and track down Kyubey. I'll call you once I find the little bastard."

"Please do."

"Well, enjoy your school life with Madoka." The biker said as he turned his bike and rode off. When he drove by the very clean windows of the city buildings, one could have sworn that they saw a black dragon flying next to him from the reflection.

The now named Homura just rolled her eyes in amusement before going up the steps.

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

Haru let out a tired yawn as he tried his best to not fall asleep, but it was easier said than done. He looked at the others; yes he and the boys share the same classroom, and saw Renji was the same as him while Takeru and Alex were perfectly fine. How those two were able to stay awake was beyond Haru's understanding.

At some time later, he was beginning to lose the battle as he rested his head in his arms and closed his eyes…which was the plan when…

*RINNNNNNNNNNNG~!*

A sudden ringing sound filled Haru's ears. He shot up in surprise and groaned silently in annoyance. Upon a closer look around the class, it seems that only Haru was hearing this strange sound. Knowing that covering his ears was no use, Haru simply waited for the ringing to stop which it did at the end of class. He was gonna have to ask the guys what the teacher said because thanks to the ringing, he couldn't hear anything for shit.

The bell ringing, signaling the end of class and school for that matter was the first sound that filled Haru's ears as he sighed in relief, glad that the ringing sounds were gone. But the second the teacher left the room, chaos happened.

"Takeru~!" In an instant, girls surrounded Takeru, surprising him. This wasn't the first time this has happened and quite frankly, he should be used to this at this point.

"Oh! Hello ladies. What can I do for you?" Takeru asked politely despite already knowing what they wanted to ask.

"The prediction you gave me came true yesterday! I found a lost cat and took it in!"

"My dad got a raise, just like you said."

"Can you do another prediction for me? Please?"

Hey! I was here first! He's telling my prediction!"

"Girls, girls, girls! Calm down!" Takeru said while sending a look to his friends that obviously said, 'Help me!' They ignored him and left the classroom.

"So, we're meeting up with Madoka and the others at the mall, right?" Haru asked as the three left the classroom while Takeru sent them a look that obviously said, 'Traitors!'

*RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG~!*

Suddenly, the ringing noise appeared again, much to Haru's annoyance. Although this one wasn't as loud as he could still hear the others.

"Not again…" Haru said, sighing in annoyance.

"Hey, Haru, what's the hold up?" Renji called over to the ravened haired teen as he and Alex were already ahead of him.

Haru simply pointed to his ears as he walked over to them. "It's that ringing sounds again."

"You mean the sound you've been having for the past week?" Alex asked and Haru nodded.

"Didn't it start when you picked up that strange black box?" Renji asked.

In response to Renji's question, Haru took out a black box from his bag. It was small enough to be held in one hand and it held a few cards in it that said, 'Sword Vent,' Guard Vent,' and 'Seal.' It was weird. Haru had found this thing last week on the streets one day among some trash. He had tried to sell it for some well need money for them all, but no one would take it so Haru was stuck with it, not knowing why he didn't just throw it away. Ever since he picked up this strange box, these weird ringing sounds appeared from time to time and frankly, it's gotten annoying by the third day for Haru.

"A mysterious box, weird noises, you'd think people would be more interested when you tried to sell it." Renji said.

"Still, how come only you can hear these strange noises and no one else can?" Alex asked as they left the school.

"How should I know? Haru said, putting away the box before the ringing finally ended much to his relief. Still, this is the first time the ringing noise has happened two times a day. Usually, it just happens once a day. He'll have to think about it later. "Anyway, let's just hurry up and get the mall."

"So you can hurry up and go see Madoka?" Renji said with a teasing smile and tone. Haru would have blushed if he didn't have a counter prepared and ready.

"I was just about to say that same thing with you and Sayaka." Haru smiled when Renji blushed.

"U-Urusai!" Renji shouted before gaining a somber look. "I've already given up on Sayaka. She loves someone else."

"Sorry for bringing it up." Haru said, feeling bad. "But don't you still love her?"

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Hey, you were the one who brought up my crush." I said before he stopped and looked at a window.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked, wondering why Haru suddenly stopped.

"Uh…no. It's nothing." Haru quickly said. "Just thought I saw something weird. Let's go." And with that, the three of them headed to the mall, not knowing that in the reflection of the window, a red dragon eyed them or rather, Haru specifically before it flew away.

* * *

 **(With Takeru)**

'Traitors!' Takeru thought. This was the fifth time they left him to the sharks! Seriously, why were these girls so interested in him? He just did a fortune telling for them once and they suddenly swarm him every time every day. It was starting to get annoying to be honest.

"Having some trouble?" A voice made him turn and smile as he knew the person talking to him.

It was a girl his age with very curly blonde hair in twin drills. She has yellow eyes as she wears the same female uniform as anyone else. This is Mami Tomoe, a friend of Takeru's.

"Oh, Mami." Takeru said, happy to see the girl. Out of every girl besides Madoka and her friends, Mami was the only girl who didn't swarm him like the rest.

"I can see you have your usual 'customers.'" Mami said with a small amused smile.

"You can say that again." Takeru said as the girls were currently fighting like wild beasts, grabbing each other's hair and calling them names.

"Maybe now is a good time to take your leave. I'll make sure they don't follow you." Mami said.

"Thanks." Takeru said as he quickly yet quietly grabbed his things and raced out the door, but not before saying to the blond, "Thanks for all the help. You're a great friend."

"Don't mention it." Mami said, smiling wider when she heard the word 'friend.' If only Takeru knew how much that word meant to her. Well, time to see how she can keep these girls busy while her only friend made his escape.

* * *

 **(Mall)**

The boys quickly found the girls at the food court eating a little when all of a sudden, Sayaka bursts out laughing.

"Ahahahahahaha! Oh come on, Madoka! Are you for real?"

"What's so funny?" Alex asked once the three were close enough to the table.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Sayaka greeted before telling the three, "Listen, today, we got a new transfer student. Homura Akemi is her name and being mysterious and maybe a nutjob is her game." Huh? "She's really good at athletics and academics yet she's got this mysterious vibe around her."

"She sounds interesting." Haru said as he and the boys took a seat with them. "But that doesn't explain why you were laughing."

"I was just about to tell you that." Sayaka said, laughing a little before she explained. "Apparently, Madoka said that she saw her in a dream she had."

"A dream?" The boys all repeated in confusion as they turned towards the pinkette for answers who shied away from their looks.

"That's right! Two whom fate has bound together in a previous life, a mystery of the universe!" Sayaka said with a slight tease as always when it came to Madoka.

"Don't pick on me, Sayaka! I'm really, really concerned about this!" Madoka said, blushing in embaressment. "I knew I shouldn't have brought it up."

"What happened in this dream of yours?" Everyone turned to see Takeru had finally arrived, having escaped the girls for the day thanks to the help of Mami. Takeru will have to pound their asses when they get back home.

"Oh, Takeru," Madoka acknowledge him before explaining. "Well, I don't remember it very well. It was a very strange dream."

"Maybe you really have met Akemi before." Hitomi said.

"Eh?"

"Even though you may not remember it any more, you still have an impression of her deep in your heart." Hitomi explained. "Maybe that's why she appeared in your dream."

"Don't you feel that's too good to be true?" Sayaka said, a bit skeptical. "It could be just a total coincidence."

"Maybe you're right." Hitomi said before checking the time on her phone. "Oh, look at the time! Forgive me, but I'm afraid I have to leave."

"Huh? But we just got here." Renji said.

"Gomen."

"You've got what? Piano lessons? Traditional Japanese dance class?" Sayaka tried to guess what Hitomi needed to do.

"I have to study tea."Hitomi said. "We'll be tested soon so I don't know how long I'll be able to study there."

"You've got it rough, but it must be nice to be born into a middle-class family." Sayaka commented.

"We should leave too." Madoka said, picking up her tray.

"Hey, can we stop by the CD store on the way home?" Sayaka asked.

"Sure." Madoka said.

"Let me guess. It's for Kamijo, isn't it?" Renji guessed. He knew full well why Sayaka had been coming to the CD store. It was all for Kamijo, the guy who Sayaka loved. He worked at the CD store and accompanied the bluenette when she had been coming more than people normally chose too. It was on that day that he met Kamijo, discovered Sayaka's feelings for him, and gave up on trying to get the bluentte's heart. It belongs to someone else. The other guys were really there for him that day.

"Hehehe, was it that obvious?" Sayaka said, scratching her head.

"You forget that I work at the CD store." Renji said as he pushed down the feeling of hurt. Just because he gave up on trying to win the girl's heart doesn't mean he still didn't love her.

"Then do you think you could maybe give us a discount?" Sayaka asked.

"You know I can't do that."

"Eh, it was worth a try." Sayaka shrugged as the girls threw away their food and said their goodbyes to Hitomi before the group all left for the CD store.

* * *

 **(Somewhere else)**

The faint sound of panting could be heard as a small figure ran through the shadows that covered the area. They provided a bit of help as it was able to see the lights that were heading its way and knew where to dodge the attacks its attacker was throwing at it. However, dodging her attacker's attacks was the easy part.

"You won't get away." A voice said as the sound of a sword swinging was heard and the figure barely dodged as it continued running.

The hard part was avoiding her accomplice who practically blended into the shadows. It knew who the attacker was, but it didn't know who the second attacker was. It had never seen someone like him before and it didn't like things it didn't know. But that wasn't important right now. What's important was not getting killed either by sword or gun.

* * *

 **(With Haru and the others)**

"Found what you're looking for yet?" Renji asked.

"Still looking." Sayaka said she put on a pair of headphones. They were all currently at the CD store Renji happens to work part time at. He and the guys just minded their own business while the girls listened to a few songs.

"So, how long until your pay comes in?" Haru asked Renji. The rent for their apartment room was coming soon.

"I should get it before the rent comes up." Renji said, reassuring the others. "You should worry about yourself, Haru. You need to hurry and get a new job."

"Well it's not my fault I got fired from my last job because one customer was a douche." Haru said, still a bit angry at the event. Haru here used to work at a regular grocery store part time when one customer was complaining more than he should and long story short, Haru threw the first punch and got fired. That guy should be healing his broken face right now after what Haru did to him.

 _"Save me…"_

"Hm?" Suddenly, Madoka developed a look of confusion as she set down the headphones she was using.

 _"Save me, Madoka!"_

Her expression then turned into surprise as she looked around in surprise and confusion.

'A voice? But from where?' Madoka thought as she listened closely.

 _"Save me!"_

'From the back.' Madoka thought as she followed the voice.

"Madoka?" Haru raised an eyebrow in confusion when he noticed Madoka leaving through the back before following after her. He made it outside just in time to see Madoka entering a building that was currently undergoing renovation. Quickly following after the pinkette, Haru went inside and heard her say something.

"Who? Who is it? Who's there?" Madoka's voice made Haru turn left as he saw the pinkette and ran up to her.

"Madoka!" The voice of her crush got the pinkette's attention as she turned and saw Haru.

"Haru!"

"What are you doing going here? Didn't you read the sign?" Haru asked.

"I thought I heard a voice or something." Madoka said.

Of course, Haru was confused. "A voice? What voice?"

"Well…"

 _"Save me!"_

"Ah! There it is again!" Madoka said as she looked around and turned towards a door that led to a room that was also undergoing renovation.

"Is it coming from in there?" Haru asked and she nodded. Still confused as to what the hell was going on, Haru decided to trust Madoka as he opened the door for her and inside was nothing, but darkness as the lights outside dimly lit the area in front of us as boxes and avails were draped over by cloths. The air here was pretty dusty meaning that this place hasn't been touched in a while.

Carefully, the two entered the room as Haru closed the door behind them. When he did, a felt a bit of wind blew through, meaning some windows haven't even been placed in this room yet. At least they provided a bit more light for the two so they weren't completely blind.

"Where are you?" Madoka called out as she and Haru walked with caution as to not trip over anything. "Who are you?"

*RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG~!*

"Ngh!" Haru winced as the ringing noise appeared once again. "Seriously? Again?"

"Haru, are you okay?" Madoka asked, seeing Haru wince.

"I'm fine, just a little ringing in my ears." Haru said when he saw a roof tile about to fall. "Look out!" Quickly, Haru grabbed Madoka and pulled back far enough so that the tile landed nowhere near them as the tile wasn't the only thing to fall down. Falling down from the floor above, some…thing appeared. It was some sort of small, cat-like creature with white fur and four ears, one pair representing the average cat and the other similar to those of a rabbit's. It has red eyes and golden rings around the longer ears. At the bottom of the ears it appears that it is separated into three, along with a pink-white fade and three red ovals. It has a large tail and pointy ears as inside of the ears was dark pink.

Madoka gasped when she noticed the creature was covered in injuries and immediately went to it, picking it up into her arms. "Are you okay!?"

"Help…" It said.

'Holy shit! I just talked!' Haru thought in surprise. What was this thing?

"Did that thing just talk?" Haru asked when someone appeared from above. It was none other than Homura herself except she was wearing a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. The skirt is silver with a white trim. She also wears black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs, and black heels. The coat also has a flower-like pattern with 3 'petals,' and has 2 ribbons attached to it. A round shield was held in her arm to finish the look.

Instantly and from the stoic look on her face, Haru felt the girl was bad news as he stood in front of Madoka protectively.

"Who are you?" Haru asked the most obvious question since this was the first time meeting this girl.

"Homura?" Madoka said in surprise and disbelief.

"Homura? You mean this is the new student that transferred into your class?" Haru asked and Madoka nodded.

"Move away from him." Homura demanded.

"B-But's he's injured." Madoka said nervously as she hugged the creature closer, coming to the conclusion that the violet eyed girl was the one who caused these injuries. "N-No, don't hurt him!"

"This is none of your business and has nothing to do with you." Homura said as she walked towards Madoka, but was stopped by Haru who stood in her way.

"Don't come any closer." He threatened, gripping his hands into fists. He could already tell that this girl was dangerous just from the look and vibe from her.

"He was calling for help!" Madoka said. "I heard him! He was calling for my help!"

"Is that so?" Homura said before looking at Haru, sizing him up and wondered if she should let _him_ take care of the man in front of her.

'No, it's not the right time yet.' Homura thought.

Haru held his guard up, making sure to look out for anything the girl might do, but it was kind of difficult with the ringing in his ears.

Suddenly…

*SHOOM!*

A blast of white foam appeared out of nowhere, blasting Homura as Haru and Madoka turned to see the culprit being none other than Sayaka with the others.

"Guys, this way!" Takeru called to them and they wasted no time running up to them. Sayaka emptied out the entire content of the fire extinguisher before throwing it away and ran with everyone.

Homura grunted in annoyance before raising her arm and somehow blew away the foam around her. With that done, Homura was about to give chance when she stopped. Suddenly, the space around her started to change drastically into something that would question one's own sanity.

"Out of all times…" Homura said to herself. She thought _he_ would have taken care of the Witch by now. There must be more Familiars than she expected when she ran into them earlier.

Back with the others, they were currently running back to the exit as they asked what had happened.

"Mind explaining to us who that was?" Alex asked as they all ran.

"That was the transfer student I was talking about, Homura Akemi." Sayaka said as she ran. "What on earth was she doing? Attacking people randomly while cosplaying?"

"Well, you're not far off." I said as I glanced at the creature in Madoka's arms.

"What is that thing?" Renji asked. "Is it some sort of animal?"

"I don't know…" Madoka said. "I don't know, but I have to help him!"

The group finally made it to the exit as Haru went to grab the handle when the ringing in his ears suddenly stopped and the exit disappeared.

"What the? Where's the emergency exit?" Haru said as he looked around in confusion.

"I think we have a bigger problem right now." Renji said as everyone turned around and saw the strangest sight before them.

Chains, fences, barbed wires, floating windows, butterflies that didn't look real, the list goes on.

"Where are we?" Takeru asked as the entire place around them made everyone question if they were tripping right now.

"What's going on here? The whole place is changing dramatically!" Alex said as they all looked around franticly.

Suddenly, something glowed from within Haru's pocket, getting everyone's attention. Going into his pocket, Haru took out the thing that was glowing which was none other than the black deck box.

"What in the…?" Haru didn't get to say more as the light glowed brighter, blinding everyone around him. It wasn't long until the light died and looked to find the most surprising thing to date.

"Eh? Where did…?" Haru said as the deck box was no longer in his hand.

"Haru?" Said boy turned to the others to see them giving him surprised looks.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Haru asked.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Renji asked.

"What do you…?" Haru never got to finish he felt like he was grasping something. Looking down, gasped at what he saw on him. "Eh!? What is all this!"

Haru was wearing a navy blue body suit with black boots and black armbands as well as shoulder pads, all of which had silver sockets attached to them. His torso armor is black with silver pectorals and abdomen. He was also wearing a black helmet with a silver faceplate with a grille over two large eyes. On the forehead was a single silver line that went over and behind his head. Around his waist was a silver belt with silver sockets on the sides. And in the middle was a slot and in the slot was the black deck box.

"Haru, is that…you?" Madoka asked, surprised at her friend/crush new form.

"I…I think so?" Haru said, not too sure myself as he felt around all over his new armor.

"That is it! I've had it!" Sayaka shouted. "Just what the heck is going on here!?"

Madoka yelped in surprise as she turned and said, "There's something there!"

Turning, they all saw the strangest thing ever. It was…they don't know what to call it. Its body had arms and legs, but it was not that of a man as its head was a big ball of cotton as a mustache was where a mustache would be at, but it looked fake like it was drawn on them. Bad news for them is that there was more than one of these things and they were coming towards them while speaking gibberish. That or they were saying something, just too fast for everyone to understand.

"This isn't real, right?" Sayaka asked as everyone back up against each other. "Guys, I'm just having a nightmare, right!?"

"Get away from us!" Haru said, kicking one away a good and surprising distance, but that seemed to cause a reaction as the volume of their speaking increased, black holes for eyes and fake mouths appeared on these things as they got closer and closer to them.

"What do we do now?" Takeru asked, not liking the looks of things.

"You'll stay right where you are what you will do." A familiar voice said as the chains that floated around everyone fell down, forming a circle as a light appeared and destroyed all those strange creatues around them.

"Eh? What?" Sayaka said in confusion.

"What is this?" Madoka asked.

"That was really dangerous, but you're safe now." The familiar voice said again, coming from right behind everyone. Turning around, they were met with the face of none other than Mami, holding on of the chains and some sort of gem.

"Mami? Is that you?" Takeru said, recognizing his friend.

"You know her?" Alex asked as he, Renji, and Haru have never met Mami before. Judging from how beautiful the girl was, he and the boys were so gonna tease Takeru later if they make it out of this alive.

"She's a friend of mine." Takeru said, feeling that he was gonna face some major teasing later.

"Wow. You saved Kyubey." Mami said, talking about the creature in Madoka's arms.

"Kyubey? You mean this thing?" Haru asked, pointing to the thing in the pinkette's arms.

"Yes. He's a very important friend of mine." Mami said with a smile.

"I heard him. He spoke right into my mind." Madoka explained.

"I see." Mami said. "Seeing as you're all with Takeru, I'm guessing you're all Mitakihara students like me."

"Mami, what are you doing here?" Takeru asked.

"I will be happy to explain, but first…" Suddenly, the barbed wires around everyone rose up, rattling like chains as Mami did a twirl, dropped the chain in her hand, and held the gem in front of her. "Let me take care of something first. I promise I'll explain later."

Suddenly, a burst of light exploded from the gem as it enveloped her and blinded everyone else. When it died down, Mami was now in a different outfit.

She was now wearing a beige skirt with black tips, and her top is a long sleeved white shirt with puffs. In between her skirt and her top, she has a brown corset-like clothing garment. She also has a small brown hat with white fur coming out of it, as well as gray and white striped leggings, and black and yellow, knee-high boots.

"How did she…?" Alex was confused as to how she just changed outfits. This is like something out of an anime right now.

"For trying to lay a hand on Takeru and his friends, I will show you no mercy." Mami said as with a wave of her hands, hundreds of fancy looking muskets appeared all around her. It was like Unlimited Blade Works except with guns.

'Unlimited Gun Works much?' The boys couldn't help, but think that at this moment.

With another wave of her hand, each and every musket fired, raining down a barrage of bullets upon the group of weird creatures as each and every one of them was destroyed in an instant.

"A-Amazing…" Madoka said, saying what everyone was thinking.

"It's not over yet." Mami said. "The Witch is still nearby."

"Witch?" Renji repeated in confusion when all of a sudden, the whole place shook.

"Now what's going on!?" Haru said as every all tried to regain our balance.

"It's here." Mami said, looking perfectly fine as something rose from the ground and boy was it a sight that made everyone want to bleach their eyes.

It was the most horrendous looking thing they've ever seen up to date! Its body was like that of a very thin, skinny man as the entire body was made up of barbed wires with cotton covering the more important places, thank gods. No one did not want to see a giant, barbed you-know-what. Its head was that of cotton as well as a pair of glasses hang over where eyes would be, a mustache where a mustache would be, and a giant mouth that was giving everyone the most creepiest smile ever. It was even drooling.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. That!?" Renji asked very slowly, pointing a shaking finger at the abomination.

"That right there is a Witch." Mami said, surprising everyone. "Don't worry, I'll handle this."

"Excuse me? You can't fight that thing alone!" Takeru said. Despirte what he had seen earlier, he was still worried for his friend.

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time I've fought a Witch by myself." Mami said as she smiled at Takeru. He was worried for her even after what she just did earlier. She was glad he was her friend. "But thank you for worry about me."

"Mami…" Takeru muttered as he sensed that there was some sort of meaning to that smile, as if she was grateful for something he did. But what is the question.

Suddenly, Mami sensed someone. "Oh? It seems our other guest has finally arrived." Everyone turned around to see Homura. Quickly, Haru stood in front of Madoka again as the other boys followed suit and got in front of the girls.

"Do you want to take this Witch? It'll give me a chance to get them out of here." Mami said, already not liking the girl, but hid it well. She had attacked Kyubey and Takeru's friends. That alone was enough to earn the violet eyed girl her displeasure.

"…I'm not the one fighting the Witch." Homura said as she pointed towards a random spot. "He is."

"Eh?" Everyone all had confused looks when all of a sudden, a mirror the size of a window appeared before something shot out of it.

 **(BGM: Boundless Life by Hiroshi Kitadani)**

What shot out from the mirror was some sort of pod as it raced past everyone at speeds that surprised all of them. It drove and flew at the Witch, hitting it right in the face as the force was strong enough to end the huge thing flying. It then landed and skidded to a stop as the top opened and revealed the Rider. What came out surprised everyone.

"What the hell!?" Renji said as the person who stepped out of the pod wore the same armor Haru had on except the body suit was black, the arm bands were silver, the shoulder pads and sockets were black with a golden outline, the chest armor was black with gold outlines, the strange gauntlet was shaped like a dragon's head with red eyes, the faceplate of the helmet was black, and at the forehead of the helmet was a symbol of a dragon with golden 'whiskers' over the grilles. Down at his belt, the deck box was grey with the same dragon symbol as on his head.

"Eh!? Two Haru's?" Madoak said, looking between Haru and the other armored man.

"Who are you?" Mami asked, for the first time looking cautious. She already knew what Homura was, but this man, she didn't what he was.

The black armored man simply glanced towards everyone before saying, "Don't get in my way." He then grabbed the top of his gauntlet and pushed down the brow, revealing a hidden slot before he reached down to his belt and pulled out a card from his deck, holing it up before inserting it into the slot and slid the brow back up.

 **SWORD VENT**

The gauntlet spoke in a dark voice as something shined in the sky. Up in the sky, a black Chinese Dao Sword was spinning down towards the armored man before he reached out and caught it easily as if he knew that it would land in his hand. With weapon in hand, the armored man rushed at the Witch. The Witch, having recovered, saw the armored man coming at it and let out an unholy roar before it pounced at him. The armored man went to meet the Witch's challenge as he too jumped up into the air and struck, slashing forward as the two passed by each other and landed, but there was a difference. While the armored man landed safely with no problem, the Witch came crashing down as one of its arms was missing.

"Whoa…" Renji said as he and everyone looked in awe.

Haru like everyone looked at the black armored warrior in awe before looking down at his belt and saw a card in the deck.

'Maybe…' Haru didn't finish his thought as he reached down and pulled the card out and it read: Sword Vent. As if it had a mind of its own, the gauntlet on his arm slid down, revealing a hidden slot. He looked at it and then the card before inserting the card into the gauntlet and it closed all on its own.

 **SWORD VENT**

Unlike the black armored man's gauntlet, Haru's gauntlet spoke in a more normal tone as from the sky, a sword came spinning down and stabbed into the ground not too far from him and everyone.

"Did you just do that?" Sayaka asked, having seen what Haru just did.

Haru didn't answer her as he went up to the sword and pulled it out, looking at it. It was a simple looking sword, not much to look at really. But thinking back to the black armored warrior's sword…

"I'm going in!" Haru said he charged towards the Witch with a battle cry.

"Eh! Haru, wait!" Madoka cried out, but he was already gone.

The black armored man kick the Witch right in the face, sending it back as he shifted his sword into his other hand and pushed down the brow of his gauntlet and was going to pull out another card when Haru ran past him.

"Oi! Matte!" He called out, but Haru was already right in front of the Witch as he swung down the sword with all of his might.

*CRACK!*

It broke instantly like a fragile twig.

"It broke!?" Haru said in disbelief before with its remaining hand, the Witch backhanded him, sending him flying back towards the black armored man who instead of catching the armored boy, he kicked him instead, sending him back towards the others where he skidded across the ground, rolled, and came to a stop.

"Haru!" Immediately, the others came to his side and helped him up.

"Ite…That asshole!" Haru cursed. He couldn't believe that guy just kicked him!

"Haru! Are you alright!?" Madoka asked, worried/

"I'm fine." Haru assured as he was helped up. Once back on his feet, Haru shouted to the black armored man, "Hey! What was that for!?"

"I said don't get in my way." He said as he pulled out another card and inserted it into his gauntlet while the Witch was attacking from behind.

"Behind you!" Madoka shouted, but her worries were put to rest when the man pushed the brow of his gauntlet back up.

 **ADVENT**

Suddenly, just before the Witch could sink its teeth into the armored man, another pair of teeth appeared and bit into the neck of the Witch, carrying it up and throwing down hard as the owner of those teeth was a mechanical looking black Chinese dragon!

"A dragon!?" Renji said in surprise.

"Time to end this." The black armored man said as the black dragon coiled around him while he pulled out another card and inserted it into his gauntlet.

 **FINAL VENT**

Suddenly, as if by some unknown force, the armored man started to float up in midair, just barely leaving the ground before he got into a kicking position as the black dragon fired a blast of black flames behind him, sending him forward towards the Witch while covered in black flames. At the same time, a dark aura was emitted from the kick as it struck the Witch and paralyzed it, preventing it from escaping. As a last ditch effort, the Witch opened its mouth as the armored men was heading into it. The armored man flew right into the Witch's mouth as the Witch closed its mouth and smiled in victory.

"He got eaten!" Sayaka freaked out.

"Hmph, please." Homura said, making everyone turn towards her. "As if that would kill him."

Suddenly, the Witch frowned and looked to be in pain before suddenly, it exploded from the inside as all of its remains were burned to nothing by the black flames as standing in the middle of all it was the black armored man, completely fine and holding something in his hand.

 **(BGM End)**

"A…Amazing…" Madoka said as everyone stared in amazement at what the man had just done.

The black dragon approached the armored man as he held up some small black orb with a silver needle.

"Bottoms up, Dragblacker." The armored man said before he tossed the thing into the dragon's mouth and it swallowed it in one gulp, roaring in satisfaction before it flew up into the air and vanished.

"It eats Grief Seeds?" Mami said in surprised.

"Now that that's over…" Homura began as she looked straight at everyone along with the armored man as the eyes behind the grills glowed red, giving him a menacing look as he looked towards the group.

"We'll be taking that thing off your hands." The black armored man said as he approached them.

"Get behind me." Mami said as she summoned two muskets from out of nowhere and pointed them at the two.

Even with a gun pointed at them, they didn't seem fazed as Homura still had that stoic look on her face and the black armored man still kept walking towards the group.

"This doesn't look good." Takeru commented.

"Tell me about it…" Renji said as they all backed up against each other once again.

"Hm?" Suddenly, the black armored man stopped and looked around. "This subspace…It isn't disappearing."

"Huh?" Mami said as she looked around and saw that the space around them had yet to return to normal. "This isn't right. What's going on?"

Suddenly…

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*

A sudden roar made everyone jump in surprise. Looking up, everyone saw the dragon the armored man had summoned except it was red instead of black.

"Uh, why is your friend looking like he wants to eat us?" Sayaka asked as the red dragon looked hungry.

"That's not mine." The armored man said as he took off running.

"Eh?" Haru said when the armored man suddenly ran past him and his friends. "What are you doing?"

"Running. What does it look like I'm doing?" The man said as he grabbed Homura's hand and dragged her with him.

"Why would he run-?"

*BOOM!*

Alex never got to finish as a fireball struck the ground behind everyone and exploded, sending everyone all flying. They all rolled on the ground as they looked up to see the red dragon attacking them, sending fireball after fireball.

"Oh, so that's why he was running." Alex said.

"Run!" Haru shouted as they all got up and ran as fast as they could while fireballs rained down upon them like meteors, exploding once they struck the ground us.

 **"** This is too crazy!" Madoka shouted over the explosions.

Haru dared to look back and saw the dragon fire a fireball that was heading straight for them. Before he could even warn everyone, the fireball struck too close for home as the blast sent everyone, including Homura and the black armored warrior flying. It was at this moment that Haru thought one thing.

'Is this what Takeru meant by our normal lives are coming to an end? If so, then this sucks!'

* * *

 **And done! There's the remake. How'd you like it? I changed a few things and added a few things since this is 3rd POV. I think this turned out pretty well. And before anyone may ask, Haru still looks the same meaning he still looks like Shinn Asuka from GSD. I'm just following an author's advice named OrionGold on not being so blatant on what he looks like. Haru was made back during my newbie days so not a lot of thought when into him, but I'll cherish him all the same. I just thought I let you know that. Anyway, regarding some of the Riders, I totally forgot to add in Abyss. I forgot about him since he was only introduced in Decade and all. My bad. Anyway, other than that, I have some people who have gladly allowed me to use their OCs and here they are!**

 **Kamen Rider Ryuki: Haru Yamamoto (My OC)**

 **Kamen Rider Knight: Renji Yoru (My OC)**

 **Kamen Rider Zolda: Alexander Seikatsu (My OC)**

 **Kamen Rider Raia: Takeru Uranaishi (My OC)**

 **Kamen Rider Scissors: Drake Minamoto (OC from Red Liner123)**

 **Kamen Rider Gai: Ken Sumora (OC from DragonWarrior74)**

 **Kamen Rider Ouja:**

 **Kamen Rider Tiger: Shou Kagamine (OC from ValvraveRider17)**

 **Kamen Rider Imperer:**

 **Kamen Rider Odin: (Already filled, but will not be named to avoid spoilers)**

 **Alternative/Alternative Zero:**

 **Kamen Rider Verde:**

 **Kamen Rider Ryuga: (Like Odin, filled but will not be named to avoid spoilers)**

 **Kamen Rider Femme: (Filled. It's a surprise)**

 **Kamen Rider Abyss:**

 **These are the current Riders so far. There are other OCs, but I'm still deciding which Rider for them to be. But I'm glad I have some spots filled in already. Let me know if this was good or not and send an OC to fill in the rest. If not, then I'll just fill them in myself. And now that I'm out of school and in Thanksgiving Break, expect chapters to come out faster. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out.**


	2. Wish 2: What is a Magical Girl?

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another new chapter of my new story, Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Final Revolution! Now I've read the reviews and there are some likes and dislikes. To those who like this story, thank you for reading. For those who don't like it, if you don't then don't read. It's that simple. I write to those who want to read my stories. Anyway, cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. Any songs or anything familiar also belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Now, if you haven't seen my first chapter yet, then you probably don't know that I remade it and turned it into 3rd POV. This is story is now 3rd POV since it allows me to portray the characters better. Plus, I can add more things I couldn't previously. Now that I'm on Thanksgiving Break, I can bust out chapters faster! But for now, let's get into the story. If you do not fight, then you won't survive!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **ADVENT**

 _"Speaking Through Minds"_

* * *

 **Wish 2: What is a Magical Girl?/A Kamen Rider in Action!**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

 **TIME VENT**

"Um…O-Ohayo, Madoka…"

"O-Ohayo…Haru…"

"Looks like things will begin soon."

"So it seems."

*RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG~!*

"Didn't it start when you picked up that strange black box?"

 _"Save me, Madoka!"_

"Homura?"

"What's going on here? The whole place is changing dramatically!"

"Eh!? What is all this!"

"For trying to lay a hand on Takeru and his friends, I will show you no mercy."

"What. The. Fuck. Is. That!?"

"That right there is a Witch."

"…I'm not the one fighting the Witch. He is."

 **FINAL VENT**

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*

'Is this what Takeru meant by our normal lives are coming to an end? If so, then this sucks!'

* * *

 **(Now)**

*BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!*

"Whoa~!" Haru screamed as he and everyone was sent flying due the explosion caused by the fireball. Mami, Homura, and the black armored warrior all landed fine while everyone else landed with less grace.

"Ite…" Renji groaned as he slowly got back up along with everyone else.

"What's that thing's problem!?" Sayaka asked as the red dragon in the air roared at them.

"This feeling…Is it a Witch?" Mami muttered to herself, trying to figure out what the beast is. "But it feels different. What is that thing?"

"Something that needs to be put down." The black armored Rider said before he pushed down the brow of his gauntlet and drew a card, wasting no time inserting said card and pushing the brow back up.

 **ADVENT**

Suddenly, a second roar sounded, making the red dragon turn to see a black version of itself appearing right in front of it before it bit down upon its neck and pushed the red dragon down to the ground. The red dragon roared in pain and anger as it managed to get the black dragon off of it and headbutt it, sending it flying back before the red dragon rushes towards the group.

"Shit!" Haru cursed, seeing the red dragon coming. He looked down at his deck and drew a card. "Please be something good!" The card he drew read: Seal. "Seal? Does that mean I can-?"

"Haru! Look out!" The voice of Madoka made Haru look up to see the red dragon ready to take a bite out of him.

"Wah!" In response, Haru threw his arms up right in front of him, wondering if this was how he was gonna die.

*SHINE!*

That is until a strange light appeared around Haru, protecting him as the red dragon was pushed back. It growled in anger and tried to take a bite out of Haru again, but was pushed back like before. And was going to go for a third attempt when Dragblacker came in and with its tail, pushed the red dragon back. It roared in anger again before it gathered flames in its mouth. In response, Dragblacker gathered black colored flames in its mouth. And at the same time, both dragons fired fireballs at one another as the resulting collision caused a bright explosion, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. Once the light finally died down, everyone looked to see that only Dragblacker was up in the air. The red dragon was gone.

"Did…Did he get it?" Madoka asked.

"No." Homura said. "It ran away. But it'll come back later."

"It'll what!?" Sayaka said, not liking the idea of meeting that dragon again.

"Thanks for the help. You can go back now." The black warrior said to the black dragon as it roared and flew into the air, disappeared. When it did, the area around everyone changed back to normal.

"Everything's back to normal." Madoka pointed out.

"Thank god that's over." Renji said.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Mami said as she looked at Homura and her black armored companion.

Everyone tensed up, remembering that the two just about to attack them before the red dragon appeared. Both Homura and the black armored warrior looked at the group for who knows how long before the black armored warrior spoke up.

"Let's go, Homura." He said as he turned his back to the group and walked away.

"Ryuga, are you sure?" Homura asked.

The now named Ryuga turned to her and said, "Now isn't the time yet. We'll get our chance some other time."

"…Alright." Homura said as she quickly followed after Ryuga.

Everyone relaxes, breathing a sigh of relief when Ryuga suddenly speaks up.

"Oi, kid." Ryuga said, talking about Haru.

"Who? Me?" Haru said, pointing to himself.

"A word of info. That dragon was after you and won't stop until he devours you."

"He was after me!?" Haru did not like that the sound of that.

"We won't let it get to Haru!" Takeru said as he and the other boys nodded.

"You can try you three, but you won't stop it the way you are now." Ryuga said. "Work of advice kid. If you want to stay safe, hold on to that Seal Card. It'll protect you."

Haru looks down at the card in question when he notices that he's back to normal, no longer wearing that armor from earlier.

"Hey, I'm back to normal." Haru said.

"You just notice now?" Alex said.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing." Ryuga said as he and Homura stop at one of the openings that has yet to be filled in with a window. "Avoid anything that has a reflective surface."

"A reflective surface? Why?" Haru asked.

"Because…" Ryuga turns to the group as his eyes lit up red. "You never know what might pop out at you." He then jumps out the window with Homura soon following. The groups except Mami gasps in shock as they all run up to the unfinished window opening and look down to see a biker who they assume is Ryuga riding away on a motorcycle with Homura riding with him.

"Okay, all in agreement that today is the weirdest day of our lives, say aye." Renji said.

"Aye." Everyone but Mami said together.

"Well, now that those two are gone…" The group turns to the blond who smiles at them. "Let's say we get Kyubey healed up."

Remembering about the strange creature in Madoka's arms, the group watches in amazement as Mami healed the creature right in front of everyone's eyes. There wasn't even a scar.

The creature known as Kyubey finally opens its eyes and looks up at Mami.

"Thank you, Mami. You saved me."

"You should really thank these people here. I would have never gotten here on time if it weren't for them." Mami said, gesturing to the others.

"Thank you very much." Kyubey said, turning to the group. "My name's Kyubey!"

"It was nothing. We were just passing by." Haru said, but his thoughts were different. 'Something's weird. Why do I feel like I can't trust this thing?'

"This little one here is my friend. Thank you for saving him." Mami said.

"Oh no. We should be thanking you for, Mami, for saving us." Takeru said.

"It's only natural that I save a dear friend of mine." Mami said.

"Hey, not to butt in or anything, but would you mind telling us who you are?" Renji asked. "Besides Takeru here, we don't know who you are."

"Ah, that's right! I haven't properly introduced myself yet." Mami said. "My name is Mami Tomoe. I'm a Mitakihara student like all of you."

"I'm Haru Yamamoto." Haru introduced himself as the others followed.

"Renji Yoru, a friend of Haru's and Takeru's."

"I'm Alexander Seikatsu, but my friends here call me Alex."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Mai said.

"Were you the one who was calling for me?" Madoka asked Kyubey.

"That's right, Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki!" Kyubey said.

"What the heck?" Renji said in surprise. How does this thing know the girls' name

"Why do you know the girls' names?" Alex asked.

"I came here to these two for help." Kyubey said.

"Help?" Madoka repeated in confusion.

"Me too?" Sayaka said, pointing to herself. "Why do you need our help for?"

"It's a simple thing really." Kyubey said. "I want you to form a contract with me and become magical girls!"

…

…

…

"Eh?"

* * *

 **(Insert: Connect by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me)** The song starts with the camera rising up to show two figures, a boy and a girl as they were surrounded by glistening mirrors.

 **(Wo toji tashikameru)** The boy and girl turned out to be none other than Haru Yamamoto and Madoka Kaname back to back.

 **(Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** Madoka's hair shadowed over her eyes as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears while Haru tightly but gently held one of her hands in comfort while the other hand was holding onto Ryuki's Deck Box. In the mirrors their reflections differ from themselves as Madoka's reflections showed her in her Magical Girl outfit while Haru's reflection was that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Suddenly, the mirrors shatter into pieces as the title appeared.

 **(Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo)** Haru along with Renji, Alex, and Takeru all wake up to start the day, still a bit groggy, but got up nonetheless.

 **(Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** The four boys brushed their teeth side by side before the scene fast forwards to them finishing putting on their school uniform before rushing out the door.

 **(Afuredashita fuan no kage wo)** The boys are seen running as fast as they can as to not be late for school when Haru notices something up ahead. Up ahead, Madoka along with Sayaka and Hitomi were seen smiling at the approaching group.

 **(Nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou)** The four slowed down to a stop and walked with the girls to school. Not too far from them, Mami is seen walking by herself to school, Kyoko was nearby eating as always, and Homura was walking from a distance, looking at the group, but more specifically, Madoka. While the rest of the group talked with one another, Haru and Madoka glanced at one another smiled.

 **(Tomedonaku kizamareta)** The scene changes to show Madoka with Kyoko and Mami to her right and Sayaka and Homura to her left all transforming into their Magical Girl outfits before they go to fight a Witch.

 **(Toki ha ima hajimari tsuge)** Haru and the boys try to run up to them, but are stopped by mirrors. They bang on the mirrors to get the girls, but they didn't hear or notice them as they were too busy fighting.

 **(Kawaranai omoi wo nose)** The boys bang and bang on the mirrors stopping them before Haru had enough and punched the thing, surprised to see that he had formed a crack. He continues to punch and punch the mirror in front of him, forming cracks as the others followed his lead, getting the same results.

 **(Tozasareta tobira akeyou)** They throw punch after punch before finally, they all throw one single punch that brakes the mirrors right in front of them before they dash through as when they passed, they all had transformed; Ryuki for Haru, Knight for Renji, Zolda for Alex, and Raia for Takeru.

 **(Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** Just when Sayaka was about to get hit, Knight swoops in and saves her just in time, holding Sayaka in a bridal position as his Contract Monster, Darkwing providing him wings to fly. Mami jumps back to avoid an attack when a whip wraps around her waist and pulls her to safety as the culprit was none other than Raia who caught her in his arms while they rode on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. An arm was about to grab Kyoko when it was shot. Looking behind her, Kyoko saw that it was Zolda who had shot the arm as his Contract Monster, Magnugiga stood behind him.

 **(Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha)** Multiple hands went to grab both Madoka and Homura when suddenly flames burned the hands away as appearing from the flame were both Ryuki and Ryuga as the red Rider stood in front of Madoka protectively while the black Rider did the same for Homura as both Riders had their Contract Monsters, Dragreder and Dragblacker float next to them, ready for battle.

 **(Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru)** All the Riders prepare to execute their Final Vents while the girls prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Witch.

 **(Dakara kowakunai)** Suddenly, in Haru's eyes, he sees the shadow images of the other Riders participating in the Rider War before he jumps up with Dragreder coiling around him.

 **(Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** In quick shots, all the Riders unleash their Final Vents with the girls unleash their great attacks before the scene changes to a puddle where all five Rider Decks laid on as the reflection showed the girls' Soul Gems. Ryuga's reflected Homura's, Raia's reflected Mami's, Zolda reflected Kyoko's, Knight reflected Sayaka's, and Ryuki's reflected Madoka's as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!*

"Hm?" Sleepy eyes belonging to the pinkette, Madoka Kaname opens as she was currently hugging one of her many stuffed animals. Getting up, she thought back to what she was just dreaming.

 _"I'm Mami Tomoe. I'm a third year at Mitakihara Middle School like Takeru and his friends. And…I'm a Magical Girl that has made a contract with Kyubey."_

She sighs at the thought. "Another weird dream…" First it was that dream with Homura and now this? She wondered if she needed help.

"Good morning, Madoka!" A familiar voice said.

"Hm?" Turning around, amongst the many stuffed animals that she had, right there next to them as if it were one of them was none other than Kyubey. As any normal person would do, she cried out in surprise. "Waah!?" In her surprise, she fell off her bed with a thud. "Oof!"

"Are you okay?" Kyubey asked.

"I'm okay…" Madoka said as she got up. While keep an eye on Kyubey, her day started out normally. She'd see her dad, Tomohisa in the garden, go wake up her mother, Junko with the help of her little brother, Tatsuya, and here she was dressed in her uniform brushing her teeth with her mom.

"Madoka, I heard you got back late last night." Junko said as she brushed her teeth.

"Yeah, a senpai from school invited me over to her house." Madoka said.

Junko washed her mouth, gargling before spitting out. "I won't be an annoying mom and impose a curfew on you, but at least call us, okay?"

"I'm sorry." Madoka apologized before glancing over to Kyubey who was currently bathing in a bin of hot water, relaxing. 'I guess other people can't see him…'

"Hey, mom?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"What if…What if you were told that any wish you wanted could be granted with magic? What would you do-?"

"I'd get rid of a few of those board members." Junko replied quickly as she applied her makeup.

'That was a fast response.' Madoka thought.

"The president is getting a bit too old for this. I say it's time for him to think about retirement. But there's no one to replace him so…"

"Why don't you just become president yourself, mom?" Madoka suggested.

"Hm?" Junko finished applying her makeup and closed her makeup kit. "I didn't think about that. As long as I make sure I work things out with sales in advance, planning and administration will do whatever I want. If that happens, the only problem left is the baldy in accounting. I know…I'll just pull off his toupee."

"Mom sure can be scary when she wants to be." Madoka said to herself with a nervous smile.

"By the way, why the weird question?" Junko asked.

"Ah, just a random thought." Madoka said as she went back to brushing her teeth. While doing so, Madoka thought back to the previous evening yesterday.

* * *

 **(Yesterday Evening)**

The group all walked together as they neared the apartment room that belongs to Mami.

"I live alone so make yourselves right at home." Mami said before she opened the door and went inside. The others followed and were soon amazed at the place.

"Whoa~!"

"What a beautiful room!" Madoka said.

"This makes our apartment room look like a dump." Renji said.

"Isn't our apartment basically a dump anyways?" Alex said.

"Good point." Renji said as Mami came back with some cake and tea.

"I don't have anything special prepared since I really don't get guests, but please enjoy." Mami said as everyone sat down at the table.

"This looks good." Haru said as they all dug in.

Madoka took a fork full into her mouth and smiled. "This is delicious!"

"It totally is!" Sayaka said as she kept eating.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." Mami said as Takeru took a sip of his tea.

"Mami, this tea is exquisite." Takeru complimented.

"It makes me glad to hear you say that." Mami said as one could have sworn that her smile just got brighter.

"You don't think…" Haru muttered the other boys.

"Probably." Alex said as Renji nodded in agreement before the three took a forkful of cake and popped it into their mouths

They all mentally cried tears of joy. 'Finally! Some real dessert!'

While unaware how happy the boys were, Mami spoke. "Since you've been chosen by Kyubey, this is your problem as well. I think a proper explanation of what has been going on is in order just like I promised."

"Sure. Just ask me anything." Sayaka said, enjoying her cup of tea.

"Sayaka, you have that backwards." Madoka said.

Mami giggled in amusement before she showed the gem she was using before.

"Wow! That's pretty!" Madoka said.

"This is a Soul Gem." Mami said. "This is where a Magical Girl's powers come from. When a girl chosen is by Kyubey, this gem is born out of their contract."

"Contract? What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"Allow me to explain." Kyubey spoke up. "Any girl who comes under contract with me gets a Soul Gem and is tasked with a mission to fight Witches. In exchange, I will grant one wish to them."

"A wish? Seriously?" Alex repeated on confusion and disbelief.

"Seriously. It can be anything. No matter the miracle, I can make it happen." Kyubey said with complete certainty.

"No way!" Sayaka said in disbelief. "Then one can have like a wealth of silver and gold!? Or eternal youth!? Or even you-know-what!?"

"You-know-what?" Haru repeated in confusion. Something told him he didn't want to know what this 'you-know-what' is.

"What is a Witch exactly?" Madoka asked. "Are they different from Magical Girls?"

"If Magical Girls are said to be born from positive desires like wishes and spreads hope to all, then Witches are the opposite, born from curses and litter the world with despair." Kyubey explained. "Normal people can't see them which make matters worse. Doubt and suspicion; extreme anger and hate. Witches bring seeds of catastrophe to this world."

"You know those murders and suicides that seem to happen for no reason that sometimes show up on the news?" Mami asked and they all nodded. "A huge number of those are caused by the curses of Witches. They become a formless evil and eat away at humans from the inside-out."

"If Witches are so dangerous, how come no one knows about them?" Sayaka asked.

"That's because Witches hide themselves within barriers and never show themselves to people." Kyubey explained. "The labyrinth-type area you all wandered into was one of those barriers."

"I'm glad I was able to make it on time." Mami said. "If I hadn't been there, then you probably would have never returned alive as humans who are swallowed up by those barriers usually don't make it out alive."

That sent shivers down everyone spine.

"Mami, have you been fighting something that dangerous all this time?" Takeru asked.

"That's right." Mami nodded. "I put my life on the line. So I advise you two girls to weigh your options carefully before entering into a contract. Any desire you have can be granted now that you've been chosen by Kyubey. But remember do think wisely or else your choices may lead to death."

Again, a chill went down everyone's spine before Haru spoke up.

"That's a hard choice…" Sayaka said.

"Mami, are there other Magical Girls like you?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, like that girl for example." Renji said, talking about Homura.

"Yes, she's a Magical Girl too. And quite a powerful one I'd venture." Mami said.

"But a Magical Girl is on the side of good, fighting evil Witches, right?" Sayaka asked. "Why would she attack Madoka and Haru?"

"She was after me." Kyubey said. "If I had to guess, she was probably trying to stop anyone else from becoming a Magical Girl."

"Eh? Why?" Takeru asked.

"There's no rule saying that _all_ Magical Girls are allies." Mami said. "Every time you defeat a Witch, there's a certain reward. There have been many violent clashes to claim the glory of defeating a Witch. So I agree with Kyubey that that girl was trying to stop anyone from becoming a Magical Girl that would put her at a disadvantage."

"Hmmm…" Both Madoka and Sayaka hummed to themselves as the decision to become Magical Girl just got harder for them.

"Did that make the decision harder?" Mami asked, noticing their expressions.

"Hold on. I have a question." Haru said. "How come Kyubey can only grant powers to girls? Why not boys? I'm not saying I want to go prancing around in a frilly dress or anything, but I have to ask."

"That's because only girls haven been able to see me." Kyubey said. "You four are the first boys to ever see me."

"Why is that? What's so special about us?" Renji asked.

"I do not know. It's a mystery." Kyubey said.

"Since we're asking questions, I'd like to know something." Mami spoke up.

"What is it?" Haru asked.

"Excuse me if this sounds rude and blunt, but Haru, what are you?"

"Eh?"

"That armor you had on is something I've never seen before." Mami said. "Same to that man with that girl from earlier. I've never seen abilities like the ones you and him displayed. And for as long as I've been a Magical Girl, I've never encountered anything that can take down a Witch as well. What was that power that you used earlier?"

"I don't really know myself." Haru said before he took out the black deck box. "But I think that power came from this."

"What is that?" Sayaka asked as this was the first time she and Madoka have seen the object.

"I don't know what it is." Haru said. "I found it a week ago and tried to sell it, but no one wanted it. And ever since I picked this up, I've been hearing these weird ringing noises."

"Weird ringing noises?" Madoka repeated. "What do you mean?"

"For the past week, Haru's been hearing these strange ringing noises from time to time." Alex explained. "For some reason, only he can hear them. He says that he's been hearing them once a day."

"But today, I've heard those ringing sounds three times. That's never happened before." Haru said.

"Didn't that man from earlier also have one on him?" Takeru said. "I believe that Homura girl called him Ryuga."

"Yeah," Haru nodded. "But I felt that his was somehow stronger."

"Stronger? How so?" Mami asked.

"Well, you all saw what he did to that Witch when he summoned a sword from nowhere." Haru said. "But when I summoned a sword and used it, it broke like a twig."

"I don't think his was stronger." Alex said. "I think something is missing with yours."

"Missing?"

"Yeah. See this space in the middle?" Alex pointed to the spot in the middle of the deck. "It looks like theirs enough space for some sort of emblem like that dragon symbol on Ryuga's."

"You're right." Haru said as he touched the space in the middle.

"You've got cards in there, right?" Sayaka asked.

"Oh, yeah." Haru said as he opened the deck box and pulled out the cards inside, laying them out on the table. There were three cards in total. They all read in order: Sword Vent, Guard Vent, and Seal.

"Are these all the cards you have?" Mami asked.

"Yeah. They were with the box when I found it." Haru said.

"Interesting." Kyubey said as picked one of the cards. "I can sense a faint spark of power coming from these cards. I wonder who made these."

"Who knows?" Haru said as he gathered the cards and put them back in the deck. "So, now what do we do?"

"Well, I have an idea." Mami said. "Madoka, Sayaka, why don't the two of you follow me on my Witch-hunting missions for a little while?"

"EH!?" Both girls in question along with the boys said in surprise.

"Of course, you boys can come along too if you're worried about them." Mami said. "My purpose is for them to see with their own eyes what fighting a Witch really means. After that, you can think about whether or not you have a wish so great that you'd risk putting yourself in danger."

Both Madoka and Sayaka looked at one another, thinking whether or not they wanted to come before coming to a decision.

"Okay."

* * *

 **(Present Time)**

"Hmm…" We found Haru looked at the deck box as he and the boys walked down the path that would lead them to meet up with the girls.

"Do you think the girls will be alright when they go Witch-hunting with Mami?" Renji asked.

"I've known Mami for a while, but considering I just found about that whole Magical Girl business, I don't know." Takeru said. "What do you think, Haru? …Haru?"

"Hm?"

"Were you listening to what we were saying?"

"Uh, sorry." Haru apologized.

"Still wondering what that box really is?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. "Haru nodded. "Just what is this? And would anyone throw this way? I mean, I found this near the goddamn trash."

"Who knows?" Renji shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with that red dragon that's after you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Haru said as he had honestly forgotten about the dragon which was crazy since it had tried to eat him yesterday. Just goes to show what a good night sleep can do to you.

"What do you think that Ryga guy really meant when he said to avoid anything with a reflective surface?" Renji asked. "I mean, it's not like the dragon will pop out of a mirror or something, right?"

"Well, he did say anything could pop out." Alex said. "Mami and not even Kyubey knows what the man is. The only clue we have is that deck box Haru has."

Haru sighs. "Why does this feel like something from an anime?"

"Who knows?" Takeru said before he sees the girls, Sayaka and Hitomi up ahead and calls out to them. "Good morning!"

Hearing Takeru, the girls turn around. "Good morning."

"Where's Madoka?" Haru asked.

"Good morning!" And as if by magic, said girl made her appearance.

"Good mor-!" Sayaka went to greet her friend when she stopped. She had a good reason for stopping as perched on Madoka's shoulder was Kyubey.

"What the-!?" The others were surprised as well.

"Morning Sayaka, everyone." Kyubey said as he happily rode on Madoka's shoulder.

Sayaka and the boys couldn't say anything, too speechless to talk. Hitimi noticed this and asked, "Is something the matter, everyone?"

Instead of answer, Sayaka and the boys gather around Madoka and whisper, "What's that thing doing here?"

"Don't worry. We're the only ones who can see him." Madoka whispered back. _"Also, he says we can all converse without talking out loud."_

 _"Telepathy!?"_ Sayaka telepathically said. _"You mean…We've already got some of these great Magical Girl powers!?"_

 _"No, this is my power at work."_ Kyubey telepathically said. _"I'm just using myself to relay your thoughts. But it's pretty useful for talking to each other without anyone hearing, right?"_

 _"It feels kind of weird though."_ Sayaka telepathically said.

"Why are you girls giving each other looks?" Renji asked as he and the others having been watching Madoka and Sayaka trading looks.

 _"Huh? They can't hear us?"_ Sayaka asked.

 _"Looks like it's just us."_ Madoka said before whispering to the boys. "Me and Sayaka are speaking telepathically."

"Eh!? Seriously?" Haru asked and the two nodded.

"That's kind of cool." Alex said.

"But why can't we speak telepathically as well?" Takeru whispered. "We can see Kyubey as well."

"I don't know the reason why." Kyubey said, having no reason to whisper as Hitomi wouldn't be able to hear him anyways.

"What's going on between you all?" Hitomi asked. "You're all trading looks and whispering to each other."

"Uh, well…Shit, how do we explain this?" Renji whispered.

"Don't ask me!" Haru whispered back.

"I-It's nothing! Really!" Sayaka said as she ran off. "Come on! We're gonna be late if we all stand around here!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Madoka said as she chased after her friend.

"Hey! Come back here you two!" Hitomi said as she chased after the two.

"We better get going too." Alex said with everyone nodding in agreement as they went after the girls.

Unknown to the group, a man dressed in a light tan trench coat over a black shirt, blue jeans, black dress shoes, a pair of shades covering his eyes, and a light tan fedora over his head watched the group run by.

"Soon, things will begin." The man said as he took out a card. "I wonder how this timeline will fare. Will it crumble like the last one or will it yield the results everyone wants. I guess I'll just have to see for myself." In the man's hands, the card that he was holding read: Contract.

* * *

 **(Classroom)**

"Wow. Who knew we all had the same class together." Haru said as not too far away from him and the boys was Mami whose seat was right next to Takeru's.

"How did we not notice you until now?" Renji said.

"You four don't pay attention to your surroundings that much, do you?" Mami asked. "Either that, or you sleep too much."

"Hehehe, you got us there." Haru said, rubbing his head. "But Mami, is it okay for Kyubey to be here? That Homura girl shares the same class as Madoka and Sayaka. Plus, you're a third year like us so our classes out kind of far apart."

"There's no need to worry. Even from here, I can telepathically talk with them so I know when they're in danger." Mami said, surprising us. It reaches this far? Damn.

"Besides, I doubt she would attack with this many people around."

"True." Renji said before the teacher came into the room, meaning class was about to start.

"Let's talk more later. Where do you all usually go to meet up to Madoka and Sayaka?" Mami asked.

"Up on the roof." Takeru said. "It used to be our private place to eat, but the girls have lately been coming to that place for a while."

"Then we'll meet up at the roof." Mami said before class finally started.

* * *

 **(Later, Roof)**

Birds fly into the air as Haru and the others met up with Madoka and Sayaka to enjoy lunch.

"Here you go." Madoka said as she fed Kyubey some of her lunch.

"This is a nice place here." Mami commented as she ate her own lunch. "Blue skies, fresh air, I can see why you all hang out here."

"Right?" Haru said as he and the boys just ate bought sandwiches. "We were surprised that no one but us uses this place up here. It's got a beautiful view and everything."

"If you don't mind me asking, have you girls what you'd wish for?" Takeru asked.

"Not yet…" Madoka said. "What about you, Sayaka?"

"I don't' have a clue." Sayaka said, sighing. "I kind of thought a whole bunch of things would just come to me, there are a lot of things that I want to have and do, but the fact that we'll risk our lives kind of makes you rethink things, doesn't it?"

"You end up thinking that it isn't worth that much in end, right?" Renji said, guessing Sayaka's thoughts.

"Yeah," Sayaka nodded.

"I'm honestly surprised." Kyubey said. "Most girls would jump at the chance and answer immediately."

"I guess that means we're just stupid." Sayaka said.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked.

"I mean, why'd it have to be us?" Sayaka said. "I'm sure there are a ton of people in the world who have a wish that they go as far as to risk their lives. If we can't think of anything, it just means that we really haven't had anything bad happen to us. We've had too much given to us and have become dull and stupid. It makes me wonder: Why us? Don't you think it's unfair? I'm sure there are a lot of other people who'd really want a chance like this."

"Sayaka…" Madoka muttered. She had never seen Sayaka this serious before.

"Are you thinking about Kamijo?" Renji asked.

"Eh!?" Sayaka flinching was all the answer Renji needed. He held back the pain in his chest and spoke.

"It doesn't matter if it's unfair. This world is unfair to begin with. You may say you two are stupid, but you should consider yourselves lucky."

"Oh yeah. Then…What would you wish for if you were given the chance?" Sayaka asked, wanting to get back at Renji.

"Us?" Renji raised an eyebrow as he and the boys looked at one another for a second before he, Alex, and Takeru all looked at Haru.

"Why are you all looking at me for?" Haru asked, looking at his friends in confusion.

"…I guess we would wish to repay a debt." Renji said.

"Same here." Alex said.

"I as well." Takeru added.

"A debt?" The girls and even Mami repeated in confusion.

"What are you guys talking about?" Haru asked as he felt that he was added when Renji had said that.

"That's a secret." Renji said.

"Hey, Mami," Takeru spoke. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you wish for?"

"Eh?" Mami paused in her eating as she gained a solemn look.

Noticing the look, Takeru quickly said, "If it's too much to talk about, then forget I asked."

"It's okay." Mami said with a bit of a forced smile. "At the time, I didn't really have the luxury to think."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Madoka asked but before Mami could explain.

"A word, please." Everyone turned to see Homura walking towards them.

"You…!"

"Homura!"

"Have you come here to finish what you started?" Mami asked as the ring around her finger glowed, ready to form into her Soul Gem. "You know it's foolish to try considering how many people are here."

"I know that. I didn't come here to fight." Homura said as she looked towards Kyubey. "I wanted to handle things before he made a contact with Madoka Kaname, but it's too late now."

"What? Upset that you'll soon have some competition for fighting Witches?" Renji said.

Homura didn't answer him as she asked, "So, what have you decided? Are you going to become a Magical Girl too?"

"I…"

"How is any of this your business!?" Sayaka said.

Again, Homura didn't answer and instead asked, "Do you remember what I said yesterday?"

'Yesterday?' Haru thought. 'What did they do yesterday?'

"Uh…yeah." Madoka answered.

"Do you? Then don't forget it so that you don't regret later that you ever listened to that thing's honeyed promises. I pray my warning doesn't fall to deaf ears." Homura said as she took her leave.

"Where's your black colored friend?" Sayaka asked. "Is he too afraid to show his face to us?"

That made Homura stop in her tracks and turn to her. Her expression was still stoic as she said, "I'd watch what you say if I were you. The walls have mouths."

'The walls have mouths?' Haru repeated in confusion. 'Doesn't she mean the walls have ears?'

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*

Faster than anyone could react, the black dragon known as Dragblacker suddenly appeared from over the edge, coming down upon the group and just stop right above the bluenette, jaws open.

"Sayaka!" Renji cried out, but no one made a move as the bluenette was frozen solid.

"But how?" Mami said. The thing right in front of her felt something like a Witch. So why hadn't her Soul Gem or her senses pick up on it?

"There's a reason why Ryuga said to avoid anything with a reflective surface." Homura said. "Ryuga has the ability to travel through anything with a reflective surface. That goes double for Dragblacker there. He wasn't lying when he said that anything could pop out."

"No way…" Takeru said in disbelief.

"Wait, if he can travel through any reflective surface…" Alex began.

"That's right." Homura said. "He can literally be anywhere he wants in this school considering its structure."

The group knew that the black haired girl was not lying. 80% of the entire school building was made up of windows. The one known as Ryuga could literally be anywhere he wanted!

"Dragblacker there doesn't take to kindly to those who bad mouth Ryuga." Homura said as the black dragon finally pulled away from Sayaka and sank back down over the edge. Haru and Mami ran over to the edge, the fences preventing anyone from falling as they looked down in time to see Dragblacker enter one of the many windows of the building. The others were making sure Sayaka was okay who was a bit shaken up.

"That red dragon from yesterday also has the same ability." Homura said as she began to walk away. "Haru, was it? Take Ryuga's warning to heart and avoid anything like a mirror."

"Homura, wait!" Madoka called out, making the girl stop once again.

"What is it?"

"Um…What did you wish for to become a Magical Girl?" At that question, Homura turned to Madoka and gave the pinkette a look that was somehow different.

Haru picked up on that look and thought, 'What's with that look?'

In the end, Homura didn't answer as she turned and left the roof.

"Sayaka, daijōbu ka?" Renji asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine…" Sayaka said, starting to calm down. "What's with her anyway?"

"I think she wanted to prove something to us. Me mostly." Mami said.

"What did she want to prove? That she's crazy?" Alex asked.

"No. She was simply telling us that she has a powerful ally on her side." Mami said. Sayaka could have died for all she knew. She felt powerless, helpless! Just who exactly is this Ryuga person and how does he have such powers?

'This Ryuga person might be a problem in the future.' Kyubey thought as it made a mental note to watch out for the man.

* * *

 **(With Homura)**

Homura walked down the halls of the school, heading back to her classroom. But she wasn't walking alone. In the reflection of the windows that made up the walls of each classroom, her own reflection did not walk with her as instead, right beside her was Ryuga.

"Why did you do that?" Ryuga asked.

"I was just showing them that they shouldn't underestimate you." Homura said in a low enough tone so that no one could hear her.

"I didn't have Dragblacker protect you so you could use him for what you just did."

"I don't need protection. You know I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't stop a guy from worrying." Ryuga said when…

*RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG~!*

A ringing sound reached Ryuga's ears.

"I gotta go."

"Another Mirror Monster?" Homura asked.

Ryuga nodded and soon left, leaving Homura all to her lonesome. With nothing better to do, she might as well return to her classroom and finish the lunch Ryuga made her.

* * *

 **(Later)**

Once school had ended, the group got together and met up at the food court of the mall.

Mami took a sip of a drink she ordered before speaking. "Okay, let's begin our first lesson on the Magical Girl experience. Are you all ready?"

"Oh yeah! I'm ready for anything!" Sayaka said, a bit excited as she grabbed something by her side. "I'm not sure if it'll help, but I brought this!" What Sayaka brought out was a metal bat.

"Is that from the gym?" Takeru asked.

"Yep! I thought it be better than nothing." Sayaka said.

"Well, if your will is that strong, then it'll help." Mami said, a bit shocked that Sayaka actually brought a bat. She turned to the boys and asked, "What about you?"

"I got us covered!" Renji said as he took out a gym bag and unzipped it, taking out four shinai's or wooden bamboo swords. "I asked the captain if I could borrow these for a while and he said yes."

"Aren't those school property?" Alex asked.

"Don't sweat the details. You should be glad that I brought something for all of us." Renji said.

"Madoka, what did you bring?" Sayaka asked her pink haired friend.

"Eh? Oh, uh…" Madoka went into her back and brought out her notebook. "I have this." She opened it up and showed everyone a sketch of what appeared to Homura, Mami, and Madoka dressed as a Magical Girl. "I-I figured I might as well think about what outfit I'd like to wear. W-What do you think?"

…

…

…

"Pfft!" Everyone bursts into laughter, failing to hold back as Madoka looked at everyone before looking down, blushing in embarrassment.

"You guys are awful…" Madoka muttered.

"Wari, wari." Haru said as he turned the page of the note book and soon stopped laughing. The reason being was the sketch on the page was of both the red and black dragon, Ryuga, and who Haru can only guess is him in the armor except he was colored red. "Is this supposed to be me?"

"Y-Yeah." Madoka said as everyone soon stopped laughing and looked at the sketch.

"Why did you color me red?" Haru asked.

"Well, since your armor looks a lot like Ryuga's and since there were two dragons, I thought what it would look like if you could fight alongside the red dragon like Ryuga does with the black one."

"Madoka…You do remember that the red dragon is trying to eat me, right?" Haru said.

"Yeah…" And once again, Madoka slumped down. "Do you not like it?"

"Not like it? No, far from it." Haru said, making Madoka straighten up in surprise. "To be honest, I look good in red. There's just something about that…fits."

"I-I'm glad you l-like it!" Madoka said, blushing.

The others all looked at one another, smiling at the little moment that was happening right before them.

"I guess you're all plenty enthusiastic." Mami said. "Shall we all get moving now?"

Everyone nodded as they all got up, packed their things away, and left the mall to go hunt some Witches. Since the Witch from yesterday had been defeated, the group was now walking around the city with Mami leading the group.

"So, how do you usually do this?" Renji asked.

"Take a look at my Soul Gem." Mami said as she showed her Soul Gem to the group. The magical jewel was glowing on and off like a pulse. "See it glow? This lets me know when a Witch is nearby via detecting magical energy. Searching for Witches basically involves a lot of walking so all you so is follow the Soul Gem as it picks up the Witch's whereabouts."

"Wow. That's surprisingly…pretty plain." Sayaka commented.

"So, do you have any idea where a Witch is likely to be at?" Alex asked. "I mean, you've been doing this job for a while now."

"Witches' curses mostly cause traffic accidents, incidents that cause great casualties, and suicides." Mami explained. "So it's best to check big roads, highways and entertainment districts where fighting is likely, and hospitals. Especially hospitals."

"Why hospitals?" Haru asked.

"If a Witch possesses a hospital or something similar, people who are already in a weakened state will have their life energy sucked out of them which leads to a horrible situation. So you'd best be aware."

"That's just…sick!" Haru said, balling his hands into fists as a memory surfaced in his head. Four beds that held four lives. Four beds that no longer held four lives. Four coffins on one rainy day.

"Haru?" Madoka noticed Haru's expression and shook him out of his stupor. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Uh, it's nothing. Just remembering something." Haru said.

"If you say so." Madoka said when Mami's Soul Gem suddenly glowed.

"These are rather strong pulses of magical energy." Mami said.

"Does that mean a Witch is close?" Takeru asked.

Mami nodded. "Yes. This way." The group took off running, not knowing that in the reflection of the buildings, the red dragon from yesterday was following.

After a few minutes of running, the group found themselves at an abandoned building.

"An abandoned building…Talk about cliché." Renji commented.

"I'm sure it's here." Mami said as her Soul Gem was glowing brightly.

"Ah!" Sayaka gasped when she saw something on the roof and alerted everyone. "Guys! There's someone on the roof!"

Everyone turned to where Sayaka pointed and indeed, there was a woman at the roof.

"Oi, you don't she's…" Renji never got to finish as the woman did what he thought he did and jumped.

"She's falling!" Haru stated out the obvious as Madoka screamed in fright. He and Takeru were about to make the first move to save the woman when Mami beat them to it, transforming into her Magical Girl outfit and thrusts her hand out. Suddenly, magical ribbons appeared around the woman and caught her, stopping her fall as they slowly set her down on the ground.

"Is she alright!?" Takeru asked as the group ran up to see if the woman was alright or not.

"She's fine. Just unconscious." Mami said as she inspected the woman and found some sort of tattoo on the woman's neck. "A Witch's Kiss. I knew it."

"A kiss?" Alex repeated n confusion.

"I'll fill you in later." Mami said, getting up. It was time to hunt a Witch down. "The Witch should be hiding in the building. Let's go!"

Everyone nodded as Sayaka brought out her bat and the boys each got a shinai from Renji before entering the building. Names were scribbled on the walls with marker, walls were destroyed, windows were cracked, pieces of the ceiling were gone, and even 'Keep Out' tapes were all over the place.

"You'd think they tear this place down years ago." Haru commented.

Mami stepped forward as the gem on her hat glowed before some sort of portal appeared in front of the group bearing the same mark the woman had on her neck. When the portal appeared, something glowed from inside Haru's pocket.

"What the?" Haru took out the thing that was glowing which was none other than the deck box before a light blinded him and everyone near him. When it died down, he was in that armor from yesterday. "I transformed again!"

"Well aren't you lucky?" Alex said. "You're protected from head to toe while we're all in regular clothes."

"Oh shut up." Haru said as he handed Renji his shinai. If he was like this, then he probably wouldn't need it.

"You transformed the minute the Witch's Barrier showed up." Mami pointed out. "I wonder if that deck box is something like my Soul Gem."

"We'll have time to talk about it later." Haru said. "Right now, we got Witch to take care of."

"Right." Mami said before she tapped Sayaka's bat and the boy's shinai's. They all glowed and changed shape, becoming a fancier looking version of their previous forms.

"Whoa!" They all cried out in surprise.

"They're nothing special, but it should help to protect you all." Mami said as she approached the barrier. "Make sure you all stick close to me, okay?"

"Hai!" They all said as they all ran up to the barrier. Once by one, they entered through it as Haru was the last to go in.

Haru took a deep breath before shouting, "Yosha!" After doing that did he finally enter the barrier. When everyone was finally through the barrier, Homura suddenly appeared at the door steps of the building. She took out her own Soul Gem and watched it glow as bright as Mami's when she picked up on the Witch. But suddenly, the Soul glowed even brighter. This meant one thing to Homura. Either there was another Witch, which was highly unlikely, or…

"There's a Mirror Monster here."

* * *

 **(Witch's Barrier)**

"Take this!"

*SLASH!*

Another Familiar went down as Haru quickly turned around and slashed another Familiar with his sword. He had used the Sword Vent card earlier and Mami used her magic to give it an upgrade. Now he was he slicing and dicing Familiars while the others bashed the other Familiars. The real stare however was Mami as she fired musket after musket, taking down any Familiars that got in their way as they made their way through the Witch's Barrier. Like the one from yesterday, the place had to make one wonder if they were sane or not.

"Well, are you scared?" Mami asked as they all ran.

"T-This is nothing!" Sayaka said, trying to put on a brave face.

"Compared to street fighting, this is nothing!" Renji said as he hit another Familiar away from the group.

"I'm honestly surprised." Mami said as she shot another Familiar. "You boys fight well."

"Well Renji here is a part of the kendo and fencing club, Takeru used to be a part of the Archery Club, and we all sometimes get into street fights." Haru explained as he kicked a Familiar away. "So we know a thing or two about fighting."

"A street fighting Takeru…The thought makes me giggle." Mami said, giggling at the thought.

"Hey, I'm not just a nice guy." Takeru said.

"Keep it up you guys!" Kyubey said as he was being carried in Madoka's arms. "We're bee at the core of the Barrier soon!"

A wall of Familiar got in the way of the group, but they were soon taken care of by Mami who summoned a row of muskets and blasted each and every one of them. Once that was done, they continued run through the Barrier until they came upon an opening.

Works of what appear to art were scattered around the place, butterflies danced all around, vines of thorns were spread all across the floor as roses were everywhere. But the thing that got everyone's attention was hat was at the center of the opening.

Its body was like some sort of slug as big butterfly wings were at its back and its head was that of a bush of roses. This is the Witch: Gertrud.

 **(BGM: Magia by Kalafina)**

"Look. That's a Witch." Mami said.

"Whoa…That's grotesque!" Sayaka said, disgusted at its appearance.

"Talk about ugly." Renji said.

"Are you going to fight that?" Madoka asked.

"It's okay. I won't lose." Mami assured them before she grabbed Sayaka's back, gave it a twirl so she was holding it the other way before slamming it into the ground as a barrier formed around them. "Keep. Back. I'll handle this."

"Oi! Matte!" Haru said, but Mami was already gone.

Mami landed with grace as she stomped her foot on one of the vines, getting the Witch's attention. She grabbed her skirt and curtsy at the Witch as two muskets dropped down from her skirt.

The Witch was mad. She was the rose garden Witch with a distrustful nature. She holds roses dearer than anything else. She expends all of her power for the sake of beautiful roses. Despite stealing the life-force of humans who wander into her barrier to give to her roses, she loathes the thought of them trampling the inside of her barrier. And this girl just did what she hated the most!

The Witch went and threw a gigantic couch at Mami who stepped back and fired her muskets at it, destroying it. The Witch soon took the air as Mami grabbed her hat and waved right in front of her, muskets dropping down from it like a magic trick. Putting her hat back one, Mami fired musket after musket at the Witch, but for one her size, she was nimble. Mami reached out to grab another musket when she felt something at her feet. It was the Witch's Familiars. They wrapped themselves around Mai and turned into vines, constricting her as they lifted up into the air. Mami did her best to stay focused, firing her muskets at the Witch, but missed before the vine swung her around and slammed her into a wall.

"Shit! We have to help her!" Renji said.

"Wait," Takeru said. "Mami will win."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You forget my dear friend." Takeru smiled. "My predictions are never wrong."

"Don't worry everyone." Mami called out to the group. "I can't let my future kohaies see me when I'm down."

Suddenly, from the holes that were made by Mami, magical ribbons emerged and destroyed the roses near them as well as tangle up any nearby Familiars. Sensing that her precious roses were destroyed, the Witch known as Gertrud went ballistic, shaking off all the roses on its head and summoning vines that carried scissors with the intent of cutting the Magical Girl into pieces. Too bad it would never get the chance as the magical ribbons grabbed onto it and lifted it up.

"Close, but not good enough." Mami said as she grabbed her ribbon and untied it. Suddenly, it became as sharp as a as a sword and cut the vine holding Mami. The Magical Girl soon fell as she twirled her ribbon around before it suddenly transformed into a giant musket. "Tiro Finale(Final Shot)!"

*BANG!*

A giant blast of magical energy was fired from the giant gun as it struck the Witch, landing a perfect head shot as the rest of the body bursted into light. Mami, while falling, tied her ribbon back on, landed on the ground safely, and caught a platter and a cup of tea, taking a sip as something fell down next to her.

 **(BGM End)**

"She won?" Sayaka asked, amazed at what she saw. She wasn't the only one.

"Sugoi." Madoka said when suddenly, the space around them returned to normal. When it did, Mami returned back to her school uniform as the armor Haru had one disappeared as well.

"Looks like everything's back to normal." Alex said as they walked up to Mami who picked up something that looked like the object Ryuga had before feeding it to Dragblacker.

"What is that?" Haru asked.

"This is a Grief Seed. It's a Witch egg." Mami said, showing it to them.

"And egg?" Sayaka said in disbelief.

"If you're lucky, sometimes Witches will have one on them." Mami said.

"Is it safe to touch?" Renji asked, cautious.

"Don't worry." Kyubey said. "It's harmless in that form. Actually, it's extremely useful."

"When a Magical Girl fights, she uses up some of her Magical Power." Mami said as she shows everyone her Soul Gem "See how my Soul Gem is a little less bright than it was last night?"

"Hey, it is." Sayaka said as they all looked down at the magical jewel which was indeed a little muddier than it was last night.

"That's where this Grief Seed comes in handy." Mami said as she held both her Soul Gem and the Grief Seed close to each other. Suddenly, little black spec appeared from the Soul Gem and were sucked into the Grief Seed, returning the Soul Gem back to its original brightness.

"It's back to normal." Haru said, amazed.

"Now the magic I've depleted is back to normal." Mami said. "This is the compensation for defeating Witches that I was speaking of before."

"Do you always fight like this to gain Grief Seeds?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Mami said before asking, "So, how was my performance to you all?"

"Well, allow me to be the first to say that the performance that you showed us was magnifico(magnificent)." Takeru said, speaking Italian at the end.

"Why thank you." Mami said, smiling as one could have sworn that there were sparkles around her and Takeru.

"Are…Are they flirting?" Sayaka asked.

"Don't ask me. How should I know?" Renji replied.

Mami then spoke up again, ending the moment she was having with Takeru. "And since this Grief Seed can take another use, why don't I share it with you…" Suddenly, from the shadows, Homura appeared, surprising everyone. "Homura Akemi? Or is sharing something you abhor? Perhaps you wanted it all to yourself?"

"I don't need it." Homura said. "That was your prey. So just keep it all to yourself. More importantly, get away from those windows."

"Why? Will your friend pop out if we don't?" Mami said. "I'd like to have a few words with him. Such as what in the world is he?"

"We have bigger things to be worrying about." Homura said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Syaka said stepping in.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG~!*

"Ngh!" Haru winced as he held his ear.

"Is it the ringing again?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, annoying as hell." Haru said when all of a sudden, his deck box glowed again.

Homura's eyes widen before she shouts, "Get away from the windows!"

"Huh?" But it was too late as suddenly, a rope of webbing suddenly appeared from the window, wrapped around Haru's neck, and dragged him _into_ the window!

"Haru!" Madoka and the others go to the window that Haru was sucked into and tapped and banged on the window.

"He was sucked right in! How!?" Sayaka said when all of a sudden, Mami's Soul Gem glowed brightly.

"Impossible, another Witch!?" Mami said in surprise.

"That's no Witch." Homura said as she approached the window. "That was a Mirror Monster."

"A Mirror…Monster?" Madoka repeated in confusion.

"Take a look for yourself." Homura said as she pointed at the window. To everyone's surprise, Haru was there in his armor laying on the ground groaning."

"Haru!" The others turn around, but see no Haru. They look back to see Haru getting up.

"What? How?" Sayaka was confused. Haru was right behind them, but when they looked, he wasn't there.

"He's not actually behind you." Homura said. "He's in the Mirror World."

"The Mirror World? Explain." Takeru demanded.

"You should be more concerned about your friend." Homura said as they all looked back to the window and their eyes widen at what they saw.

* * *

 **(Mirror World)**

"Ite…" Haru groaned as he slowly picked himself up and got to his feet. "Alright, who's the asshole that grabbed my neck? …Huh?" Something wasn't right the minute Haru saw his surroundings. Everything…was backward. The words on the 'Keep Out' tapes were spelled backwards, the buildings in the distance were not in the right positions, hell even the clouds were floating in the wrong direction!

"What the hell?" Haru said to himself.

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!*

Haru flinched under that load screech and turned to the source which was right behind him. He wished he hadn't turned.

"That's a big spider." Haru said as the thing right in front of him looked like a cross between a spider and a centaur. Its body was that of a man…kind of as the legs were replaced by a giant spider body. This is the Mirror Monster: Dispider Reborn.

The Mirror Monster screeched again before it raised two of his spider legs and attacked Haru who could only think of one thing at the moment.

'Oh fuckberries.'

* * *

 **(Back in the real world)**

*CRACK!*

Everyone jumped in surprise when the window right next to them was broken into pieces as in the Mirror World, Haru had crashed through that every same window and was now currently falling.

"Haru!" Madoka cried out in worry before running down to find another window which would allow her to know if her friend/crush was alright.

"Madoka, wait!" Sayaka said as she and everyone followed after the girl.

The pinkette ran faster than she had ever had as she reached the bottom and took a moment to catch her breath which allowed the others to catch up to her. Madoka quickly regain enough energy to move to the windows where she looked and looked until she went outside and looked through the windows the reflected outside, showing Haru getting out of a small crater.

"Oh thank gods, he's alright." Madoka breathed a sigh of relief as the others came over and looked through the window to see Haru roll out of the way of being crushed by the spider Mirror Monster.

"This reaction…" Mami muttered as her Soul Gem glowed like crazy.

"We have to help him!" Renji said before turning to Mami. "Mami, can't you do something!?"

"I'll try." Mami said as she was about to transform when Homura stopped her.

"It's useless." Homura said, making everyone turn to her. "Magical Girls can't get into the Mirror World."

"That can't be…" Madoka said in disbelief.

"The only way for a Magical Girl to enter the Mirror World is with the help of a Kamen Rider." Homura said.

"Kamen Rider?" Sayaka repeated in confusion. "What the hell is that?"

*VROOM!*

Everyone turned in surprise to see a motorcycle coming to a stop as the biker got off and walked up to Homura.

"Sorry I'm late."

"What took you so long?" Homura asked.

"I was at home making dinner." The biker said before looking at the group and asked, "Where's the kid?"

"In there." Homura said, pointing to the window which showing Haru dodging another attack from Dispider Reborn.

The biker sighs before going over to the window, pushing the others out of the way. "Doke(Get out of the way)."

"Hey!" Sayaka said as she was pushed. "Talk about rude. Hm?" Sayaka and the others then noticed something. The biker was just a couple of inches taller than the boys, meaning he was probably only a year older than them.

"Who are you?" Takeru asked when the biker pulled out a familiar look deck box. "That's-!"

In the biker's hands was the deck box owned by Ryuga meaning the biker was none other than Ryuga himself.

"Step back." Ryuga said before he presented his deck box to the window. Suddenly, in the reflection, a belt appears and the reflection of the belt turns towards him and wraps around his waist as the same belt appeared around his waist in the real world. Ryuga then lowers the deck box and closes his eyes before saying, "Henshin." He then inserts the deck box into the slot of the belt as three dark energy images of his armor appear before they merge into one until he was now wearing his armor.

"I'll be back shortly." Ryuga said before he actually jumps into the window.

"Whoa!" Renji cried out as he and the others except Homura approach the window in surprise. "How did he do that?"

"I already told you." Homura spoke up. "Ryuga has the ability to travel through any reflective surface. Well, actually, that's just him traveling through the Mirror World. Now just sit back and watch. Ryuga will save Haru soon enough."

The others weren't so sure, but they decided to trust Homura and her ally for now and looked back at the window. But then, Madoka realized something.

'Wait, how does Homura know Haru's name?'

* * *

 **(Mirror World)**

"Son of a bitch!" Haru screamed as he fell down from the floor he was previously on and crashed into the ground, forming a small crater.

"Oh pain. Oh everything's in pain." Haru groaned before his eyes widen as he saw Dispider Reborn coming down, going to crush him under him. "Oh shit!" Quickly, Haru gets out of the crater and rolled out of the way just in time as the Mirror Monster landed. But now he another problem. The Mirror Monster itself.

"Double shit!" Haru cursed as he jumped out of the way of needles that were fired from the 'human' part's head. "As if one monster trying to kill me wasn't enough. Now I've got two! Can this day get any worse?"

*SHOOM!*

Suddenly, from the window, a pod with wheels shot out and crashed right into the Mirror Monster, pushing it back before the pod came to a stop, throwing the Mirror Monster off of it.

"Huh…Apparently, it can't." Haru said. And here he thought he had jinxed it.

The roof of the pod opened up to allow Ryuga to get out.

"Okay, I take that back, I definitely jinxed it." Haru said, remembering what the black Rider had tried to do to him and his friends.

"Shut up. I'm here to save you." Ryuga said. "Do me a favor and try to stay out of my this time."

'Okay, it's official. I hate this guy.' Haru thought as he said to Ryuga, "Fine! Go die against that monster for all I care!"

"Hmph." Ryuga shook his head before approaching the Mirror Monster. "I hope you're ready because Dragblacker is hungry."

Dispider Reborn screeches as it fires oversize needles at the Rider. Quickly, Ryuga pushes the brow of his gauntlet down, draws a card, inserts it, and closes the gauntlet back up.

 **GUARD VENT**

A black shield resembling the body of a dragon appeared in his left hand as he ran forward, the shield protecting him as at the last second, he grabbed a needle, jumped up to the human body of the Mirror Monster and shield bashed it across the face two times before stabbing the needle right through one of its eyes. The Mirror Monster cried out in pain as it swung its arm at Ryuga who jumps back to dodge.

Ryuga throws away his shield and pushes his gauntlet down again before drawing another card and inserting it into the gauntlet.

 **FINAL VENT**

A roar draws everyone but Ryuga's attention as in the air, Dragbalcker appears to assist its master as always. Once again, an unknown force acts upon Ryuga as he floats up while Dragblack gets behind him.

"Dragon…Rider Kick." Ryuga says before getting into a kicking position and blasts off the second Dragblacker fires Ryuga forward, the Rider covered in black flames as an aura paralysis Dispider Reborn who can do nothing, but get hit by Ryuga's finisher.

*BOOM!*

An explosion occurs as Ryuga walks out of the smoke, his black flames reducing the Mirror Monster's remains to nothing as a ball of light floats up. It rises into the air for a while before Dragblacker approaches it and east it, roaring in satisfaction before flying away.

"Sugoi…" As much as he hated Ryuga, Haru couldn't help but be impressed by his display of power. And the fight ended so quickly too!

"Get up." Ryuga said, grabbing Haru and bringing him up to his feet. "It's time you get out of here."

"Wait! What is 'here?'?" Haru asked. "Everything here is backwards!"

"Like I said, it's time-!"

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*

Ryuga was interrupted by a roar as both armored men look up and see the red dragon .

"Well, time to go." Ryuga said, going through the window he came from.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Haru said as he quickly follows after the Rider, but crashed into the window head first. "Ow! What the!? Nande!?"

"Baka. Go back the way you came." Ryuga's voice said from the other side.

"The way I came?"

"Haru! Behind you!" Madoka's voice made Haru turn around to see the red dragon attacking him, jaws open.

"Shit!" Haru cursed before he takes off into a run. "Why is this happening to me!?"

Haru runs as fast as he can, but the red dragon eventually catches up and bites his left arm.

"GAH!" Haru cries out in pain as the dragon flew up into the air, bringing Haru up with him. Gritting his teeth and bearing the pain, Haru begins to punch the dragon's head. "Let go of me you oversized metal lizard!" He punches and punches until he sees that the dragon's eye was close to him. Quickly, he punches it, making the dragon cry out in sudden pain its mouth opens enough for Haru to get his arm free.

"I'm free!" Haru cries out happily until he remembers that he was in the air, falling. "And now I'm falling!" Today was just not his day. Luckily for him, he was falling in a diagonal position and flies through the window he came through, exiting back out unarmored and falling to his doom. "Son of a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch~!"

"Shit! Someone catch him!" Renji said as Mami immediately responded and used her magic to form magic ribbons which caught Haru and set him down gently.

"Haru!" Everyone goes to Haru and helps him up while Homura and Ryuga who still had his bike helmet on watched.

"Haru! Are you alright!? Please tell me you're alright!" Madoka said.

"I'm fine." Haru said as he winced in pain. "Well, everything but my left arm is fine."

"If everything is fine, then we'll be taking our leave." Homura said, making everyone turn to see her getting on the bike with Ryuga.

"Hold it!" Mami said. "You've yet to tell us what all that was."

"You'll find out in due time." Homura said. "But you won't be hearing it from us."

"Wait-!" Mami was cut off as Ryuga revved the engine and drove off.

"And there they go." Sayaka said as they watched the bike ride off, "Tch, those two really get on my nerves."

"I wish we could all just get along." Madoka said.

"That only works if everyone feels the same way." Takeru said. "For now, let's get Haru and that woman to a hospital or something."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that woman." Renji said as in all the chaos he forgot about the woman. You'd think someone who just tried to commit suicide would be etched in your mind forever.

"Mmm…" Speaking of the woman, she was beginning to wake up. Mami quickly went to her side as the woman opened her eyes. "Where am I…? What was I doing?" Then, it all came back to her as she starts to shake from the shock and tears up. "Wh-Why would I…!? Why would I do such a thing!?"

"It's okay. It's okay now." Mami said soothingly as she brings the woman into a comforting hug. "You were just caught in a bad dream, is all."

"It kind of feels like it's all finally over." Sayaka said.

"Yeah." Madoka nodded. "Mami…is so cool!"

"You're right. Incredibly right." Sayaka said before turning to Takeru. "Why didn't you introduce us to someone this awesome earlier?"

"Hey, I'm just finding out how awesome she is right now too." Takeru said.

Everyone smiles as today was a job well done. But today, many questions were in the groups head. What is the Mirror World? What is a Mirror Monster? What makes them different from Witches? And what is a Kamen Rider? Just like Homura said, they'll all find out in due time.

* * *

 **And done! Holy gods I can't believe I finished this in one day! Whoohoo! But man am I tired though. Hope you all loved today's chapter, because I think it turned out pretty well. And great news, I have more spots filled for the Riders and here they are!**

 **Kamen Rider Ryuki: Haru Yamamoto (My OC)**

 **Kamen Rider Knight: Renji Yoru (My OC)**

 **Kamen Rider Zolda: Alexander Seikatsu (My OC)**

 **Kamen Rider Raia: Takeru Uranaishi (My OC)**

 **Kamen Rider Scissors: Drake Minamoto (OC from Red Liner123)**

 **Kamen Rider Gai: Ken Sumora (OC from DragonWarrior74)**

 **Kamen Rider Ouja: Kazuto Muto (OC from RedRat8)**

 **Kamen Rider Tiger: Shou Kagamine (OC from ValvraveRider17)**

 **Kamen Rider Imperer: Takahiro Hanamura (OC from Heisei255)**

 **Kamen Rider Odin: (Already filled, but will not be named to avoid spoilers)**

 **Alternative:**

 **Alternative Zero: Yuki (OC from BlazingEdge)**

 **Kamen Rider Verde: Raiden Toujou (OC from DragonWarrior74)**

 **Kamen Rider Ryuga: (Like Odin, filled but will not be named to avoid spoilers)**

 **Kamen Rider Femme: (Filled. It's a surprise)**

 **Kamen Rider Abyss: Lucas Marchal (OC from RedRat8)**

 **Holy shit. All the spots are almost full! All I need is someone to fill in for Alternative and I'm good to go! I'm so happy! I actually have someone in mind, but I need to hear from the author first. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. Till the next ride.**


	3. Wish 3: A Dragon Knight Blazes Forth!

**Hello Fanfiction readers and welcome back to another chapter of my Ryuki story! With Finals here, I won't be able to work for a while, but I managed to get this done before that. Glad some of you are enjoying the story so far. Now while it looks like I'm following the basic storyline of Madoka Magica, this will diverge somewhat later on. But before I continue, cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. Any songs or anything familiar also belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Now if any of you were wondering when the other Riders will finally show themselves, it's when Kyoko makes her debut when the other Riders start to pop out one by one. And when they do, the group is in for one hell of a ride, no pun intended. But that's for the future. It's time to focus on the present! Let's ride! If you do not fight, you will not survive!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **ADVENT**

 _"Telepathy"_

* * *

 **Wish 3: The Mysterious Man/A Dragon Knight Blazes Forth!**

* * *

 **(Hospital)**

The sun setting down over the horizon casted a glow of orange light and a bit of warmth to anything it touched. In one of the many rooms of the hospital, Sayaka was handing over a CD to a boy no older than her age with ash grey hair and dressed in a hospital gown. This is Sayaka's childhood friend, Kyosuke Kamijo.

"Wow, amazing." Kyosuke said, looking at the CD in his hand. "I've been searching, but I couldn't even find anyplace that sells it online."

"I-Is that so?" Sayaka asked, blushing as Kyosuke's tone sounded like he was complimenting her.

"You're an absolute genius when it comes to finding rare CD's, Sayaka." Kyosuke said. "Thanks for always helping me out."

"I just have really good luck, I'm sure." Sayaka said, still blushing. "Besides, I never would have been able to get it if it wasn't for Renji."

"He's outside the door again, isn't he?" Kyosuke asked as he looked over to the door where leaning against the wall right next to the door was Renji, just waiting outside. "Why doesn't he ever come in? Does he hate me or something?"

"I don't think so. I mean, you two barely know each other." Sayaka said, looking over to the door. It was always like this when she visited Kyosuke. Renji would accompany her, but would always just wait outside. It confused her why Renji was acting like this. Usually, he was always a talkative guy who wasn't afraid to speak out his mind, but he would always be like this when they came over here: silent, cold, and reserved.

"Well, if he doesn't want to come in, that's his choice I guess." Kyoruske said before he grabbed an MP3 player from the stand next to him. "Can I talk you into listening with me? This person has really amazing performances."

"Eh!? Y-You sure?" Sayaka asked nervously. She hated how she was always this nervous when talking to Kyosuke. Then again, it was never easy talking to someone who you've had a crush on for a long time.

Kyosuke handed her the other earbud and she nervously accepted it before putting it on.

"I'd like to let you listen through speakers, but since we're in a hospital, this is the next best thing." Kyouske said before inserting the disk on and hitting play, leaning close to Sayaka to the earbuds wouldn't slip off by how far apart they were much to Sayaka's embarrassment.

Music soon entered the two's ear. Sayaka listened to the music carefully and began to think back to when she was younger, watching a younger Kyosuke laying the violin.

Meanwhile, outside, Renji merely watched through the small window of the door as the two had their little moment together. Renji breathed out slowly, calming down the hurt in his chest before looking away as back inside, Sayaka was brought out of her thoughts when Kyosuke started crying. She looked down sadly, knowing the reason why the boy was crying as she glanced over towards Kyosuke's broken left hand.

That's when a thought entered her head.

* * *

 **(Insert: Connect by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me)** The song starts with the camera rising up to show two figures, a boy and a girl as they were surrounded by glistening mirrors.

 **(Wo toji tashikameru)** The boy and girl turned out to be none other than Haru Yamamoto and Madoka Kaname back to back.

 **(Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** Madoka's hair shadowed over her eyes as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears while Haru tightly but gently held one of her hands in comfort while the other hand was holding onto Ryuki's Deck Box. In the mirrors their reflections differ from themselves as Madoka's reflections showed her in her Magical Girl outfit while Haru's reflection was that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Suddenly, the mirrors shatter into pieces as the title appeared.

 **(Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo)** Haru along with Renji, Alex, and Takeru all wake up to start the day, still a bit groggy, but got up nonetheless.

 **(Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** The four boys brushed their teeth side by side before the scene fast forwards to them finishing putting on their school uniform before rushing out the door.

 **(Afuredashita fuan no kage wo)** The boys are seen running as fast as they can as to not be late for school when Haru notices something up ahead. Up ahead, Madoka along with Sayaka and Hitomi were seen smiling at the approaching group.

 **(Nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou)** The four slowed down to a stop and walked with the girls to school. Not too far from them, Mami is seen walking by herself to school, Kyoko was nearby eating as always, and Homura was walking from a distance, looking at the group, but more specifically, Madoka. While the rest of the group talked with one another, Haru and Madoka glanced at one another smiled.

 **(Tomedonaku kizamareta)** The scene changes to show Madoka with Kyoko and Mami to her right and Sayaka and Homura to her left all transforming into their Magical Girl outfits before they go to fight a Witch.

 **(Toki ha ima hajimari tsuge)** Haru and the boys try to run up to them, but are stopped by mirrors. They bang on the mirrors to get the girls, but they didn't hear or notice them as they were too busy fighting.

 **(Kawaranai omoi wo nose)** The boys bang and bang on the mirrors stopping them before Haru had enough and punched the thing, surprised to see that he had formed a crack. He continues to punch and punch the mirror in front of him, forming cracks as the others followed his lead, getting the same results.

 **(Tozasareta tobira akeyou)** They throw punch after punch before finally, they all throw one single punch that brakes the mirrors right in front of them before they dash through as when they passed, they all had transformed; Ryuki for Haru, Knight for Renji, Zolda for Alex, and Raia for Takeru.

 **(Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** Just when Sayaka was about to get hit, Knight swoops in and saves her just in time, holding Sayaka in a bridal position as his Contract Monster, Darkwing providing him wings to fly. Mami jumps back to avoid an attack when a whip wraps around her waist and pulls her to safety as the culprit was none other than Raia who caught her in his arms while they rode on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. An arm was about to grab Kyoko when it was shot. Looking behind her, Kyoko saw that it was Zolda who had shot the arm as his Contract Monster, Magnugiga stood behind him.

 **(Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha)** Multiple hands went to grab both Madoka and Homura when suddenly flames burned the hands away as appearing from the flame were both Ryuki and Ryuga as the red Rider stood in front of Madoka protectively while the black Rider did the same for Homura as both Riders had their Contract Monsters, Dragreder and Dragblacker float next to them, ready for battle.

 **(Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru)** All the Riders prepare to execute their Final Vents while the girls prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Witch.

 **(Dakara kowakunai)** Suddenly, in Haru's eyes, he sees the shadow images of the other Riders participating in the Rider War before he jumps up with Dragreder coiling around him.

 **(Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** In quick shots, all the Riders unleash their Final Vents with the girls unleash their great attacks before the scene changes to a puddle where all five Rider Decks laid on as the reflection showed the girls' Soul Gems. Ryuga's reflected Homura's, Raia's reflected Mami's, Zolda reflected Kyoko's, Knight reflected Sayaka's, and Ryuki's reflected Madoka's as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Now)**

Magic flowed everywhere as Mami's ribbon transformed into the oversized gun. Winking, she pulled the trigger.

"Tiro Finale!"

*BANG!*

Ulla, the dark witch's minion whose duty is to dream, was shot down easily. No Grief Seed was left behind as Ulla was nothing more than a Familiar. With the last Familiar gone, the space around everyone returned to normal.

"All right!" Madoka cheered at a job well done.

"As always, Mami is so cool!" Sayaka said, shoulder her bat.

"Come now, this isn't a spectator sport. You need to remember that what we're doing is dangerous." Mami said, canceling her transformation and returning to her civilian form.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Sayaka said.

"Hm?" Alex noticed something. "It didn't drop a Grief Seed."

"Hey, you're right." Renji said, looking around the ground and found no Witch's Egg. "What gives?"

"These weren't Witches, just Familiars that had fragmented off from the Witch. They don't have Grief Seeds." Kyubey explained, climbing up to Madoka's shoulder.

"So it wasn't a Witch." Madoka said.

"We've only been seeing these recently, haven't we?" Takeru said before turning to Mami. "What happens if a Familiar is left alone?"

"If they're allowed to grow, they themselves will develop into Witches if they mature." Mami said. "We can't just ignore them."

"I see. That would be bad." Haru said. Thanks to Mami's magic, his arm was as good as new.

"Well, it's getting late. I think it's time we all took our leave." Mami said as the group began to walk. As they were walking, Mami asked the girls," Have the two of you decided on what to wish for?"

"Naw, not yet." Sayaka said. "What about you, Madoka?"

"Me neither…"

"Well, I guess that's normal. Especially when you actually try to think of something specific." Mami said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Renji said, remembering something. "Hey Mami, weren't you going to tell us what type of wish did you make?"

At this, Mami stopped walking . "I…"

Takeru suddenly slapped the back of Renji's head. "Baka!"

"Ow? What was that for?" Renji said, rubbing his head.

"You're making her uncomfortable." Takeru said, remembering how Mami acted when he asked that same question two days ago. Takeru then turned to Mami and said, "You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to."

"No, it's all right." Mami assured them. "I was planning on telling you when you first asked me that question. I knew it was bound to come up again. As I said before, I didn't really have the luxury to think at the time."

"What do you mean?" Haru asked, curious like everyone else. They knew it was wrong to pry like this, but they couldn't help it.

"It was several years ago…" Mami began as she began to remember that day. The broken glass, the wrecked cars, the smoke and flames, and then the blood. "I was out for a drive with my family when we were caught up in a massive traffic accident." No one noticed it, but Haru's eyes widen in surprise. "As I was bleeding out, that was when Kyubey appeared."

"Hold on, don't tell me he asked you for your wish?" Takeru said.

Mami nodded. "It's exactly as you guessed it. Kyubey asked what I wanted and well, since I was basically dying; only one wish came into my mind. It was: Save me. And after that, I became a Magical Girl."

"You must have been very scared." Takeru said.

"Yes. I was." Mami admitted.

"That's kind of unfair, don't you think?" Alex said. "You were on the ground dying when Kyubey appeared and asked you for your wish. You never got a chance to think about it."

"It's not like I regret it." Mami said. "I think my current way of life is much better than dying back there."

"It's only logical to think that way." Haru said. "No one wants to die. No one."

"That is correct." Mami said, agreeing with Haru before turning to the girls. "That's why, since you two have the opportunity to think it over, I'd like you to consider it very carefully before coming to a decision since I was unable to do so."

"Ah!" Syaka then remembered something she wanted to ask Mami. "Um, Mami?"

"Hm? Yes, what is it?"

"Does your wish have to absolutely be for yourself?"

"Eh?" Mami said as Renji's demeanor turned cold, knowing what Sayaka was going to ask.

"Like, hypothetically, suppose there's someone who's had it a lot rougher than you. Can I use my wish for that person's sake?" Sayaka asked.

"You're talking about Kamijo, aren't you?" Renji spoke suddenly, surprising Sayaka.

"I-I said it was hypothetical!"

"Hypothetical my ass." Renji muttered in a quiet tone so no one could hear him, but the boys heard him. Haru placed a hand on his shoulder and Renji looked at him. Haru gave him a few pats on the shoulder as if saying, 'It's alright.' Renji just sighed and calmed down somewhat.

"It's not really necessary for the person in the contract to be the target of the wish." Kyubey said. "It isn't like it'd be the first time that's happened."

"I can't say I like what you're saying, though." Mami said. "In fact, I don't recommend it."

"Why is that?" Takeru asked.

"Because if you're considering on granting a wish for someone else, then it's even more important that you pause and really consider what you really want." Mami said before turning to Sayaka. "Miki, do you truly want that person's wish to come true, or do you just want to that person's savior, a person who he'd be indebt to for making his wish come true?"

"Mami…" Madoka said, thinking what Mami had said sounded a bit harsh.

"I'm sorry for the harsh tone." Mami apologized. "I just needed to say that now. If you were to proceed under false pretenses, I'm sure you would wind up regretting it."

"That was kind of mean, what you just said." Sayaka said. "But I guess you're right. I wasn't thinking it through hard enough. Sorry about that."

"This is a pretty difficult stuff to deal with, isn't it?" Mami said. "It mustn't be rushed."

Madoka sighed in relief, glad things hadn't got out of hand.

"From my perspective, the sooner the better." Kyubey said.

"Oh fuck you." Haru said suddenly, feeling a spike of anger from inside of him for reasons he couldn't understand.

"Haru! Language!" Madoka said. She knew that Haru had a tendency to curse, but that doesn't mean she had to like it.

"Oh! Sorry, don't know what came over me." Haru apologized, wondering why he had suddenly felt so angry just now.

"Any man who tries to rush a woman's decision will end up getting dumped." Mami said. "Don't you know that, Kyubey?"

"That's so true." Alex said as if speaking from experience. Everyone soon started laughing.

Unknown to the group, in the reflection of the lake the group was passing over, the red dragon was watching them. But since Haru had the Seal Card on him, it knew it couldn't strike. It would just have to wait until a perfect moment arrived. At the same time, the mysterious man from yesterday was also watching the group, holding the Contract card in his hand.

"Soon, everything shall finally begin."

* * *

 **(Madoka's Room)**

Madoka laid on her bed, looking at the sketches she drew in her notebook.

"I already knew it, but it really isn't that simple, is it?" Madoka said as Kyubey stood by her side.

"Considering my position, I can't really force you to hurry up and make a decision." Kyubey said. "Giving you suggestions on the matter is also against the rules.

"I wonder if it's not enough to just want to become a magical girl…" Madoka thought out loud as she flipped the page to her sketch of Haru in his armor colored red with the red dragon next to him.

"Madoka, are you just after the power?" Kyubey asked.

"No, that's not what I mean…or maybe it is?" Madoka said as she flipped the page again to a new sketch she drew. It was her as a Magical Girl fighting alongside Haru and Mami. Homura and Ryuga were also drawn in. "I'm slow, and there isn't really anything good about me. So if I were to become a strong, cool, and wonderful person like Mami is then I think that would make me more than happy."

"If you become a Magical Girl, you can become far stronger than Mami is." Kyubey said.

"Eh?" Madoka said as another page was flipped over. This one was of Haru carrying her in his arms with Ryuga doing the same with Homura. She didn't know what came over her when she drew this.

"Of course, it also depends on what kind of wish you make when you form the Contract." Kyubey said. "But even I can't estimate how large of a Soul Gem will be born from you, Madoka! I've never met a girl wish such potential before."

"Haha! Oh come on. You must be joking." Madoak said, not believing in what Kyubey had said. She, stronger than Mami? The girl who could literally summon a thousand plus guns and rain down bullets of death upon her enemies and has been a Magical girl longer than she has? Yeah, she didn't see that happening anytime soon.

"I'm not-" A knocking from Madoka's door interrupted Kyubey.

"Madoka, are you awake?" Madoka's father, Tomohisa's voice was heard from the other side.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Madoka asked, but she had a feeling she knew what was wrong as she got up and left her room. Going downstairs, she found her father kneeling next to her mother, Junko, who was on the floor, clearly back from drinking. "Again? Geez…"

"W-Water…" Junko said as Tomohisa helped his wife up.

Tomohisa took off Junko's shoes and grabbed the glass of water he had prepared beforehand. After Junko gulped down the glass of water, Tomohisa and Madoka both worked together to get Junko to bed.

"Damn you, baldy! If you want to drink, then drink by your damn self!" Junko said as she was laid in bed, still out of it. "I'll pull that wig off you!"

Madoka sighed as Tomohisa turned to Madoka and said, "Thank you. Should I prepare some hot chocolate?"

Madoka nodded. "That sounds good."

Madoka had a steaming cup of hot chocolate a few moments later as she sat at the table while Tomohisa lay back in his chair.

"I wonder why mom likes working so much." Madoka said as she waited a while for her hot chocolate to cool down a little. "Working at that company wasn't really her dream, right?"

"Hmm…It's not that your mother doesn't like working, it's just that she likes working hard." Tomohisa said, getting a confused reply from his daughter. "I'm sure there are plenty of things that she doesn't like or are pretty trying for her. But the satisfaction she gets when she overcomes those obstacles is really precious to her."

Madoka thought to herself for a while, slowly understanding what her father was explaining to her.

"It wasn't like it was her dream to work somewhere." Tomohisa said. "But even still, she's living the way she wants to live. Some dreams can come true like that."

"So you can make how you live your dream?" Madoka asked.

"I'm sure there are people who'd disagree, but I really love that about your mom." Tomohisa said, getting up from his chair. "I can respect that and I take pride in it. I can tell people she's a wonderful person."

"…Yeah." Madoak said, understanding what her father was saying as she picked up her cup, feeling that it was just at the right temperature for her to drink it.

"That's why you should work hard too in order to get that Haru boy to love you back." Madoka had just taken a sip, but when her father spoke those words, she spewed out her drink like a fire hydrant.

"Da-! *cough-cough* Dad! Don't say things like that!" Madoka said as her face was completely red.

"Why are you acting so surprised? It's not like your feelings for Haru are a secret to us." Tomohisa said. He had met Haru a couple of times in the past. Despite how he may seem, he could tell he was good kid and would approve of his daughter dating that boy. He couldn't say the same for Junko though.

"I-I'm going to bed! Good night!" Madoka said before drowning her cup on a few gulps before setting it down and rushing back upstairs to her room.

Tomohisa just watched in amusement at his daughter's behavior. It was always fun to tease her like that.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with Mami)**

After Mami made sure the girls returned home safely, she decided to hunt for Witches one last time before turning in for the night. She looked left and right while also keeping a hand over her Soul Gem in case it glowed. She then suddenly felt a presence behind her and turned her Soul Gem into its Ring form.

"You know you're putting Innocent civilians in danger, don't you?" Mami quickly turned around to find Homura right there behind her up a couple of steps.

"Those girls have been chosen by Kyubey." Mami said. "They're not 'innocent civilians' any longer."

"Then what about those boys? They can see Kyubey yet that can't become Magical Girls." Homrua said.

"They're not as innocent as you think." Mami said as she thought back to Haru's strange armor.

"You're leading those two to becoming Magical Girls while dragging those boys along for the ride." Homura said.

"And that's what you don't like?" Mami asked.

"That's right. It's a nuisance." Homura said. "Especially Kaname Madoka."

"I see. So you've noticed her potential as well." Mami said.

"I can't let her form a Contract under any circumstances." Homura said.

"Is it because anyone stronger that you will get in your way?" Mami said. "That sounds like something a person who's been bullied her whole life would think."

"I'd watch what I say if I were you." Mami's eyes widen when a sword was found right at her neck as standing behind her was Ryuga in his armor.

'How did I not sense him!?' Mami thought in surprise as a bead of sweat dripped down from how close the sword was to her neck.

"I would prefer not fighting you." Homura said. "And it is also wise not to anger Ryuga. I speak from experience when I say that you do not want to fight him. Kamen Riders, while similar in a way, are completely different from Magical Girls."

"And just what exactly is a Kamen Rider?" Mami asked. "Does it somehow have to do with Haru's strange armor? Is that why you don't want those boys involved? That someone who will be a threat to your little bodyguard here will show up one day?"

"Please. As if any of them can fight Ryuga." Homura said, but the way she said it was not of arrogance rather it was something else. Something she knew, but would not tell. "I'm just sparing them from the danger that comes from a Magical Girl's work and what awaits them in the future. They should feel lucky that they don't' have to think about a wish they want granted unlike those girls." Homura gave a look to Ryuga who saw it, lowered his sword, and walked up to Homura while taking out his deck box from the belt, transforming back to his civilian form as a hood covered his head.

With the threat of her head sliced off gone, Mami regained some of her confidence back and said, "You need to work hard so that we don't run into each other again. This is the last time we'll end this with talking."

"Hmph." Homura simply turned and walked with Ryuga to the Rider's parked bike. Getting on, Ryuga pulled down his hood before putting on his helmet as Homura grabbed hers and before putting it one, turned to Mami. "Oh, there's one more thing you I should tell you."

"And what's that?" Mami asked.

"Ryuga isn't my bodyguard." Homura said as she put on her helmet. "He's my partner." With that said, Homura pulled down the visor of her helmet and wrapped her arms around Ryuga's waist before they drove off.

"Partners?" Mami repeated on confusion as she watched them drive away. Magical Girls weren't known for working well with others that often. Comrades, maybe. A student-teacher relationship, she understands. Two or more with similar goals, quite often. But partners? That words wasn't used very often in the Magical Girl business.

One thing for sure, she would have to keep an eye out for those two, especially the one known as Ryuga. He was more of a mystery than Homura was which only made the pair more dangerous in her eyes.

* * *

 **(The Next Day, Hospital)**

The hospital was packed with people doing their own things like doctors looking at papers or going to see a patient or nurses pushing someone's wheelchair around. In the lobby, both Haru, Alex and Madoka waited for their friends, Sayaka and Renji who were here to see Kyosuke again. It was more of Sayaka visiting than Renji who was just tagging along.

"I wonder why Renji does this to himself." Madoka spoke up suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"I mean, everyone but Sayaka knows Renji has feelings for her. But even though he knows Sayaka has feelings for Kamijo, he still comes here with her." Madoka said. "He must feel hurt to see those two together so why does he do this?"

Haru thought about it for a while before coming up with an answer. "I think he just wants to constantly remind himself."

"Remind himself? Of what?" Madoka asked.

"That he can't have Sayaka because she loves Kamijo." Alex said. "Even after finding out about Kamijo, he still has feelings for Sayaka. I think he does this to himself to constantly remind himself so he doesn't do anything rash, even if it hurts him."

"The boys and I do everything we can to help him out." Haru said.

"Renji must feel lucky to have a friends like you." Madoka said with a small smile.

"Funny. He said the same thing when he found out about Kamijo for the first time and cried in his sleep." Alex said, remembering that day. He and the boys did their best to cheer him up and enjoyed Renji's favorite that night, Fried Chicken.

"He took it that bad?" Madoka asked and both boys just nodded. With nothing else to talk about, the three went into silence as they continued waiting for their friends. If you're wondering Takeru was, he's currently hanging out with Mami.

Madoka then remembered the talk she had with her father last night and turned to Haru. "Hey, Haru?"

"What is it?"

Madoka fidgeted a little while blushing before asking, "Do you…like someone? As in…do you have a crush on someone?"

That question caught Haru by surprised and he blushed before turning away to avoid eye contact. "Well…there is someone I like."

Madoka felt as if an arrow had struck her before saying, "I-Is that so? Who is this person that you…like?"

"I…I can't tell you." Haru said, still looking away while thinking, 'I can't tell you because it's _you_ Madoka!'

Meanwhile, Madoka was thinking among the lines of, 'I don't know who this person is, but for the first time in my life, I hate someone!'

Kyubey and Alex looked at the two blushing idiots and sighed, both thinking, 'How oblivious these two are.'

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

Suddenly, a familiar ringing sound was heard by Haru as he looked around and quickly found a corner mirror. In the reflection, nothing happened until the form of the red dragon flew by in the reflection.

"Madoka, Alex, I have to go." Haru said as he got up and ran to the exit.

"Eh?" Madoka said as Haru left. "Don't tell me…"

"Yo! Sorry for the wait." Before Madoka could run after Haru, Sayaka and Renji both appeared from the elevator and walked up to Madoka.

"That was quick." Alex said. "Didn't you two get to see Kamijo?"

"They said it wasn't a good time right now. Talk about rude." Renji asked before looking around to see no sign of Haru. "Where's Haru? I thought he was waiting with you two?"

"He just suddenly ran off." Madoka said.

"He was glancing at a mirror before he left." Alex said. "It must be that dragon again."

"If it's that dragon again, then we have to go after him!" Sayaka said as the four of them quickly ran out of the hospital.

"That reckless idiot!" Renji said as the group ran when all of a sudden, Madoka stopped running. Seeing this, the group stopped running.

"Madoka, what's wrong? We have to go!" Sayaka asked.

"There's something over there." Madoka said as the four got a closer look and were shocked at what they saw.

"It's a Grief Seed! And it's about to hatch!" Kyubey said.

"You've got to be kidding me! Where is there one here!?" Renji said.

"This is bad. The Magic Corrosion has already started. We have to get away from here fast! The barrier will be up soon!" Kyubey said.

"That maze thing again, right?" Sayaka said, remembering back to last Witch Barrier they all went into when they hunted down the Witch, Gertrud. She gasped when she remembered what Mami said about Witches taking over a hospital. "Madoka, have you asked Mami for her cell number?"

"Eh? No…"

"Dammit, we should've." Sayaka turned to the boys. "Guys?"

"We don't have phones. You know this already." Alex said.

"Damn, this is bad." Sayaka said. "Mami said that it's bad when a Witch possess a hospital. Can you guys go and get Mami? I'll stay here and watch over the seed."

"That's too dangerous." Kyubey said. "There's still some time before the egg hatches, but once the barrier goes up you won't be able to escape!"

"Kyubey's right." Alex said. "The chance that Mami making it on time is slim to none. The same thing won't happen like last time we all entered a Witch's Barrier for the first time."

"You won't know where the seed is once the maze goes up, right?" Sayaka said before thinking about Kyosuke. "I can't let it hatch in a place like this."

'Even now, she still…' Renji suppressed the feeling inside of him, knowing it was wrong to think like that, but nonetheless, he couldn't help it.

"…Fine." Kyubey said before jumping off of Madoka went to Sayaka. "I'll stay here too. You guys go look for Mami."

"Eh?" Sayaka and the others said in surprise.

"Once Mami gets here, she'll know where to find me through the telepathy." Kyubey explained. "If I watch over the egg with Sayaka, I'll be able to guide Mami so she takes the shortest route through the barrier."

"Arigato, Kyubey." Sayaka said as Kyubey climbed up to her shoulders.

"If Sayaka's staying here, then so am." Renji said suddenly.

"Eh?" Sayaka said in surprise as Renji dropped his bag and pulled out two shinai's.

"It's still too dangerous for you to be alone." Renji said, handing over one of the shinai to Sayaka. "I don't know how effective these will be without Mami's magic, but it's better than going unarmed."

"Renji…" Sayaka took the shinai and smiled at Renji. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Renji said before turning to Madoka and Alex. "Now hurry up you two! We don't have much time left!"

"O-Okay!" Madoka said as she and Alex ran off. "We'll be right back with Mami!"

"Don't you dare die you two!" Alex said before they ran off to find the Magical Girl.

"Right. We're counting on you!" Sayaka said before the Grief Seed started glowing.

"Here we go." Renji said before the glow got brither and then, they disappeared as all that was left behind was Sayaka's bag.

Meanwhile, with Madoka and Alex, the two of them ran as fast as they can. Being more athletic than Madoka, Alex was way ahead of her and stopped at an intersection, allowing Madoka to catch up.

"Let's split up. Our chances of finding her will be better then." Alex said.

"Got it." Madoka said and was about to run off when she remembered about Haru. "Do you think Haru's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He's still got the Seal Card and deck with him." Alex said before they split up.

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

Haru ran and ran until he was a good distance away from the hospital. God knows what kind of trouble that dragon might cause if it popped out from a mirror.

"Now, where is it?" Haru said to himself as he looked around. There were plenty of reflective surfaces around him so the red dragon could pop out at any moment. He quickly took out his deck box and took out the Seal Card, ready to use it to defend himself.

"I see you haven't contracted with a monster yet." Haru jumped in surprise when an unknown voice sounded.

"Who's there!?" Haru said, looking around.

"You've had plenty of chances to do so. I'm surprised you're still blundering around being chased by Dragreder." The unknown voice spoke again as it seemed to be echoing all around Haru.

"Dragreder? You mean that red dragon?" Haru said as he turned left and right, turning his body all around to find out who the heck was talking.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Haru quickly turned his body and quickly jumped back in surprise when someone was standing right behind him a bit too close for his comfort.

"Whoa!" Haru said in surprise. He gave the man a look over before asking, "Who're you?"

"Who I am isn't important right now." The mysterious man said. "What's important is this. Will you fight or will you not?"

"Huh? Douiu koto?(What do you mean?)" Haru asked, confused.

"What I mean is, do you want the power to change fate?" The man asked.

"Huh? Fate? Why don't you start making sense!?" Haru said, still completely confused.

The man sighed and mumbled something under his breath that Haru couldn't hear. After he was done, she spoke again. "Okay, how about this? In just a few hours, Mami Tomoe will die."

"Nani?" Haru said. "What do you by that?"

"It's exactly as I said." The man said. "Not too long ago, a Grief Seed just hatched and with it, a New Witch. Mami Tomoe will fight that Witch and end up breathing her last breath."

"No, you're lying!" Haru said, denying what the man was telling him.

"I see you don't believe me. Understandable." The man said before he raised his hand at Haru. "In that case, allow me to show you…the future."

Haru eyes widen as a bright light appeared form the man's hand. He closed his eyes to prevent them from being blinded and when the light died down and he could see again, he saw that he wasn't outside anymore. He was instead in a Witch's barrier.

"Wh-Where am I?" Haru said to himself when an explosion drew his attention and he saw Mami fighting what Haru guessed could only be a Witch while the others cheered for Mami from the sidelines. The Witch looked like a doll dressed in a pink animal onesie as a black colored cloth with pink pokkadots decorated the cloth was wrapped around its head and a red cloak was draped over her body.

"That's Charlotte, the name of the Witch." The man's voice ran inside Haru's head. "Now, watch closely at what happens. And engrave it in your mind."

Haru did as told and watched as Mami battled the Witch while the others cheered for her. He couldn't hear what they were saying as everything, even the gun fire caused by Mami, was muted to him. He saw Mami about to finish off the Witch with her Tiro Finale when something happened. Something unexpected. Something horrifying.

The Witch opened up her mouth and out came another Witch. Its body was snake like and black in color and with pink pokkadots like the Witch's cloth. Its face was its face was white with its cheeks color yellow. Red and blue wings sprouted from the top of its head as its eyes were crazy looking. But the thing that made this monster terrifying was its purely white sharp teeth…

*CHOMP!*

Biting off Mami's head.

Haru gasped as if he had awoken from a terrifying nightmare as he was back to where he previously was with the man still standing at the same spot.

"Now do you believe me?" The man asked.

"No…T-That can't be true…" Haru said, not believe in what he just saw.

"What I saw was a hundred percent true." The man said. "Just because she's called a Magical Girl doesn't mean this isn't sunshine and rainbows like in a mahō shōjo anime. What you saw was the true risk of being a Magical Girl."

"And Mami's trying to get Madoka and Sayaka to become Magical Girls? Oh gods…" Haru felt like he wanted to puke, but he managed to keep his lunch in check. He then looked back at the man and asked, "Why show me this?"

"Because you have the power to change what you saw." The man said. "I can help you gain that power. But know this. If you choose to accept this power, know that you can never turn back. You will have to keep fighting in order to survive."

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*

The both of them heard the road of a dragon. In the Mirror World, the red dragon known as Dragreder was flying around the area Haru and the man was at in the real world. It waited and waited, something telling it that the time was close.

"It's near." The man said. "Make your choice now. Accept this power, save Mami, and doom yourself into a fate of fighting. Or don't accept it, let Mami die, and live a life of peace."

Haru didn't know what to say. All of this was just so confusing to him! Who was this man? How could he know that what he was telling him was actually true? That Mami will die if he doesn't do something? All these questions and he doesn't have an answer for one of them!

But the fact remains that Mami was at the risk of losing her life. And if Mami dies, Madoka and the others will be next. And that reason alone was enough to convince him.

"I accept whatever this power you're talking about. If it can help me protect everyone, then give it to me!" Haru said.

The man smirked at Haru. "You already have that power." Haru showed a confused expression. "That deck box, it holds the power you're looking for."

"My deck box?" Haru repeated as he took out the black deck box in question.

"Now, rip up that Seal Card and make a contract with Dragreder." The man instructed.

"Wait, a contract? You didn't say there was a contract to this!" Haru said.

"In case you've forgotten, you're running out of time." The man said. "The more time you spend talking with me, the more Mami is at risk of dying."

"I-I got it, okay?" Haru said as he took out the Seal Card and looked it. Once he ripped this up, he'll no longer be safe from the red dragon that has been trying to eat him up. With little to no hesitation, he ripped the card in two and let the remains drop to the ground where they soon faded and disappeared as if they never existed.

The roar of Dragreder was heard and the reflection of one of the nearby buildings started to ripple like water as Dredreder's form was easily seen.

"Now…" The man dug into his coat pocket and pulled out the Contract Card, handing it to Haru. "You're gonna need this."

Haru took the card and read the words 'Contract' on it. He then looked up towards where Dragreder was at and held up the card to it. Seeing the card as not something driving him away rather something that drew him in, the red dragon left the Mirror World and entered the real world, flying right at Haru before a bright glow appeared when the two collided.

"And so it begins once again." The man said.

* * *

 **(With Renji and Sayaka)**

Once again, the two found themselves in a Witches Barrier, a place that would question the sanity of someone if they were to see their surroundings. IV's, strange Familiars dressed as hospital workers, scissors, syringes, needles, and etc. All of that could be seen everywhere as both Renji and Sayaka with Kyubey riding on the shoulder of the latter walked together, keeping their eyes out for Familiars while searching for the Grief Seed.

"This place is as trippy as ever, despite being different and all." Renji said as Sayaka nodded in agreement.

"Are you two scared?" Kyubey asked as they walked at a calm pace.

"Well, we're okay, I guess." Sayaka said as she kept a good grip of the shinai in her hands. She didn't know how much this would do in case Familiars attacked them, but it made her feel somewhat safer. And having Renji here with her helped too. "Thanks for coming with me, Renji. I feel a lot safer with someone with me."

"Don't mention it." Renji said as he kept his eyes on their surroundings. You never know what could pop out at any moment.

"You know, Sayaka, if you come up with a wish, I can turn you into a Magical Girl right here and now." Kyubey said.

"Oi. Is now really a good time to talk about that?" Renji said.

"Right now is a good time as any to ask." Kyubey said. "Those wooden sticks in your hands won't do much without magic applied to them. Not only that, but only a Magical Girl and that Ryuga character can kill a Witch. If Sayaka can become a Magical Girl now, then our chances of survival here before Mami arrives will increase."

"If it comes to it, I might ask you." Sayaka said. "But I'll wait for now. This is a very important thing to me. I'd rather not make a hasty decision before I'm absolutely ready."

"That's good to hear." Renji said before they made it to a cage of some sort with a sign that said, 'In Surgery.' In it was the Grief Seed. "Looks like we've found it no problem."

"Now all there's left to do is wait for Madoka and the Alex to get Mami here." Sayaka said as the two watched over the soon to hatch Grief Seed.

* * *

 **(Back in the Real World)**

"Mami! This way!" Madoka said as she and Alex with Mami and Takeru ran to the spot where the Grief Seed had glowed and taken both Sayaka and Renji.

"Here, right?" Mami said as they stopped at a crack in the wall. She held her the hand that was equipped with her Soul Gem in ring form before a portal to inside the barrier was opened baring a mark that depicted some sort of doll. Mami then closed her eyes and contacted Kyubey via telepathy.

 _"Kyubey, what's the situation?"_

 _"We're alright. There's no sign of the seed hatching soon."_ Kyubey telepathically said.

 _"Sayaka, are you and Renji okay?"_ Madoka telepathically asked as Alex and Takeru felt left out that he couldn't speak telepathically like the girls.

 _"We're fine. I'm just about to fall asleep from boredom."_ Sayaka replied in a joking manner as a way to reassure Madoka that she was alright.

 _"You don't have to rush, but can you manage to get here as quietly as possible?"_ Kyubey asked. _"It would be bad to stimulate the egg by using a lot of magic next to it."_

 _"Got it."_ Mami said before she ended the link and turned to Madoka and Alex Takeru who grabbed a shinai from Renji's bag.

"Let's go." Takeru said. They all nodded before they entered the portal and disappeared.

About a few minutes later, a figure appeared right at the spot the three disappeared from. It reached into its pocket and pulled out a black deck box with a golden dragon symbol at it. It then presented the deck right in front of the spot the portal used to be at before the deck glowed and the same portal appeared again.

"Henshin."

* * *

 **(With Madoka and the others)**

The four stayed close together as they quietly and calmly as possible walk through the barrier with Mami leading the group.

"I'm glad we made it on time." Madoka said

"You guys are really reckless." Takeru said. "Then again, it's not like I'm one to talk."

"That true." Mami said with a small laugh. "I want to be mad at you guys for taking so many risks, but this time, you made a good decision. Now we don't have to worry about the Witch escap-" Mami turned the Madoka and the others to give them a smile when she stopped. Confused, the group turned and saw Homura.

"Homura!" Madoka said in surprise as both Alex and Takeru stayed on guard.

"I thought I said I didn't want to see you again." Mami said, speaking of the last time they talked.

"I'll be hunting today's prey." Homura said. "Of course, I'll guarantee the safety of your friends when I meet them."

"And you expect us to just withdraw?" Takeru said. "Sorry, but we can't leave out friends to hands of someone we can't trust."

"I agree." Mami said as she shot her hand out and suddenly, before Homura could react, red ribbons with the image of chains on them appeared around Homura and tied her up with a cute looking lock in place to keep everything held together.

"Y-You fool! Now is not the time for this!" Homura said as she struggled to break free.

"I don't intend to cause you harm." Mami said, lowering her hand. "But if you struggle too much, I make no guarantees."

"This Witch is nothing like you've ever faced before." Homura said.

"If you sit still, I'll let you put on the way back." Mami said before turning to the others. "Let's go, everyone."

"R-Right." Madoka said, not too sure that she wanted to leave Homura like this, but she had friends to worry about.

"Wai-!" The bindings on Homura tightened as the four took their leave. "Damn, where the hell is Ryuga?"

"Right here." A mirror suddenly appeared next to Homura before Ryuga walked out of it with the DragSaber in hand as the mirror shattered. With a couple of swings, Ryuga cut the bindings on Homura as it they were nothing more than wet paper. He even broke the lock on Homuras as it shattered like glass.

"Thanks." Homura said, rubbing herself to ease the strained of having been tied up before getting up. "Let's go. We have to stop them."

"There's no need to rush." Ryuga said. "I felt it. DragReder just made a Contract."

"You mean…" Homura asked and Ryuga nodded. "Do you think he can handle this?"

"You should know that better than anyone." Ryuga said. "Come on. The show will begin soon."

Homura nodded before the two walked towards the path Mami and the others had taken.

* * *

 **(With Mami and the others)**

The Witch's Familiars known as Pyotr looked at one another before they moved on to a different area. Once gone, the group all stepped out of their hiding place and double checked to make sure that the coast was clear.

Mami motioned everyone to move before they ran up to a door and opened it, entering through it before continuing on as the door closed behind them. The hall was dark as the only thing lighting the way were glowing bottles of medicine.

"I guess no matter the Witch, their barriers are just plain weird." Alex commented as he looked around.

"Um…Mami?" Madoka spoke up.

"What is it?" Mami said as they continued walking.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about what wish is right for me." Madoka said as the boys listened in. "You may get angry since this may sound naive and…"

"It's okay. Tell me." Mami said. "What wish do you want granted?"

"Well…I've never had a subject I was especially good at or have any talents to be proud of. And to tell you the truth, I've hated myself for spending every day without being of help to anybody and just causing problems." Madoka said. As the group entered through a different door walked down a different path. "But when I met you and watched how you fought so hard to save people, I thought I might be able to do the same thing and that thought made me happier than anything else. So if I were to become a Magical Girl that would be my wish come true. If I can help people, then my biggest dream is living a life that would make me proud of myself."

Alex and Takeru smiled at Madoka's wish and turned to Mami to see how she would reply. They weren't expecting s frown to appear on the girl's face.

"…I'm not someone anyone should try to emulate." Mami said. "It's hard, you know? You get hurt and you don't have time to fall in love or hang out with friends. To tell you the truth, fighting…scares me like nothing else. When I'm with you guys, I force myself to act cool. But when I'm alone, I cry because I don't have anybody I can talk to about all this. I'm just a nobody who-"

"You're not alone!" Surprisingly, it was Takeru who said that, surprising everyone as he doesn't normally raise his voice like that.

"Takeru…?"

"You're not alone, Mami." Takeru said as he gestured to himself and everyone else. "You've got me, Madoka, and everyone else with you here. I mean, sure me and the guys aren't anybody you can rely on in situations like these, but at the very least we can stay by your side! Right, guys?"

Madoka and Alex nodded. "Takeru is right. Would you be alright if we stayed and fought by your side, Mami?"

"…Ah…" Suddenly, tears formed around Mami's eyes as she reached to wipe them away. "Haha…Here I should be acting like a proper Senpai, but I just can't pull it off…"

"Hey, no crying now." Takeru said as he laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "We're in this together, aren't we?"

"Yes…Yes we are." Mami said, wiping away the last of her tears before placing a hand on top of Takeru's. "Thank you, Takeru. And thank you, Madoka, for saying all of those things. But since you have the chance, you should think of something for your wish. These boys may not have to worry about it, but you do."

"I guess you have a point." Madoka said, rubbing her head.

"It's a contract so you might as well get something out of it." Mami said. "Make yourself a billionaire or maybe…get yourself a boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend!?" Madoka stuttered in surprise as she blushed red. "T-That's a little…"

"Why don't you two stop holdings hands before you tease poor Madoka here?" Alex said as he gestured to both Takeru and Mami who still had her hand on top of his.

For the first time, both Takeru and Mami blushed before pulling away. Alex laughed at the obvious love in the air. He kinda felt left out in all of this.

"A-Anyway… " Mami cleared her voice, regaining her composure and turning back to Madoka. "How about this? If you haven't thought of a wish by the time we've taken out this Witch, how about you get Kyubey to treat us to a big dinner and cake?"

"A-A cake?"

"Yes. The largest, most extravagant party cake you've ever seen! We'll have a party with everyone." Mami said.

"You're gonna spend a once and a lifetime wish on cake?" Alex said, thinking the idea was a bit absurd.

"It'll be to celebrate Kaname Madoka and I joining as a Magical Girl Team." Mami said.

"I'm going to become a Magical Girl for cake?" Madoka said, also thinking the idea was a bit absurd.

"If you don't like it, then you better think up of something." Mami said as Madoka sighed. She and the boys laughed at her when Kyubey's voice suddenly entered her head.

 _"Mami! There's trouble! The Grief Seed has begun to move! It's going to hatch soon! Hurry!"_

"Okay. Got it." Mami said, a look of determination in her eyes. "That means there's no more need to sneak around. We'll end this quick today."

A bright flash of light enveloped before it died down to reveal Mami in her Magical Girl outfit. At the same time, the Familiars of the barrier sensed her and attacked. Mami wasn't scared. After all…she wasn't alone anymore.

'I feel…light." Mami said as she summoned her guns and seemingly began to dance around, shooting every Familiar to appear in her sight. She swung around with her ribbons, sniping Familiars from close up and afar while the others watched in awe from a good distance away. 'This is the first time I've been this happy while fighting. It's just like the day Takeru and I…became friends." Oh how she remembered that day as if it were yesterday to her. It was like she was reliving that moment when Takeru spoke those words to her.

 _-Why wouldn't I help you? We're friends after all?-_

'I'm not scared anymore.' Mami thought as she stood tall and proud, thinking back to that day and what Madoka had said to her. 'I'm no longer alone anymore!'

"Let's go! We still have a Witch to take care of." Mami said as the other nodded and followed her.

* * *

 **(With Renji and Sayaka)**

"Well this can't be good." Renji said as he, Sayaka, and Kyubey hid behind a giant donut as a shadow was casted over them.

"What is taking Mami and the others so long?" Sayaka said.

Just as soon as she said that, Mami and the others soon appeared. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You made it." Sayaka said, relieved. With Mami here, then everything was alright now.

"Be careful." Kyubey said as everyone turned and looked. "It's hatching."

As soon as Kyubey finished that did a high, and I mean, HIGH chair and tables appear. On one the chairs was a Familiar while the other one was soon occupied by a new born Witch, Charlotte, the witch of sweets with a tenacious nature. She desires everything. She will never give up. Though she is capable of creating infinite amounts of any dessert she desires, she is unable to make the cheese that she loves most. One could easily catch her off-guard with a piece of cheese although no one really knew that.

"So that's the Witch." Alex said. "I want to say it looks harmless, but looks can be deceiving."

"Indeed it does." Mami said as she instantly attacked the newborn, knocking it out of its chair. "Sorry for attacking you right after you just hatched, but I'm ending this now. Here I go!"

The Witch fell down like a ragdoll before it was sent flying with a swing of one of Mami's muskets as the Witch crashed into a wall. It bounced off before getting shot by Mami and fell down flat on the ground. With no hesitation, Mami walked up to it and shot its head point blank before ribbons appeared and wrapped around the Witch, raising it up into the air.

"Alright! She's got it!" Sayaka said.

"Finish it off, Mami!" Takeru cheered too as everyone smiled at Mami's certain victory.

Mami gave a smile to everyone before turning back to the Witch and transforming her musket into a much bigger size. She quickly aimed and fired. "Tiro Finale!"

The shot struck the Witch right through its chest and more ribbons appeared from the wound to wrap around and crush the Witch into dust…if it wasn't for the second for of Charlotte appearing right out of the first form's mouth.

"Eh?" Mami said in confusion and surprised as faster than she could blink, the Witch was rght in front of her, mouth open and ready to bite her head off.

"MAMI!" Takeru's voice yelled as everyone stared in horror at what was about to happen.

'No…This can't be happening!' Were the thoughts of Mami as stared in surprise and horror at the Witch that was about to devour her. A moment of carelessness had gotten her into this situation so she had no one else to blame, but herself. As much as she wanted to act, she couldn't. Despite being a Magical Girl, she was still a 15 year old girl so in the face of death, it was only natural to freeze up. She hated this. She hated this moment. Finally, she was given the chance to have friends, but now she wouldn't have a moment to enjoy it.

Madaka, the sweet and shy girl that said she wanted to be her friend.

Sayaka, Madoka's outgoing and compassionate friend who she no doubt would get along with just fine.

Renji, Haru's friend who wasn't afraid to speak his mind out except tell Sayaka how he really felt. His feelings for her were as plain as open book.

Alex, Haru's half American, half Japanese friend. She really didn't know a lot about him to be honest.

Takeru, the fortune teller that she strangely had a lot in common with and was her first, true friend.

Haru, the boy that had a tendency to curse from time to time and had a crush on Madoka. Seriously, he was bad at hiding his feelings for the pinkette that she was surprised that Madoka hadn't realized it yet.

She wanted to spend time with all these people. Speaking of Haru, she wondered where he was right now? Of course, she didn't get time to think about it as everything around was forgotten to her. She forget her surroundings, her friends that were screaming her name behind her, and the only thing she knew were the white, purely teeth that were about to take her head.

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*

That's when it happened. Another set of teeth appeared and sank into the Witch's neck, pushing it and slamming it to the side of the barrier and preventing her death. She blinked once. Then twice. Then three times until her senses finally returned to her and she fell to her knees.

"Mami!" Turning, she saw Madoka and the other making their way to her. "Are you alright!?"

"Are you hurt!?" Takeru asked as he looked all over Mami."

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry." Mami said before she and the other turned back to the Witch and whatever saved her.

Whatever saved Mami was mechanical and was colored mostly red. In fact, the thing looked like a Chinese dragon. Soon, everyone realized ti was the Red dragon that had been trying to kill Haru for the past few days.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the same dragon that's been trying to eat Haru?" Renji pointed out.

The Witch roared in annoyance and went to bite the dragon, but it avoided its bite and fired off fireballs at close range, making the witch pull back as it cried out in pain; thrashing about in order to put out the flames burning it.

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see a figure appearing from a bright lit corridor.

"It's that Ryuga guy." Renji said as everyone quickly identified the figure by the shape of its armor.

But to everyone's surprise, they were wrong. The person who appeared was not the black armored warrior rather it was a red armored warrior. In full detail, the man wore a red body suit with black boots and black armbands as well as shoulder pads, all of which had silver sockets attached to them. His torso armor is black with silver pectorals and abdomen. On his left arm was a gauntlet shaped like a dragon's head with yellow eyes and a black and silver snout as a handle extended from the front to fit in his hands. His helmet was black with a silver faceplate with a grille over two large eyes. On the forehead was a dragon head-like symbol. Around his waist was a silver belt with silver sockets on the sides. In the middle was a slot and in the slot was a black case with a golden dragon symbol on the front.

"Red…" Madoka muttered as she thought back to her drawings in her notebook.

The red armored warrior walked past the group and stood right in front of them as DragReder saw him and batted away the Witch before flying to his side, coiling around him protectively.

"Is he…controlling it?" Alex said.

"Minna, step back." The red Rider said. "I'll take care of this."

 **(BGM: Boundless Life by Hiroshi Kitadani)**

The red Rider breathed in before saying, "Yosha!" With that said, he ran right towards the Witch. It saw the Rider running towards her and went to bite the Rider in two. But to its and everyone's surprise, the Rider threw an uppercut, hitting the Witch right under its jaw and breaking a few teeth before the Witch was sent back. The Rider then jumped, reaching the top of the Witch before hitting it right in the face with an axe kick so powerful that the Witch was slammed down to the ground and formed a crater where its head struck. The Rider landed right on top of the Witch before it pushed the brow of his Drag Visor down before drawing a card and inserting it, closing the brow as it spoke.

 **SWORD VENT**

Something shined in the sky before a red Chinese Dao sword appeared spinning down to the red Rider. Without even looking, he caught it as if he knew it would land right in his hand before turning it around and running down to the end of the Witch before jumping and plunged the sword right through the tail and into the ground, trapping the Witch to the ground as the sword acted like a stake. The Witch of course cried out in pain when its tail was stabbed and staked to the ground as the Red Rider jumped right off the Witch and landed back to the group, pushing the brow of his Drag Visor again before drawing a card and inserting it before pushing the brow back up.

 **FINAL VENT**

The red Rider circled his arms before thrusting them forward as Dragreder coiled around him again. He then struck a stance before he jumped in the air where Dragreder followed him. Once in the air, Dragreder snakes around him as the Rider corkscrews in midair until he is in a kicking position. Once ready and at the peak of his jump, Dragreder blasts him with a Drag Fire, sending the Rider flying towards the Witch as his kicking feet and entire body was covered in flames.

"Dragon Rider Kick!" The Rider announced his finishing move as his flaming foot slammed right into the Witch and caused a huge explosion to occur.

 **(BGM End)**

"Whoa!" Everyone cried out in surprise as a shockwave passed by everyone. Once the winds caused by the explosion and shockwave stopped, everyone looked and saw the Rider standing in the flaming remains of what was once the Witch as what remained of the Witch was the Grief Seed in his hand.

"S-Sugoi…" Madoka pretty much spoke for everyone when she said that.

The Rider looked at the Grief Seed in his hand before DragReder let out a roar, gesturing to the Grief Seed. He looked at his Contract Monster and the Grief Seed before tossing it to the dragon. It landed right in its mouth before swallowing it whole. With a roar of satisfaction, DragReder flew into the air and disappeared.

"Whew! Glad that's over." The red Rider said as he walked over to everybody. "You guys okay?"

"Y-Yeah, we're fine." Sayaka said as the space around everyone returned to normal and they found themselves back outside the hospital with the sun setting over the horizon.

"Not bad for my first try if I do say so myself." The Rider said.

"Um…" The Rider turned to Madoka. "W-Who are you?"

"Hm? Oh, right. You probably don't recognize me with the new red color and all." The Rider said before it removed the deck box in the belt. The belt soon disappeared and with it, the armor, revealing who was under it this entire time.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock as standing before them was Haru.

"Yo! Did I surprise you?" Haru asked.

"Haru!? What the-!? How did-!? But you-!?" Alex could not find the right words to say. Lucky for him, he had someone to speak for him.

"How the hell did you do all that!?" Renji said. "That red dragon was trying to eat you! And now it's helping you? What is going on!?"

"Well, how should I explain this…?" Haru said as he tried to think of a way to explain how he did what he just did.

Meanwhile, from a distance away, Homura and Ryuga in their civilian forms watched as the group pestered Haru to explaining.

"Looks like things are lining up." Homura said as she looked towards Renji, Alex, and Takeru. "it won't be long until they join too. We have to hurry, Ryuga. For Madoka's sake."

Ryuga said nothing as he revved the engine of his bike and the two drove away. Meanwhile, from the roof of the hospital building, the mysterious man watched the group down below, holding a brief case.

"And so, Ryuki is born once again." The man said before he laid down the brief case and opened it to reveal three different decks. One was black with a golden bat symbol, one was green with a golden bull symbol, and the last one was magenta with a golden sting fish symbol. "It won't be long until Knight, Zolda, and Raia will be born again. Once that happens…the War will finally begin.

The man closed the case before he walked towards a mirror and walked straight through it, leaving behind ominous words as cries of a bat, bull, and a sting fish was heard from inside the mirror.

* * *

 **And done! Whew! Managed to finish it before Finals started. I hope you all liked what you read cause I think this turned out okay. Mami was saved from her fate of dying and Haru has finally contracted with DragReder! Hooray! Not only that, but the last spot in the Rider list has finally been filled and here it is!**

 **Kamen Rider Ryuki: Haru Yamamoto (My OC)**

 **Kamen Rider Knight: Renji Yoru (My OC)**

 **Kamen Rider Zolda: Alexander Seikatsu (My OC)**

 **Kamen Rider Raia: Takeru Uranaishi (My OC)**

 **Kamen Rider Scissors: Drake Minamoto (OC from Red Liner123)**

 **Kamen Rider Gai: Ken Sumora (OC from DragonWarrior74)**

 **Kamen Rider Ouja: Kazuto Muto (OC from RedRat8)**

 **Kamen Rider Tiger: Shou Kagamine (OC from ValvraveRider17)**

 **Kamen Rider Imperer: Takahiro Hanamura (OC from Heisei255)**

 **Kamen Rider Odin: (Already filled, but will not be named to avoid spoilers)**

 **Alternative: Mitchell Turner (OC from jetslinger333)**

 **Alternative Zero: Yuki Taiyo (OC from BlazingEdge)**

 **Kamen Rider Verde: Raiden Toujou (OC from DragonWarrior74)**

 **Kamen Rider Ryuga: (Like Odin, filled but will not be named to avoid spoilers)**

 **Kamen Rider Femme: (Filled. It's a surprise)**

 **Kamen Rider Abyss: Lucas Marchal (OC from RedRat8)**

 **With all the Rider spots now filled, I'm now prepared…somewhat for anything! Here's hoping I don't butcher any OC's cause I do not want to upset the authors who were generous enough to send me their OC's. Sorry to those who did not get in, but I looked at all the OC's sent to me and these are the ones I chose who would fit the story perfectly. Anyhow, I'll be back once Finals are over. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. Till the next ride.**


	4. Wish 4: The Risks of a Rider

**Hello Fanfiction readers and welcome back to my Ryuki story! Been getting mixed comments and some advice from other authors and here is what I will say: Things will continue to be this way UNTIL, notice the word, until the other Riders start to show up. Only then will things begin to pick up. Don't expect anything major to appear for some time. I know all of this is seems kind of slow and repeating of the same episodes everyone knows by now, but the story will diverge into its own kind of story with some original clips here and there. All I ask is you be patient, read along, and enjoy as much as you can. Now before I continue, cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. Any songs or anything familiar also belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Now then, last time, Haru finally contracted with DragReder and became Kamen Rider Ryuki and even took down his first Witch, rest in peace the one who was once known as Nagisa Momoe, your life ended far too quickly. With Mami alive and not dead, making this chapter was a bit of a challenge for me as well as other stuff concerning today's chapter, but I did my very best and hope you all enjoy. Now, let's ride! If you do not fight, you will not survive!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **ADVENT**

" _Telepathy"_

"Relfection"

* * *

 **Wish 4: Sayaka's Wish/The Risks of a Rider**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"You're an absolute genius when it comes to finding rare CD's, Sayaka."

"These weren't Witches, just Familiars that had fragmented off from the Witch. They don't have Grief Seeds."

"If they're allowed to grow, they themselves will develop into Witches if they mature."

"I was out for a drive with my family, and we were caught up in a massive traffic accident. As I was bleeding out, that was when Kyubey appeared."

"Does your wish have to absolutely be for yourself?"

"If you become a Magical Girl, you can become far stronger than Mami is."

"I see. So you've noticed her potential as well."

"I can't let her form a Contract under any circumstances."

"That sounds like something a person who's been bullied her whole life would think."

"Ryuga isn't my bodyguard. He's my partner."

"It's a Grief Seed! And it's about to hatch!"

"You won't know where the seed is once the maze goes up, right? I can't let it hatch in a place like this."

"What I mean is, do you want the power to change fate?"

"I accept whatever this power you're talking about. If it can help me protect everyone, then give it to me!"

"If I can help people, then my biggest dream is living a life that would make me proud of myself."

'I'm no longer alone anymore!'

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*

"Dragon Rider Kick!"

"And so, Ryuki is born once again. It won't be long until Knight, Zolda, and Raia will be born again. Once that happens…the War will finally begin."

* * *

 **(Now)**

Only a few hours have passed since Haru's first fight with a Witch and currently, he, the boys and the girls were at Mami's apartment discussing Haru's powers.

"So let me get this straight." Renji said. "A mysterious man suddenly just appeared before you, gave you a vision that showed Mami dying, and made you contract with the dragon that has been trying to eat you for the past week?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Haru said as he picked up his deck and held it out before him. "I knew there was something missing about these strange powers, but I never expected this to happen."

"You said you contracted with the dragon, DragReder as it's called?" Mami asked.

"Yeah." Haru nodded before he took out a card and laid it on the table for everyone to look. It was a card with the words 'DragReder' at the top with a picture of the Contract Monster itself in a fiery background with Attack: 5000.

"Is it in this card?" Sayaka asked as she picked it up to get a closer look.

"No, if Ryuga showed us anything, it's probably in the so called Mirror World." Haru said he glanced towards the window to see DragReder's form fly by.

"Forming a Contract and gaining powers in return, it's almost like a Magical Girl Contract." Kyubey noted.

"Yeah, except I don't get a wish or anything in return." Haru said as he took back the card from the bluenette.

"Are there any risks that come with this new Contract?" Takeru asked, worried that DragReder might try to eat Haru despite forming a contract.

"The man never said or rather didn't get to say as I kind of took off running once the contract was complete." Haru said. "I plan on searching for him tomorrow after school and asking him about it as I still have a lot of questions for him."

"That's good. Who knows what kind of risks these new powers come with?" Mami said.

"What was the man like?" Alex asked. "Was there anything about him that stood out to you or anything?"

"Well, besides being suspicious as fuck, there wasn't really anything about him besides the fact that he wore a fedora and a pair of shades over his eyes."

"Sounds like he was trying to cover up what he looked like." Takeru said.

"Indeed." Mami said. "A mystery man, these strange powers, the one known as Ryuga, all of this is strange to me even with all my years as a Magical Girl."

"It's a huge mystery." Sayaka said. "I wonder if this man has some sort of ulterior motive."

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked.

"I mean, he showed Haru what may have been the future if Haru didn't save Mami at the last second and also gave him these powers. There's got to be a reason behind why he's doing this." Sayaka said.

"Wow, that's surprisingly smart coming from you." Alex said.

"Hey! I may not smart like Hitomi, but I'm not stupid!" Sayaka said angrily.

"I never said you were stupid, I was just saying." Alex said, raising his hands in defense.

"I don't think the man is bad or anything." Madoka spoke up.

"What do you mean, Madoka?" Haru asked.

"Well, he didn't force you to accept this power and even told you about Mami which allowed you to save her." Madoka explained. "Even if he does have sort of ulterior motives, I don't think that makes him bad."

"Are you sure you're not just being too trusting?" Sayaka asked.

"Well…"

"Look, the point is, we don't know who this man is, but it's thanks to him that I was able to save Mami." Haru said. "Speaking of which, how are you feeling? You did almost just die back there."

"I've stopped shaking since then so I'm fine now." Mami assured everyone. "I underestimated that Witch. I certainly didn't expect it to have a second form."

"None of us did." Takeru said. "I was really scared for a moment there."

"Us too." Sayaka said, speaking for everyone.

"Thank you all for worrying. And thank you, Haru, for saving me." Mami said.

"No problem. I'm just glad I made it in time." Haru said before he looked at a nearby clock and saw the time. "I think it's time we all head back home. We can talk more tomorrow."

"Wow! Is it that late already?" Sayaka said as everyone got up to leave.

"Are we meeting up on the roof again?" Mami asked and everyone nodded. "Then I'll see you all tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow, Mami." Sayaka said as she and everyone waved goodbye to the veteran Magical Girl before they took their leave.

Unknown to everyone, from another building looking down at everyone from where he was at was the mysterious man they had all been talking about. His focus was on Renji, Alex, and Takeru as he kept a tight grip on the suitcase he was carrying containing those three other deck boxes.

"Now then, how to give those three these?"

* * *

 **(Insert: Connect by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me)** The song starts with the camera rising up to show two figures, a boy and a girl as they were surrounded by glistening mirrors.

 **(Wo toji tashikameru)** The boy and girl turned out to be none other than Haru Yamamoto and Madoka Kaname back to back.

 **(Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** Madoka's hair shadowed over her eyes as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears while Haru tightly but gently held one of her hands in comfort while the other hand was holding onto Ryuki's Deck Box. In the mirrors their reflections differ from themselves as Madoka's reflections showed her in her Magical Girl outfit while Haru's reflection was that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Suddenly, the mirrors shatter into pieces as the title appeared.

 **(Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo)** Haru along with Renji, Alex, and Takeru all wake up to start the day, still a bit groggy, but got up nonetheless.

 **(Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** The four boys brushed their teeth side by side before the scene fast forwards to them finishing putting on their school uniform before rushing out the door.

 **(Afuredashita fuan no kage wo)** The boys are seen running as fast as they can as to not be late for school when Haru notices something up ahead. Up ahead, Madoka along with Sayaka and Hitomi were seen smiling at the approaching group.

 **(Nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou)** The four slowed down to a stop and walked with the girls to school. Not too far from them, Mami is seen walking by herself to school, Kyoko was nearby eating as always, and Homura was walking from a distance, looking at the group, but more specifically, Madoka. While the rest of the group talked with one another, Haru and Madoka glanced at one another smiled.

 **(Tomedonaku kizamareta)** The scene changes to show Madoka with Kyoko and Mami to her right and Sayaka and Homura to her left all transforming into their Magical Girl outfits before they go to fight a Witch.

 **(Toki ha ima hajimari tsuge)** Haru and the boys try to run up to them, but are stopped by mirrors. They bang on the mirrors to get the girls, but they didn't hear or notice them as they were too busy fighting.

 **(Kawaranai omoi wo nose)** The boys bang and bang on the mirrors stopping them before Haru had enough and punched the thing, surprised to see that he had formed a crack. He continues to punch and punch the mirror in front of him, forming cracks as the others followed his lead, getting the same results.

 **(Tozasareta tobira akeyou)** They throw punch after punch before finally, they all throw one single punch that brakes the mirrors right in front of them before they dash through as when they passed, they all had transformed; Ryuki for Haru, Knight for Renji, Zolda for Alex, and Raia for Takeru.

 **(Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** Just when Sayaka was about to get hit, Knight swoops in and saves her just in time, holding Sayaka in a bridal position as his Contract Monster, Darkwing providing him wings to fly. Mami jumps back to avoid an attack when a whip wraps around her waist and pulls her to safety as the culprit was none other than Raia who caught her in his arms while they rode on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. An arm was about to grab Kyoko when it was shot. Looking behind her, Kyoko saw that it was Zolda who had shot the arm as his Contract Monster, Magnugiga stood behind him.

 **(Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha)** Multiple hands went to grab both Madoka and Homura when suddenly flames burned the hands away as appearing from the flame were both Ryuki and Ryuga as the red Rider stood in front of Madoka protectively while the black Rider did the same for Homura as both Riders had their Contract Monsters, Dragreder and Dragblacker float next to them, ready for battle.

 **(Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru)** All the Riders prepare to execute their Final Vents while the girls prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Witch.

 **(Dakara kowakunai)** Suddenly, in Haru's eyes, he sees the shadow images of the other Riders participating in the Rider War before he jumps up with Dragreder coiling around him.

 **(Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** In quick shots, all the Riders unleash their Final Vents with the girls unleash their great attacks before the scene changes to a puddle where all five Rider Decks laid on as the reflection showed the girls' Soul Gems. Ryuga's reflected Homura's, Raia's reflected Mami's, Zolda reflected Kyoko's, Knight reflected Sayaka's, and Ryuki's reflected Madoka's as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

The bell rung, signaling lunchtime as the teacher left to go eat separately from the students who began chatting with each other, moving around here and there.

"Time to meet up with the others." Haru said as he, the boys, and Mami left their classroom with their lunch in hand and headed for the roof.

"Haru, have you discovered anything new about your powers?" Mami asked as they walked.

"Well, I did find out that DragReder is constantly near me." Haru said as he pointed to the windows and the group saw DragReder's form flying next to Haru and staying near him like a bodyguard. "Not only that, but I can call him at my beck and call whenever I want to. He's like my personal bodyguard or something."

"Should we be worried that a dragon is currently right next to us?" Renji asked.

"It's fine…I think." Haru said.

"That's not very reassuring." Alex said. "What else did you find?"

"Well, besides that I have new cards in my deck, nothing." Haru said as they walked up the stairs that would lead them to the roof, but when they got to the door, they found Madoka and Sakaya hiding in the shadows, peaking behind the walls.

The others raised an eyebrow in confusion before Renji spoke. "What are you two doing?"

Both girls jumped in surprise and quickly shushed them.

"What? What is it?" Takeru asked, wondering why they were shushing them.

"Come look at this! You're not going to believe it!' Sayaka whispered as she gestured for all to hide with them in the shadows.

Confused yet curious, the five walked up and peaked behind the walls to see what the girls were looking at outside. What they saw surprised them.

 **(Insert Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo by Sanae Kobayashi)**

A gentle melody was playing, a lullaby of sorts sung by a gentle and beautiful voice. Somehow, it seemed to travel all around the roof, bringing forth a comforting mood into the very air itself. But that's not what they were all looking at.

No. It was the sight of Homura Akemi with her eyes closed in slumber as her head rested upon the leg of a hooded teen who was no doubt her partner, Ryuga. This sight brought many mixed reactions. Disbelief, surprise, and astonishment were some that could be named right now as the very sight of a sleeping Homura brought a look of surprise on everyone's face. She looked so at peace, defenseless as her partner watched over like a guardian making sure none would disturb her sleep as the source of the song came from a phone that sat near the two along with some bento boxes and bottles of water.

"What…are we seeing?"Renji asked as they all watched the bizarre sight before them.

"That's what I said." Sayaka said.

"Is…Is she sleeping?" Haru asked.

"It looks like it." Alex said.

"She looks so…peaceful." Madoka said as the usual stoic look on Homura's face was replaced with an expression of peace.

"This is truly a sight to behold." Takeru said.

 **(Song End)**

Finally, the song came to an end and once it did, Ryuga turned to where everyone was hiding. They all quickly retreated and hoped that the Rider didn't see them, but their hopes were for naught as Ryuga spoke up.

"I know you're all there. Come on out." Ryuga called out to them, his voice waking up Homura.

"Shit…" Sayaka cursed under her breath before she and everyone came out.

Homura, haven just woken up, saw them and quickly got up, dusting herself off before turning to Ryuga and asked, "How long have they been here?"

"Since the beginning." Ryuga said, smirking when an almost unnoticeable blush appeared on Homura's face before it quickly vanished as fast as it appeared. Ryuga then looked towards the group. "Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to spy on someone?"

"Says the guy who had his dragon almost eat me." Sayaka said, talking about the time when DragBlacker threatened to eat her.

"For the record, that was Homura's idea, not mine." Ryuga said before looking towards Haru. "I see you've contracted with DragReder."

"How did you-?"

"I can sense it nearby." Ryuga said before Haru could finish. "I guess I should congrats on being a Kamen Rider now."

"Kamen Rider? What's that?" Haru asked.

"Seriously? That man didn't tell you?" Ryuga asked.

"We know next to nothing about Haru's strange powers." Mami said.

"Plus, I kind of ran off before he could explain anything." Haru admitted.

"I remember your 'partner' saying those same words to me before. Just what is a Kamen Rider?" Mami asked.

Ryuga sighed in annoyance. "Yare Yare Daze(What a pain)…Guess I don't have a choice, but to explain."

"That's rather generous of you." Takeru said.

"Who said I was being generous?" Ryuga said. "There are certain risks that come with being a Kamen Rider. The kid was bound to learn them sooner or later."

"Would you quiet calling me kid? You're just barely older than us." Haru said.

"On the outside, yes." Ryuga said when all of a sudden…

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

"Talk about bad timing." Ryuga said.

"You can hear it too?" Haru asked.

"Of course. All Kamen Riders can hear this stupid ringing." Ryuga said before he took running.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Haru said as he followed after the Rider.

"Should we run after them?" Madoka asked.

"We got nothing better to do." Alex said before they all ran after the two Riders. Homura was the only one who stayed behind, sitting down and eating the lunch Ryuga made for her. She wasn't worried. She knew exactly what Ryuga was capable of.

* * *

 **(Somewhere else around school)**

A random student is seen minding her own business as she was hurrying to her next class. Unknown to her, however, was that she was being watched. In the reflection of the windows that made up most of the entire school building, a Mirror Monster before a resemblance to a gazelle called a Gigazelle appeared and watched the girl. With its target in sight, the Mirror Monster acted and popped out of the window, but it never got far as the Gigazelle felt something biting onto its leg and turned to see DragBlacker biting its leg before the Contact Monster pulled the Mirror Monster back into the Mirror World. The girl turned back, having heard the small commotion, but saw nothing and shrugged her shoulders before turning a corner.

Immediately once the girl was gone, Ryuga with Haru close behind arrived at where the two Mirror Monsters disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Haru asked having seen the Gigazelle appear then disappear.

"A Gigazelle." Ryuga said before he took out his deck.

"The hell's a Gigazelle!?" Haru asked as the others soon arrived.

"I'll answer that while we do this." Ryuga said before presenting his deck to the window. In the reflection, a belt appeared around his waist and that same belt appeared in real life. He lowered his deck and said, "Henshin." Before inserting the deck into the slot in the belt before dark energy images of his armor appeared, overlapped him, and donned him in his armor.

Haru seemed somewhat satisfied what that answer before he brought out his deck and presented it to the window. A belt appeared around his waist seconds later before he thrusts his right arm to the left before shouting, "Henshin!" He the inserted the deck into the slot before energy images of his armor appeared before they overlapped him and donned him in his armor.

"Try and keep up." Ryuga said before he jumped into the window and disappeared.

"Yosha!" Haru said as he was about to jump in when Madoka stopped him.

"Wait!" Madoka cried out, making Haru stop before he jumped. "…Be careful."

Haru smiled under his helmet and nodded. "I will." With that, he jumped into the window and found himself surrounded by multiple mirrors. "Whoa…"

Suddenly, the wheeled pod that Ryuga was riding whenever he appears appeared next to him as well as another one next to Ryuga.

"Hop in." Ryuga said before he got into the pod and drove off. Following his example, Haru got into his own pod, buckled up, and was off.

"Whoa!" Haru leaned back in his seat, surprised at the sudden speed he was going as he saw a light up ahead and before he knew it, he was outside with everything in reverse. He was in the Mirror World.

Haru came to a stop as the pod opened, the seatbelts came off, and Haru got out to see Ryuga just getting out of his pod.

"What are these things?" Haru asked, pointing to the wheeled pods.

"They're Ride Shooters, a Kamen Rider's primary method of getting into the Mirror World." Ryuga said before he looked up and saw the Gigazelle up on the roof, looking down at them. "Come on. Time you learn what a Kamen Rider does."

Ryuga took off running and with no other choice, Haru followed after him. In the real world, Haru's friends all saw them running and followed them to the best of their abilities.

Ryuga and Haru ran through the halls, their goal being getting to the roof when suddenly, another Mirror Monster similar to the Gigazelle appeared through the window, kicking through it and breaking it into pieces as in the real world, the same window broke into pieces, scaring any students who were near it as Madoka and the others saw this and ran towards that spot.

"A Megazelle." Ryuga quickly identified the new Mirror Monster. "Kid, go deal with the one on the roof, I'll take care of this one."

"I have a name you know. It's Haru." Haru said before he ran off. The Megazelle attempted to stop him, but was intercepted by Ryuga who got in front of it and punched it right in the face, sending the Mirror Monster flying back a few feet as Haru turned and ran up the stairs.

"You're fight is with me." Ryuga said as the Megazelle got up and glared angrily at the black Rider before it pulled out a forked sword and attacked the Rider.

Ryuga dodged the attack by side stepped as the Mirror Monster zoomed past him before it rushed back at him. This time, Ryuga raised up his Drag Visor and used it to block the forked sword the Megazelle wielded as sparks flew when the two struck each other. The Megazelle didn't give up as it kept using its speed to make sure Ryuga wouldn't have a chance to attack back, but while it looked like Ryuga had chance of attacking back, he was actually thinking right now.

'The Zelle Monsters are as fast as ever. Now, what to do?' Ryuga thought as he dodged another swing from the Mirror Monster. Battling a Zelle Monster was nothing new to him really as he had done so many times he lost count. 'It keeps running in a straight line, this one must be young or is low on energy. I'm guessing the latter.' Using that knowledge to his advantage, Ryuga drew a card and instead of inserting it into his Drag Visor, he waited for the Megazelle to pass him before he threw the card at it with enforce to stab the Mirror Monster right in the eye when it turned to attack him again.

"All too easy." Ryuga said as he walked up to the Megazelle who was holding its eye in pain before the Rider took the card out of the Megazelle's eye and kicked the Mirror Monster, sending it back and skidding across the ground. Ryuga flicked the card to get the blood off of it before inserting it into the Drag Visor and closed the brow.

 **STRIKE VENT**

DragBlacker's roar was heard from outside before something shined in the sky. Raising his right hand to the side, what appeared from the sky was a gauntlet/arm cannon/Chinese cannon modeled after Dragblacker's own head as it slipped into Ryuga's hand and fit like a glove. Then, DragBlacker itself appeared, sticking its head through the broken window the Megazelle came from as its red eyes bore down on the smaller Mirror Monster. Actually fearing for its life, the Megazelle attempted to run, but it never got far as Ryuga thrusts the Drag Claw forward towards the Megazelle and DragBlacker followed by firing a stream of black fire that instantly reached the Megazelle and destroyed it as the windows around it here and in the real world cracked from the explosion.

"And so goes down another Zelle." Ryuga said as his Contract Monster ate what was left of Megazelle which was a ball of life energy before it drew its head back and disappeared. "Now then, wonder how's the kid doing?"

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

Haru ran up the stairs that would lead him to the roof and when he got to the top, he ran outside only to be greeted with an attack from a staff with twin drills on it that struck his chest and sent him back falling down the stairs. Haru got back, shaking his head before looking up to see the Gigazelle jumped down towards him, attempting to finish him off, but Haru quickly rolled out of the way in time and got to his feet as the Gigazelle removed its weapon from the ground and faced Haru. The two sized up one another before they both charged. Haru threw the first punch, but the Gigazelle simply jumped over him as Haru's punch hit nothing but air. He turned around only to be struck across the chest by the Gigazelle's twin drill staff before it uses is staff to snag Haru in-between its drills before it used its strength to swing Haru around and threw him through a window as the same window in the real world broke. Haru landed on his back when he crashed down to the ground before quickly seeing the Gigazelle jumping down towards him, drill staff pointed down and ready to kill. Acting quickly, Haru rolled out of the way in time and got back as the Gigazelle removed its staff from the ground and went to slash Haru, but he blocked the attack with his Drag Visor and punched the Mirror Monster across the face before jumping up and drop kicking the Mirror Monster back. Haru quickly got back up, drew a card, and inserted it into the Drag Visor.

 **SWORD VENT**

From the sky, the Drag Saber appeared and dropped right into his outstretched hand. Now armed, Haru charged at the Gigazelle and lead with an overhead slash. The Gigazelle blocked the attack and pushed Haru back before going to stab him, but Haru dodged the attack before kicking the Mirror Monster back and giving it three slashes across the chest. The Gigazelle drew back, holding its chest in pain as Haru went for a stab, but the Mirror Monster used its twin drills to catch the sword and quickly disarmed Haru as his sword flew up. Now unarmed, the Gigazelle went to stab Haru through the chest and end it there, but Haru quickly jumped up, dodging the stab as Haru jumped off the Gigazelle's shoulder, jumping up and reaching up to catch his Drag Saber befoe gravity took its course and brought him back down. The Gigazelle raised its twin drill staff, ready to skewer Haru through, but Haru saw the attack a mile away as it slashed downward and with the force he build up from falling, his sword struck and sliced through the staff, surprising the Mirror Monster as the blade of the Drag Saber slashed across his chest, sending it stumbling back before Haru kicked its chest and sent it flying back. Seeing that the Mirror Monster was as good as done now, Haru pushed the brow of his Drag Visor down, drew a card, and inserted it into the gauntlet before pushing the brow back up.

 **STRIKE VENT**

From the sky, a red version of the Drag Claw, this one modeled after DragReder, appeared from the sky and slipped into Haru's hand. At the same time, DragReder appeared next to Haru, ready to assist him. Wasting no time, Haru thrusts the Drag Claw forward, commanding DragRdder to fire a stream of fire at the Mirror Monster who could do nothing, but cry out in horror as the flames hit it and it exploded. A light of energy appeared from the fiery remains as it rose up into the air where DragReder flew up towards it and quickly ate it before flying away.

With the monster now gone, Haru relaxed as he looked at the Drag Claw in his hand.

"Well this is new." Haru said as he turned the dragon head around.

"Congrats on defeating your very first Mirror Monster." Haru turned to see Ryuga walking up to him.

"Mirror Monster? You mean that thing wasn't some kind of Witch or something?" Haru asked.

"If it was a Witch, it would have dropped a Grief Seed." Ryuga said. "No, what you just fought was not a Witch. What you just fought was a being simply called a Mirror Monster, monsters that live in the Mirror World."

"Mirror Monster? Mirror World? You're not making any sense here." Haru said as he didn't know these words yet something inside of him felt those words were familiar yet he didn't know why that was. "Just what exactly is this place? What was that monster? You promised me answers and I want them now!"

Before Ryuga could open his mouth to explain, another voice suddenly spoke up. "Instead of him answering, I can do it for you."

Both dragon themed Riders turned to see the mysterious man walking up to them.

"You! You're that guy who helped me yesterday." Haru said.

"I'm glad that you remembered me." The man said before turning to Ryuga. "And once again, look like we meet again, Ryuga. How much does this make?"

"I don't have time for your games, Zero." Ryuga said.

"Zero?" Haru repeated in confusion as he thought the name sounded like it belonged in an anime.

"It's what he calls himself since he refuses to give away his real name." Ryuga explained.

"Well a person doesn't like it when their simply addressed as 'that mysterious man.'" The now named Zero said before turning to Haru. "Now then, you probably have a lot of questions."

"Hell yeah I do." Haru said. "What the hell is a Kamen Rider? What is this place? What was that monster?"

"Calm down, one at a time." Zero said before explaining. "Now, to answer your first question, a Kamen Rider is someone who has obtained an Advent Deck and has contracted with a Mirror Monster."

"An Advent Deck?" Haru said before he realized what he meant and looked down at the deck in his belt. "You mean…"

"Yes, I'm talking about the decks you and Ryuga have." Zero said. "Advent Decks are special card decks that each contain Advent Cards and allow holders to sense the presence of Mirror Monsters and see into the Mirror World. When an Advent Deck is inserted into a V-Buckle, the belt around your waist, it allows the holder to become a Kamen Rider. At first, if a Kamen Rider is not contracted with a Mirror Monster, then the Rider takes a kind of Blank form like the one you had before you contracted with DragReder. When a Rider is contracted with a Mirror Monster, that Rider gains a set of unique cards and is much more power than a Rider's Blank form."

"Guess that explains why I'm stronger." Haru said as he looked at himself before asking, "You keep saying Mirror Monster. What _is_ a Mirror Monster?"

"Their monsters that dwell in the Mirror World thus the name: Mirror Monster." Zero said.

"Okay, but why did it attack that girl earlier?" Haru asked.

"Despite being living creatures, Mirror Monsters have no true life of their own, thus they prey on humans to survive on their lifeforce." Zero explained. "That thing that DragReder just ate minutes ago was the collected amount of lifeforce that Gigazelle had in its body. A Contracted Mirror Monster is the main power source for all Riders and their power increases by absorbing the energy of other defeated Mirror Monsters. However, if the energy is not absorbed, it could reform into a new Mirror Monster, much stronger than it was previously."

"So wait, you're telling me that DragReder just ate someone else's life!?" Haru asked, horrified.

"I wouldn't feel bad if I were you." Zero said. "When the lifeforce of someone is taken by a Mirror Monster, that person's already dead. And you can't return that person's lifeforce back because of the Mirror World itself."

"What do you mean by that? Just what is the Mirror World?" Haru asked.

"The Mirror World is a parallel dimension opposite to our own and is the home to all Mirror Monsters." Zero explained. "Kamen Riders have the ability to safely step into this dimension thanks to their Advent Decks and Contracted Monsters as the only way to get to the Mirror World is through a reflective surface."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'safely step into this dimension'?" Haru asked.

"Because the Mirror World is a very dangerous world, much different from our own." Zero said. "If a normal person were to step into the Mirror World, they only have small amount of time before their body, soul, everything would disappear except for their lifeforce which is how Mirror Monsters kill and obtain lifeforce from people."

"Mirror Monsters sound no better than the Witches." Haru said. "Actually, now that I think about it, Kamen Riders sound a lot like Magical Girls."

"Yes, I've noticed the similarities too." Zero said. "Mirror Monsters and Witches, Lifeforce and Grief Seeds, the Mirror World and a Witch's barrier, no matter how you look at it, Kamen Riders and Magical Girls do have a lot of similarities. Of course there are some small differences such as while Magical Girls usually work alone, Riders have the assistance of their Contract Monsters. Not only that, but Kamen Riders can also battle Wiches and have their Contract Monsters eat the Grief Seeds. Oh, and another thing. All Riders have their own unique names."

"Excuse me, names?" Haru said.

"Yes. For example," Zero gestured to Ryuga. "'Ryuga' is Ryuga's Rider name or in full, Kamen Rider Ryuga. And for you, you're called Kamen Rider Ryuki."

"Ryuki?" Haru repeated in confusion. 'Why does that name sound…familiar?'

"Of course, being contracted to a Monster comes with its own risk." Zero said.

"And what risk is that?" Haru asked.

"Despite being contracted, a Contract Monster is still a Mirror Monster and needs lifeforce to live." Zero explained. "Just like how something bad will happen to a Magical Girl if they don't keep collecting Grief Seeds, if a Rider doesn't keep their Contract Monster fed, the Contract Monster will eventually turn against its master and devour them for their lifeforce."

"You're kidding?" Haru said as he slumped down. "You mean I still have to worry about DragReder eating me!?"

"Hey, I've got the same problem as you." Ryuga said. "DragBlacker tried to eat me when we first met and I've had a few close calls. You're not the only Rider who has to keep an eye on their Monster."

"I'm starting to regret ever picking up this deck." Haru said, looking down at his deck.

"I've already told you. You can't turn back now that you've contracted with DragReder." Zero said. "You have to keep fighting if you want to survive. I said so as much the last time we talked. Like it or not, you're stuck with it."

Haru sighed. "Well, I can't exactly change the past. Guess I'll just have grin and bear it."

"That's the spirit." The man said. "Anyway, you two better head back to the real world. Despite being able to safely enter the Mirror World, a Rider can only stay in this world for a limit of one hour."

"You tell me this now!?" Haru said before he ran off to return to the spot where he and Ryuga entered through.

Once gone, Zero turned to Ryuga and asked, "So, do you think you and Homura will succeed this time? Or will you fail just like all the other times you two have tried?"

"It doesn't matter how many times we fail." Ryuga said. "More importantly, why didn't you tell him about the Rider War?"

"I plan on telling him once I give away the last few decks." Zero said. "Here's hoping this timeline won't end up a disaster like your last attempts."

"No matter how many times it takes, I will get everyone a happy ending." Ryuga said before he walked after Haru.

"A happy ending, eh?" Zero mused as he watched Ryuga walk away. "The happy ending you're thinking of isn't the one you think it is."

* * *

 **(Back in the real world)**

Both Haru and Ryuga appeared in the real world, their armor no longer on them as they landed on their feet safely. Not a minute later, Madoka and the others came around the corner and ran up to them.

"Haru!" Madoka called out to her crush.

Haru waved back at them when suddenly, Ryuga started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Haru asked.

"I just came to drop off Homura's lunch. I have no more business being here." Ryuga said before he walked away, but not before saying, "Try your best to stay alive, kid. Remember: If you do not fight, you will not survive."

"Noted." Haru said before turning back to his friends.

"Haru! Are you alright?" Madoka asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Haru assured her.

"What the heck were you and that Ryuga doing!? Windows were breaking and cracking all over the school!" Sayaka said.

"Ehehehe, our bad." Haru said.

"We saw someone with you and Ryuga. Was that the mysterious man you were talking about?" Takeru asked.

Haru nodded. "Yeah. Ryuga said he calls himself Zero."

"Zero? Sounds like a name found in an anime." Renji said.

"I thought the same thing." Haru said.

"It looked like you guys were talking." Mami said. "What were you talking about?"

"Well…" Haru began as he told everyone about what a Kamen Rider is, the Mirror Monsters and the Mirror World, and finally, the risks the come with being a Kamen Rider.

"Hmm, it sounds to me like a Kamen Rider isn't that different from a Magical Girl." Kyubey said.

"That's what I said." Haru said.

"And here we thought we wouldn't have to worry about that dragon eating you." Alex said.

"Sounds to me it's the same as taking care of a pet." Sayaka commented.

"I don't think a giant mechanical red dragon would be an ideal pet for anybody." Haru said.

"Will you be alright?" Madoka asked, extremely worried for the Rider.

"I'll be fine, granted I keep feeding DragReder from time to time." Haru said.

"Haru, you could die at any moment if you're not careful." Alex said, worried for his friend. "Don't you get that?"

"I'm with Alex on this one. I mean, you don't even get anything out of this besides some awesome powers." Renji said.

"Guys, it's fine." Haru said. "Don't worry too much.

"That's so like you,brushing stuff like this off as if it were nothing." Takeru said. "But it seems we have more than Witches to worry about now."

"Indeed. This is extremely worrying." Mami said. In all her years as a Magical Girl, the only thing she had to worry about was Witches and Familiars. Now there were these Mirror Monsters.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Shit! We need to get back to class!" Haru said as everyone scrambled back to class. Along the way, Renji along with Alex and Takeru glanced worriedly at Haru who didn't notice their gazes as he was too busy running.

* * *

 **(Later, Hospital)**

The setting sun casts part of the world in a red-orange glow as once again, Sayaka was visiting Kyosuke as Renji was once again just waiting outside. Sayaka sat in silence as Kyosuke listened to one of the many disks Sayaka had brought over. Kyosuke had been in rehabilitation earlier and Sayaka and Renji were only able to visit when Kyosuke had to rest.

"What are you listening to?" Sayaka asked.

"…La Fille aux Cheveux de lin. (The Girl with the Flaxen Hair)" Kyosuke answered.

"Oh, by Debussy, right?" Sayaka said. "That's a pretty song." A moment of silence passed when Kyosuke didn't respond back.

'Something's not right.' Renji thought as he noticed that Kyosuke was much more silent that usual. In fact, since they got here, Kyosuke has barely said a word.

"Everyone thinks I don't listen to classical music. I mean take a look at me." Sayaka spoke as Kyosuke wasn't responding. She felt uncomfortable with all this silence and needed to talk. "So sometimes people get really surprised when I know the same name of a song and stuff. It's so unexpected, people start to respect me for it." Again, Kyosuke didn't respond back. "…It's because you taught me all about it. If you didn't, I probably would never have had the chance to really appreciate this type of music."

"Sayaka, you…" Finally, Kyosuke spoke up.

"What is it?" Sayaka asked.

"Sayaka…are you making fun of me?"

"Eh?" Sayaka said in confusion as Renji stopped leaning against the wall outside and looked through the window, his instincts telling him something was about to happen.

Kyosuke took off his ear buds before turning to Sayaka. "Why do you keep making me listen to music? Are you trying to harass me or something?"

"Huh? Well, you like music, so…" Sayaka didn't know what to say as this was the first time she seen Kyosuke like this.

"I don't want to listen to anything anymore!" Kyosuke suddenly shouted, making Sayaka jump in surprise. "I just sit here listening to music I can't even play anymore!"

"Hey!" Suddenly, Renji threw open the door and quickly walked up to Kyosuke, grabbing him by the hospital gown he was wearing and lifted him up to his face. "Don't yell at Sayaka!"

"Renji! Let him go!" Sayaka got up from her seat, planning on stopping Renji from doing whatever he was doing.

"I'm not just gonna stand around and let this asshole whine and yell at you!" Renji said.

"Oh what do you know!?" Kyosuke said as he used his good hand to make Renji release him.

"Sayaka visits and brings you music almost every day!" Renji said. "She knows how much you like music! So why the hell are you-!"

"Shut up!" Kyosuke yelled as he slammed his damaged left hand down on his CD player, hitting and breaking the CD that was playing, cutting his hand and spilling blood everywhere. "This damn arm…"

"Stop! What are you doing!?" Sayaka said as she quickly grabbed hold of the bloodied arm before Kyosuke could do any more damage to it.

"You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Renji said as he took the CD player away as well as the remains of the CD.

"I can't move my fingers anymore. I can't even feel pain anymore." Kyosuke said as he started crying. "My hand is worthless!"

"It'll be okay!" Sayaka said, trying to reassure her childhood friend and crush. "You'll get better, I know it! It'll all work out. As long as you don't give up, I'm sure someday-!"

"They told me to give up." What Kyosuke said made Sayaka stop talking. "They said that today's medical science can't help me. They said to give up on playing the violin. This stupid hand of mine won't move anymore unless miracles or magic exists…"

"…They do." Sayaka suddenly said, making both boys look at her in surprise. "Miracles and magic…they really do exist."

"What are you talking about?" Kyosuke said when suddenly…

*POW!*

Renji punched Kyosuke across the face, knocking him out.

"Renji!? The hell's wrong with you!?" Sayaka said when Renji grabbed her wrist and brought her outside the room.

"The hell's wrong with me!? The hell's wrong with you!?" Renji said. "Don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do."

"You don't know what I plan on doing." Sayaka said.

"Sayaka, it's as plain as day as to what you're planning." Renji said. "You're planning on using your wish to help Kamijo."

"So what? Is that wrong?"

"Mami specifically told you to really think about these things." Renji said. "She said you might end up regretting it in the future."

"I know what she said. But…" Sayaka looked towards the unconscious Kyosuke. "You saw what just happened. Kyosuke's suffering right now. Is it wrong to help someone in need?"

"I never said it was wrong. If the same thing happened to Haru, to Alex, or to you and if I had a wish, I use it for you guys." Renji said. "I'm just saying that you really need to think about this."

"There's nothing to think about!" Sayaka said. "Kyosuke's suffering and as his friend, I want to help him!"

"Are you doing this _because_ you're his friend, or are expecting to get something in return?" Renji asked, making Sayaka shut up. "Don't think I don't know about your little crush on Kamijo. You're probably doing this because you're expecting Kamjo to thank you in return by loving you back so you two can live happily ever after, aren't you?"

*SLAP!*

Renji's eyes widen in surprise as his head was turned with his left cheek hurting. Slowly, Renji turned back to Sayaka to find her glaring angrily at him.

"You…What do you know about me, huh!?" Sayaka shouted before she suddenly took off running.

"Sayaka, wait!" Renji called out, but the bluenette was gone. Now alone, Renji could only stare in shock before guilt stared to build up inside of him. "…Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Why the hell did I say all that!? Fuck, I'm an asshole!"

"You really are." A sudden voice said from behind Renji.

Renji jumped in shock and quickly turned around, fists raised when he saw who was behind him. "You! You're that guy who helped Haru! The one called Zero!"

"That's me." Zero said. "I saw what happened and I got to say, dick move man. Dick move."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Renji said as he lowered his fists and scratched his head in frustration. "Gah! Why the hell did I say all that!? I even yelled at her too!"

"Perhaps it's all the pent up emotion of jealousy you've been storing up inside of you from watching Sayaka with Kamijo." Zero said.

"How do you know that!?" Renji asked.

"I know a lot of things…Renji Yoru." Zero said.

"How do you know my name?" Renji asked as he balled his hands into fists again.

"Like I said, I know a lot of things." Zero said. "Constantly seeing your crush with another guy while trying to keep the feelings inside, even and idiot could tell that that's a bad idea."

"Well sorry if I thought I could eventually get over my crush on Sayaka of I kept watching her with Kamijo." Renji said. "It doesn't help that I just learned that my best friend has the threat of getting eaten at any time."

"So you're worried about Haru?" Zero asked.

"Well, yeah. The other guys are too." Renji said. "Haru did something for us that we all appreciate him for. We all feel indebted to him. So to hear that he might die when he's done nothing wrong…It's just not fair."

"Life isn't fair to begin with." Zero said.

"Believe me, I know." Renji said. "I want to repay Haru for all he's done for me, but if he dies, then I don't know what I or the others will do."

"So the combination of worry for your friend and your feelings over your crush caused you to snap." Zero said.

"Well, yeah I guess." Renji said. "To be honest, a part of me knew that Sayaka was going to wish for Kamjo to get that hand of his healed. I just wished that it didn't' come true. Gah, I need to go and apologize to Sayaka, but I'm worried I might snap at her again. Doesn't help that Haru is dismissing this who risk of being a Kamen Rider. I mean, doesn't he get that he might die if he isn't careful? And Sayaka's not even following Mami's advice. Those two are such idiots that it just makes me angry."

"Sounds to me you want the power to protect them." Zero said.

"Come again?" Renji said.

"You're worried about Haru and the risk of him dying, and you're worried about Sayaka and what her wish might cause her. You're worried about both these people that you can't help, but angry and want to protect them, right?" Zero said. "In that case, I have a proposal for you. Meet me at the school at 9 o'clock tonight. You're going to like the offering I'm about to give to you."

* * *

 **(With Alex)**

Alex sighed to himself as he takes his head out of the game station he was fixing and closed it up before plugging the cord back into the outlet, the game coming to life to show he fixed the game station

"There, that should do it." Alex said as he dusted his hands.

"You're a life saver, Alex." The manager said, his name tag telling people his name was Yuu as kids started to crowd the fixed game. "I couldn't even figure out what was causing it to whack like that."

"Well, you can thank me by giving me a raise." Alex said.

"If I did that every time you fixed one of the games here, I'd be giving out rolls of cash by now." The manager said. "But I'll consider it. Anyway, thanks again."

"No problem." Alex said as he went back to prize counter, simply waiting for any kids to come by to claim prizes.

"You alright? You don't seem yourself." Yuu noted as he leaned against the counter.

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked.

"Well, you're not smiling when you're supposed to be when working behind the counter." Yuu said. "You always smile a little to make kids less nervous when they come here even if some are probably older than you. So when you're not smiling, I know something's up. Plus, you tend to sigh a lot too."

As if proving his point, Alex sighs before speaking, "Well, there's this friend of mine who got himself took upon this new…burden you can say. Now my friends and I already have enough on our hands so it worries us how my friend is passing this burden as nothing at all."

"Sounds serious." Yuu said.

"You don't even know the half of it." Alex said when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, but when he saw who the caller was, he scowled before he ended the call, not even bothering to answer who was calling as he put his phone away.

"Your parents again?" Yuu asked. He didn't know what was going on with his fellow worker and his parents, but this seemed to happen often whenever he was at work.

"Yeah. They can't seem to get it through their thick head of theirs that I'm not going back home." Alex said as he sighed in annoyance. "The last thing I needed today was a call from them."

"Don't let them get to you. I don't know why they keep calling you, but you seem pretty stubborn to not answer them." Yuu said. "Well, I better get back to work. Remember, try and smile for the kids."

"Yeah, yeah…" Alex said as Yuu walked away. Not long after did someone come to the counter with a bunch of tickets.

"What can I get for this many tickets?"

"You can get-!" Alex began when he saw who it was he was speaking to. It was Zero. "You! You're that guy called Zero."

"Glad to know you know of me. Probably thanks to Haru I bet." Zero said. "What's wrong? You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"I seem to be getting that same question a lot today." Alex said. "What do you want? A grown man doesn't usually stop by an arcade just to have some fun."

"Straight to the point I see. Very much like your father." Zero said, making Alex narrow his eyes at the man.

"How do you-?"

"I know a lot of things, Alexander Seikatsu." Zero interrupted the boy who eyes widen in surprise. "And I know about your little family too."

"How-?" Alex was interrupted again when Zero raised a hand to stop him talking.

"But I'm not here to talk about your family and past. I'm just here for you." Zero said. "From your earlier conversation with your manager, you seem to be worried about your friend, Haru."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Alex said.

"Hey, he was the one who picked up the deck, not me." Zero said. "You seemed more worried than a normal friend should be. Care to explain?"

"You wouldn't understand." Alex said.

"I could if you just told me." Zero said, pressing the matter.

Alex glared at the man in the shades who didn't back down from his gaze and Alex had a pretty scary looking glare. Sighing in defeat, Alex spoke.

"Haru did things for me which make me feel indebt to him. Hell, I feel indebt to everyone really." Alex said as he leaned against the counter. "Since you claim to know about my family, then you probably know about my past."

"Oh yeah I do." Zero said. "You're not the boy you used to be back then."

"That 'boy' was a stuck up selfish brat." Alex said, talking about himself. "I've changed thanks to Haru and the others. If it weren't for them, I'd still be that guy today and I'm grateful for them for that. And then all of a sudden, there's this threat of death, a guillotine that's always above Haru and will fall down on him at any moment if he isn't careful."

"I wouldn't go that far." Zero said.

"He says he's fine, but I don't believe that one bit." Alex said. "He always tries to brush stuff like this off as nothing. It's one of the many things I hate about him that makes me really worried about him."

"Sounds to me like you want to help him." Zero said.

"Well, yeah, but what can I do?" Alex said. "Leaving my family out of this, I'm just a normal guy."

"What if I told you that I can help you?"

Alex looked at the man in surprise. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I have a proposal for you." Zero said. "Meet me at the school building tonight at 9 o'clock if you want to help Haru so badly." And with that, he took his tickets, gave them to a random kid who thanked him before he left the arcade Alex works part-time at.

Alex simply watched the man walk away before some kids started coming to the counter.

* * *

 **(With Takeru)**

The smell of tea filled apartment room of Mami Tomoe as she brought the tea set over to the table where Takeru was doing what was called a Coin Fortune Telling. It was one of many ways Takeru does fortunate telling and was probably his favorite way.

"What are you doing?" Mami asked as set the tea set down.

"I'm doing a fortune telling of Haru." Takeru said as he spun a coin over a piece of paper that had an accurate of Ryuki's logo.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Mami asked as she poured some tea for the both of them.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Why else would you be trying to see what his future will be like?" Mami said as she handed him a cup.

"Thank you." Takeru thanked the yellow haired girl before concentrating on the coin and paper before him. The coin continued to spin and spin and spin until it finally stopped minutes later. At that did Takeru sigh.

"What's wrong?" Mami asked.

"I can't predict Haru's future." Takeru said as he put the coin and string down and picked up the cup of tea offered to him. "It's always been like this. For as long as I've known him, Haru's the only who I've been unable to predict. It's quite a mystery actually."

"Really? That's interesting to hear." Mami said as she took a sip of her cup. While she's never had her fortune told by Takeru, she knew how accurate his fortune telling can be. Whether it be through coin, reading hands, or simply concentrating, Takeru can predict almost about anything and to everyone's surprise, it comes true. It was that skill combined with his good looks that earned him a lot of fangirls. She even could have sworn that there was a secret fan club for Takeru too. Too hear that Takeru couldn't tell Haru's future was a bit surprising to her.

"I can read Renji's and Alex's future just fine, but Haru has always been a challenge for me." Takeru said. "It's like…his future keeps on changing. Like it keeps shifting from one thing to another which makes it hard for me to even pinpoint and tell an accurate prediction."

"Sounds like you have it hard." Zero said, enjoying a cup of tea of his own…wait, what!?

Both Takeru and Mami jumped into surprise when sitting on Mami's couch was none other than Zero, sipping some tea from a cup of his own.

"How did you get in here!?" Mami said as she instinctively summoned her Soul Gem to her hand.

"Now, now, calm down. I'm not here to do any harm." Zero said as he gestured for Mami to calm down and sit.

"What are you doing here?" Takeru asked.

"I came here to see you." Zero said, pointing to Takeru.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Zero said. "I just had a chat with your friends Renji and Alex and I came by to ask, do you feel indebt to Haru?"

"You talked to Renji and Alex?" Takeru said, worried about his friends but answered anyway. "To be honest…yes. I do feel indebt to him."

"And why is that?" Zero asked.

"It's because he did something for me, something so simple that most people wouldn't understand." Takeru said. "Because of what he did, I am forever grateful to him. But now…"

"But now he has this threat of death over his head, I've been hearing that from the others a lot as well." Zero said.

"Well it's true." Takeru said. "Haru might die before I even get the chance to repay him for what he did. Someone like Haru should have a burden such as that hanging over his head like that. It's just not fair."

"Life isn't fair." Zero said. "After all, it was this world that gave you the ability to accurately predict the future, Takeru Uranaishi."

"How do you-?"

"Before you finish that, allow me to say that I know a lot of this, okay?" Zero said. "Jesus, you guys really are friends because you keep repeating the same question. Look, I'll cut to the point. Do you want the power to help Haru?"

"Eh?" Both Takeru and Mami said in surprise.

"You heard me right. Do you want the power to help Haru?" Zero asked as he made his way to the door. "If you do, then come meet me at the school building tonight at 9 o'clock. If you do come, then I guess I'll see your there." And with that, Zero left through the door and closed it behind him.

"I'm not the only one who doesn't trust him, right?" Mami said as she looked at Takeru who was thinking. "Takeru?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking of taking his offer, are you?"

"Well, I mean…"

"Takeru, you barely even know anything about that man." Mami said. "Sure he helped Haru, but there are still things that we don't know about him. His offer is no different than a girl signing a contract to become a Magical Girl. You have to think about this carefully."

"It's not like I'm being offered a wish or anything." Takeru said. "It's just…If I do accept this offer of his, then I…"

"Takeru…"

* * *

 **(With Sayaka)**

We find Sayaka walking alone the sidewalk as cards passed by like the people passing by, minding their own business.

"Stupid Renji, what does he know?" Sayaka muttered under her breath. "He yells at Kyosuke to not yell at me, but then goes and yells at me himself. I just don't get that guy."

"Sounds like you had a fight with your friends." A sudden voice spoke up.

"Gah!" Sayaka jumped in surprise and turned to see Kyubey on the ground in an alleyway. "Kyubey? Wha? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Madoka?"

"I was until I sensed you decided on a wish to make." Kyubey said.

"How do you…?" Sayaka was about to ask when she figured out it was probably through telepathy that Kyubey knew.

"So, what are you going to wish for?" Kyueby asked as she walked up to the bluenette and climbed up to her shoulder.

"Well…"

"You mean you don't have a wish?" Kyubey asked.

"No, I do! It's just…" Sayaka could not help, but think back to the words Renji said to her before thinking back to the words Mami said to her.

"Is your wish not for yourself, but for someone else?" Kyueby guessed. "Didn't Mami tell you to that she wouldn't recommend it?"

"I know! Geez, why is everyone on my case about this?"

"I'm not against you. Any wish you want granted, I can make it happen." Kyubey said. "But I'm not pressuring you to hurry up and make on. That would be against the rules. But remember that whatever you wish for, it's your choice."

"My choice…" Sayaka muttered as she thought about it. In the end, it was her wish and after what happened at the hospital, she really wanted to help Kyosuke. Renji was wrong. She wasn't going to do this because she wanted something in return. She really just wanted to help!

"Kyubey! I've decided what I want to wish for!" Sayaka said.

"That's good." Kyubey said. "Let's go somewhere else. Your Soul gem will be born once you've made your wish and you don't want people asking if they see it, do you?"

"No, I definitely do not want that." Sayaka said before she ran off to find a place where she could get her wish granted with no one to watch.

* * *

 **(Later, With Haru)**

Night had fallen as people walked around; minding their own business and the same went for both Haru and Madoka.

"Thanks for helping me with the groceries. You really saved me." Haru said. He had been shopping for groceries for him and the boys when he found out that he didn't have the amount of money needed to pay for it. Lucky for him, Madoka was also out doing some groceries for her father who was busy taking care of her brother, Tatsuya.

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help." Madoka said. "By the way…"

"Hm?"

"Has…you know, your dragon acted up or anything?" Madoka asked.

"DragReder? No, why?" Haru asked

"I mean, it has to be constantly fed or else it'll eat you, won't it?" Madoka said, clearly worried.

"I don't think Mirror Monsters' will get hungry after a few hours unlike us humans." Haru said. "Don't worry; I'm still fine for now."

"That doesn't stop me from worrying." Madoka said. "I know you had to save Mami, but why didn't you just, I don't know, give the deck back to that man?"

"Well, he did say I was stuck with this so I can't exactly return it." Haru said. "And if this power helps me protect you and the others as well, then I'm glad I accepted this power even if it does come with a pretty big risk. But like a great man once said: With great power comes great responsibility. And my responsibility is take care of my Contract Monster/pet who I need to make sure is fed properly."

Madoka couldn't help, but giggle at that last part as Haru smiled; glad he could make the pinkette laugh. That's when he noticed someone up ahead.

"Hey, Madoka? Isn't that Hitomi?"

"Huh?" Madoka stopped giggling and followed Haru's gaze to see her friend, Hitomi, not too far away from them. "It is Hitomi. What's she doing out here? I thought she had lessons today?"

"Something's not right here." Haru said before he and Madoka jogged towards green haired girl before he grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking away. "Hitomi! What are you doing here? Didn't you have practice today?"

Hitomi turned to them and when she did, they both saw it. A tattoo on her neck.

'A Witch's Kiss!' Both Haru and Madoka thought as Hitomi seemed to be in a daze before she registered the two people in front of her and recognized them.

"Oh, Kaname, Yamamoto, good day."

"Hitomi, what happened? Where are you trying to go?" Madoka asked.

"Where you ask? Why to a place far, far better than here." Hitomi said as if it was obvious. "Oh, I know! Why don't you two come with me? Yes, that would just wonderful!" Hitomi then continued walking to wherever she was going.

"What do we do?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know, but we can't just leave Hitomi like this." Haru said and after some thought, he said, "For now, let's follow her. If anything happens, I'll transform."

"O-Okay…" Madoka said before the two of them followed after their friend.

Both the Rider and the pinkette walked with their friend in silence as they were led to some run down factory. Not only that, but along the way, more people started showing up, all bearing a Witch's Kiss on their neck.

"You've got to be kidding me. All of these people?" Haru whispered in disbelief. "Madoka, can you contact Mami? We might need help just in case."

Madoka nodded before she took out her phone, but then realized something. "I forgot to ask for her phone number." Haru couldn't help, but facepalm himself. "Gomen(I'm sorry)."

"It's fine. I guess me and DragReder will have to do." Haru said as they all entered the warehouse.

*ROAR!*

Upon entering, Haru heard his Contract Monster roar, as if to tell him something. While DragReder didn't say any words, Haru got what the Mirror Monster was trying to say.

'There's a Witch here!'

* * *

 **(School, Time: 9 o'clock)**

"Wow. You guys came at 9 o'clock sharp." Zero said as standing before him were Renji, Alex, and Takeru with Mami who tagged along. "I didn't expect all of you to come."

"You didn't tell us that you spoke with the others." Renji said as he was surprised to see the others and Mami here.

"Oh yeah, I did forget to mention that, my bad." Zero said.

"Enough talk." Alex said. "You said you had proposal for us. And from Takeru told us, it's power that will help us aid Haru."

"Indeed, I did say that." Zero said before he brought out the suitcase from absolutely nowhere, set it down, opened it and then threw three deck boxes to the boys where they each caught one for themselves.

"A deck box?" Renji said as he looked at the one he caught.

"Just like Haru's." Alex said as he looked at the one he caught.

"Is this the power you promised us?" Takeru asked. "You want us to be Kamen Riders ourselves?"

"That's correct." Zero said. "Just as there are multiple Magical Girls, there are multiple Kamen Riders as well."

"Hold on. None of these have an emblem." Mami pointed out as the emblems that were on the decks was no longer there.

"She's right. If we use these, we'll just enter Blank forms." Alex said, remembering Haru's explanation when he received the information from Zero. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing anything." Zero said. "All I'm doing is giving you three a choice."

"A choice?" Renji asked when all of sudden…

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

"Gah!" All three boys cried out in surprise, as they held their ears at the sudden ringing. Then, after that, the windows of the school building started to ripple like water as three different cries of animals were heard. And it was at that moment that Mami's Soul Gem started glowing.

"My Soul Gem!" Mami said in surprise.

"Ugh, is this the ringing noise Haru's been hearing for a while?" Renji said as the three calmed down after getting used to the noise. "I can see how he found this annoying."

"What did you mean by our choice?" Takeru asked.

"It's simply that." Zero said. "Unlike girls who have to go through the complicated thinking of what to wish for, I simple it down to two choices. You three can become Riders and throw yourselves in an endless life of fighting until you die, or you can choose not to become Riders, not risk your lives, and live a peaceful life until you die later." He then gestured to the ripples in the windows. "And if you do accept, then simply contract with these three Mirror Monsters here before you. They're eagerly waiting for your answer."

The three looked surprised that monsters like the ones Haru fought today were here before them, waiting for them to answer. The three looked down at their given Advent Decks before looking back up to the ripples in the windows.

"We-!"

"Wait!" Mami suddenly spoke up, stopping the three as they turned to her. "Please, think carefully about this you three. You all know what fighting Witches is like, how I could have been killed by one if it weren't for Haru. From the way I see it, the job of a Kamen Rider is not that different from the job of a Magical Girl. You three could possibly die one day if you go through with this."

"Mami," Takeru spoke up. "You said that your current way of life is much better than having to die back all those years and I think I know why. It's because you have the power to protect others."

"Eh?"

"I talked with Kyubey when Haru was in the Mirror World fighting." Takeru said. "He said among Magical Girls who seek glory and Grief Seeds and would run if things got tough, you were a rarity, one who fought to protect others and still fought even when things got bad. That kindness of yours as well as selflessness is some of the things I like about you. And now that you have a friend in all of us, you want to protect us no matter what, right?"

Mami didn't know what to say as what Takeru just said pretty much nailed it for how she felt.

"It's the same for us. We've got things we want to protect to. That's why…" Then, before Mami could even say anything, Takeru and the boys all drew Contract Cards from their Advent Decks and presented it to the rippling windows. "We accept this contract!"

A faint smile appeared in Zero's lips before he jumped away when three creatures appeared from the windows.

The first was what appeared to be a giant mechanical vampire bat called the Wings of Darkness, DarkWing. It screeched as it flew towards Renji at high speeds. It's skin was grey in color as its wings were black while at the center of its chest was a blue gem.

The second Monster that appeared was a giant ox-like robot with a humanoid appearance similar to that of a Minotaur. Its body was mostly green as weapons could be seen all over the Mirror Monster. This is the Steel Giant, Magnugiga. It cried like an ox before it charged towards Alex like a tank.

Finally, the last Mirror Monster to appear was a flying mechanical stingray. It's body was mainly magenta as its fins seemed to be sharp enough to cut iron itself. This Mirror Monster is called Evildiver and it was heading straight for Takeru.

"Guys!" Mami cried out in worry for the three, but was pushed back when three bright lights appeared, blinding her momentarily. When the lights sided down, Mami regain her visons and her eyes widen in surprise at what she saw.

Standing in the boys' places were three new Riders.

* * *

 **(Back with Haru and Madoka)**

The garage of the factory closed the minute Haru and Madoka were in the warehouse along with everyone else. It seems some people were already here as one man sitting down and looking like he had nothing left to live for spike.

"I'm worthless. I can't do anything right. I can't even manage a tiny factory like this the way I want." The man said in a daze as if he's given up all hope. "There's no place for me in this world anymore. With how things are nowadays, there's no way someone like me could fit in."

Suddenly, one person brought over a bucket and poured something in it as more was brought over.

'What is that? Detergent?' Madoak thought before she remembered something her mother told her long ago.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Madoka didn't know when she was told this, but she remembered that she was in the bathroom, having just finished brushing her teeth and was about to go to bed when her mother wanted to speak to her._

 _"Listen up, Madoka. If you handle these things improperly, like say mix this chlorine bleach here with other types of cleaners, then it could spell disaster. The results of these could trigger a poisonous gas that could kill our entire family! Do not and never make a mistake like that! Got it?"_

 _Madoka nodded. "I understand. I'll be sure to remember that."_

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

Madoka's eyes widen in horror, realizing what these people were trying to do before she threw away her bags and ran to stop them. "No! You can't do that! Everybody will die!" But to her surprise, Hitomi went and stopped her. "Hitomi!?"

"You mustn't interfere." Hitomi said. "This is a sacred ritual. It will send us on a journey to a wonderful world! Don't you understand just how wonderful that is? Our living bodies are holding us back. Soon you too will see just how fabulous that world is!" After Hitomi finished her little speech, everyone around her applauded her except for of course Madoka and Haru who quickly acted.

"Fabulous my ass!" Haru said as he took action and ran past all the people possessed by the Witch's Kiss and grabbed the bucket filled with chlorine bleach before running to one of the windows and threw it out, breaking the window into pieces as the bucket and all of its contents spilled to the floor.

"Alright! We're safe!" Madoka said until she noticed all the looks she and Haru were getting from the possessed people. "…or not."

"We have to get out of here! This way!" Haru said, kicking one guy awa before pushing Hitomi away from Madoka before grabbing her hand and leading her to the nearest door. "In here!"

The two quickly opened, run in, and closed the door behind them as fast as they can before locking it as the sounds of banging were soon heard.

"Okay, that should hold them off for a while. Now all we need is to get out of here." Haru said.

"Uh, Haru?" Madoka spoke up.

"What is it?" Haru asked, not taking his eyes off the door.

"This is a storage room." Haru turned around and true to Madoka's words, they were in a storage room.

"…Goddamit!" Haru cursed.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known." Madoka said.

"But now we're stuck here with no way to defend ourselves." Haru said. He could handle himself just fine, but if he had to protect Madoka at the same time, then it was going to be difficult, especially since all those possessed people wanted the both of them.

"I don't think so." Madoka said as gestured Haru to come over. "See these old TV's. The screen is giving away a reflection."

"Hey, you're right." Haru said before taking out his Advent Deck from his pocket. "Okay, I'll transform and get us out of this mess." He presented the deck to one of the TV screens when all of a sudden a hand pooped out and grabbed his arm. "What the!?"

"Haru!" Madoka reached out for the Rider, but she was too late as right in front of her eyes, Haru was dragged into the TV. "He was dragged in!" Did that mean that there was a Mirror Monster here!?

However, Madoka didn't have the time to worry about that as something else started happening. Space around her was changing drastically as she found herself trapped.

"A Witch Barrier!" Madoka said in surprise as she was reminded the reason behind all the possessed people was because of a Witch. She should have expected one to be here.

* * *

 **(Mirror World)**

Haru flew out of the TV in surprise, landing and rolling on the ground as he was already donned in his armor. She shook his head and got back up only to be tackled by a Gigazelle who rammed him through the wall and sent him flying back.

Haru cried out in surprise and pain as he rolled on the ground and soon came to a stop. He got back up back and glared at the Mirror Monster.

"Oh not you again." Haru said as he quickly drew a card and inserted it into his Drag Visor.

 **SWORD VENT**

The Drag Saber soon dropped down from the sky and Haru caught it easily before he engaged the Zelle Monster who took out its drilled staff and engaged Haru as well. The two locked weapons and entered a deadlock when Haru raised his feet and kicked the Gigazelle in the gut, making it stumble back which gave Haru the chance to slash it with an upward slash which sent it back. The Gigazelle landed in some barrels before it got up and thrusted its drill staff at the red Rider, bur Haru deflected the stab and struck the Gigazelle across the face with the end of the Drag Saber before sending it flying back with another upward slash.

"I fought another you before. I know all your tricks." Haru said as he shifted the Drag Saber to his left hand before drawing a card and inserting it into the Drag Visor.

 **ADVENT**

A roar was heard across the air as DragReder appeared and let out a roar that seemed to echo around the area. Seeing the Monster that his contracted Rider was fighting, it gathered fire in its mouth before sending forth a fireball which the Gigazelle saw and attempted to dodge by jumping away, but the ball of fire reached it faster than it could jump and the Mirror Monster exploded into nothing before its lifeforce appeared from it. DragReder wasted no time absorbing the energy as it roared in satisfaction.

"Glad you liked your little dinner. Now come on. I gotta save Madoka." Haru said as he attempted to run back into the factory when he heard it. Footsteps and tons of them. Running around to the front of the factory, Haru could not believe his eyes.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me." Haru said as in the distance was a small army of Gigazelles lead by an Omegazelle, a Zelle Monster with bigger horns and much more armor.

"Dammit, I don't have time for this crap!" Haru said as he shifted the Drag Saber back into his right hand and charged with DragReder following close behind.

* * *

 **(Back with Madoka)**

The space around her soon changed completely as Madoka found surrounded by skies and movie tapes. Not long after did Familiars bearing the resemblance to wooden carved angles appear named Daniyyel and Jennifer, the box witch's minions with the duty of transportation. Anything they touch becomes easy to carry.

They flew towards Madoka and by simply touching her, Madoka felt as light as a feather as against her will, they grabbed and carried her up.

"Hey! Let me go! What are you doing!?" Madoka said as she struggled to break free.

Then, before Madoka's eyes, she appeared. H.N. Elly (Kirsten), the box witch with a covetous nature. She is a staunchly reclusive witch. Anything she covets she locks away within glass. The thoughts of her prisoners are laid bare, but one can strike her without thought without problems.

Madoka stared in fear at the Witch that appeared to be just a TV Box, but she knew appearances can be deceiving if that last Witch told her anything. She wondered if this is what it's like to be in front of a Witch much like how Magical Girls face Witches and fight. "Staring in the face of such horrifying beings, Madoka's admiration and respect for magical Girls just increased at that moment. But it could be that same moment which would be her last.

'So this is how it ends…' Madoka thought as she stopped struggling and seemingly gave up. 'Sayaka, Mami, and everyone else…I'll never see them again. And Haru…In the end, I never got to tell him how I…'

"Hands off my friend you bitch!"

*SLASH!*

"Huh!?" Before Madoka could finish her thought, her body obeyed her brain and she looked to see the Familiars that had grabbed her were sliced to bits. And the one responsible for that was none other than, "Sayaka!?"

Indeed, it was her friend, Sayaka, but now different. She was now wearing a blue and white, button down, strapless top, a blue skirt, white stockings with a blue stripe, teal boots, a white, thigh-long cape, and 2 pairs of gloves: one being midnight-blue and elbow-length, while the other being white and the standard length. In her hands was a single edge sword with a guard over the handle much like a rapier.

With sword in hand, Sayaka charged as Elly summoned forth more Familiars, but they were quickly dispatched of by Sayaka who practically flew across the field, using her sword to slice the Familiars apart as if they were nothing but butter and her sword was a hot knife.

"So fast!" Madoka said as she watched in amazement as her friend zoomed across the barrier as a stream of blue indicated her movement. Without it, Madoka would have lost sight of her friend ages ago.

"You're too slow!" Sayaka said as she finished off the last Familiar, slicing it in half before turning her attention to the Witch. "And this…is the final blow!" Sayaka practically flew towards the Witch who was unable to dodge as Sayaka's sword stabbed right through her, igniting screams of pain as a dark figure emerged from the TV and was quickly sliced to bits by Sayaka. The body of the Witch disappeared as well as the barrier as all that remained was one single Grief Seed as the people who were possessed by the Witch all fell to the floor and fainted, the Witch's Kiss on their necks fading.

"Sorry about that. That was a bit too close, wasn't it?" Sayaka said as she was glad she made it in time.

"Sayaka…you're wearing…" Madoka could not believe her eyes. Her friend Sayaka was a Magical Girl!

"Oh, this? I guess you can say it came with the powers." Sayaka said as she was a bit embarrassed, but she didn't hate what she was wearing. In fact, she was digging her new threads! She looked like a superhero with the cape and all.

"So, how'd I do? Not too bad for a beginner if I do say so myself." Sayaka said as she shouldered her sword.

"But when did you…" Madoka began until she remembered what happened to Haru. "Sayaka, Haru's in trouble!"

"Eh!? Haru's here too!?" Sayaka said as she looked around, but found no sign of the boy.

"He was dragged into the Mirror World! He went through there…" Madoka pointed to all of the wrecked TV boxes caused by Sayaka who had to slash apart the walls of the storage room in order to get to Madoka.

Sayaka sooned figured out that Haru went through the TV's and gasped in shock and horror at what she had done. "Oh crap! What have I done!?"

"Miki? Is that you?" Both Madoka and Sayaka turned to see Mami in her Magical Girl outfit at the opening Sayaka sliced open, looking at the newly made Magical Girl in surprise.

"Mami! Something's terrible happened! Haru got dragged into the Mirror World and the way he went through were all smashed to bits by Sayaka!" Madoka said.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Sayaka said. "What do we do!? Only Kamen Riders can enter the Mirror World and who knows what the hell that Ryuga guy is?"

"Leave Haru to us!" A familiar voice said before three figures dashed past the girls and jumped into a surviving TV which was giving off a good enough reflection.

"Whoa! Who were they!?" Sayaka said as she pointed over to what seemed to be the only surviving TV around here.

"Those were…"

* * *

 **(Mirror World)**

*SLASH!*

"Gah!" Haru cried out in pain as he was thrown back and landed on the ground on his back in pain, dropping his Drag Saber along the way. He reached out and grabbed his sword before getting back up, looking at all the Gigazelles left along with their leader, the Omagazelle. A ton of Gigazelles were swarming DragReder like flies, gabbing onto him and limiting his movement as it roared in anger and annoyance and tried to get them all off.

"Dammit, there's too many of them!" Haru said as he held his arm. He had only managed to take down a couple of Gigazelles and DragReder absorbed all of them, but after that, it all went downhill and here he was now, wounded and outnumbered. "Dammit, I won't die here! I can't die here!" But truth be told, Haru did not like his chances.

That's when something happened.

 **NASTY VENT**

Suddenly, Darkwing appeared and let out a sonic screech upon the Zelle Monsters, stunning the enemies and hurting their ears. With its attack done, Darkwing flew back over to the factory and Haru followed it to see something he wasn't expecting.

On top of the roof of the Factory were three Kamen Riders!

The first wore a dark blue bodysuit wearing black boots and black armbands as well as silver shoulder pads which all had silver sockets to them. His torso armor was black with the front being silver and resembling a bat with its wings spread out outlined in blue. His helmet was black with the middle being yellow as a silver grilled visor covered the eyes with a small blue gem in the middle of the forehead as the ends of the visor pointed upward as a silver mouth guard imitated fangs. Around his waist was a V-Buckle as an Advent Deck with a golden bat symbol was slotted inside the slot as a rapier with the guard resembling a bat was at the side. This is Kamen Rider Knight.

The next Rider wore a green body suit with blank boots, armbands, and silver bulky shoulder pads which all have silver sockets to them. His torso armor was a bit bulky as well, being silver as his helmet was green like his suit as a grilled silver visor covered the eyes with a silver mouth guard. Two silver antennas were also a part of the helmet as all in all, his armor made him look somewhat robotic or futuristic. Around his waist was a V-Buckle with a green colored Advent Deck complete with a golden ox emblem was slotted into the slot as at his side was a submachine gun. This is Kamen Rider Zolda.

Finally, the last Rider wore a black bodysuit as he wore magenta colored boots, armbands, and shoulder pads which all had silver sockets. Magenta colored shoulder guards outlined pale yellow covered his shoulders as his torso armor was magenta like most of his armor and imitated pectorals. On his left arm is a small shield resembling a sting fish as his helmet was magenta and had a grilled silver face plate with a silver mouth guard. This is Kamen Rider Raia.

"More Kamen Rider…!?" Haru could not believe his eyes right now.

"Looks like you got a little problem on your hands." Zolda said as he and the others looked down at the small army of Zelle Monsters.

"Let's say we show them what we're made of." Knight said as he drew his Dark Visor and jumped off the factory where Darkwing flew and caught him, grabbing onto his back and allowing Knight the ability to fly. The other Riders soon followed his example and jumped off the factory where Zolda landed on the ground next to Magnugiga while Raia landed on top of Evildiver and the flying sting fish flew with Raia taking a ride.

Not too far aay from the action, Zero watched as the three new Rider fought.

"Finally, all the Riders are accounted for." Zero said. "While it pains me to do this…let the Rider War finally commence!"

Somewhere all around Japan back in the real world, multiple cries belonging to multiple Contract Monsters were heard by their contracted Riders and soon, all Riders headed to the place where the War would be held.

And that place was none other than the home to Madoka and everyone else who lived there: Mitakihara.

* * *

 **And…done! Oh my god that took longer than I thought it did which I kind of predicted. I ran into a few roadblocks so in my opinion, today's chapter was only okay with me, but I'll leave the judgment to you, reader. My major focus was just trying to get the other to becoming Riders and I actually planned to make a Non-canon chapter to do that, but I later just did this so sorry if the parts with the guys were a bit…corny and a bit confusing. But now that all the boys are Riders, I can finally begin introducing the other Riders! Please believe me that this will get better. If you didn't like today's chapter, that's okay, I understand. But if you did like today's chapter, then thank you for liking it. But with the other Riders arriving, expect thing to get way out of hand for everyone. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride!**


	5. Wish 5: The New Girl-Mask in Town

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter of The Final Revolution! I'm glad to see people are still reading this story despite the mixed feelings. Anyway, today is the day that this story will slowly, keyword SLOWLY, diverge into being its own story. This will probably be the last time I use an episode for the show as a basis for a chapter…hopefully. If I do use an episode from the show, it's because I got myself stuck with writing a chapter. But enough about that, cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. Any songs or anything familiar also belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Now then, today's chapter, Kyoko finally makes her debut and with it, more Riders! Slowly, but surely, Riders will appear one by one as the Rider War finally commences! Let the battle begin and let's ride! If you do not fight, you will not survive!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **ADVENT**

 _"Telepathy"_

"Relfection"

* * *

 **Wish 5: The New Magical Girl in Town/The New Mask in Town!**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"A mysterious man suddenly just appeared before you, gave you a vision that showed Mami dying, and made you contract with the dragon that has been trying to eat you for the past week?"

"Forming a Contract and gaining powers in return, it's almost like a Magical Girl Contract."

"I don't have time for your games, Zero."

"Now, to answer your first question, a Kamen Rider is someone who has obtained an Advent Deck and has contracted with a Mirror Monster."

"'Ryuga' is Ryuga's Rider name or in full, Kamen Rider Ryuga. And for you, you're called Kamen Rider Ryuki."

"Kyubey! I've decided what I want to wish for!"

"Is this the power you promised us? You want us to be Kamen Riders ourselves?"

You three can become Riders and throw yourselves in an endless life of fighting until you die, or you can choose not to become Riders, not risk your lives, and live a peaceful life until you die later. And if you do accept, then simply contract with these three Mirror Monsters here before you. They're eagerly waiting for your answer."

"We accept this contract!"

"Sayaka!?"

"So, how'd I do? Not too bad for a beginner if I do say so myself."

"More Kamen Rider…!?"

* * *

 **(Now)**

A Gigazelle screamed in pain before it was stabbed in the face by Knight's Dark Visor. Its life force rose into the air while the body faded before Darkwing flew down and absorbed the ball of life energy before flying away.

"And that's the last of them." Knight said before sheathing his Dark Visor.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Zolda said, lowering his Magna Visor.

"Easy for you to say. You kept shooting them from afar." Raia said, helped Haru up. "You okay, Haru?"

"Yeah…" Haru said as he looked at the three new Riders in front of him. "Who are you guys? And how do you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't we know your name? We friends after all." Knight said.

"Friends?" Haru blinked under his helmet until he realized something. The way Knight handled a blade, the way they all fought. "Renji!? Alex!? Takeru!?"

"Yep. Took you long enough." Alex said, smiling under his helmet.

"When did you guys become Riders!?" Haru asked.

"About a couple of minutes ago." Takeru said. "Now, it's time we leave this place. We've been here long enough."

"Only after you tell me how you guys became Riders!" Haru demanded.

"We'll explain when we get out of here." Alex said. "Now come on. Madoka was worried sick about you."

"Madoka! Is she alright!?" Haru asked as he left Madoka all alone when he was dragged in here.

"She's fine. She's with the others." Knight said. "Now come on. It's time we leave."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in the Real World)**

Just on the outskirts of the city, one lone figure was eating while standing on one of the many electric towers that surrounded the city. With her up there was Kyubey who was here to meet the girl.

"I didn't expect you to come, of all people." Kyubey said.

"I heard that this city was getting an unusual influx of Witches so I came here when the number of Witches in my territory was running low." The girl said as she ate her crepe which she had brought earlier. "I hear Mami is still kicking around."

"Yes. A new Magical Girl was just born not too long ago so no doubt Mami will take her under her wing to show her the ways of being Magical Girl." Kyubey said.

"Oh? So she's finally found a replacement for me, has she?" The girl said before she quickly finished her treat and threw away the wrappings. "Well then, in that case, maybe I should show that rookie what it really means to be a Magical Girl?"

"What are you planning, Kyoko?" Kyubey asked.

Kyoko Sakura, a young girl with long, pale red hair tied in a high ponytail tied by a black ribbon with a set of risen bangs which frame her red eyes, wearing a black crop-top hidden by a light sea foam hoodie which is unzipped at the bottom, revealing her belly button, denim shorts with fur around the bottom edges, and black below-the-knee boots, smirked before she jumped off the tower and disappeared down below.

Kyubey did nothing but sigh. "That girl, as wild as ever…Hm?" Kyueby turned its head to a certain direction. "What is that energy I'm sensing? It feels just like…that boy, Haru, but vastly different."

Unknown to all that very night, the entire city was about to be shaken to its very core from that moment on.

* * *

 **(Insert: Connect by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me)** The song starts with the camera rising up to show two figures, a boy and a girl as they were surrounded by glistening mirrors.

 **(Wo toji tashikameru)** The boy and girl turned out to be none other than Haru Yamamoto and Madoka Kaname back to back.

 **(Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** Madoka's hair shadowed over her eyes as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears while Haru tightly but gently held one of her hands in comfort while the other hand was holding onto Ryuki's Deck Box. In the mirrors their reflections differ from themselves as Madoka's reflections showed her in her Magical Girl outfit while Haru's reflection was that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Suddenly, the mirrors shatter into pieces as the title appeared.

 **(Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo)** Haru along with Renji, Alex, and Takeru all wake up to start the day, still a bit groggy, but got up nonetheless.

 **(Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** The four boys brushed their teeth side by side before the scene fast forwards to them finishing putting on their school uniform before rushing out the door.

 **(Afuredashita fuan no kage wo)** The boys are seen running as fast as they can as to not be late for school when Haru notices something up ahead. Up ahead, Madoka along with Sayaka and Hitomi were seen smiling at the approaching group.

 **(Nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou)** The four slowed down to a stop and walked with the girls to school. Not too far from them, Mami is seen walking by herself to school, Kyoko was nearby eating as always, and Homura was walking from a distance, looking at the group, but more specifically, Madoka. While the rest of the group talked with one another, Haru and Madoka glanced at one another smiled.

 **(Tomedonaku kizamareta)** The scene changes to show Madoka with Kyoko and Mami to her right and Sayaka and Homura to her left all transforming into their Magical Girl outfits before they go to fight a Witch.

 **(Toki ha ima hajimari tsuge)** Haru and the boys try to run up to them, but are stopped by mirrors. They bang on the mirrors to get the girls, but they didn't hear or notice them as they were too busy fighting.

 **(Kawaranai omoi wo nose)** The boys bang and bang on the mirrors stopping them before Haru had enough and punched the thing, surprised to see that he had formed a crack. He continues to punch and punch the mirror in front of him, forming cracks as the others followed his lead, getting the same results.

 **(Tozasareta tobira akeyou)** They throw punch after punch before finally, they all throw one single punch that brakes the mirrors right in front of them before they dash through as when they passed, they all had transformed; Ryuki for Haru, Knight for Renji, Zolda for Alex, and Raia for Takeru.

 **(Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** Just when Sayaka was about to get hit, Knight swoops in and saves her just in time, holding Sayaka in a bridal position as his Contract Monster, Darkwing providing him wings to fly. Mami jumps back to avoid an attack when a whip wraps around her waist and pulls her to safety as the culprit was none other than Raia who caught her in his arms while they rode on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. An arm was about to grab Kyoko when it was shot. Looking behind her, Kyoko saw that it was Zolda who had shot the arm as his Contract Monster, Magnugiga stood behind him.

 **(Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha)** Multiple hands went to grab both Madoka and Homura when suddenly flames burned the hands away as appearing from the flame were both Ryuki and Ryuga as the red Rider stood in front of Madoka protectively while the black Rider did the same for Homura as both Riders had their Contract Monsters, Dragreder and Dragblacker float next to them, ready for battle.

 **(Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru)** All the Riders prepare to execute their Final Vents while the girls prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Witch.

 **(Dakara kowakunai)** Suddenly, in Haru's eyes, he sees the shadow images of the other Riders participating in the Rider War before he jumps up with Dragreder coiling around him.

 **(Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** In quick shots, all the Riders unleash their Final Vents with the girls unleash their great attacks before the scene changes to a puddle where all five Rider Decks laid on as the reflection showed the girls' Soul Gems. Ryuga's reflected Homura's, Raia's reflected Mami's, Zolda reflected Kyoko's, Knight reflected Sayaka's, and Ryuki's reflected Madoka's as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"So let me get this straight. You guys met Zero who came to all of you and promised you power, you met up at the school at 9 o'clock sharp, and he offered you guys to become Riders and you accepted?" Haru said, summarizing what he had been told by his friends.

"Yeah, that's basically it." Renji said.

"Didn't I tell you guys about the risks of being a Rider? This isn't fun and games." Haru said.

"I told them, but they still went along with it." Mami said.

"We know the risks well and we still chose to accept this power." Takeru said. "Did you really expect us to just sit our butts down while you go out and fight monsters all day?"

"Well, no…"

"You know us better than anyone here, Haru. You should know that we're not the type of guys who stand by the sidelines and watch other people fight our battles." Alex said. "So whether you like it or not, we're all Riders here, risks and all."

Haru sighed, seeing that his friends were not about to rethink their decision of becoming Riders. "Okay, fine. If that's how it's gonna be, then let's make sure we help each other out."

"We've been doing that since we bought the small apartment room." Renji said before the bell rang and school finally began.

"Alright, students, take your seats. Class is in session." The teacher said, coming into the class room as every student in the room took their seats. "Alright class, today we have a transfer student. Please welcome him." The teacher motioned the student at the door to come in and when the teen walked in, everyone got a good look at him.

He was the same age as everyone in class, 15 years old. He has brown, chocolate hair that reaches down to his chin. His facial features actually resembled the male Black and White Pokémon trainer except his eyes were colored blue and he had a red streak of hair that covered his right eye.

"My name is Shou Kagamine. It's nice to meet everyone." The now named Shou introduced himself to the class before bowing.

"Mr. Kagamine here has been who has been studying abroad until his guardians decided to enroll him here. Please, treat him with respect." The teacher said. "Now then, Mr. Kagamine, you seat is right behind Mr. Yamamoto in the back."

Shou nodded before he made his way to his seat. Along the way, he stops to greet Haru. "Hello. Looks like we're seat neighbors."

"Yeah." Haru said as he decided to be nice and offered his hand to Shou. "I'm Haru Yamamoto. If there's anything you need, just ask the class representative."

"Thank you." Shou said before he takes his seat and thus, class began.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

The sun set over the horizon, basking the skies in a reddish-orange glow as Sayaka stood at the roof of a building with her and Kyubey being the only ones up here.

"Now, just to make sure, can you really grant _any_ wish?" Sayaka asked.

"Of course! Don't fret, I can certainly grant your wish without any problems." Kyubey said confidently. "Now, are you ready?"

Sayaka took a deep breath to calm her nerves before saying with calm, determination, "Yeah. Do it."

"Okay then, here I go." Kyubey said as there was a shift in the air, signaling that the wish had been granted. Now, for the next part. Kyubey lifted up its ears and as if they were an extra pair of hands, Kyubey's ears went towards Sayaka's chest and dug right into her very being, causing her slight pain.

 _"Don't move. This will all be over soon."_ Kyubey said telepathically before a bright blue glow erupted from within Sayaka, making her gasp in surprise and pain. Then, appearing from Sayaka as if it had always been inside of her was her very own Soul Gem, looking exactly like Mami's except the color was blue.

"Now, accept it." Kyubey said as Sayaka took hold of her Soul Gem. "From now on, this shall be your fate."

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

"Mmm…?" Sayaka mumbled as she awoke dream/memory, blinking a few times before she yawned and stretched her arms. "Is class already over?"

"It ended just a few minutes ago." Madoka said.

"Oh, are you too having trouble sleeping?" Hitomi asked before suddenly yawning. "Excuse me. That wasn't very ladylike of me."

"Is something, wrong, Hitomi? Not getting enough sleep?" Sayaka asked, acting like she didn't know the real reason why Hitomi was so exhausted.

"Yes. I was at the hospital and had to deal with the police until late." Hitomi asked.

"Eh? What happened?" Sayaka asked, still acting dumb.

"It appears I was sleep walking or something. When I came to yesterday, there were many collapsed people around me." Hitomi said as she barely remembered last night.

"Huh? What's up with that?" Sayaka asked.

"The doctor said it was called a collective hallucination or something." Hitomi said. "I have to have a complete physical after school today too. What a bother…"

"If it's such a bother then you shouldn't have come to school." Sayaka said.

"I couldn't do that. Then it'd be like I was actually sick. People at home would get even more worried about me."

"I guess honor students are like that. You're pretty tough!" Sayaka said as she laughed.

As the trio talked amongst one another, Homura watched them from her seat, thinking of what to do now before she would meet up with Ryuga.

* * *

 **(Later)**

"Ahh~! It's been awhile since I've felt this good. It's refreshing, so very refreshing!" Sayaka said as she and Madoka lay next to the riverbank.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling well, but Sayaka, aren't you scared of being Magical Girl?" Madoka asked.

"Hm? Well, yeah, I am a bit scared." Sayaka admitted. "But, the thought of losing you and Hitomi to that Witch yesterday was even scarier. Plus, I took care of that Witch pretty easily. Mami even said I did well for a beginner!" Sayaka smiled as she stood up. "I feel like I can do anything right now! I, Magical Girl Sayaka will do everything she can to protect Mitakahara City alongside Magical Girl Mami!"

"I'm envious, honestly." Madoka said. "Everyone had gained some kind of power and can now fight alongside one another while I'm still struggling to decide my wish."

"Well, don't decide on a wish too soon because of that. After all, this is a once and a lifetime opportunity. You gotta really think about it before you decide." Sayaka said. "As for me, I don't regret the wish I made."

"What did you wish for by the way?" Madoka asked, curious.

"Well, in the end, I ended up using my wish for Kyousuke, but like I said, I don't regret it." Sayaka said. "You should have seen him yesterday. He was about to give up. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. So I made my wish and there's nothing Renji or anyone can say that'll make me think otherwise."

"Renji?" Madoka said, confused why her friend brought up the boy's name.

Sayaka winced at the slip up before reluctantly telling her friend what happened. "Renji and I sort of had an argument which ended with me slapping him in the face."

"You what!? Why would you do that!?" Madoka asked, surprised to hear that her friend did such a thing.

"He questioned me about my decision about my wish and he said some things that really got me angry so I slapped him without even thinking." Sayaka said, scratching her neck. "I won't apologize though. It's his fault I did what I did. Until he apologizes, I'm gonna avoid him like the plague."

"That's a little mean, don't you think?"

"He's a big boy. He can handle it." Sayaka said before he grabbed her stuff. "Anyway I have to go."

"Huh? Do you have something to do?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, just a little something." Sayaka said before she took her leave. "See ya tomorrow!"

Madoka waved goodbye to her friend before she decided to do something for herself and head to the mall to do a little shopping for herself, maybe even meet up with Takeru since she knew he does fortune telling at the mall for anyone who's curious enough to pay.

* * *

 **(With the boys)**

"So…" Haru began.

"What?" Renji asked before moving forward.

*CLACK-CLACK-CLACK!*

"Is something going on between you and Sayaka?" Haru asked as he blocked Renji's shinai.

"Why do you ask?" Renji said as he unconsciously increased his power behind his strikes.

*CLACK-CLACK-CLACK!*

"Well, I just noticed that you guys were avoiding each other all day at school."

"You're wide open!"

*CLACK!*

"Gah! Haru cried out as he was disarmed and fell down on his butt while his shinai fell the floor away from him.

"You have to do better than that if you want to properly wield a sword." Renji said, taking off his kendo helmet.

"Hey, we're not all a part of the kendo and fencing club like you." Haru said as he took his helmet off as well. "As always, you're always so serious when you take hold of anything related to a sword."

"The sword is meant to be in the hands of those who are serious, not jokesters." Renji said in a serious tone.

"You're avoiding my question." Haru pointed out.

Renji sighs before he goes over to the bench and puts his helmet and shinai down before taking off his gloves and then grabs two water bottles, throwing one to Haru who caught it. "Look, me and Sayaka had a bit of an argument, that's all."

"That's all? Renji, you've never argued with Sayaka before." Haru said. "Did it have something to do with Kamijo?"

"Kind of." Renji admitted before sipping his bottle. Haru was the only one who he could admit this to so he continued speaking. "Sayaka was gonna use her wish to heal Kamijo's hand and I kind of…I don't' know. I said some things and she slapped me."

"She slapped you?" Haru asked, surprised.

"I deserved it." Renji said. "I plan to apologize to her after we've both calmed down a little."

"Well, make sure you don't wait too long. You know how girls hate to wait." Haru said before getting up. "Well, we better clean up. Takeru's out at the mall doing fortune telling which means Alex is coming home with today's groceries after he gets off work which means it's our turn to cook."

"You go on ahead. I want to do a bit more training." Renji said before finishing his bottle.

"Suit yourself." Haru said before he went to the locker room to take the kendo equipment off.

Now alone, Renji put back on his gloves and helmet before he began to swing around his shinai, venting out his frustrations.

* * *

 **(Hospital)**

Once again, Sayaka was at the hospital to visit Kyousuke, this time by her lonesome for the first time in a while. Mentally, she was smiling as the results of her wish for Kyousuke were plain to see to all.

"I see. So you're not getting released yet." Sayaka said after hearing the news.

"Yeah. My legs still need to undergo rehab; I need to walk after all. Also the doctors want to run some tests on my hand since they don't know why my hand healed all of a sudden." Kyouske said.

"Well, how do you feel?" Sayaka asked. "Is there anything wrong with your body?"

"No. There's so much that isn't wrong, it's scary." Kyousuke said. "It's even making me think being in an accident was all just a bad dream, like I'm not even sure why I'm in this bed anymore. But you were right, Sayaka. Miracles do exist." After that, Kyousuke went silent.

Sayaka noticed this of course and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…said a lot of things to you last time." Kyousuke said, looking down in shame. "It doesn't matter how depressed I was, I…I should have said those things. I'm really sorry. Renji was right about how I should't have yelled at you like I did yesterday."

"Oh forget Renji. Don't worry about it. You shouldn't make such a sad face. Now that you're healed, you should be happy right now." Sayaka said.

"I guess you're right. It's just hard to take in that this is all real." Kyousuke said.

"Well, that makes sense." Sayaka said before she checked the time on her watch and said, "I guess it's about time."

"Hm? Time for what?" Kyousuke asked as Sayaka got up from her chair and brought over a wheelchair.

"For some fresh air." Sayaka said before helping her crush onto the wheel chair and wheeled him out of the room and too the elevator, their destination being the roof.

"Why are we going to the roof?" Kyousuke asked, confused as to what Sayaka was planning.

"Hehe, you'll see." Sayaka giggled as the elevator went up to the roof. Once up and out, Kyousuke was greeted with the sight of the nurses and doctors that have been taking care of him as well as his father, with a case in hand, and his mother as the doctors and nurses all started clapping.

"Minna(Everyone)?" Kyousuke said in surprise and confusion as Sayaka wheeled him over to them.

"The real celebration won't be until you get out of the hospital but since your hand healed faster than your legs, I had this set up." Sayaka said as Kyousuke's father stepped forth with the case.

"I-Is that…!" Kyousuke said, recognizing the case in his father's hand.

"You told me to get rid of it, but I just couldn't bring myself do it." Kyousuke's father said as he presented the case and opened it, revealing Kyousuke's violin.

Kyousuke was speechless. He looked at everyone and they nodded before Kyousuke wheeled himself over to his father and grabbed his violin and bow, something he hasn't done in so long.

"Try it. Don't be afraid." His father insisted, backing away a bit to give his some space as Sayaka stood with the rest.

Kyouske looked at everyone waiting for him to play and quite frankly, he was beyond nervous. He hasn't played in so long that he was afraid he was rusty. But despite being nervous, he lifted up his violin and raised his bow for he needed to know if it was more than just his hand that was healed. So he set his bow upon the strings of his instrument…and played the first song that came to his mind, soon filling the air with music.

Sayaka smiled as her crush played music for the first time in a long time and thought to herself, 'This is good. Renji was wrong. This was the right thing to do.' She looks at the Soul Gem turned ring around her finger and just let herself listen to the music. 'I'm the happiest I can possibly be right now!'

Unknown to her, Sayaka was being watched from afar as through a pair of magic enhanced binoculars, the girl from last night, Kyoko Sakura, was watching her.

"So that's the new rookie, eh?" Kyoko said as she ate a snack she brought earlier.

"So you really plan to fight her?" Kyubey asked. "She is friends with Mami."

"Hmph! Is that supposed to scare me?" Kyoko said as the magic left the binoculars and returned to her Soul Gem which was colored red. "Please, I'm not the same girl I was back then. I can kill a newbie like her in an instant even if she does have help from Mami. Or do you have a problem with that?"

"Not really. But it won't be easy as you think." Kyubey said. "There's another Magical Girl in this city, after all."

"Oh? What kind of girl is she?" Kyoko asked, curious.

"No idea." Kyubey said bluntly.

"Huh?" Kyoko said. "What do you mean you have no idea? She became a Magical Girl after forming a Contract with you, didn't she?"

"Well she did and she didn't."

"I don't get it."

"I'm saying she's an extreme irregularity." Kyubey said. "Even I can't predict what moves she'll make. Plus, she's got an ally. Someone called a Kamen Rider."

"Kamen Rider? The hell's that?" Kyoko asked, having never heard of a Kamen Rider.

"I really don't know." Kyubey said. "All I know is that these Riders use these strange decks to don armor and are Contracted with some sort of Monster that lives in a parallel world called the Mirror World. So far, there are five Riders in this city and four of them are friends with Mami and Sayaka."

"Kamen Riders…Heh, interesting." Kyoko smirked, finishing her snack as she gazed out into the city. "Looks like my days of boredom are finally over."

* * *

 **(Mall)**

"I thought I find you here." Mami said, smiling as she looked down at Takeru, sitting on a small chair with a small table in front of him with a piece of cloth over it and a paper sign reading: Fortune Told for just $1.

"Hello, Mami. Here to have your fortune finally told?" Takeru asked as he placed the money he had gotten today which was just five bucks.

"Not really. Just here to see how you're doing is all and do a little shopping for myself." Mami said.

"What? Are you worried that Evildiver will come and eat me?" Takeru asked.

"Evildiver?"

"That's the name of my Contract Monster." Takeru said until he spotted a familiar face not too far away. "Isn't that Madoka?"

"It is." Mami said, noticing the girl before waving at her. "Kaname!"

"Hm?" Hearing her name, Madoka turned and saw Mami waving at her. She smiled and made her way to her, waving back. "Ah! Mami!"

"Out doing a little shopping of your own?" Mami asked.

"Something like that." Madoka said before noticing Takeru. "Still doing this, are you? How much did you get today?"

"Five dollars." Takeru said.

"Still bad, huh?" Madoka said.

"Hey. Five is still better than one." Takeru said.

"So, I heard you got a new transfer student today." Madoka said, having heard some talk from other students during lunch.

"Yes. His name is Shou Kagamine." Mami said when she saw a familiar face amongst the people of the mall. "In fact, there he is right now."

"Eh?" Both Takeru and Madoka turned and indeed there he was, at the food court, eating and minding his own business.

"That's him?" Madoka asked.

"Yes. That's him alright." Takeru said before getting up.

"What are you doing?" Mami asked as Takeru folded up the small table and chair and folded the cloth.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to him." Takeru said. "He's been studying abroad so I thought he might be lonely. My aunt always told me to help those who have no friends." With that, Takeru made his way to Shou with the girls having no choice, but to follow.

"Hello there!" Takeru called out.

"Hm?" Turning while sipping his drink, Shou turned to see Takeru. He blinked a few times before removing his mouth from the straw and said, "Aren't you in my class?"

"Yes. I'm Takeru Uranaishi. It's nice to meet you." Takeru said, offering a hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too." Shou said, accepting the hand and shook it before noticing the girls. "And these are?"

"Mami Tomoe, I'm in the same class you're in as well." Mami said before gesturing to Madoka. "This here is Madoka Kaname, my kohai."

"It's nice to meet you." Madoka bowed a little. "I heard you were studying abroad?"

"It's nice to meet you too." Shou said. "And yes, I've been studying abroad until my guardians decided to enroll me here."

"Why did they enroll you at our middle school, if I may ask?" Takeru asked.

"Well, I guess I was tired of traveling the world." Shou said. "I mean, it's a great experience, and I learned a lot of music, but I guess I got a bit lonely from not making any lasting friends during my travels."

"You like music?" Madoka asked, picking up the topic.

"Oh yes, I do." Shou said as before he knew it, he had started a conversation. "I've traveled the world to mostly to learn different kinds of music and their culture so I know quite a lot of music. Though the kind I know the most are traditional Japanese music, samba music, and acoustic music."

"Well, that's quite the diversity." Mami said, impressed.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing coming from Shou's pocket stopped the conversation as Shou took out his phone and winced when he saw the time.

"Is it that time already?" Shou said before he put his phone back in his pocket and picked up his trash. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was nice talking to you."

"Indeed it was." Takeru said before Shou took his leave.

"He seems nice." Madoka commented.

"I agree." Mami said before turning to Madoka. "Kaname, you wouldn't happen to know where Sayaka is right now, do you?"

"Not really. The hospital doesn't accept visitors at this hour." Madoka said as outside, the sun was close to disappearing over the horizon. "She's probably at home right now."

"I see. Then you wouldn't mind taking me over to her place? She's still new to being a Magical Girl so there's much she needs to still learn." Mami said.

"Okay." Madoka nodded before turning to Takeru. "Then I guess we'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Takeru said before the girls left. Once gone, he took out a quarter and flipped, it, doing a fortune telling on Shou. He always does this whenever he meets new people. He even did to Mami when they first met, but she doesn't know.

"I have got to stop this habit of mine." Takeru said as he caught the coin and frowned when the coin in his hand landed on tails. "Oh that can't be good."

* * *

 **(Later, with Haru)**

"I can't believe that guy, forgetting to refill our water supplies." Haru said, a bit annoyed as he carried in his bag a couple of empty water gallons Alex had gotten to take with him to the store to refill. He had gotten a call from him earlier and was now on his way to the store at night.

"He is so gonna owe me for this one." Haru said when it happened.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

"Guess I'll have to hold on refilling our supplies." Haru said before he ran off towards the noise. The ringing noise got louder and louder the closer he got and when he turned ran into an alleyway, he heard a scream and ran, turning a corner to see a Mirror Monster with the characteristics of a crab. He quickly threw away his bag and leaped toewards the woman, just grabbing her in time to save her from the Monster's grip as it cried in anger before returning to the Mirror World.

"Oi! Daijōbu ka(Are you alright)!?" Haru asked, shaking the woman who had fallen unconscious from the surprise. Checking her pulse, Haru decided that the woman was alright before getting up and facing the window,

He brought out his deck, presented it to the reflection, and the V-Buckle soon materialized.

"Henshin!" Dai shouted before slotting in the Advent Deck into the buckle. His armor soon materialized and was ready to jump into the Mirror World. "Yosha!" He jumped through the window and found himself next to a Ride Shooter. Wasting no time getting in, Haru was off to chase that Mirror Monster.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with the girls)**

"Are you ready?" Mami asked her new fellow Magical Girl.

Sayaka slapped her cheeks before saying, "Yeah. Let's go!"

"Remember, a single mistake can mean death. Just stay close to me and you'll have nothing to worry about." Mami said.

Sayaka nodded. "Okay, I'm counting on you, Mami! With the both of us working together, there's no Witch that can stand up to us!"

Mami smiled before turning to Madoka. "Are you sure you want to come with us? You can go home if you want."

"No, I'm going." Madoka said. "I know I'll probably be nothing, but a burden, but I want to be there and cheer for you."

"That's the spirit!" Sayaka said, placing an arm around her friend. "With you cheering me on, there's no one I can't beat! And I'll also make sure to protect you from any bad Witches!"

"This isn't a game, Miki. Remember that." Mami said before they left the apartment building. "Now come on, let's go."

"Right!" Sayaka said before she and Mami brought out their Soul Gems and began to walk around.

"It's too bad Haru and the others couldn't come and help us tonight." Madoka said. "Now that they're all Riders, I was hoping they could help you two out."

"We'll be fine. Even before they became Riders, Mami alone was enough to take down any Witches and their Familiars." Sayaka said while forcing herself not to think about Renji. "But now that I'm here, there's nothing to worry about."

"Don't get too overconfident, Miki. You never know what can happen." Mami said. "But I get it. You're just trying to mask your nervousness with your excitement, aren't you?"

"Hehe, I can't hide anything from you." Sayaka said, scratching her head.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I was nervous too when I started out." Mami said. "It's only natural, really, since you're about to fight what are basically monsters head on instead of just watching this time. Just stay calm and everything will be alright."

"Coming from you, Mami, that's reassuring." Sayaka said before her Soul Gem glowed. "I got something!"

"Me too." Mami said, her Soul Gem glowing as well. "This way."

The three walked around, following the glow of the Soul Gems until they made it to an alleyway. They all took one step forward and instantly the space around them changed instantly. The walls turned into what appeared to be notebook paper as star shaped drawings, crayons, and animal stickers made up the entire barrier.

"This barrier is highly unstable." Kyubey noted.

"Then it must be a Familiar then, not a Witch." Mami said.

"Doesn't mean we'll let it get away. The easier, the better." Sayaka said.

"Don't let your guard down just because it's a Familiar." Mami said as they became walking forward.

"I know, I know." Sayaka said as they walked for a while until soon after, balls started to bounce around and the sound of laughter was heard.

"There it is!" Madoka shouted, pointing to what appeared to be a scribbled girl attached to an airplane. This is Anja, the scribbling witch's minion whose duty is to be naïve. "It's getting away!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sayaka said as she acted first. Her Soul Gem glowed before she was garbed in her Magical Girl outfit with Mami quickly following. Using their powers respectively, Mami summoned her muskets while Sayaka summoned forth more sounds around her. She grabbed them and chucked them at the familiar while Mami supported by shooting her muskets, but to their surprise, their attacks were blocked and the Familiar escaped.

"Our attacks were blocked!?" Sayaka said in surprise. "But who-!"

"Oi, oi, oi." A voice said as a figure came from the shadows. "What do you think you're doing?" Appearing from the shadows was none other than Kyoko, eating some taiyaki and was garbed in her Magical Girl outfit which consisted of a dark red dress with an opening for her soul gem and a mandarin collar. The borders of the dress are covered with thick white ruffles that cover the opening of her dress and go down to the back of it. She wears white arm sleeves that go halfway up her bicep, with black buttoned cuffs around her wrists. Underneath, she wears a pleated pink skirt and a black corset with white detailing. She wears tall red boots with white cuffs and white symbols, and black thigh-high tights. In her hands was a gold, silver and red spear.

"Another Magical Girl!?" Madoka said in surprise.

Mami's eyes widen in surprise before they narrowed. "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

Kyoko simply smirks and says, "Been a while, Senpai."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, Back with Haru)**

"Stop right there!" Haru shouted as he jumped and jumped off the Mirror Monster before landing right in front of it and turned to face it for the first time.

The Mirror Monster in front of him was some sort of orange, humanoid crab. Most of its body was similar to that of a man, but its arms were grab claws and the top half of its upper body resembled a crab as the whole Mirror Monster's armor was bright orange.

"This is a new one." Haru said, but then again, he was still new to the Rider business. Quickly, he pushed down his Drag Visor, drew a card, and inserted it.

 **SWORD VENT**

The Drag Saber immediately found its way to Haru's hand before he and the Mirror Monster charged towards one another. The Mirror Monster attack first, attempting to grab Haru with its huge crab claws, but Haru jumped, dodging the claw and kicking the Mirror Monster right in the face, sending it stumbling back before Haru landed back down to his feet and slashed the Mirror Monster across the chest a few times before kicking it away as it fell to the ground and rolled a bit before stopping face flat down. Not allowing the Mirror Monster a chance to recover, Haru went to attack its exposed back, but to his surprise, his sword just caused sparks and didn't seem to hurt the Mirror Monster who soon got back up and backhanded Haru, sending the red Rider stumble back a bit before the Mirror Monster grabbed Haru by its claws and threw him over its shoulder where he landed on his back.

"Okay, its back is protected by a really thick shell, good to know." Haru said as he got back up when the sound of a vehicle drew his attention and he turned to see another Ride Shooter. It stopped right in front of him and the top opened to reveal a brand new Rider.

The new Rider had a black bodysuit with silver boots and armbands, both which are accompanied by silver sockets. On his left arm was what appeared to a pair of shears? Orange shoulder armor resembled shells covered his shoulder while his torso armor was orange with two small, silver triangular parts with two, pincer like extensions over his shoulder, one on each side. Around his waist was a V-Buckle with his Advent Deck being black with a golden crab logo. Finally, his helmet was orange with a silver visor as the helmet was designed to resemble a grab with two little antennae resembling crab eyes on top of the helmet.

"Another…Rider?" Haru said in surprise before he got back up to his feet. If he was a Rider, that means he could help. "Great timing, we can take this bastard on toge-!"

*POW!*

"Gah!" Haru was thrown back and interrupted when the new Rider punched him across the face, or helmet in this case. He shook his head before getting back up and pointed to the crab themed Rider angrily. "Hey! What was that for!?"

The Rider didn't answer as he raised his shear and attacked Haru. Quickly, he deflected the attacked and dodged a punch aimed for his head before kicking the Rider back. The crab Rider held his stomach before he growled in anger and attacked Haru again. Haru ducked under a swing of the Rider's shears, but wasn't expecting the kick to his side, making him stumble back but he recovered quickly and blocked a punch before pushing the arm away and blocked the Rider's shears from stabbing him with his sword, entering a deadlock.

"Hey, what's the deal!? I don't want to fight!" Haru said as he struggled to push the shears away from him.

"Too bad cause I do." The Rider said as he used both hands to push his shear.

"Well, at least I know you can talk." Haru said before he raised his foot and kicked the Rider in the chest, forcing the Rider back, but Haru cried out in pain when something struck his back and he turned to see the Mirror Monster. "Shit, forgot about you."

Haru blocks a claw swinging at him and jumps back to avoid the second one, but he was struck across the back by the Rider behind him and quickly turned to block a kick before slashing the Rider across the chest before quickly turning back and blocking the claw of the Mirror Monster before kicking it away. Haru slashed it a few times before turning back to the rider to slash him, but his sword was blocked and Haru was wide open for a kick to the chest before the crab Rider took away his sword and threw it away before the Rider punch Haru across the face, grabbed him, and threw him to the Mirror Monster. Haru grabbed a hold of the Mirror Monster's shoulder, making sure that it did not bite him before he back kicked the crab Rider that was attempted to attacking him from the back before he used whatever strength he had to drag the Mirror Monster around and kick him away from him while pushing off of it to back flip away and gain some distance. Catching his breath, Haru faced both the Rider and the Mirror Monster and noticed the similarities between the two.

"Wait a minute, you two are together?" Haru said, confused and surprised that the Mirror Monster he had been fighting was actually the crab Rider's Contract Monster.

"Geez, what gave that away, Sherlock Holmes?" The Rider said sarcastically.

"Okay, you're a dick." Haru declared.

"I know. And you're dead." The crab Rider said before he raised his shears and attacked, but was surprised by a sudden kick from a familiar black dragon Rider whose kick sent the crab Rider back before the black Rider spun around and back kicked the Rider's Contract Monster away.

"Ryuga!" Haru said in surprise.

"Get your head in the game, kid. Stop wasting time." Ryuga said as he turned to face the Rider.

"What the hell? Twin Riders?" The crab Rider said in surprise as his Contract Monster stood beside him, waiting for his command.

"I suggest you and your Volcancer leave if you two don't want lives to end here and now." Ryuga threatened.

"I'm surprised you know the name of my partner here. But what makes you think I'll just do as you ask?" The Rider said.

"Because unlike the red idiot next to me, I don't hold back." Ryuga said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it!" Haru, ignoring that comment from Ryuga, spoke up. "Are you gonna fight him!?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Ryuga said as if the topic should have been as plain as day.

"But he's a Rider!" Haru pointed out.

"You're right. Ryuki, meet Kamen Rider Scissors." Ryuga said, pointing a thumb over to the now identified Scissors.

"Scissors?" Haru said in confusion while thinking that the name was kind of…lame.

"You're thinking my name's lame, aren't you?" Scissors said.

"I wasn't thinking that!" Haru quickly denied before turning back to Ryuga. "But you didn't answer my question!"

"Didn't Zero not come and explain it to you?" Ryuga asked.

"Explain? Explain what!?"

Haru's answer made Ryuga sigh and shook his head. "That Zero…" Ryuga looked back to Scissors and said, "I'll say it again, leave or die here."

"And like I said," Scissors said as he drew a card, prompting Ryuga to draw a card as well as they both placed their cards into their respective Visors. "What makes you think I'll listen you?"

 **STRIKE VENT**

Scissors extended out his right hand and came forth a gauntlet that resembled his Contract Monster, Volcancer's claw, but before it could attach itself to his hand…

 **CONFINE VENT**

It disappeared, fading away as if it were never there.

"What!?" Scissors said in surprise as he looked at the perpetrator, Ryuga, in surprise.

"Like I said before, I'm not like the idiot next to me. I don't hold back." Ryuga said before he charged towards the crab themed Rider.

Both Scissors and his Contract Monster moved out the way of a kick before Volcancer went into the hit the black dragon Rider with its claws, but it never made it as Ryuga kicked it away before he blocked a punch from Scissors and forced his arm down into an uncomfortable position before he punched the Rider in the gut so hard that he bent over in pain which gave Ryuga the chance to hit his face/helmet with another punch, forcing Scissors back up before Ryuga dragged the crab Rider around and kicked him towards his Contract Monster who caught his Contractor. The crab Rider growled in anger before he charged towards Ryuga in anger, stabbing forth with his Scissors Visor, but to his surprise, Ryuga grabbed his arm before the shears could hit his helmet and he then lost pain coursing through his everybody when Ryuga kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine before being pushed back to his Contract Monster where he could do nothing, but watch as Ryuga spun and spin kicked him and his Volcancer back.

Scissors withered in pain on the ground, holding the place between his legs as he gasped out, "You…dick! Who kicks…a man in…the dick!?"

"I do." Ryuga said bluntly before pointing his thumb to Haru. "He would too if he got the chance."

"N-No I wouldn't!" Haru denied despite the fact that the fact he would kick a man where the sun don't shine was in fact true.

"Now, let me say it again. Leave or die. I won't say it a fourth time." Ryuga said.

"Grr, you'll pay for this!" Scissors growled before he got to his feet and stumbled away with his Contract Monster following close behind.

"Hey! Wait!" Haru said, but the crab themed Rider was gone. With only him and Ryuga left, he turned to the black Rider and said, "What is going on!? Why did he want to fight me!? Why did you fight him!? Tell me, now!"

"You're bound to find out sooner or later so." Ryuga said before he walked away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Haru said.

"To go and pick up Homura. She should be with the girls right now." Ryuga said.

"Wait, why the girls?" Haru said, but Ryuga disappeared through the window. "Ugh, that guy really pisses me off." With no other choice, he followed after Ryuga back to the real world.

* * *

 **(Back with the girls)**

"Sakura? Sempai?" Sayaka said in confusion as she looked between Mami and Kyoko. "Wait, you two know each other!?"

"You can say that." Kyoko said, resting her spear on her shoulder as she ate her taiyaki.

"Is she a friend?" Madoka asked.

"She _was_ a friend." Mami said, emphasizing the 'was' part before the Familiar's barrier disappeared.

"The Familiar's getting away!" Madoka said.

"Shit!" Sayaka cursed as she went to after it when she stopped dead cold. The reason being Kyoo's spear was at her neck, the pole arm having extended from its regular length.

"Not so fast, kiddo." Kyoko said. "That's not a Witch, it's a familiar or could you not tell?"

"She knows perfectly well, Sakura." Mami said as she pointed one of her muskets at the red head. "Now put that thing away from her. Or else."

"Hoh? Is that a threat I hear from you?" Kyoko said when a bullet whizzed past her, leaving her with a tiny cut on her cheek.

"It is." Mami said, her musket barrel smoking before she threw it away and summoned two more. "Now I won't ask again. Get that thing away from her."

"And if I don't you'll shoot me?" Kyoko said before she finished her taiyaki, taking a moment to chew and swallow before saying, "Don't make me laugh. You don't have the guts to do that or did you forget our last fight?"

Mami resisted the urge to girt her teeth. There was no way she could ever forget, the day they broke up, the day her kouhai, Kyoko, changed right before her eyes.

"You can't do it, can you?" Kyoko said. "Hmph! Pathetic. You haven't changed one bit since I left you."

"Left you?" Madoka repeated in confusion before turning to Mami. "Mami, what does he mean?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is going after that Familiar before it gets too far." Mami said.

"Heh, good luck trying that." Kyoko said. "Try anything and I'll send this girl to the hos-!"

*CRACK-SPLAT!*

Everyone stood there in surprise at what had just happened. Slowly, Kyoko raised her free hand to the back of her head and felt something gooey. Grabbing whatever was on her hair, she brought it to her eyes and saw in her hands were the shells, whites, and yolk of an egg.

"…Who…the heck just threw an egg at me!?" Kyoko said angrily.

"That would be me." Everyone quickly turned to the other side of the alleyway and saw none other than Alex with a bag of groceries in his hand.

"Who the heck are you?" Kyoko asked in a demanding tone.

"Alex!" Madoka said. She didn't expect to see him tonight.

"Alex?" Kyoko repeated in confusion before looking right at his face. There was no sign of fear or surprise, just calmness. She glanced towards Mami and asked, "He's not surprised by all of this. He a friend of yours?"

"That is correct." Mami said.

"Hey, you." Alex said, pointing to Kyoko before extending out his hand as if asking for money. "Pay up."

"Excuse me?" Kyoko said.

"You made me waste an egg. Now pay up." Alex demanded.

"I'm sorry, but aren't _you_ the one who wasted that egg?" Kyoko said. If there was anything more she hated more than idiots, it's idiots who waste food. "Why should I pay you?"

"Because _you_ were the one who made _me_ waste that egg." Alex said. "Now pay up."

"Heh, you got a lot of nerve demanding things from someone like me." Kyoko said, resting her spear on her shoulder.

"And you're an idiot for taking your eyes off the girls." Alex said.

Kyoko's eyes widen before she turned and saw the girls running down the path the Familiar had escaped to.

"Thanks Alex! We you owe you one!" Sayaka shouted over before she and the others ran to find and kill that Familiar.

"Ah! Son of a-!" Kyoko held herself back from cursing right then and there and turned her attention to Alex, glaring the hardest glare she's ever done. "You're gonna pay for that. I don't know why Mami's allowing you to know about Magical Girls, but don't think I'll go easy on you just because I have magical powers and you don't."

"And what makes you think this will be easy?" Alex said before he set down his bag, turned his attention to a small mirror on the floor next to some trash, took out his Advent Deck, and presented it to the mirror.

"The heck is that?" Kyoko said before she saw the V-Buckle materialize around Alex's waist. "A belt?"

"Henshin!" Alex shouted, swing his right arm out before inserting his Deck into the slot of the V-Buckle. His armor soon materialized in mere seconds.

"What in the world!?" Kyoko said in surprise.

"Hey! I never got your name." Alex asked.

"…Kyoko Sakura." Kyoko said, preparing her spear and getting into a stance. "What's yours?"

"Alexander Seikatsu, Alex for short." Alex said. "But like this, I'm called Kamen Rider Zolda."

"Kamen Rider?" Kyoko said, remembering back to what Kyubey had told her the night before. "So you're one of these Kamen Riders I've heard from Kyubey. Gotta say, not impressed."

"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you." Alex said as he grabbed his Magna Visor and held it up at the ready. "I'm more than meets the eye."

"Well, I can the same thing. I'm more than just a pretty face!" Kyoko shouted that last part before she leaped towards Alex, thrusting her spear forward at the green Kamen Rider while Alex aimed his Visor at the red headed Magical Girl and pulled the trigger.

*BANG!*

* * *

 **And done! That's right, cliffhanger! How did you like it? I tried my best to be original as possible. And just like that, the first OC that is not mine to appear in the story as well as the first enemy Rider! You all know who these guys are already, but Haru and the others don't which will make for some big dramatic irony. Authors whose OC's I used today, did I do well with your characters? Is there anything wrong that you didn't like, besides Scissors getting, you know, beat up? Please let me know. Anyway, I hope today's chapter was satisfactory for everyone. And if it was, there's more where that came from, provided I don't fuck anything up. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.**


	6. Wish 6: The Claws of a Rider

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another new chapter of my Madoka Magica x Ryuki story! I'm so glad that people loved the last chapter! It really means a lot. Now before I continue, cue the disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. Any songs or anything familiar also belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Alright, last time, Kyoko made her debut, Madoka and the girls ran into her and a fight was about to ensue when Alex appeared and took her on. Not only that, but Haru and Ryuga fought against Kamen Rider Scissors and I introduced ValvraveRider17 OC: Shou Kagamine. He didn't get a lot of time last chapter, but we'll see him a bit more in today's chapter as it marks the divagation from the main Madoka story and into its own story. I don't know how things will turn out since this means I'm practically winging everything, but that's part of being an author. But I got a few ideas that just might help. Now then, lets' stop the talking and get to the story! If you do not fight, you will not survive!**

 **(A/N: After some thinking, I've decided to add in honorifics just because the way everyone says everyone names just doesn't feel right to me.)**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **ADVENT**

 _"Telepathy"_

"Relfection"

* * *

 **Wish 6: A Magical Mystery/The Claws of a Rider!**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"I didn't expect you to come, of all people."

"So let me get this straight. You guys met Zero who came to all of you and promised you power, you met up at the school at 9 o'clock sharp, and he offered you guys to become Riders and you accepted?"

"Alright class, today we have a transfer student. Please welcome him."

"My name is Shou Kagamine. It's nice to meet everyone."

"I'm envious, honestly. Everyone had gained some kind of power and can now fight alongside one another while I'm still struggling to decide my wish."

"Looks like my days of boredom are finally over."

"What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"Another…Rider?"

"Ryuki, meet Kamen Rider Scissors."

*CRACK-SPLAT!*

"…Who…the fuck just threw an egg at me?"

"Alexander Seikatsu, Alex for short. But like this, I'm called Kamen Rider Zolda."

* * *

 **(Now)**

The sound of gunfire was heard as the Familiar went down easily.

"Whew! We got him!" Sayaka said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"We have to thank Alex for giving us the chance to escape." Mami said as the musket in her hand disappeared.

"Mami-san, who was that girl? How do you know her?" Madoak asked, referring to the magical girl they had met earlier, Kyoko Sakura.

"I'll explain everything once we get back to Alex-kun." Mami said. "I don't know what he can do so I'm not confident he can take on Sakura. We have to hurry!"

"Right!" Sayaka said as the three of them took off running back from where they came, not knowing that they were being followed by Homura who kept her eyes on the group.

'Finally, everyone's here.' Homura thought. 'Now to see how this goes.'

* * *

 **(Insert: Connect by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me)** The song starts with the camera rising up to show two figures, a boy and a girl as they were surrounded by glistening mirrors.

 **(Wo toji tashikameru)** The boy and girl turned out to be none other than Haru Yamamoto and Madoka Kaname back to back.

 **(Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** Madoka's hair shadowed over her eyes as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears while Haru tightly but gently held one of her hands in comfort while the other hand was holding onto Ryuki's Deck Box. In the mirrors their reflections differ from themselves as Madoka's reflections showed her in her Magical Girl outfit while Haru's reflection was that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Suddenly, the mirrors shatter into pieces as the title appeared.

 **(Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo)** Haru along with Renji, Alex, and Takeru all wake up to start the day, still a bit groggy, but got up nonetheless.

 **(Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** The four boys brushed their teeth side by side before the scene fast forwards to them finishing putting on their school uniform before rushing out the door.

 **(Afuredashita fuan no kage wo)** The boys are seen running as fast as they can as to not be late for school when Haru notices something up ahead. Up ahead, Madoka along with Sayaka and Hitomi were seen smiling at the approaching group.

 **(Nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou)** The four slowed down to a stop and walked with the girls to school. Not too far from them, Mami is seen walking by herself to school, Kyoko was nearby eating as always, and Homura was walking from a distance, looking at the group, but more specifically, Madoka. While the rest of the group talked with one another, Haru and Madoka glanced at one another smiled.

 **(Tomedonaku kizamareta)** The scene changes to show Madoka with Kyoko and Mami to her right and Sayaka and Homura to her left all transforming into their Magical Girl outfits before they go to fight a Witch.

 **(Toki ha ima hajimari tsuge)** Haru and the boys try to run up to them, but are stopped by mirrors. They bang on the mirrors to get the girls, but they didn't hear or notice them as they were too busy fighting.

 **(Kawaranai omoi wo nose)** The boys bang and bang on the mirrors stopping them before Haru had enough and punched the thing, surprised to see that he had formed a crack. He continues to punch and punch the mirror in front of him, forming cracks as the others followed his lead, getting the same results.

 **(Tozasareta tobira akeyou)** They throw punch after punch before finally, they all throw one single punch that brakes the mirrors right in front of them before they dash through as when they passed, they all had transformed; Ryuki for Haru, Knight for Renji, Zolda for Alex, and Raia for Takeru.

 **(Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** Just when Sayaka was about to get hit, Knight swoops in and saves her just in time, holding Sayaka in a bridal position as his Contract Monster, Darkwing providing him wings to fly. Mami jumps back to avoid an attack when a whip wraps around her waist and pulls her to safety as the culprit was none other than Raia who caught her in his arms while they rode on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. An arm was about to grab Kyoko when it was shot. Looking behind her, Kyoko saw that it was Zolda who had shot the arm as his Contract Monster, Magnugiga stood behind him.

 **(Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha)** Multiple hands went to grab both Madoka and Homura when suddenly flames burned the hands away as appearing from the flame were both Ryuki and Ryuga as the red Rider stood in front of Madoka protectively while the black Rider did the same for Homura as both Riders had their Contract Monsters, Dragreder and Dragblacker float next to them, ready for battle.

 **(Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru)** All the Riders prepare to execute their Final Vents while the girls prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Witch.

 **(Dakara kowakunai)** Suddenly, in Haru's eyes, he sees the shadow images of the other Riders participating in the Rider War before he jumps up with Dragreder coiling around him.

 **(Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** In quick shots, all the Riders unleash their Final Vents with the girls unleash their great attacks before the scene changes to a puddle where all five Rider Decks laid on as the reflection showed the girls' Soul Gems. Ryuga's reflected Homura's, Raia's reflected Mami's, Zolda reflected Kyoko's, Knight reflected Sayaka's, and Ryuki's reflected Madoka's as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(With Alex)**

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

Shots rang out throughout the alleyway as one red, swift figure dashed around and jumped around the walls in order to avoid all the shots aimed at her before diving towards the green shooter, a spear aimed for the head only to be deflected by a gun as sparks flew off the two weapons before the red figure jumped back to avoid a kick.

Landing on her feet with the softness of a cat landing on its feet, Kyoko looked back at Alex, now Zolda, and quickly blocked a bullet with her spear.

"Not bad 'cow boy.'" Kyoko said as she took off running.

"I'm a bull." Alex said as he continued to fire his Magna Visor gun. "Why don't you stop running around? We both know I ain't running out of bullets any time soon."

"And let myself get shot? No thanks." Kyoko said before charging towards the green colored Rider.

Seeing the Magical Girl coming, Alex continued to shoot at her, but Kyoko dodged the bullets with expert reflexes before thrusting her spear forward towards Alex. Quickly, Alex moved to the side and raised his arm, blocking the spear as it scraped against his armor before he aimed the Magna Visor at the red haired Magical Girl and fired at point blank range. But Kyoko's reflexes, which she has honed for the amount of time she's been a Magical Girl, kicked in and she jumped up, the bullet just grazing her side as well as tearing through her outfit a bit, before her spear broke apart with chains holding them together.

"Nani(What)!?" Alex said in surprise before he was constricted by the sectional staff.

"You underestimated me just because I'm using a single spear unlike Mami-san who constantly uses multiple muskets in order to fight." Kyoko said, holding Alex tightly while she brushed the place Alex's bullet grazed. It was a small cut, nothing she couldn't handle. Now, back to talking. "However, my spear can cover a wide range as you can see. I'm nothing like Mami-san. It really pisses me off when someone gets in the way of my work and even more so when someone wastes food."

"And like I said, you're the one who forced me to do that." Alex said as he struggled to get free. "I'm still going to get that money from you, one way or another. I paid good money for those eggs." Even if it was just a single egg, to someone like him, everyone little thing counted!

"Should you really be talking back to me like that considering the situation you're in?" Kyoko said, tugging her spear to make Alex's binds tighter, much to his discomfort.

"Why?" Alex asked. "Why did you let that Familiar run off?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Kyoko said before she decided to indulge Alex and explain. "What good is killing a chicken before it lays its eggs? Killing that Familiar wouldn't have benefited me in the slightest. After eating, maybe four or five people, it'll turn into a Witch and produce a Grief Seed. Only then will I kill it."

"Are you serious?" Alex said as he looked at the girl in disbelief. "You actually intended to just let that thing kill more people just so you can get a Grief Seed?"

"Of course." Kyoko said without hesitation. "The Witches eat humans and we in turn eat the Witches, in a sense. It's the obvious natural law, the whole food chain thing. They taught you that in school, didn't they? I don't know what you 'Kamen Riders' are, but don't tell me you got these powers just to be a hero and save the day. Those things are a joke."

"Well, I can't argue you against that." Alex said, getting a surprised look form Kyoko who had expected the Rider to be mad at her. "I didn't obtain these powers just to save people. Of course, if I see someone in trouble, I'm gonna help, but at the end of the day, I don't know that person and vice versa."

"Hoh? I'm surprised." Kyoko said. "I thought you were one of those 'hero of justice' people so I thought you would be angry at what I said. But turns out, you're a pretty heartless guy."

"I wouldn't say I'm heartless if I'll still go out of my way to help people." Alex said. "But in the end, these powers I've obtained are meant for one thing only."

"Oh? And what's that?" Kyoko said, curious.

"Not telling." Alex said. "But I can tell you something else."

"And what's that?"

"You made the mistake of letting my hands be in reaching distance." Alex said as he moved his left hand over the Magna Visor and pulled the back of it, causing a hidden slot to appear from the bottom of the gun before he went and drew a card from his Deck and wasted no time inserting the card and closing the slot.

 **SHOOT VENT**

From the same mirror Alex had used to transform, something shot out of it and landed on Alex's shoulders. Once they were on, Kyoko only had time to widen her eyes before…

*BOOM!*

She was sent flying as the parts of her spear that entangled Alex loosened and he wasted no time setting himself free. Kyoko skidded across the ground before coming to stop soon after, revealing that her dress was torn to pieces and blood was slowly trickling down from her head as her hands smoked a bit.

"Oh? I'm surprised you're a able to block that so quickly" Alex said as situated on top of his shoulders were shoulder cannons modeled after Magnugiga's legs called the Giga Launcher.

"Hmph! Please, as if something like that can do me in." Kyoko said as she slowly got back up and twirled her spear around, waiting until all the sections came back and combined back into the basic spear form before she held it before her with both hands. "Still, I'm pretty pissed off right now. You just can't be throwing in these new bags of tricks at me."

"They're not new, you've just never seen them." Alex said before with a grunt, he fired his shoulder cannons at Kyoko.

"Oi, oi…" Kyoko began as she dashed forward, dashing right under the shots as she sped up towards Alex. "Don't go underestimating me just because of a lucky shot!"

Alex gritted his teeth as Kyoko zoomed past him, hitting his chest with her spear as spark flew. Despite his armor protecting him, Alex still felt that attack and boy did it hurt. He raised his Magna Visor up to shoot her, but she was already gone, having jumped up before throwing her spear at him. Quickly, he moved, letting the spear hit and bounce off his shoulder cannons before he turned back and fired his Magana Visor gun at her. Kyoko twirled around in midair, bullets flying and grazing past her as more tears appeared on her dress along with cuts that stung, but she ignore the pain in favor of catching her spear and landing right back down on the ground before she dashed towards Alex again and struck him across the chest before he got the chance to fire any of his weapons at her.

"Ha! What's wrong?" Kyoko asked in a taunting voice as Alex skidded against the ground, having withstood Kyoko's earlier attack as he held his chest. "You seem slower than usual."

"Tch! Damn…" Alex cursed under his breath. While the Giga Launchers packed quite a punch, they were also a bit heavy thus slowing him down more than he liked.

"What? No back talk this time?" Kyoko said before she jumped towards the green Rider. "In that case, I'll end this little dance right now!"

"Tch!" Alex quickly pulled the Magna Visor back before he reached for his belt to draw a card when suddenly…

"That's enough."

*CRASH!*

Both Alex and Kyoko gasped in surprise when they found themselves not facing each other, but rather, were behind each other as Kyoko's spear was embedded in the spot Alex was just at moments ago. They both quickly turned around in surprise and confusion when they saw landing in between them with the gentleness of a feather was none other than Homura.

"Who!?/You!" Both Kyoko and Alex exclaimed in surprise before more voices appeared.

"Alex-san!" The voice of Madoka called out before she and the rest finally appeared, stopping when they saw the three. "Homura-chan?"

"What are you doing here?" Mami asked/demanded.

"That is none of your business." Homura said when Kyoko suddenly attacked her.

"Who the heck are you!?" Kyoko exclaimed angrily. It's been nothing, but one interruption after another and now she was pissed _and_ annoyed! But when she swung her spear, all she hit was air. She blinked in surprise and confusion before sensing someone behind her and turned to see Homura herself, causing her to jump back on instinct. "How the-!? What did you do!?" When Homura said nothing, Kyoko realized something. "Oh, I see. You're that irregular I've heard from Kyubey."

'I didn't see her move! How did she do that?' Alex thought as he stayed cautious.

"Alex-san, daijōbu(Are you alright)?" Madoka asked.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches." Alex said.

"That's some heavy artillery you got there." Sayaka commented, sweating nervously at the Giga Launchers on Alex's shoulders.

Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle drew everyone's attention and they all turned to see arriving at the end of the alley way was Ryuga with Haru.

"Minna(Everyone)!" Seeing his friends, Haru got off, taking off his helmet and entered the alleyway while Ryuga followed close behind.

"Haru-kun!" Madoka said in surprise. What was her friend/crush doing here with Ryuga?

"Who the heck are you two?" Kyoko said.

"I could ask you the same thing." Haru said, not knowing the girl and wondered why did it look like she just took a bomb to the face.

"Our names do not concern you, Sakura Kyoko." Ryuga said, his hood hiding his face like always.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes on Ryuga. "I don't remember giving my name to you. Have we met before?"

"Who can say?" Ryuga said with a shrug.

"I suggest you fall back." Homura said.

"And why should I listen to you?" Kyoko said.

"Because in case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered." When Hourma said that, she was talking about the others, not counting herself and Ryuga.

"…Tch!" Kyoko clicked her tongue before shoulder her spear. "I can't see what cards you're playing. I'll back down for today."

"A prudent course of action." Homura said.

"But," Kyoko then pointed her spear at Alex. "Don't think this is over. As of right now, you're number one on my list."

"Geez, I feel so honored." Alex said sarcastically before Kyoko jumped up and disappeared.

"Okay, will someone tell me who the hell was that?" Haru asked as Homura walked up to Ryuga.

"That's what we're wondering." Sayaka said as she and Mami outfits flashed before they were back in their uniforms.

"Oi," Alex called out to Homura who stopped as Alex transformed back into his civilian form. "Why did you save me?"

"Do not misunderstand." Homura said, not even turning to face him as she spoke. "I just do not tolerate fools who start useless fights."

"Homura-chan…" Madoka muttered as she and the others watched Ryuga and Homura get on the Rider's bike and drove away.

"That girl really rubs me the wrong way." Sayaka commented before she turned and pointed at Mami. "Alright, Mami-san, time you told us what you know! Who was that girl and how do you two know each other!?"

"Yes, I did promise that." Mami said as she was thinking of how to explain.

"You okay, Alex? You were transformed." Haru asked, walking up to his friend who picked up his discarded bag.

"I'm fine. And so are the groceries." Alex said. "Did you get the water?"

"I kind of ran into a little something on the way." Haru said.

"A Mirror Monster?"

"That and I met another Rider." What Haru just said made everyone turn to him.

"Wait, did you say you met another Rider?" Sayaka asked.

Haru nodded. "Yeah, and well, to put it simply, he was a dick." That of course brought confused looks to everyone.

"Why don't we discuss this tomorrow at school?" Mami suggested. "The others will want to hear this, especially if there's another Rider."

"Okay." Madoka said as everyone nodded in agreement before they all went their separate ways for the night.

'Homura Akemi…' Kyubey thought. 'Just what are you planning? You and your partner?'

* * *

 **(With Homura and Ryuga)**

With lights and cars moving past them, Homura held onto Ryuga tightly as they drove through the night in silence.

After a while did Homura finally speak up. "So, the Rider War finally begins?"

"With the appearance of Scissors, yes. But that's not all." Ryuga said as he came to a stop at a red light.

"What is it?"

"Earlier today before I met with the kid, I stumbled upon a dead Magical Girl when hunting for a Witch. Her head was severed and the body was covered in wounds caused by something sharp, something that wasn't caused by a Witch."

"A dead Magical Girl?" Homura muttered before she realized what Ryuga was trying to say and one could see the tiniest hint of anger in her eyes, "So, those two are in this time line."

"I know how you feel. I'm not exactly happy know know that they're in this timeline." Ryuga said before the light turned green and he continued driving.

"We were taken by surprise the first time, but we already know what they're capable of. It doesn't change things. We simply have to adjust our plans." Homura stated as she calmed down.

"I wouldn't get too confident if I were you. There's more."

"More?"

Ryuga nodded and continued. "It seems those two aren't the only ones to appear in this timeline as they're also not the only ones causing trouble."

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

As promised, the group were at the roof of school, using their lunch break to explain the events of last night.

"You guys ran into another Magical Girl?" Takeru asked, having just been told of Kyoko.

"Yeah." Sayaka nodded as she made extra sure to not look in Renji's way. "She suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stopped us from taking down the Familiar."

"But why would she do that?" Takeru asked.

The one to answer that was Alex. "It's because it wasn't a Witch. And because it wasn't a Witch, it wouldn't produce a Grief Seed if she had killed it herself."

"Wait, are you telling me that she let it get away just because it wouldn't produce a Grief Seed?" Haru said.

Alex nodded. "That's right. She even said she would let it eat people until it become one."

"That's horrible!" Madoka said, not believing that someone would just say and do that.

"So, she's still thinking like that." Mami said sadly, looking down in shame and guilt.

"Mami-san, who was that girl?" Sayaka asked "From the way you two talked, it's obvious you two know each other."

Mami looked at everyone before sighing. "I guess it can't be helped." Taking a moment to collect herself, Mami began to explain how she knew Sakura Kyoko. "Well, to start out, Sakura-san was…she used to be my apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Madoka repeated in confusion.

"You mean she used to work with you?" Haru asked.

Mami nodded. "When I met Sakura-san for the first time, she was still somewhat new to being a Magical Girl. She was fighting a Witch and almost lost her life if it wasn't for me. After I stepped in, we worked together to defeat the Witch and after that, she asked to be my pupil and I accepted."

"Wait, _she_ was the one who asked?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Mami nodded. "From that point on, we worked together to take down Witches and Familiars alike. I should probably put this out before I forget, but Sakura-san is from the neighboring city of Kazamino. Anyway, we continued to work together, lending each other assistant. We were quite the pair back then." Mami couldn't help, but smile at the memories in her head.

"But what changed?" Renji asked.

At this did Mami look down sadly again. "For a while, Sakura-san stopped coming to the city t help me fight the Witches. At first, I was confused until I learned what happened.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Her family died." Mami said, getting gasps from the group. "Kyoko comes from a religious family. When we still worked together, she told me how poor her family used to be and how no one would come to her father's church. She told me when Kyubey appeared before her, she used her wish to help her family. I met her family only once, but they were good people."

"But what exactly happened? Did a Witch suddenly appear and kill them?" Takeru asked.

"I do not know.I just heard on the news one day while out patrolling." Mami said. "When I went to Sakura-san, she had just finished fighting a Witch. I asked what had happened, but all she said to me was that it was her magic that caused her family to die. After that, I notice the way she fought had changed."

"Changed? You mean she fought differently?" Alex asked since he was the only one to have fought her.

"Yes. You see, Sakura-san is able to cast illusion-type spells. She can make multiple images of herself and much more. You know how I have a finisher called Tiro Finale?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Renji asked.

A small blush made its way to Mami's face as she scratched her cheek. "Well, back then, I suggested we name our moves so with her illusion-based magic, she had a move called Rosso Phantasma."

"Rosso…Phantasma?" Takeru repeated in confusion.

"That's…surprisingly childish of you, Mami-san." Haru said.

"Uh, but don't you also say the name of your finisher?" Madoka said, talking about Haru's Dragon Rider Kick.

"Gh!" Haru blushed in embarrassment as he scratched his head and looked away from his crush. "W-Well, I'm not the only one who does it! Ryuga does it too!"

"While this conversation is amusing and all, we're getting off topic." Alex said before he gestured for Mami to continue.

Mami nodded in thanks before continuing. "I don't know what had happened, bit I figured it may have had something to do with her family. We talked for a bit when it suddenly changed into an argument. After that, we both fought each other."

"You fought?" Madoka asked and Mami nodded. "But why? You're both magical Girls."

"We may be Magical Girls, but that doesn't mean we'll see eye to eye all the time." Mami said. "I thought I could defeat her considering I had more experience, but I was wrong. My lack of resolve led me to lose and after that, she left and that was the last I saw of her…until last night."

"Can you think of any reason why she would be here instead of her own city?" Renji asked.

"If I had to guess, the number of Witches in her territory may have decreased." Mami said as her tone was still sad and her head was still lowered.

Seeing the sad face of Mami, Takeru went and placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her to turn to him where he gave her a reassuring smile which made Mami smile back thankfully.

"So now we know more about this new girl." Alex said before turning to Haru. "Now it's your turn. Is it true that you ran into another Rider?"

Haru nodded. "Yeah. I was out getting some water for us when a Mirror Monster was trying to drag someone into the Mirror World. I managed to save the person and went after the thing when he appeared and attacked me."

"He attacked you?" Madoka said in surprise.

"Yeah. I tried to talk to him, but he insisted on fighting. I then found out that the Mirror Monster that I was after happens to be his Contract Monster." Haru said, getting surprised looks.

"Wait, wouldn't that mean that he was trying to kill the person you saved?" Sayaka said.

"I thought that too and it disgusted me." Haru said in an angry tone. "I fought both him and his Contract Monster and was backed into a corner. It was then Ryuga showed up and gave me the name of the Rider: Kamen Rider Scissors."

"Scissors?" Renji said as he and everyone else imagined an ordinary pair of scissors, but with a mask on.

"That's…kind of lame." Sayaka said.

"I thought the same thing." Haru said. "Once Ryuga showed up, he and Scissors fought and drove the guy away. Apparently, there's a reason why Scissors attacked me, but Ryuga didn't explain anything to me and he said that Zero should have told me something important. Have you guys seen him anywhere?"

"Not since we got our powers." Takeru said.

"Damn. None of this makes any sense." Haru said as he scratched his hair in frustration.

"By the way," Alex spoke up and turned to Takeru. "Where were you last night, Takeru? Before I ran into the girls last night, I got a call from Renji saying you weren't back at the apartment which is rare considering you're always the first to be there."

"Oh, well…" Takeru debated whether to tell them or not before reminding himself that these were his friends. He could tell them anything. The guys that is. The girls, well there was limit to how much he could talk. "I was actually following the new transfer student."

"You mean Kagamine Shou?" Renji said and Takeru nodded. "Why were you following him last night?"

Takeru didn't speak at first as he took out a quarter from his pocket and showed it to everyone. "That person is walking down a path of destruction."

"You mean…" Haru and the boys all developed serious expressions as they knew better than to question Takeru's predictions.

"Yes, the shadow of death hangs over him." Takeru said. "But it's strange."

"What's strange?" Madoka asked as she and the girls knew how accurate Takeru's predictions were.

"I looked into his future to see if I was wrong and something happened." Takeru turned the coin over to the other side. "It showed that he was walking down a path of good fortune."

"Huh? But I thought you said he was walking down a path of destruction?" Sayaka said.

"That's what confuses me." Takeru said as he put the coin back in his pocket. "I keep predicting his future and I always get two different outcomes as if I was looking into the future of two different people. This has never happened before."

"That is strange." Mami said.

"Hey," Sayaka spoke up.

"What is it?" Haru asked.

"Don't you think it's strange?"

"What's strange?" Madoka asked.

"On the same day this new transfer student came did this new Rider appear." Sayaka pointed out.

"Are you suggesting that Kagamine-san is the Rider that attacked Yamamoto-san?" Mami said before thinking about it. "But it is true that this coincidence is too great."

"So what should we do?" Madoka asked.

"Why don't we just follow him once school ends?" Renji suggested. "Like Mami-san pointed out, this coincidence is too great."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Renji." Haru said. "Ryuga gave me no explanation as to why Scissors attacked me and Zero's not around. I want answers."

"Well you guys do that yourself. Renji and I still need to work. In case you've forgotten." Alex said, directing that last part to Renji who flinched. "How else are we gonna put food on the table?"

"I know, I know…" Renji said, raising his hands in defense.

"Sorry, guys." Haru apologized, knowing that the other two wanted to come, but they needed to make money.

"I'm also afraid we can't join you." Mami said. "Miki-san and I still have a responsibility to hunt down and defeat Witches."

"What about you, Madoka?" Sayaka asked her friend. "Since you're not a Magical Girl, you're free to do whatever. Want to come with us like always or go with the guys?"

"Um…" Madoka looked between the two sides, Mami and Sayaka, and Haru and Takeru. After thinking about it, she spoke up. "I think I'll…go with you and Mami-san. I still need to think about my wish and all."

"I see." Mami said, smiling. "Maybe that's for the best. We wouldn't want you to get dragged into the Mirror World. At least in a Witches barrier, you'll be fine…somewhat."

"Then it's decided." Takeru said. "Haru and I will shadow Kagamine-san to find out if he is Scissors. We'll contact you guys if anything comes up or if there's something we can't handle."

Everyone nodded in agreement before they all focused back on their lunch before the break was over and they had to return to classes.

* * *

 **(After School)**

"Well then, we'll be off." Mami said as she and the girls separated from the group.

"You two stay safe! Especially, you, Haru. We wouldn't want Madoka here to worry so much." Sayaka said in a teasing tone.

"Sayaka-chan!" Madoka exclaimed as she blushed red.

"I will. Same goes to you three." Haru said as he and the boys waved goodbye before turning to each other. "Well, Takeru and I are gonna go. Have a nice day at work, you two."

"Yeah, yeah." Renji said as he and Alex took their leave.

"We better get going now. There he is." Takeru said as he pointed behind Haru and he turned to see Shou just leaving the school.

"You got your deck on you?" Haru asked and Takeru just patted his pocket. "Alright, let's go." And with that, the two began to follow the transfer student.

* * *

 **(Arcade)**

The arcade was packed with games as one would expect obviously. Music played throughout the place as coordinated feet stepped on the right panels at the right time. The owner of said feet was none other than Kyoko who was dancing to the music while also eating from a box of pocky despite the fact that there was a sign that said: No Eating While Playing the Games.

Of course Kyoko saw this but, to put it simply, she didn't give a fuck and continued what she was doing.

"Yo. What do you want this time?" Kyoko said, not having to look behind her to know that Homura had just walked up to her.

"You have plans to claim this territory as your own, do you not?" Homura stated.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Kyoko said as she continued to dance. "It's not uncommon for Magical Girls to be fighting over territory."

"It doesn't really matter to me what you do." Homura said.

"It doesn't matter? You're a strange one." Kyoko commented before she finished the song and dance, getting a new high score before turning to the mysterious Magical Girl. "You still haven't told me what I want to know. Who are you and what're you after?" Kyoko quickly turned back to the game as the next song played, but she was still waiting for Homura to speak.

"…In five months from today, a Walpurgis Night will come to this very city."

Kyoko almost tripped when she heard that. "How do you know that?" Walpurgis, a colossal Witch said to be so powerful that no Magical Girl could defeat it.

"That's a secret. In truth, the info itself does really mean much." Homura said.

"Doesn't mean much?" Kyoko repeated in confusion. This was a Walpurgis they were talking about and yet the girl behind her talked as if it were no threat. "Did you come all the way here just to tell me that?"

"No, I have one more thing to say. I just thought I should tell you before it's too late." Homura said. "Beware of a black and white Magical Girl."

"A black and white Magical Girl?" Kyoko quickly finished the song and turned around only to find no sign of Homura. "Tch! I don't know how she does that, but it's really starting to get on my nerves."

"Hey!" A voice called out to Kyoko, making her turn. What she was met surprised her.

"Didn't you read the sign? You're not supposed…to…" Alex in his part-time clothes trailed to a stop once he realized who he was talking to.

"Ah!" Both the Magical Girl and Rider said in surprise at the exact same time as in sync, they pointed at one another. "What are you doing here!?"

They both immediately felt weirded out by how in sync they were before Alex spoke first. "I work here."

"I came to play here." Kyoko replied back. "Didn't think I'd run into you so soon after last night."

"Well the feelings mutual." Alex said. "Now mind explaining why you're eating while playing a game when the sign says no eating or drinking?"

"I'm not eating or drinking." Kyoko said as she placed another pocky into her mouth. "I'm snacking."

If this were an anime, one would have seen a big, red tick mark appear on Alex as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"So you work here." Kyoko mused as she looked around the place before turning back to Alex with a smirk. "Looks like I have another reason to come here now."

"And what was your first reason?" Alex asked.

"To pass the time. And as everyone knows, games are wonderful for that." Kyoko said as the next song played and she resumed dancing. "Now be sure to treat me well. I am a customer after all."

"Grrr!" Alex gritted his teeth in frustration before giving up, knowing that there was nothing he could do in this situation. "Just don't try to do anything funny while here."

"Ha! Please, like you can stop me. Or did you forget our fight last night?" Kyoko said as she held up a bandaged hand.

"I seem to recall you getting blasted in the face."

"And I seem to recall you being slow as hell."

Amongst the other gamers of the arcade, one could have sworn a storm was forming around the two as sparks crackled between the two.

* * *

 **(With Haru and Takeru)**

Quietly and slowly, Haru and Takeru peek their heads out from a corner to see Shou in the park, playing a guitar that he tends to carry around as a group of kids were gathered around to listen to him play.

"He's really good. I guess he wasn't lying when he said he's studied different kinds of music." Takeru commented.

"He seems like a really nice guy. Why would a path of destruction be his future?" Haru said.

" _One_ of his futures." Takeru corrected his friend before looking around the area. "Still, we're quite far from the school. Just how does Kagamine-san get to school on time?"

"Oi~!" Suddenly, an unknown voice made the two Riders turn back in time to see Shou get tackled by a green haired girl who appeared to be a bit younger than Madoka and Sayaka. Said girl was wearing a sailor fuku as her her eyes were green and her hair was tied into two buns with the rest of her hair braided and fell down.

"Oof!" Shou grunted in surprise as he almost fell down, but managed to keep his balance and turn to the girl on his back. "Matsuri-chan, don't surprise me like that."

"Hehe, sorry." The now named Matsuri smiled as she hanged onto Shou's back.

"A friend?" Takeru guessed as Haru just shrugged as the two continued to watch from afar.

"Matsuri, stop acting childish and get off of Shou." Another voice called out as Haru and Takeru turned to see a group four, three girls and one boy, headed over to the two.

The first one and the one who had spoken up was a blue eyed, dark-blue haired girl who appeared to be around Kyoko's age. Her hair is tied in a ponytail as she and the rest of the girls wore the same sailor fuku as Matsuri.

The second girl was around the same age as the first. Her eyes were light pink and her hair was pink and reached all the way down to the top of her legs while to the side, her hair was tied in twin tails.

The third and last girl appeared to be the oldest of the girls and looked to be around their ages, maybe even a bit older. Her hair was blond and reached down to the top of her legs while her eyes were yellow.

Finally, the forth and only boy of the group was obviously the oldest, maybe around 17 years old thus making him older than them. He had fair skin, short bowl-shaped auburn hair with blue eyes and is quite tall. Unlike the girls who were wearing school uniforms, he was wearing a crimson t-shirt underneath a navy jacket, black trousers & white runners.

"Aw, but Chisato, I like it up here." Matsuri said, continuing to hang from Shou's back.

"You're not a kid, Matsuri. Get off of him." The now named Chisato said.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that so you can hog him to yourself?" Matsuri accused, getting a blush to appear on Chisato's face.

"W-Why in the world would I want to do that!?" Chisato exclaimed.

"Now, now. No need to shout." The blond haired girl said before looking towards Matsuri. "Matsuri, get off of Shou."

"Fine…" Matsuri said as she finally got off Shou.

"Arigato, Haruka-san." Shou said as he placed his guitar back in its case.

"Don't mention it." The now named Haruka said. "But you should just tell her stop every time she does this."

"I don't what the problem is with it." Shou said.

"You know, it's that kind of thinking that makes you soft. People are gonna take advantage of you because of that." The pink haired girl said.

"I'm not that soft, Arisa-chan." Shou said, not pleased at being called 'soft' before turning to the guy of the group. "Hey, Takahiro. Long time no see."

"That's it? Is that all have to say to your best friend who you haven't seen in years?" The now named Takahiro said.

Shou rolled his eyes before going up to the guy and gave him a brotherly hug which Takahiro returned. "It's good to see you, Takahiro."

"It's good to see you too man." Takahiro said before he ended the hug. "Sorry I couldn't come yesterday."

"That's fine. I got to know the girls a bit better." Shou said as the group began to talk amongst one another.

"I don't recognize those uniforms." Haru said as he couldn't figure out what school the girls came from based on their uniform. "Takeru, any ideas?"

"Yeah, I recognize it. That's the uniform of Akanegasaki Middle School." Takeru said. "My sister's planning on enrolling there next year since most of her friends are going there as well."

"I see. I wonder why he knows them." Haru said as the two continued to stay hidden.

"Man, it still sucks that you couldn't enroll in Akanegasaki. We could have hanged out in school." Takahiro said as he sat down at a nearby bench.

"My guardians wanted what's best for me so they enrolled me in one of the best middles schools here in Mitakihara." Shou said as he and the other girls stood around except for Arisa who sat down next to Takahiro.

"So what does that make our school? Chop liver?" Arisa said, giving Shou a playful look.

"I never said that. Stop putting words in my mouth." Shou said, giving the pink haired girl a look of annoyance as said girl just laughed.

"How has the school been treating you, Shou-kun?" Haruka asked, simply curious.

"Just fine, Haruka-san." Shou said. "The teachers and students are nice. I even made a friend."

"What's his name?" Chisato asked.

"His name is Uranaishi Takeru." Said man perked up when he heard his name. "He seemed like a really nice guy and an interesting thing about him is that he can do fortune telling."

"He does fortune telling?" Matsuri asked and Shou simply nodded.

"Ah, it's probably just a bunch of balony. No one can tell future through something like 'fortune telling.'" Arisa said, not knowing that Haru was keeping Takeru from coming over there and picking as fight. Takeru never did like people who question his fortune telling.

Takahiro looked at a nearby public clock and flinched at the time. "Yabai! Look at the time! I need to get to my part-time job!"

"Leaving already?" Shou asked, a bit sadden.

"Sorry, but I'm not loaded with money like you." Takahiro said as he got up and left. "See you girls tomorrow at school."

"See your tomorrow!" Matsuri waved goodbye along with the rest of the group.

"Well, I think it's time we took our leave as well." Haruka said. "We all have important business to do."

"What kind of business?" Shou asked, curious.

"That, Shou-kun, is a secret." Haruka said with a wink before taking her leave.

"It was nice talking with you." Chisato said before she followed after her sempai.

"Bye bye!" Matsuri waved goodbye before following the two girls.

"Try not to let all that money go to your head." Arisa commented before she followed after the group.

Shou simple chuckled as he waved goodbye before he grabbed his stuff and walked away.

"Well, that was interesting…I guess." Haru commented before he and Takeru followed after Shou. "I wonder how the girls are doing?"

"Who knows? But I predict that they'll be fine." Takeru said.

"I believe you." Haru said as he and Takeru stealthy followed suspect.

* * *

 **(With the girls)**

Madoka ducked and covered her head as dust and debris flew over her head before she looked back up, watching both Mami and Sayaka fight the Witch they had just found.

Sayaka let out a battle cry as she struck with her sword, but the Witch dodged the sword threatening to kill her and quickly retreated. Sayaka gave chase and went to stab the Witch from behind, but a closed door got in her way.

"Damn!" Sayaka cursed as the makings of this Witches' Barrier was starting to annoy her. Many doors and stairs made up this place as the Witch they were fighting was using hit and run tactics, hitting them when it got the chance and quickly retreated behind doors only for it to pop out from another one. "This place is really starting to annoy me!"

"Sayaka-chan, behind you!" Madoka called out as the Witch appeared behind a door behind Sayaka, blades out and ready to kill her if it wasn't for the assistance of Mami who fired her musket. While she missed, the Witch was scared enough to retreat back into the door it came from.

 _"Arigato, Mami-san! You saved my butt!"_ Sayaka telepathically communicated.

 _"No problem! I've got your back!"_ Mami responded back telepathically before looking around the place. _"This Witch is really nimble. I can't land a hit on it."_

 _"Not only that, but it keeps retreating behind those doors. What is this, whack-a-mole!?"_ Sayaka telepathically said as the Witch they were fighting resembled a mole with a royal cape and crown to boot. It's Familiars even looked like straight knights and guards.

 _"Don't worry. I have a plan."_ Mami telepathically said before the musket in her hand enlarged.

"Mami-san, what are you planning to do?" Madoka asked, having heard the telepathic conversation between both Magical Girls.

"Don't you worry, Kaname-san. I won't let Miki-san get hurt." Mami assured the girl next to her before she communicated back to Sayaka. _"Listen up, Miki-san. I'm going to destroy all the doors except the one right in front of you. Don't move from that and wait until it comes out to finish it off!"_

 _"Got it! Ready whenever you are!"_ Sayaka readied her sword as she waited for her Sempai to act.

"I've been meaning to try out this new attack. Get ready because I'll destroy them all at once!" Mami declared as the enlarged gun next to her wasn't the only one she had. All over the Barrier, more enlarged guns were positioned over the doors of the area, ready to fire at Mami's command. "Get ready! I call this: Trio Ricercare(Search Shot)!" Then, with the snap of her fingers, all of her guns fired at all the doors except the one in front of Sayaka as seconds later, the Witch as well as some of her Familiars were forced out, covered in a bit of soot.

"You forced it out!" Madoka smiled.

"Miki-san, now's your chance!" Mami shouted over to Sayaka.

"Way ahead of you!" Sayaka said as with the wave of her cape, she summoned more swords around her before grabbing a couple and throwing them at the Witch's Familiars, getting them out of the way before she grabbed her last two swords, one in each hand, and jumped towards the Witch. With open mighty cry, Sayaka struck with an X slash, hitting the Witch and slicing it into four before the remains of said Witch exploded and Sayaka caught what was left of it: A Grief Seed.

"We did it!" Sayaka cheered, smiling towards Mami and Madoka as they smiled back.

"Good work, Miki-san. For your second time facing a Witch, you did really well." Mami complimented.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." Sayaka said as she scratched the back of her head before she noticed Mami looking around the place. "Something wrong, Mami-san?"

"I thought I sensed someone close by when we ran into the Witch." Mami said when all of a sudden, a body dropped from above and landed right next to them.

"Kya!" Madoka cried out in surprise as she jumped back in surprise.

"A person?" Sayaka said before looks of horror appeared on her and the others' faces. The reason for this was because the person before them had blood all over them. From the body alone, the person was a female as her clothes were in ruins, having been ripped to shreds as deeps wounds nearly decorated her entire body. Even her face wasn't spared for it sported three, deep slash marks that took one eye away from the girl.

"This…This is horrible…" Madoka breated out as she held back the urge to throw up at the sight before her and everyone.

"This feeling…A Magical Girl?" Mami muttered identifying the girl before them.

"Did the Witch do this?" Sayaka wondered.

"No, these wounds aren't from the Witch we just fought." Mami said as she stepped over to the dead body in order to examine it. This wasn't the first time she's seen a dead Magical Girl after all. "These wounds…they appear to have been caused by a sharp object like a knife or sword."

"Does that mean there's another Witch nearby?" Madoka asked.

"No, that's wrong." The group turned to see Kyubey appearing from the shadows.

"Kyubey!" Madoka said as said…thing climbed up to Madoka's shoulders.

"Yare yare(Oh dear), another victim has come to light." Kyubey said as he looked at the body, his face showing no change what so ever, but then again, when has it not?

"Another victim?" Sayaka repeated in confusion.

"It's so troubling when one uses Magical Powers that were intended to defeat Witches against those of their own kind." Kyubey said, making the eyes of all three girls widen.

Mami was the first to regain her bearings as she narrowed her eyes at Kyubey and said, "What do you mean?"

* * *

 **(Back with Haru and Takeru)**

Both Haru and Takeru continued to tail Shou. They had tailed him to his house and watched him through the windows while making sure not to be seen. While watching him, they learned that his guardians were his aunt and uncle and they were fairly rich if the size of the house told them anything. Nighttime had soon come and Shou had went out to get supplies for his instruments which Haru and Takeru learned he possessed quite the variety of instruments ranging from guitars to violins to drums and etc.

"Still nothing out of the ordinary." Takeru said as he and Haru watched Shou leave the store with a bag of the supplies he needed.

"I'm starting to feel jealous." Haru said as the amount of money Shou had at his disposal both made him jealous and made him want to punch something.

"Of course you would." Takeru said, rolling his eyes at his friend's behavior.

And then, suddenly…

*RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG~!*

"Gah! Now of all times!?" Haru said as he and Takeru looked around to find the source of the noise when they saw Shou running off. "He's running! Does that mean…"

"Only one way to find out." Takeru said as he and Haru gave chase.

The scream of a man and a woman got their attention and when they turned the corner, they saw a couple with webbing around the neck being dragged into the Mirror World.

"Shit!" Haru said as he acted quickly and went to save the man. He got their in time, grabbing him while Takeru hurried to get the webbing off. As for the woman, she grabbed by none other than Shou who looked at the two in surprise.

"What the-!? Uranaishi-san!? Yamamoto-san!?" Shou said in surprise, recognizing the two.

"No time to talk!" Haru said as Takeru finally got the webbing off the man and he pulled the man back before Takeru went to work on the woman.

"There!" Takeru said once he got the webbing off and Shou pulled, saving the woman as the webbings retreated back into the Mirror World.

"They're unconscious." Shou noted as he checked both the man and the woman. He then looked back at the window before them that gave their reflections before going up to it. "Looks after those two for me!"

"Eh?" Haru said before Shou pulled out from his back pocket…

"An Advent Deck!" Takeru said in surprise as the Advent Deck in Shou's hand was blue with a golden tiger symbol.

With the Deck in his right hand, Shou presented the Deck to the window and a V-Buckle soon appeared around his waist. After that, he crossed his arms in front of him before pulling back and enters a stance with his right hand prepared to insert the Deck while his left hand was out in a claw gesture.

"Henshin!" Shou shouted before inserting the Deck into the V-Buckle three images appeared and overlapped him, donning him in armor.

Shou now wore a black bodysuit with silver sockets at the knees and shoulders. Silver and blue graves and gauntlets protected his ankles and arms as a silver chest plate covered his chest with blue outlining it, imitating pectorals. A shoulder guard sat and protected both his shoulders at the end were claws and in the middle formed a color around his neck. Finally, a black helmet with a silver faceplate resembling a tiger covered his head.

Wasting no time, the now transformed Shou jumped into the window and disappeared.

"So Shou was a Rider." Takeru said.

"Yeah, but he wasn't the one who attacked me." Haru said, getting a surprised look from Takeru.

"He's not?" Takeru asked as Haru got up

"No, the guy that attacked me was themed after a crab. And last time I checked, crabs weren't tigers." Haru said before ran up to the window and presented his Deck.

"I'm coming too!" Takeru said as he stood next to Haru and presented his deck before V-Buckles appeared around their waist.

Haru did his usual arm thrust to the side while Takeru thrusts his hand forward with the thumb, index, and middle finger out before they both shouted, "Henshin!" Their respective armors soon appeared over them and the two were ready.

"Yosha(Alright)!" Haru said before he and Takeru jumped into the window.

* * *

 **(Mirror World)**

Shou jumped into the air, an axe in hand known as the Dest Visor, and came down upon one of the Mirror Monsters that attempted to drag the man and woman into this world. Shou's attack connected and the Mirror Monster was thrown back before being helped up by its fellow comrade.

"A Respider and a Solospider." Shou identified both humanoid spider monsters as Shou readied his axe. "This will be tough, but nothing I can't handle. Hah!"

The tiger-themed Rider wasted no time charging towards the two. He swung his axe down, forcing the two to separate from each other as Shou chose to attack the Respider first. He swung his axe down and struck the Mirror Monster across the chest before going for a second attack, but the Mirror Monster blocked it. Shou quickly kicked the Mirror Monster back before it could use the time to counter before Chou continued to overpower the Mirror Monster if it wasn't for the Solospider finally coming into help his fellow Spider. It grabbed Shou from behind and swung him around before using its claws to strike Shou across the face. Shou stumbled back a bit before the Solospider leaned down and the Respider jumped over him, drop kicking Shou back as he rolled across the ground. The Respider went to finish the Rider off with is claws, but Shou blocked the claws with his axe and kicked the Monster back away from him before got back up in time to see the Solospider fire webbing at him. It struck and stuck to his arm, but in a surprising show of strength, Shou grabbed the web and pulled, bringing the Solospider towards him like a fisherman reeling in a fish before he swung his weapon over headed, striking the Spider-typed Mirror Monster across the chest and sending the Mirror Monster down to the ground. Lifting his axe up, he went to finish off the Monster when webbing from the Respider stuck to the axe and pulled, making Shou stumble back before he fought to make sure his weapon didn't fly out of his hands when all of a sudden, he was kicked in the back, sending him forward down to the ground and making him lose his Dest Visor. Shou shook his head before he looked back to see a third Spider-type Mirror Monster.

"A Mispider." Shou identified before he got up and blocked a punch from the Mispider before punching it right in the face and then kicked its chest, sending it back before the Solospider and Respider came back and attacked him. Shou did his best to avoid the claws of both Mirror Monsters before he kicked the Solospider back with a kick to the gut before throwing a punch to the Respider, but the fist was batetd aside and the Respider struck the Rider across the chest, making him stumble back before the Mispider appeared again and kicked Shou in the chest, sending him back as he rolled on the ground.

"Dammit." Shou gritted his teeth as he got back up looked at three Spider-type Mirror Monsters. To be honest, he did not like his odds.

 **ADVENT**

Suddenly, from above, Takeru's Contract Monster, Evildiver, dived in and struck all three Mirror Monsters, sending them back as appearing at Shou's side were Haru and Takeru who had Shou's Dest Visor.

"You two are…!?"

"You dropped this." Takeru said as he handed Shou's axe-type Visor back.

"Thanks." Shou said as he took back his Dest Visor. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Ryuki. My friend here is Raia." Haru said. "So, what are you called when like this?"

"…Tiger. I'm called Kamen Rider Tiger." Shou said, revealing his Rider name.

"Tiger? That's…kind of plain considering what you are." Haru commented. "But whatever, we've got some Mirror Monsters to fight and there's one for each of us. Let's do this!"

Takeru and Shou nodded before all three Riders went to their Visors, Haru pushing down the brow of the Drag Visor, Takeru pushing up the end of the Evil Visor, and Shou pushed up the tiger head of his Dest Visor before they all drew cards from their respective Decks and inserted them into their respected Visors."

 **SWORD VENT**

 **SWING VENT**

 **STRIKE VENT**

Appearing in their hands, Haru had his Drag Saber while a whip modeled after Evildiver's tail called the Evil Whip appeared in Takeru's hands and a pair of clawed gauntlets appeared in Shou's hands.

Haru ran ahead of the others as he jumped and kicked the Solospider back while Takeru dealt with the Mispider and Shou took care of the Respider.

Haru used his sword to deflected two clawed strikes from the Solopspider before he slashed the Mirror Monster across the chest two times before kick the Monster away. The Mirror Monster stumbled back before it cried out in anger and charged at the dragon-themed Rider, but said Rider simply jumped over it, stepping over it as the Solorspider stumbled forward and hit a wall before Haru turned and kicked the Solospider hard enough to send it through the wall. After that, Haru shifted the Drag Saber into his other hand before pushing down the brow of his Drag Visor and drew a card.

Webbing stuck to Takeru's hand as he was pulled in by the Mispider. Attacking back, Takeru swung his whip once he was dragged in close enough, hitting the Mirror Monster across the chest before swinging his whip again and struck the Monster across the face, making the Mirror Monster stumble back, holding its face in pain while Takeru ripped the webbing off of him and spun his whip around before throwing it at the Mispider who caught it in confusion before being punched in the face by Takeru, sending her back flying as Takeru drew another card from his deck.

With only one Monster to deal with, Shou easily dealt with the Respider. His bigger clawed gauntlets blocked the Respider's claws from hitting him before he kicked it back and struck it across the chest twice with both his claws, forcing it back before Shou swung his left claw upwards, striking the Respider upward which sent it up into the air before it came was struck by Shou's right claw as he brought the Monster down hitting the ground. One could not see it because of his helmet, but a smile was appearing on Shou's face as he kicked the down Monster, sending it rolling away from him before he realized that he was smiled and shook his head to get rid of it before he got rid of his gauntlets and brought out his Dest Visor and drew another card as he along with Haru and Takeru inserted their cards.

 **FINAL VENT**

 **FINAL VENT**

 **FINAL VENT**

Roars and screeches sounded out as DragReder appeared around Haru, Evildiver flew down to Takeru, and an armored, humanoid being resembling a tiger appeared. This was Shou's Contract Monster, the Destwilder.

Haru circled his arms before he thrusts them out before entering a stance as DragRder coils around him. After that, Haru went and jumped up high into the sky with DragReder following, coiling around him as Haru corkscrews in midair before he gets into a kicking position. Meanwhile, Takeru goes and jupms up before he lands right on top of Evildiver and they were off, charging towards the Mispider while with Shou, his Contract Monster appeared from behinds the Respider and pushed it down to the ground before dragging the Monster over to him where Shou once again had his Dest Claws and waited for the right moment to strike.

"Dragon Rider Kick!"

"Hide Venom!"

"Crystal Break!"

Haru was engulfed in flames as DragReder had sent him flying towards the Solospider who could only look up in horror before it cried out in pain when Haru's kick connected as it exploded as Haru landed right back down.

Takeru and his Evildiver kept flying towards the Mispider at high speeds, going so fast that the Mispider didn't have time to dodge as with enough force, Evildiver rammed right into the Mirror Monster, destroying it as Takeru jumped out of the smoke and landed on his knees while his Contract Monster flew out just fine.

Finally, Shou watched his the Respider being dragged by his Contract Monster got closer and closer to him before he struck at the right moment where Destwilder sent the Mirror Monster towards him and he greeted said Monster with claws through its chest. The Spider-type Mirror Monster cried out in before it exploded right in front of him.

"Yosha(Alright)! We did it!" Haru cheered as his and Takeru's Contract Monster absorbed the life force from the Monsters they just defeated with the Destwilder doing the same for its Monster his Master just destroyed.

Takeru nodded in satisfaction before he turned towards Shou who just stood where he was at. With the threats now out of the way, Takeru walked over to Shou, calling out to him. "Hey, you alright?"

Breaking out of whatever trance he was in, Shou went and turned to the other Riders, claws at the ready.

"Whoa! Hold it! We don't want to fight!" Takeru said, raising his hands in defense as Haru came to his side.

"We just helped you. Why are you so hostile?" Haru asked.

"Why else would I need to be so hostile? We're Riders after all." Shou said.

"Wha-!? That makes no sense!" Haru said. "We're both Riders! Why do we need to fight!?"

"Why do we…?" From behins his helmet, Shou looked at the two in confusion. "Wait, do you two not know about the War?"

"War? What war?" Takeru asked.

"…Don't tell me." Shou said as he relaxed his stance and stood up straight. "Are you guys new Riders?"

"Well, we did just get these powers a few days ago, so yeah." Haru said. "Why?"

"Oh boy." Shou said as he realized the situation. "This might take some time to explain."

Both Haru and Takeru looked at the tiger-themed Rider in confusion, unaware of the dire news they were about to receive.

* * *

 **And done! Now I bet you weren't expecting Oriko Magica and Suzune Magia to appear in this story! Now if you're wondering why I did this, it's because it provides me with more opportunities for me to add to this story. Plus, I thought it could spice things up a bit. And if you're wondering why I didn't include Kazumi Magica, it's the simple fact that the gang already has one Incubator to deal with. They don't need another aka Jubey to cause more problems.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter as much as I did as I am very confident with this one. It just had the right feeling to it. And ValvraveRider17, if you're reading this, I hope I did your OC justice in his fight. And congrats Heisei255 for your OC's first appearance here. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride!**


	7. Wish 7: A Magical Girl Killer?

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here returning after a month to bring you the newest chapter to date! Despite the low reviews, favorites and follows, I'm glad that people are still reading this. And I can see I have positive reviews for last chapter which also makes me glad. Now, before I continue, cue the disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. Any songs or anything familiar also belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Last time readers, Alex and Kyoko fought against once another until they were stopped by none other than Homura and Haru and Takeru followed Shou to later find pout that he was another Kamen Rider! Not only that, but Madoka and the girls found a dead Magical Girl only to hear from Kyubey that the culprit could have been another Magical Girl! What could this mean? You'll just have to read and find out! If you do not fight, you will not survive!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **ADVENT**

" _Telepathy"_

"Relfection"

* * *

 **Wish 7: A Magical Girl Killer!?/Answers and War**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

'Finally, everyone's here. Now to see how this goes.'

"You actually intended to just let that thing kill more people just so you can get a Grief Seed?"

"The Witches eat humans and we in turn eat the Witches, in a sense. It's the obvious natural law, the whole food chain thing."

"So, the Rider War finally begins?"

"It seems those two aren't the only ones to appear in this timeline."

"Well, to start out, Sakura-san was…she used to be my apprentice."

"On the same day this new transfer student came did this new Rider appear."

"It's so troubling when one uses Magical Powers that were intended to defeat Witches against those of their own kind."

"An Advent Deck!"

"…Tiger. I'm called Kamen Rider Tiger."

"Wait, do you two not know about the War?"

* * *

 **(Now)**

The lights of the city buildings illuminated the dark of night as people were out working late, heading back home, heading to a party, and etc. For two people, they had just gotten back from buying some groceries, but they didn't enjoy each other's companies one bit. Quite the opposite in fact.

"Oi," Alex began as one could practically see a tick mark on him as he and Kyoko walked together with bags in hand. "Why did you follow me all the way to the grocery store? Don't you have better things to do?"

"Ha! You wish you had a girl as pretty as me following you." Kyoko said as one could also practically see a tick mark on her. "I just needed some things for tonight. A girl's got to eat after all."

"You sure brought a lot. And I thought girls cared for their figure and stuff like that."

"We do, but I'm not like most girls. But I couldn't help, but notice how much money you had, or lack thereof."

That struck a nerve for Alex as when he paid for his groceries, he noticed how much money Kyoko had more than he did. Or rather, the red head brought her wallet out and waved it around to mock him.

"I may not have a lot of money, but I least I didn't buy so much junk food." Alex pointed out to the box of Pocky, packs of candy, a few lollipops, and bags of chips. Sure there were some apples and other things in there, but they really didn't stand out. "If you eat so much, you're going to get fat and no guy will want you."

"Who said I needed a guy? Things like that are for hopeless girls." Kyoko said, not noticing to gleam in Alex's eyes.

"Oh? Does that mean…you're a lesbian?" The second Alex said that did Kyoko freeze in place while Alex continued to walk forward. "Wow, I never knew you swung that way, my apologies. But maybe that's for the best since no guy would be interested in a slob like you."

That did it as the lollipop Kyoko had in her mouth while talking and walking with Alex was crushed in her mouth and she spat out the stick before pointing at Alex. "Do you want a fight!? I'll give you a fight you broke, moneyless man!"

Once again, being reminded by how poor he was, Alex turned angrily towards Kyoko. "Okay that's it! You're going down! Time we resume where we left off last time!"

"You took the word right out of my mouth!" Kyoko said as she materialized her Soul Gem from behind her back so other people could see it and was about to run off to a place where no one could see them when her Soul Gem glowed, meaning only one thing.

"There's a Witch nearby." Kyoko said before she ran off to hunt down the Witch. Footsteps behind her alerted her and she turned to see Alex running with her. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"You're not the only one who hunts Witches." Alex said as he brought out his Advent Deck.

"I don't need your help." Kyoko said when Alex suddenly ran ahead of her.

"Who said I was helping you?" Alex said as he ran ahead.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyoko said, not allowing the Rider to be the first to get to the Witch.

As the two ran, they ran past a newspaper resting on the ground, having been discarded. With many articles on it, the main article read: Murder Case, Third Victim inside an Abandoned Factory!

* * *

 **(Insert: Connect by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me)** The song starts with the camera rising up to show two figures, a boy and a girl as they were surrounded by glistening mirrors.

 **(Wo toji tashikameru)** The boy and girl turned out to be none other than Haru Yamamoto and Madoka Kaname back to back.

 **(Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** Madoka's hair shadowed over her eyes as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears while Haru tightly but gently held one of her hands in comfort while the other hand was holding onto Ryuki's Deck Box. In the mirrors their reflections differ from themselves as Madoka's reflections showed her in her Magical Girl outfit while Haru's reflection was that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Suddenly, the mirrors shatter into pieces as the title appeared.

 **(Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo)** Haru along with Renji, Alex, and Takeru all wake up to start the day, still a bit groggy, but got up nonetheless.

 **(Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** The four boys brushed their teeth side by side before the scene fast forwards to them finishing putting on their school uniform before rushing out the door.

 **(Afuredashita fuan no kage wo)** The boys are seen running as fast as they can as to not be late for school when Haru notices something up ahead. Up ahead, Madoka along with Sayaka and Hitomi were seen smiling at the approaching group.

 **(Nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou)** The four slowed down to a stop and walked with the girls to school. Not too far from them, Mami is seen walking by herself to school, Kyoko was nearby eating as always, and Homura was walking from a distance, looking at the group, but more specifically, Madoka. While the rest of the group talked with one another, Haru and Madoka glanced at one another smiled.

 **(Tomedonaku kizamareta)** The scene changes to show Madoka with Kyoko and Mami to her right and Sayaka and Homura to her left all transforming into their Magical Girl outfits before they go to fight a Witch.

 **(Toki ha ima hajimari tsuge)** Haru and the boys try to run up to them, but are stopped by mirrors. They bang on the mirrors to get the girls, but they didn't hear or notice them as they were too busy fighting.

 **(Kawaranai omoi wo nose)** The boys bang and bang on the mirrors stopping them before Haru had enough and punched the thing, surprised to see that he had formed a crack. He continues to punch and punch the mirror in front of him, forming cracks as the others followed his lead, getting the same results.

 **(Tozasareta tobira akeyou)** They throw punch after punch before finally, they all throw one single punch that brakes the mirrors right in front of them before they dash through as when they passed, they all had transformed; Ryuki for Haru, Knight for Renji, Zolda for Alex, and Raia for Takeru.

 **(Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** Just when Sayaka was about to get hit, Knight swoops in and saves her just in time, holding Sayaka in a bridal position as his Contract Monster, Darkwing providing him wings to fly. Mami jumps back to avoid an attack when a whip wraps around her waist and pulls her to safety as the culprit was none other than Raia who caught her in his arms while they rode on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. An arm was about to grab Kyoko when it was shot. Looking behind her, Kyoko saw that it was Zolda who had shot the arm as his Contract Monster, Magnugiga stood behind him.

 **(Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha)** Multiple hands went to grab both Madoka and Homura when suddenly flames burned the hands away as appearing from the flame were both Ryuki and Ryuga as the red Rider stood in front of Madoka protectively while the black Rider did the same for Homura as both Riders had their Contract Monsters, Dragreder and Dragblacker float next to them, ready for battle.

 **(Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru)** All the Riders prepare to execute their Final Vents while the girls prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Witch.

 **(Dakara kowakunai)** Suddenly, in Haru's eyes, he sees the shadow images of the other Riders participating in the Rider War before he jumps up with Dragreder coiling around him.

 **(Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** In quick shots, all the Riders unleash their Final Vents with the girls unleash their great attacks before the scene changes to a puddle where all five Rider Decks laid on as the reflection showed the girls' Soul Gems. Ryuga's reflected Homura's, Raia's reflected Mami's, Zolda reflected Kyoko's, Knight reflected Sayaka's, and Ryuki's reflected Madoka's as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(With Haru and Takeru)**

The air was tense around the three boys that sat at a table of a random café. After dealing with the Mirror Monsters and checking to see if the victim was alright by herself, Shou had taken Haru and Takeru to a nearby café to talk. Shou drank his tea while Haru and Takeru didn't bother to touch their cups at all.

Seeing that the two Riders were tense at the moment, Shou put his cup down and asked, "So, how long have you guys been Riders?"

"Well, I've been a Rider for a few days now." Haru said before gesturing to Takeru. "Takeru here just recently became a Rider."

"Is that true?" Shou asked and Takeru simply nodded.

"What about you?" Takeru asked. "How long have you been a Rider?"

"I've been a Rider for about a year." Shou said, surprising Haru and Takeru.

"Did you say a year!?"

"Don't be so surprised. There are others that have been Riders far longer than I have." Shou said before asking, "You got your decks from a guy named Zero, right?"

"Yes." Takeru nodded before remembering something and said, "Well, Haru's a special case."

Shou raised an eyebrow. "A special case?"

Haru nodded and answered, "I actually found my deck one day amongst some trash before I contracted with my Contract Monster."

"I see." Shou said as he thought about it. "Chances are, your deck probably belonged to someone who either lost it by accident or lost it because he was killed by another Rider."

"Whoa, whoa! Did you say kill!?" Haru exclaimed in surprise before quieting down when he realized that there was still some people around.

"Yes, kill." Shou said as his expression turned serious. "As Riders, we're forced to fight each other."

"But why? We're Riders, shouldn't we help one another?" Haru asked as that was the part that confused him.

"You mentioned something about a war earlier." Takeru brought up. "What did you mean by that?"

"If you guys don't know about it, I'm guessing Zero must not have explained it to you guys." Shou said and Haru nodded. Sighing, Shou made sure no one was listening in on them before leaning in and explained. "You see, what I was talking about was the war between us Riders."

"What war? That's the part we don't get." Haru asked as he and Takeru leaned in too.

"It's dubbed the Rider War," Shou began. "And it's a war where Riders fight one another to obtain the ultimate prize: A Wish."

"A wish?" Takeru repeated in confusion.

Shou nodded. "That's right. An omnipotent wish that can grant anyone's dearest desires. It is this that compels Riders to fight one another."

"That…That can't be true." Haru said. "I mean, isn't that too hard to believe? That Zero is just giving this so-called omnipotent wish to anyone? It's got be some lie or something."

"Lie or not, Rider all over the world are fighting each other even now as we speak in order to obtain this one wish. Each Rider has their reasons for fighting. Heck, even I've got a reason to fight for it."

"Kagamine-san…" What Shou had said alerted Takeru as he leaned back. "Have you…Have you k-killed Riders before?"

What Takeru said made Haru surprised as he quickly back away from Shou who picked his cup up.

"And what if I have?" Shou said as he drank his tea while watching the two tense up. Finishing his cup, Shou sighs before setting it down. "Look, to be honest, I don't like this war. And besides other Mirror Monsters, I've never really killed other Riders before, but I'm determined to because I have something I want granted that today's society can't help me with. Hell, I'm willing to die for this reason of mine."

"Kagamine-san…" Takeru mutters as Shou gets up and takes his leave.

"I won't fight you guys and for your own safety, you two should forget about being Riders." Shou said. "But if you insist on still being Riders, then if you get in my, I will strike you guys down."

"…We don't want to fight." Haru said suddenly.

Shou looked at Haru…and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. If it's still possible, I hope we can be friends. You two seem like really nice guys."

"You seem like a nice guy too." Takeru commented.

Shou looked at Takeru as if he wanted to protest to that, but he didn't say anything and instead, said, "A word of advice: Don't trust other Riders. It'll get you killed one day if you do."

"And what about you?" Haru asked. "Can we trust you?"

Shou simply smiled sadly and said, "You wouldn't want to trust a guy like me."

"Excuse me?" Takeru said, confused, but Shou had taken his leave before he question him more.

Now that it was simply the two of them, they sat down and thought about what they had just been told.

"This is a lot to take in." Haru said.

"I know." Takeru said as he brought out his Advent Deck and looked at it. "To think that we're in a war now thanks to these things."

"Do you regret getting that now?" Haru asked.

"No, not one bit." Takeru said. "I had a reason for wanting this power and I'm not about to just let it go after hearing something like that."

"Yeah, me too." Haru said as he took out his Advent Deck and looked at it. "The reason I accepted the contract was so I can have the power to protect those closest to me. Simple as that."

"Still, it's shocking to hear that there are Riders out there, fighting one another right now as we speak." Takeru said as he looked up at the night sky. "I wonder how many Riders are out there, fighting right now?"

"Who knows? We can discuss this later when we meet up with the others tomorrow." Haru said, intending to tell the others what they've learned.

And so, the two Riders walked back home, ready to call it a day. It was a long walk as they were pretty far from their apartment, but they eventually made it only to see Renji at the door waiting for them.

"Hey, Renji." Haru greeted. "Is something wrong? Why're you standing in front of the door?"

"I got a call from Alex." Renji said as he held up a phone got from Mami. Seeing as keeping in contact was important, the girls gave the boys some of their old phones. Takeru, Renji, and Alex got one from Mami and Haru got one from Madoka.

"Dis something happen to him?" Takeru asked.

"He just said that he wouldn't be able to come home tonight." Renji said.

"Did he say why he wouldn't be able to?" Haru asked, worried for his friend as this was the first time Alex hasn't come back to the apartment.

"That's the thing," Renji scratched his neck before speaking again. "He said he was taking care of a child."

…

…

…

"Say what?"

* * *

 **(A Few Hours Ago)**

After hours of running, both Alex and Kyoko stopped at an abandoned area, but that was not the case if Kyoko's Soul Gem glowing brightly said anything.

"This is the place." Kyoko said before Alex stepped forward and presenting his Advent Deck. "Hey, what are you-?" She never got to finish as the portal to what was no doubt the Witch's Barrier appeared.

Then, green electricity appeared from the Advent Deck and went down to his waist area where the V-Buckle formed.

"Henshin!" Alex shouted before he inserted his Advent Deck and he was donned in his armor in matter of seconds. He then looked at Kyoko and said, "Try and keep up." Before he went and jumped through the portal.

"Tch!" Clicking her tongue, Kyoko was surrounded in light before he was garbed in her Magical Girl outfit. "That's my line, you showoff."

Kyoko wasted no time jumping through the portal and once on the other side, she saw that the Witch's Barrier resembled that of a beehive. What she could obviously tell were the familiars resembled bees as their black with yellow stripes gave it away and there were more than one, all buzzing around like drones.

"So I guess that makes you the queen bee." Kyoko said as she looked at the Witch which resembled the Familiars a bit, but was much bigger and it's head was different compared to the familiars.

"Now, where did that guy go?" Kyoko looked around to search for the green Rider when she saw him…protecting a child who couldn't be older than an elementary school kid. "Well shit, a survivor." Acting quickly, Kyoko dashed forward and struck down some Familiars that were attacking Alex. "Look after the kid. This one is mine!"

"Oi!" Before Alex could say anything, Kyoko was already off, taking down Familiars that got in her way left and right.

"You're in my way!" Kyoko exclaims as she takes down more Familiars before finally making it to the Witch who flew back to retreat, but Kyoko was not about to let it get away as her spear disassembled and she threw the end half of her spear where to flew through the Familiars that attempted to block it and soon wrapped around the retreating Witch, binding it as without its wings, it soon fell down to the ground.

"You're mine!" Kyoko declared as the other half of her weapon reassembled back to a decent sized spear and used a nearby Familiar to jump off of and launch herself towards the downed Witch, ready to skewer it and claim her prize when suddenly, the ground under the Witch changed and what appeared to be flytrap plants appeared form the ground and attacked her. "Nani!?" Quickly, she spun and swerved in midair, just barely avoiding the teeth's that would have bit into her while the Bee Witch finally managed to get free, forcing Kyoko to call back the rest of her weapon as she landed on the ground and looked at the situation before her.

'The barrier's changing form. Is this a different type of magic? Was that earlier Witch nothing, but a decoy? If so…' Kyoko smiled as she readied her spear for another Witch that resembled some large carnivorous plant appeared next to the Bee Witch. "Well, well, looks like today's my lucky day. Two Witches means twice the prize."

"And that also means twice the work." The voice of Alex spoke behind her before…

 **SHOOT VENT**

*BOOM!*

What appeared to be some sort of cannon ball flew past Kyoko and struck the Plant Witch, getting a loud, painful cry from it. Kyoko looked back in alert and saw Alex holding what appeared to be a bazooka-type weapon modeled after Magnugiga's right arm.

"What the fuck is that?" Kyoko asked/demanded as she pointed at the huge weapon in the Rider's hands.

"Can't you tell?" Alex said as he held up the Giga Cannon. "This is my broomstick."

"Oh you are just asking for my spear up your ass." Kyoko said, not liking Alex's answer when she realized that he wasn't looking after the kid. Looking behind him, she saw that the kid was being protected by Alex's Contract Monster, Magnugiga, as currently, said child was looking at the Contract Monster in both fear and awe. She pointed to Magnugiga and said, "Who's that?"

"My Contract Monster." Alex said before he aimed his Giga Cannon and fired, blowing back some of the Bee Witch's Familiars and some of the flytrap plats that were attacking them as Alex slid back a bit from the recoil of his weapon.

"Sheesh, you can give Mami-san a run for her money with the type of heat you're packing." Kyoko commented.

"Hey," Alex began as he walked back up next to Kyoko. "Can you put up a protective barrier around the kid?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've got an attack that can blow these two Witches away along with their Familiars, but I need my Contract Monster to do it and I need time to do it so I can't look after the kid while doing this." Alex explained. "Once you've put a barrier around the kid, buy me some time and when I'm ready, grab the kid and take cover."

Kyoko looked at the Rider, not sure whether to work with him or not before looking back at the two Witches. This was the first time she's ever faced two Witches and they had the entire area covered while her attacks were limited. If she could use her magic, then that would be a different story, but there was also the kid to take into account.

Seeing no other option, Kyoko went and complied. "Alright. How much time do you need?"

Alex threw away his Giga Cannon and grabbed his Magna Visor. "A minute should be good enough."

"Just a minute?" Kyoko smirked as she readied her spear while at the same time, chains of red appeared in front of the child, keeping her protected. "I can take down these two Witches in that span of time."

"Really?" Alex said before he raised his Magna Visor up and the visor of his helmet flashed red for a moment. "Prove it."

At that did Kyoko jump and kick one of the Familiars where it flew and crashed into one of the Witches before Kyoko landed on one of the many roots that was the body of one of the many plants here and started running around as the Familiars started attacking her with stings and sharp teeth. Meanwhile, Magnugiga went over to Alex's side and stood right in front of him as the Rider drew a card from his deck and inserted it into the slot of his Magna Visor before closing it.

 **FINAL VENT**

Glancing down to Alex, Kyoko saw the Magnugiga raise its arms. Kyoko wondered what the Rider was planning, but the Plant Witch attacked her, attempting to swallow her whole but she jumped out of the way. The Witch gave chase and opened its mouth wide open to devour Kyoko, but that gave Kyoko a chance to attack as her spear once again disassembled and Kyoko threw her spear forward where it surged forth like a slithering snake, striking through the Witch and killing it as her spear continued to slither forth and strike the Bee Witch, but the Witch moved out of the way as the Spear embedded itself into the wall.

"Tch!" Kyoko clicked her tongue in annoyance as she was unable to get the other Witch as she dropped down to the ground and caught the Grief Seed from the Witch she just killed before calling her spear back to reassemble. That's when she heard Alex shout.

"Move!" Kyoko turned and her eyes widen in her surprise when Alex inserted his Magna Visor into a slot behind Magnugiga and two cannons appeared from its legs and its chest opened to reveal a missile rack before energy started charging on all of the weapons.

"Oh shit!" Kyoko cursed before she quickly leaped up and over Alex before she ran over to the girl, dispelled the chains in front of her, and grabbed the girl before diving under some cover in time as Alex pulled the trigger, but not before announcing his attack.

"End of World!"

After Alex announced that and when he pulled the trigger, hell rained down upon the Witch and her Familiars as energy shots came shot out from the leg cannons, cannon shots came out in rapid succession from the right hand, gatling fire came from the left hand, a laser was fired from the head, and every missile in the chest was launched and shot towards the Witch as said Witch and her Familiars all watched as the Final Vent came closer and closer to them and if they still had eyes, they would have been the size of UFO's.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

A massive shockwave occurred that blew Kyoko's hair as she gritted her teeth for she felt she could be sent flying at any moment. When the shockwave subsided and her hair stopped whipping around, she brushed it away and looked out from her cover to see a sight that left her speechless.

The entire area in front of Alex was completely obliterated! What was once the Witch's Barrier was now only a scorched black, barren field as the only thing that remained from the Witch was the Grief Seed as Alex went and picked it up.

"Holy hell…" Kyoko said as she and the child got out from their cover and looked at the destruction before looking at Alex who was walking over to his Contract Monster. Leaving the girl behind, the red head approached the green Rider.

Seeing her coming, Alex asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Kyoko said before looking back at the damage. "I can see why you wanted me to take cover."

"Yeah. It's great and all, but the charging time is kind of annoying." Alex said as he tossed the Grief Seed up and down when Kyoko suddenly stuck her hand out. "What?"

"That Grief Seed's useless to you. Give it to someone who really needs it." Kyoko said.

"You already got one so…no." Alex said before he tossed the Grief Seed up to Magnugiga where its mouth piece opened up revealing a mouth-like opening before the Grief Seed fell in and the mouth piece closed up before Magnugiga let out a cry of satisfaction.

"Did this thing just eat a Grief Seed?" Kyoko said in surprise.

"Yep." Alex said before the Witch Barrier around them finally crumbled and Alex and Kyoko returned to their civilian forms. "You mad?"

"As much as I want to, I've already got one like you said so no, I'm not as mad as I should be." Kyoko said as she stuffed the Grief Seed in her pocket, deciding to use it later. "Thanks for the help, but don't think this makes us friends."

"That was never my intention." Alex said before he looked around for the kid they saved and found her…kneeling in front of bloody remains. "Oh…"

Kyoko turned to see what Alex was looking at and saw the sight. It didn't take a genius to know that the bloody remains in front of the girl were once the child's parents. Walking up to the girl, she got a good look at her.

The girl couldn't have been any older than 8 years old. She wore a dark green dress with white sleeves and collar, black socks and green shoes in the same shade as her dress. Her hair light green and was short, reaching down to her chin as her hair was tied by yellow buns and her eyes were blue.

"Hey, kid." Kyoko addressed the girl as she seemed to be in a state of shock and she couldn't blame her. "It's a real tragedy, but that's reality for you. You can cry and wail, but that's not going to bring your parents back."

"Oi!" Alex went over to Kyoko and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from saying more. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"It's the truth and you can't deny it." Kyoko said as she pulled out a lollipop and unwrapped it. "She should be glad she managed to survived. I know you learned from Mami-san that finding survivors is rare when it comes to dealing with Witches."

Alex couldn't say anything for Kyoko spoke the truth and took his hand back. Smirking in triumph, Kyoko went to put the lollipop in her mouth when she glanced back down at the kid and a memory from her past suddenly appeared in her head.

… _Onee-chan…_

Kyoko frowned before she lowered the candy in her hand to the kid who noticed it and looked up at her and Alex.

"Make a face like that and nobody will ever help you out." Kyoko said as Alex looked at Kyoko in surprise before looking back down at the child and sighed.

"I need to make a call." Alex said as he pulled out a phone he got from Mami.

* * *

 **(Present)**

"I hate this stuff!"

Alex and Kyoko, the both of them eating curry that Alex made himself, looked at girl they saved last night. The girl's name was Chitose Yuma and right now, they were all at a hotel they had sneaked, yes you heard me right, sneaked into and were now having breakfast.

"You little idiot!" Both Alex and Kyoko slammed their hands down on the table and yelled at the girl, "Don't you dare waste food!" They both blinked when they realized that they had spoken at the same time and yelled at each other, "Stop copying me!"

*sniff*

What would have been an endless argument came to a stop as Alex and Kyoko turned to see Yuma crying.

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh brother…" Alex sighed before he reached over and placed a hand on the girl, making the girl seize her crying. "Stop crying over everything. We're not mad at you, right?" Alex said that last part to Kyoko who nodded.

"Just make sure you eat everything, got it?" Kyoko said and Yuma smiled like the child she was and nodded happily before eating her curry at a very fast rate.

"Oi, take your time, will ya?" Kyoko said.

"Too late." Alex said as Yuma started coughing and he handed her a glass of water.

If one were to look at the sight before them, they would have thought it was a normal breakfast between what looked like a happy family. And if Alex and Kyoko had heard that person, they would have beaten the shit out of them and denied it. But the one thing they couldn't deny was…

'This ain't so bad…' Both Alex and Kyoko thought as they watched Yuma finish her minutes after they had finished.

"Kyoko! Alex! I ate everything!" Yuma said as she set down her plate and smiled at them.

"Yeah, yeah, give this girl a prize." Alex commented before he saw the time on a nearby clock on the wall and took out his phone to see the time before he quickly got up. "Gotta run!"

"And where are you going?" Kyoko asked.

"Unlike you, I've got school." Alex said before he rubbed Yuma's head. "Look after her while I'm gone."

"I will, what do you take me for?" Alex just gave her a look. "Just go!"

"See you later, Yuma." Alex said before he ran out of the hotel, leaving the two girls alone.

"Well, now that he's gone," Kyoko began as she leaned over to Yuma and said, "What do you want to do now?"

* * *

 **(Mitakihara Middle School, Rooftop)**

"You were with Sakura-san last night!?" Mami shouted in surprise.

"Wow, you work fast." Renji commented.

"It's not like that and you know it." Alex said as he glared at Renji for making that comment.

"Is the girl, Yuma-chan, alright?' Madoka asked.

"She's fine. I'm just helping Kyoko take care of her." Alex said as he sighed. "And here I thought I would only have to see her annoying face around the arcade. If some god did this to me, I will find a way to meet him to I can kick him in the nuts so hard that everyone will feel it."

"You really don't like her, do you?" Takeru said.

"I think it's more she annoys me to no end." Alex said before his face turned serious. "Still, to hear about this war thing…it's a lot to take in."

"I'll say." Renji said as he took out his Advent Deck and looked at it. "I didn't get this power just to join a war. That bastard Zero's got some nerve keeping that info from us."

"And you still haven't found him?" Sayaka asked and Haru just shook his head.

"Kyubey, do you know anything about this so called 'Rider War?'" Mami asked.

"If I did, I wouldn have known about the existence of Kamen Riders." Kyubey said as he was situated on Madoka's shoulders as always.

"But the prize for this war is a wish and you can grant wishes." Sayaka pointed out.

"That connection is not lost to me." Kyubey said. "I too wish to know more about this Rider War."

"What about Homura-chan and Ryuga-san?" Madoka suggested. "Maybe they know something?"

"Good luck with that." Alex said. "Even if those two do know something, I doubt they'll just tell us."

"He's got a point, Madoka-chan." Haru said. "Ryuga never explained anything to me on the night I was attacked by Scissors who we still don't who he is."

"We tailed Kagamine-san only to find out that he was another Rider. The world is smaller than I first thought." Takeru commented.

"In the end, we only have even more questions." Mami said before she and everyone sighed.

And that's when the bell rang, signaling that Lunch Break was now over.

"Shit! Already!?" Sayaka exclaims in surprise before everyone scrambles to gather their lunch and race back to their classrooms.

* * *

 **(Later, Hospital)**

'Dammit, Kyousuke! If he was going to be released a day early, he could have at least told me.' Sayaka thought as she waited for the elevator down to the first floor. She came here after school with some new CD's to share with her crush when she learned that Kyousuke's rehabilitation was going so well that he had been released a day early. So now, Sayaka was on her way to meet him at his house…if it wasn't for a run in with a certain someone who had been waiting for her.

"Renji-kun?" Sayaka said in surprised as said man was there right outside the hospital entrance.

"Yo, Sayaka-san." Renji waved at her.

Sayaka blinked in surprise before an annoyed look appeared on her face. She still hasn't forgiven him for what he said to her. "What are you doing here? Oh wait, let me guess, are you here to hit Kyousuke again? Cause if you are then too bad because he was released yesterday."

"He was released yesterday?" Renji said in a bit of surprise. "…That's good to hear."

"Huh?" Sayaka did not expect Renji to say that.

Renji licked his lips as he looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. Finally, he looked at Sayaka straight in the eye and said, "I'm sorry."

"…Huh?" Again, Sayaka did not expect Renji to say that.

"About what happened last time, when you were going to use your wish on Kamijo-san." Renji said as he scratched the back of his head and looked down a bit in shame. "I said some things and I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I never should have said those things to you."

Sayaka continued to look at Renji in surprise, having expected Renji to be stubborn about apologizing, but here he was, proving her wrong and apologizing.

"…Apology accepted." Sayaka said as she could tell that Renji meant what he said. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for slapping you."

"Don't apologize. I deserved it." Renji said. "So…we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Sayaka said with a smile. "Of course, you still need to apologize to Kyousuke too."

"I know. I came over here to do that, but it looks like we're going to be seeing Kamijo together." Renji said.

"Just like we used to." Sayaka said, smiling at the irony before the two walked together as the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon and the night sky was starting to become visible.

"Hey, Renji-kun." Sayaka spoke up as they walked.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why did you decide to become a Kamen Rider?"

"Pardon?" Renji did not expect Sayaka to ask that out of the blue.

"I said, why did you decide to become a Kamen Rider?" Sayaka repeated. "I mean, not counting the Rider War, you don't get a wish in return. You're just given power that has a monster watching you 24/7 and could possible eat you one day if you don't keep it fed. So, why?"

"…I simply wanted to help Haru."

"Wait, what?" Sayaka looked at Renji weirdly.

"I didn't stutter." Renji said. "I know this may sound hypocritical after what I said to you about your wish, but you see, there's a reason why me and the boys live with Haru in the same apartment room. He did something for us that we are forever grateful for and hearing the risks that came with being a Rider, I felt that I wouldn't be able to pay Haru back for what he's done for me in case one day he…dies. This deck," He pats his pocket where his Advent Deck was in. "This thing right here gives me the power to finally pay Haru back for all that's he done for me. That's all there is too it."

"Okay, now you got me curious." Sayaka said before asking, "What did Haru do for you?"

"Sorry, but that's a bit—" Before Renji could finish speaking, a screeching reached his air; the sound of his Contract Monster, Darkwing, crying out to him.

'Darkwing? What's got it so riled up?" Renji thought when he smelled something in the air.

"Renji-kun?" Sayaka looked at Renji weirdly when he started to sniff the air. "Uh, why are you sniffing the air like a dog?"

Renji didn't answer as he continued to sniff the air, trying to identify the scent he was smelling. Finally, he recognized it and his eyes widen in surprise and horror before he suddenly runs off.

"Renji-kun!?" Confused, Sayaka follows after the Rider. "Renji-kun, what's wrong? Why are you running?"

"Blood." Just that simple word made Sayaka wide eyed. "I smell blood."

"You smell blood?" Sayaka said in confusion before she sniffed the air and smelt nothing. But seconds later, a scent of metal invaded her nose and when she and Renji turned a corner, they were not ready for what they saw.

In front of them was the sight of a girl with a sword through her chest. Said girl was none other than one of the girls Haru and Takeru had seen with Shou, Chisato, though Sayaka and Renji didn't know that. She was not wearing her school uniform, but instead was wearing a blue and white swimsuit-like bodysuit that left her stomach and upper legs exposed. She wore a short sleeved jacket with a white color and a short, blue neck tie as a blue and white cap sat on top of her head. Blue leggings covered her legs and white boots covered her feet. Two belts crossed in an X along with a blue sash wrapped around her waist as attached to the ash were two holsters with one holding a pistol while the other one was empty as the other pistol was on the ground. Finally, a blue tear drop-shaped gem worn as a badge sat in the center of her chest.

It only took one look for Sayaka and Renji to guess what Chisato was.

"A Magical Girl…" Sayaka said as the body dropped to the ground and a puddle of blood soon formed while the murderer was revealed.

The murderer was none other than a teenage girl. Her hair was light silver and her eyes were red. She wore a long, grey jacket with white stripes running down her sleeves and around her chest over a black sports bar outlined in white. She wore a pair of black denim shorts with a white belt around it and black long boots. Around her neck was a red diamond-shaped gem in the center of a cross-shaped pendant, worn on a necklace. In her hands was a large sword with the blade being orange.

"Wha…What the hell!?" Sayaka exclaims in surprise and horror as she drops the bag of CD's in her hand.

"What is this?" Renji said before he looked at the murderer and demanded, "Who the hell are you!? Why did you do this!?"

The girl did not answer as suddenly, another voice appeared.

"Wha…!?" Turning to see who the new voice belong to, it was another girl that had been with Shou, Arisa though like Chisato, she wasn't wearing her school uniform. She wore a pink and white dress with red lines outlining the white parts and circling her breasts as white collar was tied around her neck by a red bow. Around her waist was a white belt and under the dress was a red skirt. Pink sleeves covered her arms and striped stockings covered her legs as a pair of boots covered her feet. In her hands was a scythe and on the back of her outfit is a pink heart-shaped gem. It was obvious that Arisa was also a Magical Girl.

"Chi…Chisato?" Arisa muttered as she stared down at body of Chisato lying down in a puddle of her own blood. "What's going on…? What's…this…"

"If you mean this person, she's already dead." The murderer said.

"Ha…haha…" a choked up laugh escaped Arisa as she looked up at the girl, hoping that this was some sort of joke. "You're kidding, right? I have no idea who you are, but that's rather sardonic. Are you a friend of Chisato's? You're little trick made me jump out of my skin."

"I'm not lying." The murderer said. "Don't worry. I killed her painlessly."

At those words did something inside Arisa crack as the hand that gripped her weapon started shaking with anger.

"You killed…Chisato…?" Arisa began before she glared at the murderer with nothing, but complete hate in her eyes before she jumped towards girls and struck with her scythe. "DON'T MESS WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The deadly scythe came down, but the girl easily side stepped it to dodge. Arisa swung her scythe again, swinging horizontally, but the girl simply stepped back as the blade barely missed her by an inch. Twirling her weapon around, Arisa struck a third time, but like the last two attempts, the girl dodged by a hair's breath as if mocking the pink haired Magical Girl.

"Stop moving around, you bitch!" Arisa cursed as she raised her scythe and swung down, finally hitting the murderer or so she thought as to her surprise, the entire form of the girl turned into flames and soon disappeared. "Damn, a fake!?" She then sensed a presence behind her and turned to see the murderer swinging down her blade at her. "Shit!" Just when Arisa thought she was done for…

*CLANG!*

To her and the murderer's surprise, Sayaka garbed in her Magical Girl outfit had jumped in at the last second, her sword stopping the murderer's.

"Saseru mono ka(As if I'd let you)!" Sayaka exclaimed before she pushed the murderer back before putting her guard up and asking Arisa, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Arisa said before asking, "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm just a friendly, neighborhood Magical Girl." Sayaka said before focusing her attention back on the murderer.

"So, you were a Magical Girl as well." The girl said before asking, "Would you tell me your name?"

"Sorry, but I don't give my name to murderers." Sayaka said before she charged towards her.

"I see. That's too bad." The girl said before she raised her sword and blocked Sayaka's attack. She then pushed the bluenette back and went to slash her neck, but Sayaka ducked down in time as the large sword cut a few hair strands off before Sayaka went and tackled the murderer, surprising her at the unexpected move as the two rolled on the ground for a bit before the murderer kicked Sayaka off of her. Sayaka flew and landed on the ground, rolling a bit before she got back up only to be met with a slash to her chest as blood spewed out and she fell.

"Shit!" Arisa cursed as she mentally berated herself for not helping sooner and held up her scythe when the murderer turned to her.

"And now for you." The murderer said before the sound of footsteps were heard and two figures appeared.

"Hold it!" The first was none other than Haruka who was wearing a white long sleeved blouse with the upper sleeve being puffy while the rest was separated by arm bands. The blouse was worn over a yellow and orange leather skirt as under it, she wore brown leggings and a pair of boots. On top of her head was a hat with the sides being white and the center being orange as at the center of the hat was what looks to be an eye as a yellow hexagonal gem is worn on the collar of her outfit.

"Are you two alright!?" The second one was Matsuri as she was addressing her friends, Arisa and Chisato. She wore a light green dress with a white collar around her neck and a green bow tie. She wore big, white sleeves outlined in green as at the ends were big, mechanical hands or a type of gauntlet also outlined in green as a green oval-shaped gem is worn as a hair clip on the left of her forehead.

Matsuri gasped when saw the dead body of Chisato. "Ha-Haruka! Chisato…Chisato is…!"

"Damn! What's going on?" Haruka said as she looked down at the downed Sayaka before she and Matsuri looked at the girl Arisa was fighting and Matsuri gasped at who it was for she knew the girl.

'Su-Suzune-chan!?' Matsuri thought in surprise.

"No way, so the rumor was in reality about a Magical Girl." Haruka said as she addressed the so called Suzune. "Who are you!?" Despite being addressed, Suzune did not respond. "Answer me! Why are you doing this!?"

"Why, you ask?" Suzune said before she gave the blond a look that promised death. "You're better off not knowing."

A chill ran down Haruka's spine before she connected to Matsuri through telepathy.

" _Matsuri! Do you hear me!?"_

" _Ah…Yes! I hear you!"_

" _Listen, I'm going to attract her attention with my magic. In the meantime, take care of Arisa! I have a feeling that fighting her right now is dangerous!"_

" _Okay, got it!"_

'Alright…' Haruka thought as she went to use her magic. "ATTEN-!"

"Don't turn your back on me!" Suddenly, before Haruka could finish, Suzune was struck from behind, a slash drawing blood before Suzune was kicked and sent flying where she crashed into one of the neighborhood walls and slid down. She and everyone else looked in surprise to see a now healed Sayaka who held the place Suzune had slashed her.

'Impossible! How is she-!?' Suzune thought before she saw light around Sayaka fade. 'Healing Magic and not just normal healing magic. There isn't even a scar left.'

"Wh-Who are you?" Haruka asked the blue headed Magical Girl.

"For now, an ally!" Sayaka said before she charged towards Suzune and slashed her, but to her annoyance, it was a fake as the flames dispersed to prove it. "God dang it, a fake!"

"Look out!" Sayaka turned to see Arisa blocking a sword strike form Suzune before the pink head kicked the grey haired Magical Girl back.

"Thanks." Sayaka said before she and the rest of the girls stood together, facing Suzune who was analyzing the situation.

"I have to retreat." Suzune deduced as her chances were not looking good.

"And who said we're letting you get away." Suzune's eyes widen in surprise before she quickly turned around only to have a fist striking her face as she was sent down forward to the ground. Getting up and holding her cheek, Suzune saw that the one who punched her was none other than Renji who had his Advent Deck in hand a V-Buckle around his waist.

"Renji-kun! What took you so long?" Sayaka said but glad that the Rider was here nonetheless.

"Sorry, had to look for a mirror." Renji said.

"And you are?" Suzune asked.

"Name's Yoru Renji." Renji introduced himself. "But…Henshin!" Renji then swung his arm around him before he inserted his Advent Deck into the V-Buckle and he was soon donned in his armor.

"You can call me Kamen Rider Knight."

* * *

 **And…done! Holy shit! I got this done in one day! My god! Granted, this chapter is a bit shorter than my other chapters, but it's still good nonetheless. Anyway, with this, I have introduced Chitose Yuma of Oriko Magica and the Magical Girls of Suzune Magica though we're already down one girl. Oh well, that's Puella Magi for you. I hoped everyone liked today's chapter as much as I did. Next time, I will hopefully get back to Scissors because I think it's time he gets more screen time and the camera will be light shifted from the Madoka Magica girls to the Suzune Magica girls, though keyword being slightly. And with the new added Magical Girls, expect a different opening in the future. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. Till the next ride!**


	8. Wish 8: Fight to Survive!

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you the next chapter of my Ryuki story! So, so sorry I haven** **'** **t been able to update, my only excuse is that life is a bitch. But I** **'** **m back and I hope you all are ready to enjoy another wonderful time with me and my stories. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. Any songs or anything familiar also belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC** **'** **s. Please enjoy.)**

 **Last time, Haru and the others finally learned about the Rider War and Alex and Kyoko met Yuma. And if you people have read Oriko Magica, then you know the girl will make an appearance soon enough. Not only that, but Renji and Sayaka ran into none other than the Magical Girl Assassin, Suzune who had just finished killing Chisato before her friends showed up. What will happen now that these two stories have crossed? Let** **'** **s find out! If you do not fight, you will not survive!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **ADVENT**

 _"Telepathy"_

"Relfection"

* * *

 **Wish 8: Remorse/Fight to Survive!**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"It's dubbed the Rider War. And it's a war where Riders fight one another to obtain the ultimate prize: A Wish."

"Make a face like that and nobody will ever help you out."

"I said some things and I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I never should have said those things to you."

"…Apology accepted."

"A Magical Girl…"

"Chi…Chisato?"

"If you mean this person, she's already dead."

"DON'T MESS WITH MEEEEEEEE!"

'Su-Suzune-chan!?'

"You can call me Kamen Rider Knight."

* * *

 **(Now)**

Silence filled the night as the girls looked at Renji, now Knight, in surprise at his transformation and after what he had announced. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Kamen…?" Haruka began.

"Rider…?" Matsuri continued.

"Knight?" Arisa finished.

"Uh, Renji-kun?" Sayaka spoke up. "Just because you look like a knight doesn't mean you have to name yourself Knight."

"Hey! I wasn't the one who named myself! Zero told me that's what my title was in this armor!" Renji exclaimed before he, without looking, grabbed his Dark Visor and drew it, blocking an attack from Suzune who had used the distraction only to be surprised by the Rider's block.

'Without looking!?' Suzune thought in surprise.

"Oi," Suzune and everyone blinked when Renji's voice gained a serious tone. "Tell me something: why did you kill that girl?"

Suzune said nothing as she tried to overpower Renji, but his hold on his Dark Visor was stronger than she expected.

"No answer, huh? Alright then, don't talk. I'll just beat you up right now!" Renji said before faster than Suzune could react, she was kicked by Renji, his leg striking her side as she was pushed away and crashed into one of the neighborhood walls. Twirling his sword to wield it the right way, Renji wastes no time rushing towards Suzune, aiming for a stab for her head, but the Magical Girl moves her head out of the way and jumps back. Removing his sword from the wall, Renji goes and rushes Suzune with a flurry of stabs, his stance that of a fencer as his stabs are quick and fast.

'He's fast.' Suzune comments in her mind as she is barely keeping up with Renji, having never fought a fencer before as multiple scratches appeared on her before she jumps back to gain some distance. Holding her sword with both hands, she swings upward as Renji goes for another stab, but Suzune's swing was faster as her blade neared Renji's chin until, to her surprise, Renji stopped her sword by pulling his attack back and stopped the blade with the guard of the Dark Visor before he goes and punches her right in the face.

Renji then goes and twirls his Dark Visor again to hold it upside-down before he pulls the end up, revealing a hidden slot, before he goes and draws a card from his Deck and inserts it into the Visor before closing it.

 **SWORD VENT**

As Suzune was getting back up, wiping some blood from her mouth, her sword shined before suddenly, something flew out of it and into Renji's hand. Sheathing his Dark Visor, Renji wields the giant lance that somewhat resembled Darkwing's tail.

"Did that just come out of Suzune-chan's sword?" Matsuri asked.

"Oi!" Arisa turned to Sayaka who jumped when she was being addressed. "What the hell us your boyfriend!? He's no Magical Girl!"

"B-Boyfriend!?" Sayaka blushed as she exclaimed, "Renji-kun isn't my b-boyfriend!"

"Then what is he?" Arisa asked again.

"We would like to know that as well." Haruka said as she and Matsuri turned to Sayaka.

"Um, that's kind of hard to explain right now." Sayaka said as she turned back to Renji's fight with Suzune.

Both weapons clashes, throwing sparks around as both fighters tried to overpower the other, but Renji quicklt raised a foot to kick Suzune in the chest, pushing her back before Renji charged forward, trusting his lance forward, but Suzune quickly dodged within a hairs breath before she placed a hand on Renji's chest. This confused him until he felt his chest heating up a bit before she was pushed back when a torrent of flames shot out from Suzune's hand and struck Renji at pointed blank range, sending the Rider flying back.

"Renji-kun!" Sayaka cried out in worry.

Suzune jumped towards Renji, sword raised to finish him off, but Renji acted quickly by drawing another card from his deck and inserted it into his Visor.

 **TRICK VENT**

Renji quickly rolls out of the way, avoiding Suzune's sword before she had to raise her sword to block two swings of Renji's lance.

'Wait, two?' Suzune thought before she blinked in surprise for before her were _two_ Renji's!

"What the!? He multiplied!?" Arisa exclaimed in surprise.

The surprise didn't stop there as from the two Renji's even more copies of him appeared until there were a total of eight Renji's surrounding Suzune.

'Are these illusions? Or physical copies?' Suzune thought before she jumped to avoid two lances thrust at her before deflecting another attack from a third attacker until a forth Renji appeared from behind and kicked her back to the ground.

'So they're physical copies.' Suzune thought as she quickly rolled out of the way of a lance stabbing the ground before quickly getting up, ducking under a swinging lance before striking the clone with her sword. To her surprise, the clone she struck broke like glass after her hit. 'So they disappear after getting hit once.'

With that knowledge in mind, Suzune spreads hee arms out and right before everyone's eyes, sword made entirely out of flames appeared above her before they shot forward towards the clones like bullets. Six out of seven swords struck their targets as only one rolled out of the way of an incoming sword. Identifying the survivor as the real Renji, Suzune rushed towards the Rider, attacking before he could react as her sword stabbed right through the Rider...and he broke like glass.

'Nani(What)!?' Suzune's eyes widen in surprise as she quickly looked around for the real Renji, but found no sign of him.

"Hey! Up here!" A voice called out from above and everyone looked up to see Renji in the sky with Darkwing on his back, giving him wings to fly.

'How did he-!?'

 **FINAL VENT**

Suzune's thoughts were interrupted when Renji's Dark Visor spoke out and Renji dived right towards the Magical Girl killer. Right before everyone's eyes, Darkwing on Renji's back becomes a cape before Renji positions his lance, the Wing Lancer, in a piercing position and right leg in a kicking position before his cape wraps around himself mid-attack as Rider and Monster start to descend in the form of a spinning cloth-like drill at great speeds.

"Hishouzan(Flying Slash)!" Renji shouts he name of his finisher.

Suzune goes to jump back until she remembers that the other Magical Girls were right behind her. Just as Renji neared closer to her, a ball of black fire appears from the side and hits Renji, canceling his finisher as he cries out in surprise and pain before crashing down to a pile of nearby trash bags and bins.

"Renji-kun!" Sayaka quickly runs over to his side, helping him up to his feet. "Daijōbu ka(Are you alright)?"

"I'm fine." Renji groaned.

"Who's there?" Haruka shouted out as everyone looked around to see who had saved the Magical Girl killer.

"Amano Suzune," Everyone's eyes widen before they turn to see none other than Homura next to Suzune who jumps in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"What the!? The hell did she come from!?" Arisa voiced her surprise, having not sensed the girl.

"Akemi-san!?" Sayaka exclaimed in surprise as she and Renji looked at the Magical Girl in surprise. What was she doing here?

"You know her?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah." Sayaka nodded.

"Amano Suzune," Homura spoke up. "You'll be coming with me."

"...And if I refuse?" Suzune asked, staring at Homura in suspicion.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Homura said as she glances at Magical Girls and Rider. Suzune saw this too and reluctantly nodded.

"Hold it!" Arisa shouted as she charged towards the two, scythe raised. "Don't think we'll let you two walk away! That bitch needs to pay!"

Homura looked at Arisa, her face stoic and calm as always which seemed to piss off Arisa as the expression was just like Suzune's. Arisa swung her scythe with no hesitation, but her arm jerked back when her scythe did not swing down. Looking behind her, holding her scythe back was none other than Ryuga.

"Who the hell are-!" Arisa never got to say more as she was pulled before Ryuga went and delivered a devastating punch to her gut, making her spat out saliva and some blood as she drops to her knees and held her stomach.

"Arisa!" Matsuri cried out in worry as she ran to her friend.

"Matsuri, wait! Don't get to close!" Haruka said as she reached out to grab the Magical Girl when Ryuga went and kicked Arisa towards them. Quickly, Matsuri spread her arms out and successfully caught her friend, falling down on her butt in the process.

"Let's go." Ryuga said, turning to Homura and Suzune.

"Matte(Hold it)!" Renji said as he charged towards Ryuga. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Ryuga said nothing as he simply took a step back to dodge Renji's lance before he went and kicked Renji back, sending him stumbling back a little before Ryuga went and backhanded him in the face.

"Renji-kun! Why you-!" Sayaka gripped her sword tightly before she attacked the black Rider.

Again, Ryuga remained silent as he easily dodged Sayaka's swings, not even once putting his guard up until he went and blocked her sword with his black Drag Visor before punching her right in the face. Renji soon came back in, attacking from behind, but Ryuga spun around, avoiding the Rider's lance before he elbowed the bat-themed Rider from behind, sending him stumbling forward before Ryuga turned and kick his back, sending him down to the ground.

'This mother-! He's toying with us!' Renji thought as he got back up and turned to face Ryuga when to his and Sayaka's surprise that said Rider and the two stoic expressed Magical Girl were nowhere to be seen. "What!? Where did they go!?"

"They vanished!" Sayaka said as the second she blinked, they were gone. Sayaka scratched her head in frustration. "Dammit, just what is that girl's magic anyway?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Renji said as he removed his Advent Deck from the V-Buckle and said buckle plus his armor vanished. Sayaka did the same as her body glowed and she was back in her uniform.

"Oi!" Both Renji and Sayaka turned to see Arisa, she and the others out of their Magical Girl outfits and in their uniforms, stomping up towards them. "What the hell was all that!? Who the hell _were_ those two!? And who the hell are _you_ two!?"

"Calm down." Renji said.

"Those uniforms," Haruka noted, looking at the uniforms Renji and Sayaka were wearing. "That's the uniform for the Mitakihara Middle School."

"Mitakihara? You mean the school Shou goes to?" Matsuri asked.

"Talk! Now!" Arisa demanded as she pointed at the two.

"Uh, well, um..." Sayaka scratched the back of her head. "Where do we even begin?"

* * *

 **(Insert: Connect by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me)** The song starts with the camera rising up to show two figures, a boy and a girl as they were surrounded by glistening mirrors.

 **(Wo toji tashikameru)** The boy and girl turned out to be none other than Haru Yamamoto and Madoka Kaname back to back.

 **(Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** Madoka's hair shadowed over her eyes as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears while Haru tightly but gently held one of her hands in comfort while the other hand was holding onto Ryuki's Deck Box. In the mirrors their reflections differ from themselves as Madoka's reflections showed her in her Magical Girl outfit while Haru's reflection was that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Suddenly, the mirrors shatter into pieces as the title appeared.

 **(Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo)** Haru along with Renji, Alex, and Takeru all wake up to start the day, still a bit groggy, but got up nonetheless.

 **(Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** The four boys brushed their teeth side by side before the scene fast forwards to them finishing putting on their school uniform before rushing out the door.

 **(Afuredashita fuan no kage wo)** The boys are seen running as fast as they can as to not be late for school when Haru notices something up ahead. Up ahead, Madoka along with Sayaka and Hitomi were seen smiling at the approaching group.

 **(Nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou)** The four slowed down to a stop and walked with the girls to school. Not too far from them, Mami is seen walking by herself to school, Kyoko was nearby eating as always, and Homura was walking from a distance, looking at the group, but more specifically, Madoka. While the rest of the group talked with one another, Haru and Madoka glanced at one another smiled.

 **(Tomedonaku kizamareta)** The scene changes to show Madoka with Kyoko and Mami to her right and Sayaka and Homura to her left all transforming into their Magical Girl outfits before they go to fight a Witch.

 **(Toki ha ima hajimari tsuge)** Haru and the boys try to run up to them, but are stopped by mirrors. They bang on the mirrors to get the girls, but they didn't hear or notice them as they were too busy fighting.

 **(Kawaranai omoi wo nose)** The boys bang and bang on the mirrors stopping them before Haru had

enough and punched the thing, surprised to see that he had formed a crack. He continues to punch and punch the mirror in front of him, forming cracks as the others followed his lead, getting the same results.

 **(Tozasareta tobira akeyou)** They throw punch after punch before finally, they all throw one single punch that brakes the mirrors right in front of them before they dash through as when they passed, they all had transformed; Ryuki for Haru, Knight for Renji, Zolda for Alex, and Raia for Takeru.

 **(Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** Just when Sayaka was about to get hit, Knight swoops in and saves her just in time, holding Sayaka in a bridal position as his Contract Monster, Darkwing providing him wings to fly. Mami jumps back to avoid an attack when a whip wraps around her waist and pulls her to safety as the culprit was none other than Raia who caught her in his arms while they rode on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. An arm was about to grab Kyoko when it was shot. Looking behind her, Kyoko saw that it was Zolda who had shot the arm as his Contract Monster, Magnugiga stood behind him.

 **(Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha)** Multiple hands went to grab both Madoka and Homura when suddenly flames burned the hands away as appearing from the flame were both Ryuki and Ryuga as the red Rider stood in front of Madoka protectively while the black Rider did the same for Homura as both Riders had their Contract Monsters, Dragreder and Dragblacker float next to them, ready for battle.

 **(Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru)** All the Riders prepare to execute their Final Vents while the girls prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Witch.

 **(Dakara kowakunai)** Suddenly, in Haru's eyes, he sees the shadow images of the other Riders participating in the Rider War before he jumps up with Dragreder coiling around him.

 **(Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** In quick shots, all the Riders unleash their Final Vents with the girls unleash their great attacks before the scene changes to a puddle where all five Rider Decks laid on as the reflection showed the girls' Soul Gems. Ryuga's reflected Homura's, Raia's reflected Mami's, Zolda reflected Kyoko's, Knight reflected Sayaka's, and Ryuki's reflected Madoka's as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"I'm back." Alex called out as he entered the apartment room with a bag of groceries.

"About time you got here." Kyoko said as she sat at the table, a pocky stick in her mouth.

"Sorry, took a while to find this place." Alex said as he looked around the room. It was decently sized. The kitchen and dining room were connected. A small TV stood at the side of a corner. Two doors led to two different room. One was the bathroom and the other was the bedroom which had a balcony.

"Do I even want to know how you got this place?" Alex asked as he set the bag down on the table. "Where's Yuma?"

"She's still sleeping." Kyoko said, gesturing with her head to the bedroom door.

"I see. Well, better wake her up. I left the guys early to come here so I gotta get to school soon." Alex said as he walked towards the door.

"Oi," Alex stopped when Kyoko suddenly raised her voice. We he turned to the red head, he was met with a serious expression on her face. "We need to talk."

Alex raised an eyebrow, having never seen Kyoko like this before he walked over to the table and sat across from Kyoko.

"What happened?" Alex asked, guessing something must have happened to make Kyoko this serious.

"I found out something about Yuma while you were at school and work yesterday." Kyoko said as she quickly ate the pocky stick in her mouth before explaining what had happened.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

It was night time as both Kyoko and Yuma were at the park. Alex's work kept him working for most of the night so the only time he could help Kyoko take care of Yuma was during mornings and weekends. Kyoko wasn't complaining. It just meant more time for her and Yuma to be alone. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she was starting to grow fond of the little girl.

Back to the situation at hand, Kyoko and Yuma were at the park for one reason only. To hunt Witches. Yuma had expressed her desire to be a Magical Girl like Kyoko when said red headed girl and Alex had saved her that night and of course, Kyoko and Alex voiced their displeasure. The reason Kyoko had brought the girl was to show her just how dangerous being a Magical Girl was and hopefully convince her to change her mind.

"Yuma, this is dangerous, so get back and hide." Kyoko said, garbed in her Magical Girl outfit as the two had just entered a Witch's Barrier.

"Okay. Be careful." Yuma said as he went to hide. Once Yuma was in a good hiding place, away from danger, Kyoko faced the Witch she was about to fight.

The Witch was small in comparison to other Witches Kyoko has fought before. The Witch was about her size and even had the body and shape of a human. It was dressed in a formal vest with a small skirt and its sleeves flared out in the end. Its head, which looked like some big shiny marble, was wrapped around a hood. This is the Toy Witch, Rosasharn.

Rosasharn's Familiars looked like they could be related to Mr. Game and Watch. Their bodies were very cartoonish and their heads were that of cartoon bears with no eyes.

"You're smaller than most Witches I've faced, but you're still gonna die either way." Kyoko said as she twirled her spear.

Whether she understood her not, the Witch sent her Familiars at the red haired Magical Girl. Kyoko didn't concern herself with the cartoonish looking Familiars as she batted them away with her spear and kick them back to the Witch who sprouted large hands from her sleeves, said hands hitting her Familiars and sending them all over the place, before sending her hands to squash Kyoko, but the experienced Magical Girl easily sliced through the hand and advanced towards the Witch. Pulling its hands back, the Witch dashed away, attempting to escape but Kyoko was faster and easily caught up.

"I ain't letting you get away!" Kyoko said as she jumped up, spun her spear before shooting down at the Witch and sliced the Witch clean in half. "Heh, too easy."

'Sugoi(Amazing)…' Yuma thought as she looked at Kyoko in amazement at how easily she finished off the Witch. 'If only I could things like that…'

"Hm?" Suddenly, Kyoko noticed something and her eyes widen in surprise. "Yuma, look out!"

"Eh?" Yuma said until a shadow came over her and she looked up to see the top half of Rosasharn. From around its head, pincers had sprouted and they were all aimed at Yuma. Yuma stayed frozen solid, unable to move as the pincers came closer and closer to claim her life if it wasn't for Kyoko's spear striking right through the Witch's head, killing it and sending it away from the young girl as the blood of the Witch splattered all over Yuma who could only stare in shock.

"Yuma, are you alright!?" Kyoko asked as she quickly went up to the girl and checked to see if she was alright while wiping away the blood off of the young girl.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay…" Yuma said, still in a bit of shock.

Kyoko sighed in relief and continued to wipe the blood off the girl. 'Hopefully now this will change Yuma's mind of being a Magical Girl…Hm?' Kyoko furrowed her brow when she brushed aside Yuma's hair to reveal wounds all over the girl's head. 'These wounds didn't come from the Witch. These look more like…burns from a cigarette.' Kyoko quickly deduced where these wounds came from as the Witch's Barrier disappeared and she returned to wearing her normal clothes. "…Did one of your parents…?"

Yuma knew what Kyoko was asking as she looked up at Kyoko before looking back down and started trembling, bad memories invading her mind.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I won't ask." Kyoko said.

Yuma stayed silent for about a minute or two before she spoke up. "I…actually didn't like my mommy and daddy that much." Kyoko remained silent, allowing Yuma to pause in between her speaking as she allowed the girl to voice her thoughts. "They'd fight all the time…daddy was hardly ever home…and mommy would pick on me. She said the reason daddy didn't come home…the reason…that daddy was always out somewhere playing around…was because Yuma wasn't a sweet enough girl."

'Bullshit.' Kyoko thought. Yuma was one of the sweetest girl's she's met.

"Then mommy…she'd do things to me that hurt."

'No doubt taking out her anger on her.' Kyoko thought before saying. "The world isn't a place, huh? You know…I can't say I've never felt betrayed by a parent before." The memories of that one night invaded her mind until she forced it back down. She didn't like thinking about. "I had something like that happen to me too."

Yuma looked at Kyoko in surprise. Her mind raced at what she wanted to say to the experienced Magical Girl as she came to a decision. Gripping her clothes, Yuma spoke. "I…I want…I want to be strong like you!"

Kyoko remained silent, frowning at Yuma had said. Looks like her plan to change the girl's mind had failed.

"Hey, Kyoko! Why do you fight Witches?" Yuma asked.

"'Cos I got no other choice. That's why." Kyoko simply said.

"Is the reason you're strong because you're a Magical Girl?" Yuma asked as her mind started to produce dark thoughts.

'The reason mommy would pick on…is because I'm weak. Someday…Kyoko will…Alex will…they'll leave me lonely too.' With those thoughts in Yuma's mind, she started bothering Kyoko with a barrage of questions.

"Hey! Where are your friends!? Why don't you go to school like Alex!? What is he anyway!? Are there other Magical Girls around!?"

"Oi! Cut the questi-!"

"There are many." Kyoko was interrupted by a sudden third voice. "There are quite a large number of Magical Girls. And just like Oriko said, you seem to have the qualities to that make for a Magical Girl as well, Yuma."

Both Kyoko and Yuma turned to see none other than Kyubey and at the first sight of him, Yuma smiled like the child she was ran up to Kyubey.

"Wow! A stuff animal talked to me!"

"I'm not a stuffed animal. I'm Kyubey, nice to meet you, Yuma." Kyubey said before was picked up by said girl was given one of the hardest hugs he's ever felt.

'Him? Why?' Kyoko thought, wondering about Kyubey's reasons to approach Yuma. 'Not to mention, who's this 'Oriko?'

"As I just said, you have the ability to become a Magical Girl." Kyubey said to Yuma who had stopped giving him a death hug.

"Really!?" Yuma brightened up at Kyubey's words. "You mean I can become a Magical Girl!? Just like Kyoko!?"

"Of course. If you become a Magical girl-!"

"Oi," Kyoko went and stopped Kyubey from speaking further by grabbing one of his eats and gave him a glare that could kill. "Don't you dare go telling the kid any fancy stories!"

Kyubey went and used his other ear to slap Kyok's hand away from him to free himself. "Now that's an odd reaction from you, Kyoko."

"Urusai(Shut up)." Kyoko said as she pulled Yuma closer to her. "I've got a question for you, Kyubey."

"And what would that be?"

"This city is huge. I expected more Magical Girls to be running around, but all I've met so far are Mami-san, the rookie, and that mystery girl. Where did all the other Magical Girls go?"

"Ah, that. It seems they've all been defeated." Kyubey said.

"Defeated? You mean killed by Witches?"

"No. It seems it was another Magical Girl."

"Huh?" Kyoko raised a brow at Kyubey in confusion.

"It's the truth." Kyubey said, his face unchanging as always.

Kyoko looked at the unknown being in suspicion. If there was one thing she hated about Kyubey, it was his face. She could never figure what the creature was thinking. "So? What kind of person is this girl?"

"I can't say because I don't quite know myself." Kyubey said. "Still, there is a limited amount of Grief Seeds so an outcome like this isn't inconceivable. I think you should be on your guard as well, Kyoko. But if worse comes to worse, I can add her," Kyubey points at Yuma. "To the ranks."

"Oi!" Kyoko glared at Kyubey again.

"Hai, hai(All right, All right)…" Kyubye said before taking his leave, disappearing into the shadows.

"He's as shifty as always." Kyoko commented.

"Kyoko…?" Yuma looked up at Kyoko who placed a hand on top of her head.

"Yuma, don't ever think about becoming a Magical Girl." Kyoko said before she takes Yuma's hand and the two walk back to the apartment Kyoko had gotten through some…means.

'I need to tell Alex this.' Kyoko thought. She didn't like the Rider, but he was in charge of taking care of Yuma too so he had a right to know.

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

Alex stared down at the sleeping form of Yuma who was snoring softly. Gently, Alex brushed aside Yuma's hair and saw the burn marks all over Yuma's head.

"Bastards…" Alex muttered, a dark part of him glad that Yuma's parents were gone before he brushed away the negative thoughts and turned to Kyoko who was leaning against the wall. "And Kyubey said that she can become a Magical Girl?"

Kyoko just nodded as she thought, 'Kyubey, why are you targeting Yuma? And who is this 'Oriko' person? I've got a bad feeling about this 'Magical Girl Hunter' thing too. This all seems pretty fishy.'

"…I knew it." Kyoko sighed as she thought back to Kyubey's words of adding Yuma to the ranks of Magical Girls. "It was a bad idea to get this girl involved."

"Are you just gonna abandon her?" Alex threw Kyoko and questioning glare.

"Of course not. I'm not that low."

"Says the girl who said that she'll allow Familiars to eat other humans in order to become Witches as a way to harvest Grief Seeds."

"Oh shut up." Kyoko said before Yuma started to stir. "Oh great, now look what you made me do."

"Hey, I'm not at fault here!" Alex said before turning to Yuma and gave the girl a small smile. "Morning, Yuma. Sleep well?"

Yuma nodded as she rubbed her eyes cutely. The three went to the dining room where Alex had already cooked breakfast; a simple bowl of rice, miso soup, and a big fish for everyone to share.

"Itadakimasu(Thank you for the food)!" All three of them said before they went and ate, Alex eating at a faster pace for he had to go to school soon.

"Hey, Alex?" Alex looked up at Yuma. "What are you?"

Alex blinked at Yuma's blunt question before he swallowed his food and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you? You're not a Magical Girl like Kyoko and you had that really strange armor and that scary robot cow."

"It's a bull." Alex felt an eye twitch as Kyoko resisted the urge to laugh. She had food in her mouth and she wasn't going to waste it by spit taking. "And to answer your question, I'm a Kamen Rider. I told you this when me and Kyoko saved you that night."

"What is a Kamen Rider?" Yuma asked. "Are you some sort of male Magical Girl?"

"Um, kind of?" Alex said as the similarities between a Rider and a Magical Girl was plain to see. Both make contracts in order to gain powers so they could fight monsters so that nothing bad will happen them. In a Rider's case, it's making sure their Contract Monster doesn't betray them and eat them.

"Then could I be a Kamen Rider?" Yuma's question made Alex and Kyoko drop their utensils.

"Oi!" Kyoko got up. "I told you to not think about being a Magical Girl so now you're trying to be whatever this Kamen Rider is!?"

"But I want to be strong like you and Alex!" Yuma shouted back, slamming her hands on the table before turning to Alex. "Alex, how did you become a Kamen Rider? Tell me!"

"…I won't." Alex said as he picked up his utensils and continued eating.

"Why not!?"

"Because you don't understand the dangers of having this power." Alex said as he finished up and looked at Yuma. "Like Kyoko, I'm putting my foot down here." After saying that, Alex gets up, grabs his bag and goes to leave for school. "I'm going now. Look after her while I'm gone. I'm gonna try and see if I can convince my boss to let me out earlier."

"Don't try too hard, take your time." Kyoko waved off Alex as the Rider left through the door.

'I don't get it.' Yuma thought as she looked down. 'Why doesn't Kyoko let me become a Magical Girl? Why doesn't Alex let me be a Kamen Rider? Why…?'

 _You can't do anything right, can you!?_

 _You stupid brat!_

 _You're useless!_

Yuma's eyes widen in terror as the painful memories of her mother beating her up invaded her mind.

'Does Kyoko and Alex think that Yuma is a useless brat too!?'

As Yuma was having these negative thoughts, Kyoko looked at the green haired girl in a bit of worry. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Kyoko went to see who it was. She guessed it was Alex who may have forgotten something, but what she didn't expect to see when she opened the door was an old man dressed in a butler suit.

The old man was fairly tall. Age had covered his face with small wrinkles as a small pair of glasses sat on his nose and over his light blue eyes as his faded white hair was combed back nice and neat. His suit was finely tailored and steamed and iron to perfection as white gloves covered his hands and black dress shoes that reflected the light of the nearby light bulbs covered his feet.

"Kyoko-sama, if I presume?" The old man spoke.

"Um…yes?" Kyoko said, not expecting the old man to say her name with '-sama.' "Who are you?"

The old man placed a hand on his chest and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Kyoko-sama. I am Inagaki Yuri, faithful and loyal butler to Alexander-sama. The young master sent me here to help aid you in looking after Yuma-sama."

"…Did you just say butler?" Was the first thing Kyoko asked.

* * *

 **(School, Rooftop)**

"So let me guess this straight." Mami began as she and the others had been told what had happened last night from Renji and Sayaka. "You two ran into a Magical Girl who had just killed another Magical Girl, the killed Magical Girl's friends later appeared and you all fought the killer until Akemi-san and Ryuga appeared and helped the killer escape?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Renji said.

"But why would Homura-chan and Ryuga help a killer?" Madoka asked, horrified that someone had been killed last night and Renji and Sayaka were there to see it.

"Who knows? That girl and her Rider friend are total mysteries." Sayaka said before turning to Mami. "Mami-san, do you think that this killer is the one going around killing other Magical Girls?"

"You said her weapon was a sword, right?" Sayaka nodded. "Then I think there's a pretty good chance that that girl is our killer."

"What are you girls talking about?" Takeru asked as and the other boys were looking at the girls with confusion and suspicion.

"Right, we never told you." Mami said before she explained. "When Yamamoto-san and Takeru-kun were following Kagamine-san, the girls and I found a Magical Girl who had been killed."

"Killed!?" Haru exclaimed in surprise with the other boys looking surmised as well.

Mami nodded and continued. "Judging from her wounds, whoever the killer was used a sharp object like a knife or sword. And from what Miki-san here said, the killer she ran into may be our suspect."

"I heard about this 'Magical Girl Hunter' from Kyoko." Alex said before he glanced at Kyubey who was currently in Madoka's arms. "Oi, is this girl our killer?"

"Who knows? She may be." Kyubey said when suddenly he was ripped away from Madoka arms and found his head in Alex's hand.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Alex said as he began crushing Kyubey's head in his hands.

"Alex-san, what are you doing!?" Madoka said as she grabbed his arms to stop him from crushing Kyubey.

"Alex, calm down." Haru joined in as he grabbed Alex's shoulder.

Alex looked between the two before he threw a glare Kyubey before letting him go.

"Whew! I thought I was about to be crushed there for a second." Kyubey breathed out.

"Alex, what the hell? Why are you so angry at Kyubey?" Renji asked as Alex sat back down.

"Because this thing here tried to make Yuma into a Magical Girl."

"You mean that girl you and Sakura-san are taking care of?" Mami asked and Alex nodded. "She has the potential to be a Magical Girl?"

"That's right." Kyubey confirmed.

"Oi, Alex here told us that this Chitose-chan is no older than 8 and you want her to be a Magical Girl?" Takeru asked as he now understood why Alex was so angry at the creature.

"If a girl has the potential, she can become a Magical Girl no matter what age they are." Kyubey said.

"That…That's just…wrong." Haru said as everyone here knew the dangers of being a Magical Girl if the near death experience with Mami told them anything.

"It's just how I do things." Kyubey said before he started walking away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alex asked, his tone threatening.

"I'm just going to see how those other Magical Girls are doing." Kyubey said, talking about Arisa and the others. "You people aren't the only group I hang around with. As the one who has contracted with many girls, it is my duty to see how they are doing. Although this group is the more interesting one so I'll be back shortly." And with that, Kyubey disappeared.

"Tch!" Alex clicked his tongue before he grabbed his lunch and continued to eat.

"It sure is a surprise to know that there are other Magical Girls around the city." Sayaka commented as she followed Alex's example and ate her lunch.

"True. It's even more surprising to hear that they're working together." Mami said as Magical Girls working with one another was rare. "For now, let's be extra careful when we go out to hunt Witches, Miki-san." Sayaka nodded before Mami turned to Madoka. "And I think it's best if you no longer accompany us, Kaname-san."

"Eh?"

"Mami-san's right." Sayaka said. "This is a murderer we're talking about, Madoka. If Mami-san and I were to run into her, she could take you hostage so it's better if you stay away."

"But…" Madoka wasn't so keen to leave her friends running around where the chances of them running into the Magical Girl killer could happen.

"We'll be fine, Kaname-san." Mami assured the pink haired girl.

Madoka lowered her head, still not keen to leaving the two girls alone.

"If it'll make you feel better, I can go with them." Takeru suggested.

"Eh?" All the girls looked at the fortune teller.

"I don't have anything going on so I'm free to help." Takeru said. "Plus, this will help me too since Contract Monsters can apparently eat Grief Seeds."

"That…would put my mind at ease a little." Madoka said before looking at the girls to see if they were okay with this.

"I don't see any problems with Takeru-kun coming with us." Mami said as she mentally cheered in joy that Takeru was coming with her.

"I guess it's fine." Sayaka said with a shrug.

"Then it's decided." Takeru said as he picked up his lunch and ate.

"If Takeru's going, then I'm going too." Renji suddenly said.

"Huh?" Madoka said. "But don't you have work?"

"My boss said I earned myself some time off so I'm free for the next few days." Renji said. "Besides, if we run into the girl, then Akemi-san and Ryuga might be with her and I still gotta a score to settle with Ryuga."

"Lucky you, getting an extended day off." Alex commented. "Maybe I should request a day off. Maybe then I'll be able to take care of Yuma more."

"Why don't you just send your butler, Yuri-san, over to them? I bet he'd be a big help." Renji suggested.

"I already did." Alex said.

Seeing that everyone was telling what they were planning to do, Haru turned to Madoka and he gulped. He steadily calmed his breathing and calmed himself down before he addressed his crush. "M-Madoka-chan?"

"Hm? Hai(Yes)?" Said girl turned to face Haru.

"Um, since everyone seems to be busy, do you…um, do you want to…hang out after school?"

Madoka blinked a few times at Haru words. "Hang out?" Haru nodded. "As in…just the two of us?" Haru nodded again. Madoka slowly processed this knowledge before her face grew slightly pink and her mind went into overdrive.

'H-H-Hang out! He wants to hang out! Just the t-t-t-two of us! Ah, doushio(What should I do)!?' Madoka's mind was a blazing mess as she looked towards her friends Sayaka for help. The blue haired girl simply gave her a thumbs up with said: 'Go for it!'

"Um…" Madoka spoke up. "S-Sure, I would love to h-hang out with you, Haru-kun."

"Really!?" Haru asked and Madoka just nodded. "G-Great! Then I'll see you after school!" In his mind, streams of confetti exploded in his mind as he cheered loudly.

Meanwhile, the others watched with amused smiles before the bell rang, signaling that lunch break is now over.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, at** **Akanegasaki)**

The entire school was filled with grief that day as students were gathered at the auditorium to hear the horrific news that one of their own had been killed.

"As you might already know, a student of our school, Shion Chisato, was…killed last night." The Principal spoke through the mic as various reactions spreads throughout the students through the common one was grief and sadness as tears were shed. "That you had to be a part of this fashion is truly regrettable, but from now on, classes will end shortly today and all students are advised to quickly make their way home and to not wander off into the night. We can only hope that the criminal responsible for this tragedy is found as soon as possible."

After that, the students returned to their classes as among them, Haruka walked alone, thinking about the events of last night.

'Even though I was there that night, I couldn't save Chisato.' Haruka thought as she walked through the halls of her school to her class when suddenly, she saw a familiar shade of silver hair tied in a ponytail with by a familiar bell and pouch pendant. 'That is…!' Gritting her teeth, Haruka sped up to the girl, grabbed her shoulders, and turned her around to come face to face with Chisato's killer, Amano Suzune, her face still stoic.

"You have to be really carefree to be able to come to school like this." Haruka said, glaring at the Magical Girl killer who remained silent. "Don't play dumb. You killed my friend, no need to keep quiet. Around a month ago you transferred here, just when those incidents started happening."

The Ripper Girl incident. That was what Haruka was talking about. According to rumor and gossip, if a girl were to walk alone to a vacant place, she would suddenly hear the sound of bells. A girl in a coat would then appear and ask you for your name. After answering, the girl would then cut the other in shreds, killing them. But in reality…

"All those victims were Magical Girls." Haruka said. "I know that territory conflicts happen among Magical Girls, but do you seriously need to purposely kill for that?"

"I told you. You're better off not knowing." Suzune said.

"Do you…" Haruka's hand shook as she tightened her grip on Suzune's shoulder. "Do you think I would be satisfied with this explanation!? If you plan to keep on hiding, I will-!"

"You will what?" Suzune interrupted the blond. "Report me to the teachers? Run to the police? You think the adults will believe your ravings?"

"That's-!"

"I'm doing the right thing." Suzune said as she slapped Haruka's hand off of her.

"You're saying it's right to kill people!?" Haruka exclaimed loudly.

"Sometimes, yes." Suzune said before turned to leave.

"Stop." Haruka said.

Suzune did stop, but it was to tell Haruka one last thing.

"You didn't feel it at least once? Hating someone so much that you want to kill them?"

Haruka's eyes widen as face of a person appeared in her mind, a face only she remembers.

"I…"

"If you can't answer me, then you aren't qualified to stop me." Suzune said before she walked away. "Don't get in my way."

* * *

 **(After School)**

"Tadaima(I'm home)." Suzune said once she entered Yunagi Newspaper, the place she's staying at.

"Oh, Suzune-chan. Okairi(Welcome back)." Yunagi, a dark haired woman and owner of the building greeted Suzune. "A friend of yours came over. She's waiting in your room so you better hurry up."

"A friend?" Suzune raised an eyebrow in confusion before she goes to her room. Opening the door, she finds sitting on her bed was none other than…

"Okairi, Suzune-chan." Matsuri greeted.

"Hinata Matsuri." Suzune addressed the girl with caution. "What do you want? Did you come to get revenge?"

"T-That's not it! Wait a moment…" Matsuri said as she quickly dug into her bag and pulled out a print-out and handed it to Suzune. "Here you go."

"A print-out?"

"The math homework." Matsuri explained. "You went home during the middle of class today, right? If you forget them, the teacher will be mad."

"…Why?" Suzune asked as she looked up at the girl. "Why are you still nice to me? I…killed one of your friends."

"That's right. That I can't meet Chisato anymore makes me really sad. I think Haruka and Arisa feel the same way." Matsuri said as she looked down in sadness before looking back up at Suzune. "But, you know, I can't really explain it, but I don't think you enjoy killing people. You have your reasons or some sort of conviction."

"You don't think that I might kill you here and now?" Suzune asked as she summoned her Soul Gem behind her back.

"Well, that's…" Matsuri placed a hand on her chest before speaking. "No, I don't think you would. It's just a feeling though. And if you actually wanted to kill me, you wouldn't have listened to me, right?"

Suzune stared at Matsuri for a while before she sent her Soul Gem away.

"So, I…if it's possible, I don't want to fight y-!"

"Go home." Suzune interrupted Matsuri.

Matsuri looked down in sadness and disappointment before she grabbed her bag and took her leave. "I'm going then."

"The next time we'll meet, I'll kill you." Suzune said as Matsuri walked past her.

"Me too." Matsuri said. "If you try to kill someone again, I will stop you with all my might."

"…Oi," Suzune spoke up just as Matsuri was about to leave through the door.

"What is it?" Matsuri asked.

"Something from those people that helped me last night." Suzune said. "There's another Magical Girl killer out there."

"Another one!?" Matsuri looked at Suzune in surprise and a bit of disbelief.

"You can believe it if you want. I just thought I tell you before you go make any false accusations to those I haven't killed." Suzune said.

Matsuri looked at Suzune in surprise before a smiling at the girl and then took her leave. Once gone, Suzune went and sat on her bed, taking out from her breast pocket a slip of paper that had Chisato's name on it. She then removed the bell and pouch tied around her hair and placed the slip of paper into the pouch where it joined the other names of girls she's killed in the past. Tying it back up, she looked at the bell and pouch, thinking back to the one who gave this to her.

"Hey, Tsubaki…I'm not wrong…right?"

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

Haru stood at the front of the school, his whole body nervous as he waited for Madoka to appear. Everyone else had left already to do their own thing which left him alone waiting for Madoka.

'Okay, calm down, Yamamoto Haru. You're just hanging out with Madoka-chan, the girl who you've had a crush on since you first met her. No pressure. You've dealt with Witches and Mirror Monsters before so something like this will be a cake walk!'

"Sorry for the wait!" Haru jolted up as he saw Madoka making her way to him.

"I-It's okay." Haru said as he and Madoka looked at each other nervously.

'Okay Kaname Madoka, calm your heart down. I'm just going to hang out with Haru-kun, the boy who've I had a crush on since I first met him. It'll be just us two…alone…together…but it's not a d-d-d-date! No! It's just us spending time with one another as…friends. Yes! That's it!'

"So," Haru decide to break the ice as Madoka jolted up. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Madoka said. "What do you usually do after school?"

"Well, since I don't a job, I usually just walk around the city and see what I can find." Haru said while mentally cursing himself that he hadn't prepared beforehand.

"Then why don't we just walk around?" Madoka suggested. "Maybe we'll find something to do along the way?"

"S-Sure." Haru said while mentally cursing himself again. 'Dammit! I am a man! Why am I not taking the lead!?'

'Oh no, did I mess things up? I heard men are usually the one to take the lead in these situations.' Madoka thought as the two of them walked together.

'Calm down, Haru. Think, what places does Madoka-chan like to go to?' Haru thought as the two of them walk around the city.

'Oh this is so nerve wracking!' Madoka thought. 'Calm down, Madoka. Haru-kun's the one who invited you to hang out so keep calm and let him take the lead. Although, Mama told me that girls shouldn't just follow everything a guy tells them to so maybe I should speak up about my own things?'

"Madoka-chan!" Haru suddenly spoke up.

"H-Hai(Yes)?" Madoka jumped in surprise a little before calming down.

"I just had an idea." Haru said. "Why don't we go check out the place where I found my Deck?"

"Your Deck?"

Haru nodded as he took out his Advent Deck. "Yeah. You see, I kind of find it strange that something this important was just lying around on the ground. I mean, this is used for a war, of sorts."

"Don't you think that maybe the previous owner wanted nothing to do with the war and simply got rid of it?" Madoka said as she didn't want to think that the previous owner may have been killed. If that was the case, then she had second thoughts about Haru carrying the Deck. It could be cursed!

"Maybe…" Haru said as he looked down at the deck in his hand. He did find the deck which wasn't contracted to any monster so maybe that was the case. "It still worth a look. It's right next to this antique shop. We could stop by the café near it too. I hear they make some of the best hot chocolates."

"I bet they're not as good as Papa's." Madoka said, smiling.

"Maybe." Haru said, smiling too as the both of them were glad that the nervous mood around them was gone…for now. "Well, let's go. It's not that far from here."

"Okay." Madoka said as Haru led the way to the place where he found the Advent Deck only to come across a surprising sight.

"What the…?" Both Haru and Madoka came to a stop when they saw a few polices cars and a crowd of people standing in front of 'Keep Out' tapes that surrounded an antique store. In fact, it was the same antique store Haru was talking about.

Curious as to what was going on, Haru and Madoka walked up to a person from the crowd and asked, "What happened?"

"Don't know." The man said as he looked back to the antique shot. Now that Haru and Madoka were closer, they saw that the windows were smashed, the door looked to be ripped open, and the inside of the shop was a complete mess.

"Someone called the police, saying that they heard noises from the shop and found it like this with the owner nowhere to be found. Talk about scary. I hope the owner's okay."

Haru looked back at the trashed store before he and Madoka walked away from the crowd.

"Well, so much for coming over here." Haru said.

"That's too bad. I kind of wanted to see what that store had." Madoka admitted to being curious.

"Oh well. Shall we go to that café?" Haru asked and Madoka nodded. "Then let's-!"

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

Haru came to a stop as the ringing in his ear came to him.

"Haru-kun?" Madoka looked at the boy who had stopped and looked around. "What's wrong?"

Haru didn't answer at first, trying to find the source of the ringing when he found it. Inside the antique store was mirror. And inside said mirror was none other than Scissor's Contract Monster, Volcancer.

"It's him!" Haru said as he quickly ran off to find a place where he can transform.

"Haru-kun?" Madoka said as she quickly followed after the Rider. "What's going on?"

"It's Scissor's Contract Monster! It's attacking someone again!" Haru said as the two turned and corner and found a perfect place for Haru to transform. "I need to take care of this. Wait for me!"

Haru ran up to a window and brought out his Advent Deck, presenting it to his reflection as the V-Buckle soon appeared around his waist. "Henshin!" Wasting no time, Haru inserted the deck and became Ryuki in a matter of seconds. He breathed in before he pumped himself up. "Yosha(Alright)!"

"Haru-kun!" Before Haru could jump in, Madoka ran up to him and said, "Please, be careful."

"I will, don't worry." Haru assured the pink haired girl before he turned and jumped into the reflective surface. Madoka looked into the window and on the other side, she saw Haru driving off in one of the RideShooters. Quickly, she gave chase.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with Arisa)**

There was a knock on the door, but Arisa didn't answer it. Her mind was too busy thinking about her dead friend, Chisato.

She thought back to how when she used to be bullied. She didn't know the reason why she was bullied, but she figured it was because she was weak and people saw this and took advantage of this. Then that all changed when she ran into the mysterious being known as Kyubey. She was told that he could grant her wish in exchange for her to become a Magical Girl and fight Witches. She accepted quickly, wishing for power. Her wish came true the next day when she almost crushed a bully's hand. After that, things were looking up for her. People stopped bullying her and in fact, feared her. She felt like she was at the top of the food chain, until she met Chisato. After learning that she too was a Magical Girl like her, they fought and she lost. After losing, she expressed her inner grief, her desire to want friends. She thought if she got strong, that would change, but it didn't. Until Chisato offered her the chance to make friends. She cried tears of joy that day and later met Haruka and Matsuri. She was no longer alone and the days no longer felt…empty.

'But now she's gone.' Arisa thought as she stared blankly up at her bedroom ceiling.

There was more knocking on the door before Arisa's mother spoke up. "Arisa, dinner's ready."

Arisa remained silent as she turned over in her bed. "…Don't want any."

Arisa's mother looks down, knowing why her daughter was like this. 'She's been like this since this morning, though it's only natural.' With those thoughts, she left her daughter to her privacy and mourning.

"…Chisato…" Arisa grips her pillow tightly as her thoughts wander to Chisato's murderer. 'That bitch…! I swear, I'll kill her!' Her thoughts were interrupted with more knocking from the door. "I said I don't want any dinner!"

"Arisa, it's me." The voice that came from the other side was not her mother's, but Takahiro's.

"Hiro-kun?" Arisa, using the nickname she gave Takahiro, quickly scrambles around for she was dressed in nothing, but a t-shirt and her underwear. "W-Wait a minute! Don't come in!"

"It's fine, I just want to talk." Takahiro said as Arisa paused in putting on some pants. "I came by to see how you were doing. I didn't see you at school today."

"…How do you think I'm doing?" Arisa mutters bitterly as she throws her pants aside and lies back down on her bed.

"There was an assembly today." Takahiro said as he stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "Is Chisato…really dead?"

"…Yeah." Arisa admitted albeit reluctantly as she bit her lips and held back the tears.

"…Arisa, I know what you're going through and you know what I mean." Takahiro said as Arisa didn't rebuke him for she did know what he was talking about. "Just know that the others and I are here for you…especially me."

"…Baka(Idiot)," Arisa said, slightly blushing. "People are gonna get the wrong idea if you say stuff like that."

"I know, it's just…lately, I can't help but feel like you and the girls are hiding something from me."

'And for good reason.' Arisa thought. She had met the boy sometime after she had become friends with the girls and unlike those who were afraid of her because of her new strength, he didn't show one ounce of fear towards her. Quite the opposite as he was nice to her when they first met. She was surprised at how easily they got along and she later introduced him to the others. Unlike the girls, Takahiro was her only 'normal' friend. He didn't have anything to do with Witches and Magical Girls and she liked it to stay that way.

"I gotta go. I need to tell Shou the news and about tomorrow's funeral. I'll see you then." Takahiro said before the sound of his footsteps slowly became quitter and quitter until they were gone.

"Hiro-kun…" Arisa looks at the door before she gets up and looks out her bedroom window to see the boy walk away from her house. "…Arigato(Thank you)."

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

Haru slows his RideShooter down to a stop before he gets out of it. He had driven quite some ways away from where he entered and has stopped to a warehouse near the rivers of the city.

"I know I saw that Monster run here. And if it's here, then so is Scissors." Haru said as he looked around cautiously. That's when he saw it. A broken mirror on the ground that used to be a part of a much bigger mirror. The surface of the mirror was wavy like a screen gone staticy and moved around like waves. Curious, he walked up to it where he saw, "Zero!?"

Indeed, it was Zero himself, his face still hidden behind his glasses and fedora.

"Congratulations!" Zero spoke loudly as if he was addressing a crowd.

"Eh?" Haru tilted his head a bit in confusion.

"To all you Riders out there, I commend you for surviving this war for so long! You have truly fought in order to survive. But the time has come, in the end there can only be one Rider remaining." Zero said before with a wave of his hands, 14 different symbols, including Haru's and the other boy's, appeared before him. Besides Haru's and the boys and the one's he's already seen, there was a symbol of a rhino, a cobra, a chameleon, a shark, a swan, a gazelle, and what looked to be a phoenix.

"To all Riders out there, including yourself, there are only 14 Riders remaining in the entire world!" Zero announced.

Haru's eyes widen in shock. "O-Only…fourteen!?" Including himself, there were only 14 Riders left in this entire world!?

"To reward those who have survived for this long, I shall now give you all a new ability." Zero said before with a wave of his hands, light shot out form the mirror and struck Haru's Advent Deck.

"Nani!?" Haru stepped back in surprise as his Advent Deck glowed red for a moment before the glow faded. "What the-? What did you just do!?"

"For those wondering what I just did to their Decks, allow me to explain." Zero said. "I have taken away the need to return to the entrance you came from in order to entire the Mirror World. From now on, you Riders can enter and exit from _anywhere_ so long as it's a mirror or it's a reflective surface. Now then, keep on fighting, Riders, for if you don't fight, you will not survive." After that, the mirror once again became wavy and soon returned to normal as Zero was no longer there.

"Wait!" Haru quickly runs and kneels down to the mirror, grabbing to and shaking it as if it were a TV. "What do you mean there are only 14 Riders left!? How many Riders were there before!?"

*SNAP!*

Hearing something snap, Haru looks up to see a crate which had been suspended by some rope drop down upon him. Quickly, Haru rolls and avoids the crate in time as the crate breaks and its contents spills out. But Haru wasn't worried about that. Looking behind him, Haru comes face to face with Kamen Rider Scissors."

"We meet again, Ryuki." Scissors said.

"Hey! What's your problem!? That could have killed me!" Haru exclaimed.

"That's the point!" Scissors said before he raised his shear-like Visor and attacked the dragon-themed Rider.

"W-Wait a minute!" Haru said as he ducks under a swing from Scissors and moves back to gain some distance. "I don't want to fight you!"

"If you don't want to fight then just die for me!" Scissors said as he attacks Haru again.

Haru ducks under Scissors attack again and backs away, but Scissors surprises him by kicking out, hitting him in the chest as he stumbles back. This gives Scissors a chance to strike him across the chest two times before he sends the dragon-themed Rider back by punching forward, the shears of his Scissors Visor stabbing Haru's chest as the Rider was sent back rolling on the ground.

Haru groans as he pushes himself up and looks up at the crab-themed Rider. "Oi, you can't be serious…Are you seriously trying to kill me!?"

"That question again?" Scissors said as he opened his Visor before drawing a card from his Deck. "Newsflash, we're Riders and this is a War. If we have to kill each other to gain the ultimate prize, a Wish, then fuck it I'll do it."

"Is getting that Wish really so important to you?" Haru asked as he got back up on his feet.

"You wouldn't understand. You've probably had a very good life, having friends, living in a nice home." Scissors said as he inserted the card into his Visor. "But you should know that not everyone has that kind of life."

 **STRIKE VENT**

"And one more thing," Scissors said as he stuck his right hand out and the Scissors Pincer appeared over his hand. "Like many other Riders, or what's left of them that is, I play to win!"

With that said, Scissors leaps into the air, Haru following his movement, before the crab-themed Rider comes down upon Haru, claw first. Quickly, Haru raises his arms to block, but stumbles back when the pincer hits his arms, pushing him back. Regaining his footing, Haru turns only to be struck across the chest by the Scissors Pincer, sending him stumbling back again as he trips over a piece of debris and falls over. Scissors jumps towards him, going to stab him with his shears, but Haru quickly rolls out of the way in time and gets back up. Removing his shears from the ground, Scissors raises his Pincers again and attacks Haru who just continues to dodge and block.

"I! Said! I! Don't! Want! To! Fight!" Haru barely manages to say as he dodges and blocks Scissors attacks.

"Then just die already!" Scissors said, swinging his Scissors Pincer upward and striking Haru across the chest again as the Rider was sent flying and rolling on the ground. "If you didn't come to fight me, then why the hell did you even come here?"

Haru slowly pushes himself up and as he looks over to the crab-themed Rider. "I saw your Contract Monster earlier, at the antique shop."

"Oh, you saw him?"

"What was your Monster doing there?" Haru asks as he gets up to his knees.

"All these questions, I had my doubts, but it really looks like you are a newbie to this." Scissors said. "Alright, then allow me to tell you the one rule of the Rider War."

"Rule?" Haru repeated in confusion. Since when does war have a rule?

"There is only one rule we Riders must follow." Scissors said. "If a non-Rider happens to see you transform, then they must not be allowed to live."

"Nani!?"

"We can't have anyone knowing our secret, or so that Zero guy says." Scissors said. "The reason Volcancer was at that store was because the owner there saw me transform and well, I can't have him go reporting to the police."

"Y-You…" Haru grips his hands into fists. "Why would you do that?"

"Like I said, Zero doesn't want anyone who isn't a non-Rider to know about us."

"Haru-kun!" Both Riders turn their heads to a broken mirror lying against the wall. On the other side was Madoka, looking worriedly at the scene before her.

"Madoka-chan!"

"Hoh? She can see through the mirror. She must be another Rider then." Scissors guessed.

"She's not! Madoka-chan's not a Rider!" Haru said before he gasps and covers the place where his mouth would be at, but it was already too late.

"So she isn't a Rider, huh?" Scissors said before he glances over to Madoka and raises his Pincers. "Well, rules are rules."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Haru shouted in a threatening tone.

"Oh yeah? And what are you-?" Scissor never got to finish as he was suddenly kicked back by Haru who had gotten up quickly and kicked the crab-themed Rider away. "Oh _now_ you want to fight!?"

"I won't let you touch her!" Haru said before he charges towards Scissors.

Scissors swings his Pincer at Haru, but the dragon-themed Rider blocks it with his visor before punching Scissors right in the face, making him stumble back in surprise. This gave Haru the chance to spin around and kick Scissors right in the chest, sending down to the ground. Getting up and growling angrily, Scissors swings his Pincer down and around, trying to hit Haru, but the Rider dodges each time before he goes and grabs the Pincer, wrapping his arms around it before elbowing Scissors right in the face, making him let go of his Pincers and stumble back. Throwing the Pincers away, Haru runs up to Scissors and punches him in the chest two before delivering a hard punch to his gut, making the crab-themed Rider bend over as Haru pulled his fist back and punched Scissors right in the face, sending him flying and crashing into some crates.

"Teme(You bastard), you were holding back this much when you were letting me hit you earlier!?" Scissors said, feeling humiliated until he saw Hard draw a card and insert it into his Drag Visor.

 **STRIKE VENT**

Quickly in response, Scissors draws a card and inserts it into his Scissors Visor.

 **GUARD VENT**

Crashing through the roof of the building, DragReder appeared besides his contracted Rider who had just caught the Drag Claws. Meanwhile, Scissors summoned forth a shield to protect him that resembled Volcancer's shell and held it up in defense.

Pulling his arm back, DragReder coils around Haru once before he goes and fires a fireball while at the same time, Haru thrusts the Drag Claw forward as another fireball shoots out from it, combining with DragReder's fire and the combined fireball struck Scissors' shield, sending him flying and crashing through the wall and to outside. Seeing this, Haru quickly runs out of the building and runs over to the spot where Scissors was blasted out, but all he found was the hole he and Dragreder made as the crab-theme Rider was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone." Haru mutters as DragReder comes to his side, roaring. "Uh, sorry but no food for you today." DragReder roars angrily. "Oh don't give me that. I'll get you something next time." After that, he looked at his Drag Claw. "On another note, since when could this fire fireball? Ah, well I'll worry about it later. Better get back to Madoka-chan."

'We have to kill those who know our secret?' Haru thought as he thought back to what Scissor told him. 'If that's true, then how come Ryuga didn't do anything to Madoka-chan?' Haru scratched his helmet in frustration. 'Ah, all of this is so frustrating! But if what Scissors said is true, then I gotta make sure Madoka-chan remains safe. I've already lost too many. I can't lose anymore!'

With thoughts of determination, Haru jumped through one of the windows of the warehouse to return to the real world.

* * *

 **And done! I feel like I could add more, but I'll stop right here for I'm finally out of school! Freedom! Expect faster updates from now on, readers. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter, not much besides fighting and other stuff. Next time, though, is when I finally introduce Oriko to the story! Look forward to that people! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride!**


	9. Wish 9: The Birth of a New Magical Girl

**Hello Fanfiction readers and welcome back to some more Madoka Magica x Ryuki! I'm glad to see people enjoyed the last chapter. Here's hoping more people will come to enjoy this story. But for now, cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. Any songs or anything familiar also belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC** **'** **s. Please enjoy.)**

 **Last time, Kyubey appeared before Yuma saying that she can become a Magical Girl and Kamen Rider Scissors came back for round 2 with Haru. Kyoko stopped Kyubey before Yuma could get any ideas while Haru managed to push back Scissors. What happens now, you ask? You'll just have to read and find out! Let's ride! If you do not fight, y** **ou will not survive!**

* * *

 **Wish 9: The Birth of a New Magical Girl!/The Rage of a Rider!**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"…Did one of your parents…?"

"I…actually didn't like my mommy and daddy that much."

"As I just said, you have the ability to become a Magical Girl."

"You mean I can become a Magical Girl!? Just like Kyoko!?"

"Don't you dare go telling the kid any fancy stories!"

"You two ran into a Magical Girl who had just killed another Magical Girl, the killed Magical Girl's friends later appeared and you all fought the killer until Akemi-san and Ryuga appeared and helped the killer escape?"

"You have to be really carefree to be able to come to school like this."

"You didn't feel it at least once? Hating someone so much that you want to kill them?"

"If you try to kill someone again, I will stop you with all my might."

"If we have to kill each other to gain the ultimate prize, a Wish, then fuck it I'll do it."

'We have to kill those who know our secret?'

* * *

 **(Now)**

 **STRIKE VENT**

"Ha!" Haru roars as he thrusts his Drag Claw forward, firing a fireball from the gauntlet resembled his Contract Monster's head. At the same time, DragReder fired a Drag Fire itself and the two fireballs combining and forming a much bigger, stronger fireball.

Seeing the fireball coming, Scissors raises his shield only to be sent flying when the fireball struck his shield and the power behind it was stronger than he thought as he crashed through the wall behind him and rolled on the ground, coming to a stop seconds later.

"Dammit! I can't…die in a place like this!" Scissors groans as he struggles to push himself up when he hears footsteps coming his way, no doubt belonging to his opponent. "Shit!"

Looking around, the crab-themed Rider finds a window of the warehouse intact. Quickly getting to his feet, Scissors jumped and vanished through the window just before Haru came around the corner to find no sign of him.

"He's gone." Haru said, looking around to find no sign of the crab-themed Rider.

* * *

 **(Real World)**

The strange sound of something coming out of the mirror alerted Madoka as she stepped back to allow Haru to jump out, returning from the world behind the mirror. Once back in the real world did Haru's armor disappear like glass breaking, leaving Haru in his civilian form.

"Haru-kun, daijōbu(Are you alright)?"

"I'm fine." Haru assures the pinkette.

"But you're bleeding!" Madoka pointed out as from the corner of Haru's lips was a speck of blood.

Reaching to touch his lips, Haru feels something wet and raises his fingers to see a bit of blood on them. "Huh, guess he did more damage than I thought."

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Madoka asked as she looked all over Haru, worried for his health.

"I'm fine, really. I just ache a little." Haru reassured the girl as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Madoka looked like she wanted to protest, but decided not to when she saw a serious expression on Haru's face and guessed Haru must be thinking of something.

"Is something the matter?"

"…Fourteen Riders."

"Huh?" Madoka looked at her crush in confusion.

"There are Fourteen Riders left, Madoka-chan. And that includes me and the others." Haru said.

"Eh? Only…fourteen?" Madoka said, wide eyed at the fact and the implications. There are 14 Riders left means there were more Riders before. But that also means…how many Rider had been killed?

Seeing that Madoka got what he was trying to say, Haru looks over to the horizon where the lights of the city could be seen. "I think Mitakihara…is going to become a battlefield soon."

Madoka didn't say anything as she looked over into the horizon with Haru, having the same thoughts as they both feared for the future to come.

Unknown to them that hidden in the shadows, a figure was watching them but his attention was all on Haru as he made sure to remember his face before he staggered away, holding his arm which was clenching an Advent Deck with a familiar Crab symbol.

* * *

 **(Insert: Connect by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me)** The song starts with the camera rising up to show two figures, a boy and a girl as they were surrounded by glistening mirrors.

 **(Wo toji tashikameru)** The boy and girl turned out to be none other than Haru Yamamoto and Madoka Kaname back to back.

 **(Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** Madoka's hair shadowed over her eyes as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears while Haru tightly but gently held one of her hands in comfort while the other hand was holding onto Ryuki's Deck Box. In the mirrors their reflections differ from themselves as Madoka's reflections showed her in her Magical Girl outfit while Haru's reflection was that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Suddenly, the mirrors shatter into pieces as the title appeared.

 **(Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo)** Haru along with Renji, Alex, and Takeru all wake up to start the day, still a bit groggy, but got up nonetheless.

 **(Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** The four boys brushed their teeth side by side before the scene fast forwards to them finishing putting on their school uniform before rushing out the door.

 **(Afuredashita fuan no kage wo)** The boys are seen running as fast as they can as to not be late for school when Haru notices something up ahead. Up ahead, Madoka along with Sayaka and Hitomi were seen smiling at the approaching group.

 **(Nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou)** The four slowed down to a stop and walked with the girls to school. Not too far from them, Mami is seen walking by herself to school, Kyoko was nearby eating as always, and Homura was walking from a distance, looking at the group, but more specifically, Madoka. While the rest of the group talked with one another, Haru and Madoka glanced at one another smiled.

 **(Tomedonaku kizamareta)** The scene changes to show Madoka with Kyoko and Mami to her right and Sayaka and Homura to her left all transforming into their Magical Girl outfits before they go to fight a Witch.

 **(Toki ha ima hajimari tsuge)** Haru and the boys try to run up to them, but are stopped by mirrors. They bang on the mirrors to get the girls, but they didn't hear or notice them as they were too busy fighting.

 **(Kawaranai omoi wo nose)** The boys bang and bang on the mirrors stopping them before Haru had

enough and punched the thing, surprised to see that he had formed a crack. He continues to punch and punch the mirror in front of him, forming cracks as the others followed his lead, getting the same results.

 **(Tozasareta tobira akeyou)** They throw punch after punch before finally, they all throw one single punch that brakes the mirrors right in front of them before they dash through as when they passed, they all had transformed; Ryuki for Haru, Knight for Renji, Zolda for Alex, and Raia for Takeru.

 **(Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** Just when Sayaka was about to get hit, Knight swoops in and saves her just in time, holding Sayaka in a bridal position as his Contract Monster, Darkwing providing him wings to fly. Mami jumps back to avoid an attack when a whip wraps around her waist and pulls her to safety as the culprit was none other than Raia who caught her in his arms while they rode on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. An arm was about to grab Kyoko when it was shot. Looking behind her, Kyoko saw that it was Zolda who had shot the arm as his Contract Monster, Magnugiga stood behind him.

 **(Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha)** Multiple hands went to grab both Madoka and Homura when suddenly flames burned the hands away as appearing from the flame were both Ryuki and Ryuga as the red Rider stood in front of Madoka protectively while the black Rider did the same for Homura as both Riders had their Contract Monsters, Dragreder and Dragblacker float next to them, ready for battle.

 **(Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru)** All the Riders prepare to execute their Final Vents while the girls prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Witch.

 **(Dakara kowakunai)** Suddenly, in Haru's eyes, he sees the shadow images of the other Riders participating in the Rider War before he jumps up with Dragreder coiling around him.

 **(Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** In quick shots, all the Riders unleash their Final Vents with the girls unleash their great attacks before the scene changes to a puddle where all five Rider Decks laid on as the reflection showed the girls' Soul Gems. Ryuga's reflected Homura's, Raia's reflected Mami's, Zolda reflected Kyoko's, Knight reflected Sayaka's, and Ryuki's reflected Madoka's as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

The world is a beautiful place. It's blue skies has the abilities to make people smile just at the sight. The sun rises above the horizon, casting its warm rays upon the land to help both people and plants. Yes, the world is a beautiful place but it is also an unfair place and uncaring. Even if one life is lost, the clouds keep rolling and the sun keeps rising like any other day.

"Chisato-chan was such a good girl…"

"Yes…"

Arisa stood to the side, watching grieving adults talk to one another before she excused herself and went inside where she soon found her friends and fellow Magical Girls, all dressed in black like her as they all were attending Chisato's funeral.

"Arisa." Matsuri spoke up, seeing the pinkette walking up to them.

"…It's a shame that this happened to her." Was all Haruka said as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"…Is that all you can say?" Arisa asked. "Aren't you the least bit angry for letting that bitch get away?"

"Of course I am."

"Then why did you allow that bitch, Amano, to get away!" Arisa said, her voice rising a little. "We were all there so why didn't you do anything while that Miki girl and whatever her friend was doing all the work!?"

"Everything happened too fast. We simply couldn't act in time." Haruka said.

"But now we don't even know where that bitch is!" Arisa said. "How are we supposed to get revenge for Chisato if we can't track her down?"

"Amano Suzune came to school yesterday." Haruka said, surprising the pinkette. "While you didn't come to school yesterday, I bumped into her at school. And Matsuri knows where she's currently staying." The green haired nodded her head in confirmation.

"If you two know then why aren't we out hunting her down!?" Arisa exclaimed.

"Cause we still don't know what we're up against." Haruka said. "We're Magical Girls which means danger is always at our side. We can't do this like we're hunting down Witches. We need a plan. And until we do, we have to sit and wait."

"Sit and wait…?" Arisa repeated before shouting. "Isn't that the same as just letting Chisato's death be in vain!?"

Arisa's words made Haruka flinch as Matsuri sprang up to her feet. "Arisa!"

"Oi," Arisa walks up to Haruka and grabs her by the collar of her suit. "You're our leader, aren't you? You're perfect, aren't you? Studying, exercising, you can do anything, you're trusted!" At this point were tears falling down the girl's cheeks. "That's what Chisato…admired about you…"

"I…You're wrong…" Haruka said as tears were streaming from her eyes too. "I'm not perfect…"

"Girls?" Appearing from the corner of the hall they were in was Takahiro, dressed in black like everyone else.

"Hiro-san." Matsuri acknowledged him and at the sound of his name did both Arisa and Haruka wiped their tears hurriedly.

"Is everything al…" Takahiro stopped himself from going any further once he saw the girls' faces. Everything was not alright.

"We didn't know you were here already." Haruka said. "Where's Shou? I thought you'd be here with him."

Takahiro said nothing as he simply gestured down the halls with his head. The girls knew what he meant as down the hall was where Chisato's coffin is and they quickly figured out that Shou must be there, no doubt grieving like everyone else.

"I heard some shouting over here." Takahiro said. "Were you girls arguing?"

"Kind of…" Arisa said as she looked away from her male friend. "It was…nothing important."

"Are you sure?" Takahiro asked.

"Everything's fine, Hiro-kun." Arisa insisted.

"If you say so." Takahiro said. "I'll see you girls at school tomorrow?"

The girls simply nodded before Takahiro took his leave, once again feeling like the girls were hiding something from him. But unknown to the girls, Takahiro had glanced back at them and towards a window where a certain tiger had been watching them.

* * *

 **(Mitakihara Middle School)**

"And that's what happened last night." Haru said, finishing telling everyone what happened to him last night.

"So you got the same message too." Renji said as he looks down at his Advent Deck in hand.

"Fourteen Riders, huh…?" Alex mused as he too looked at his Advent Deck.

"This city's future is…worrying." Takeru said as he looked over the fences and down to the city.

The girls looked at the boys worriedly, not knowing what to say. They were all in this so-called war, forced to fight and kill others that were the same as them. Riders and Magical Girls may be similar, but they were also still different.

"I-It'll be alright!" Madoka suddenly said, getting everyone to look at her. "No matter what happens from here on out, we'll be here top support you!"

"Madoka's right!" Sayaka said, following her friend's lead. "We'll have your guy's back!"

"That includes me too, of course." Mami added in.

"Girls…" Haru mutters, surprised before him and the guys smile. "Thanks."

"Still, we gotta kill those who know our secret? That's one hell of a rule." Renji said.

"Zero doesn't want to let the existence of Riders be known to the world." Takeru said.

"But if that rule is true, then why hasn't that Ryuga dude done anything?" Renji said, bringing up the black dragon-themed Rider. "I mean, he practically transformed in front of all of us before we became Riders."

"I think he simply doesn't follow the rule." Mami said. "Just because rules are meant to be followed doesn't mean everyone _does_ follow them. There's a rule of no running in the halls, but not everyone follows that rule."

"I guess that's a possibility." Takeru said, seeing Mami's logic.

"Still, with this being a war and all, you'd think you'd see more Riders pop up ready for a fight." Sayaka said. "I mean, so far only Haru-kun here has actually fought another Rider."

"What about Kagamine-san? Isn't he a Rider too?" Magosa asked.

"He wasn't at school today." Takeru said. "Turns out the girl that died the night Renji and Sayaka-san ran into the killer was actually one of Kagamine-san's friends. He's probably at her funeral right now."

"To lose a close friend…I can only imagine what he's going through right now…" Haru said as everyone silently agreed.

* * *

 **(Yunagi Newspaper)**

"Tadaima(I'm home)." Suzune said once she entered the building only to come to a stop a second later.

"Oh, Suzune-chan! Okairi(Welcome back)." Yunagi said before she gestured to the people with her. "These two said they wanted to talk to you."

Said two were none other than Homura, her face still stoic, and Ryuga, his hood masking all but his mouth as always.

Suzune's expression went as stoic as Homura's as she gestured to the stairs. "We can talk in my room."

The Magical Girl and Rider said nothing as they simply followed the Magical Girl assassin up to her room. Once in said room, Suzune locked the door and faced the two.

"I'm guessing you're here to get my answer to your offer?" Suzune asked.

"That is why we came here, yes." Homura said as she took a seat at Suzune's desk. The room didn't have that much really. Just a bed, a closest, and a desk.

"My answer is no, then." Suzune said. "You two have given me no reason to trust you other than telling me information that doesn't concern me. Also, I am assassin who kills Magical Girls like you. I am your enemy. Why would you ask for help in the first place?"

"Your abilities as a Magical Girl are interesting and useful." Ryuga said as he is leaning against the wall with arms crossed. "The offer we gave you was that if you helped us, we'd help you. And believe us when we say that you'll need it."

"You still haven't explained what you mean by that." Suzune said, turning to the Rider. "All you said was that a cobra and a poison butterfly would appear to be my worst enemies."

Homura and Ryuga shared a look before Ryuga decides to explain. "A Rider called Ouja will appear before you some time in the future. After that will a Magical Girl with an agenda against you appear as well and make your life hell."

"Ouja?" Suzune raised an eyebrow at the title before Homura stood up and Ryuga stood up straight before the two went to the door to take their leave.

"Even if your refuse, our offer still stands." Homura said as Ryuga opened the door for her and the stoic Magical Girls turns to look at the Magical Girl Assassin. "If you change your mind, you can find us at my school. I'm sure you already know which one just by looking at my uniform."

Suzune said nothing as the two closed the door behind them. Walking down the stairs, the pair waved goodbye to Yunagi before leaving the building. As they did did they pass a person walking into the building. Ryuga glanced back to the person that they passed, recognizing the person instantly.

'Looks like the tiger is striking faster than I thought.' Ryuga thought as he and Homura got on his bike and drove off. With what they came for here done, there was still one more thing to do.

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

"Thanks for coming all the way here with me, Madoka-chan." Haru said as he and his pink haired crush walked together.

"It's no problem. Sayaka and Mami-san are still keeping me away from Witch Hunts for my sake so I want to be of help in any way." Madoka said.

If anyone is wondering what these two were doing, they were heading towards Shou's place to see if they could help him in his time of grief. With everyone busy, Haru had decided to see if he could lend a hand to Shou as he didn't have many friends at school. Madoka had overheard and decided to tag along as Sayaka and Mami were still keeping her away from Witch Hunts. The two had set out right after school as Shou had decided not to come to school for obvious reasons. It was quite a walk as the sun was close to disappearing over the horizon, casting a sky that was both dusk and night with the latter soon approaching.

"Here's hoping he'll let us see him." Haru said as the two walked down the sidewalk, keeping them away from the road as cars passed by her and there. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one so here's hoping he won't drive us away."

"Yeah…" Madoka said as she knew what Haru was talking about and wisely didn't ask about it. She already knew what had happened. She then chose to bring up another question. "Why do you think Homura-chan helped the killer get away?"

"Who knows? We still don't know anything about her." Haru said with a shrug. "Did you manage to ask her like you wanted?"

Madoka shook her head. "No. Every time I try to approach her, she just leaves the class in a hurry."

"That's to be expected, I guess." Haru said. "I mean, she did help a murderer escape."

"But why?" Madoka said. "Why reasons could Homura-chan have for helping someone who killed a person. It just doesn't make any sense."

"There has to be a reason. Every action a person does has a reason behind it." Haru said as they stopped at a crossing zone. "And until we know that reason, I think it's best if we don't get too close to Akemi-san."

"But I...I want to believe Homura-chan must have a reason." Madoka said.

"You always try to see the good inside of people. It's that part of you that makes you, you." Haru said before smiling. "It's what also makes me like you."

Madoka face's turns bright pink as she looks away from Haru to hide her blushing face. "Th-Thank you…"

Haru, meanwhile, was also trying to hide a blushing face for his thoughts were, 'I can't believe I just said that!'

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

Haru's blush vanished as his eyes widen at the familiar ringing noise. But before Haru could run off, a window next to him an Madoka flashed and the Mirror Monster, Volcancer, appeared! It jumped out and tackled Haru, knocking him into the streets before jumping and disappearing into the window of a moving car window.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Haru groaned as he got up and held his head.

"Haru-kun! Abunai(Watch out)!" Madoka shouted.

*HONK!*

"Huh?" Haru turned and coming right at him was a speeding car, trying to brake to a stop but still kept coming at him at highspeeds as the car drew closer and closer to him.

"Haru-kun!" Madoka cried out before…

*SCREECH!*

* * *

 **(Apartment)**

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

An awkward mood filled the bedroom as two out of three people were still awake. Those two were both Alex and Kyoko while the only one asleep was the girl the two were taking care of, Yuma.

To explain how these two came to be in this situation, Alex had come to the apartment, thanking his butler Yuri for looking after Kyoko and Yuma before the butler took his leave after cooking a very delicious dinner. After dinner was Alex about to take his leave to return to the apartment when Yuma stopped him, saying a simple request.

"I want to sleep with both Kyoko and Alex!"

And so, here they were. And seeing that they were not about to go to sleep anytime soon, Alex decided to speak up first.

"So, how did Yuri-chan treat you two?" Alex whispered.

"Where in the world do you get a butler?" Kyoko replied instantly, not answering the question.

While annoyed that the red head didn't answer his question, Alex answered, "Believe it or not, I come from a wealthy family."

"You? Wealthy?" Kyoko looked at him in disbelief. "I'll believe that once that wallet of yours isn't emptier than an emptied out soda can."

If this were an anime, a tick mark would have appeared on Alex. "You didn't answer my earlier question."

I honestly want to keep him for myself." Kyoko said. "He treated Yuma and I to some well cooked food, carried all out bags when we went shopping, he even says our names with '-sama.' Not only that but he took care of some guys that tried to get a little too close to us. He's one hell of a fighter."

"He's the best butler my family's got." Alex said with a bit of pride while sitting up. "He's also my personal butler so you won't be getting him anytime soon as he's only loyal to me."

"We'll see about that." Kyoko said as she too got up, smirking at the Rider when she felt a tug on her hair and Alex felt something tugging his shirt. Looking down, the both of them saw Yuma had grabbed some of Kyoko's hair and Alex's shirt in her sleep.

"Kyoko...Alex..."

The two stared at the girl in surprise before small smiles appeared on their faces. They both worked quietly to get Yuma to let go of them before moving the blanket to cover her warmly in bed.

"...Has she talked about being a Magical Girl or Rider today?" Alex suddenly asked.

"No, but I doubt the idea hasn't left her mind yet." Kyoko said as she looked out the balcony window, thinking out loud. "Why is Kyubey targeting Yuma? And who is this 'Oriko' person?"

"Let's not forget that we still have a Magical Girl killing other Magical Girls out there." Alex said. "This all feels sketchy."

"...Sigh." Kyoko suddenly sighs. "I'm started to think getting involved with this girl was a bad idea after all."

"You're not going to abandon her, are you?" Alex gave the girl a small glare.

"Of course not! What do you take me for?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that." Kyoko said when suddenly, her Soul Gem started glowing. A Witch is nearby.

"A Witch!" Alex said as he gout of bed and grabbed his Advent Deck ob the stand next to the bed.

"Tch!" Kyoko clicked her tongue as she too got out of bed, trying her hair quickly. "Guess we don't have time to get lost in thought, huh? You stay here and look after Yuma."

"No, I'm coming too." Alex said but the red haired Magical Girl had already transformed out and ran out to the balcony before jumping away. He was about to go to the door to race out and follow her when…

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

Alex came to a stop and turned to the mirror in the room to see a Mirror Monster with its sights on Yuma. Clicking his tongue, Alex went over to the mirror and presented his Deck, making the V-Buckle appear around his waist.

"You're not laying a hand on Yuma. Henshin!" Inserting his Deck into the buckle, Kamen Rider Zolda stood in Alex's place before he glanced back at Yuma before jumping into the mirror.

Unknown to anyone, a girl of 15 years old was standing at the top of the apartment building. She has green eyes and ash-blond hair. On top of her head was a snow white hat with a veil flowing from the back while she wore an equally snow white formal dress with a silver-colored circular gem worn on her collar.

"Oh my, so she's going off to face the Witch." The mysterious girl said before she glances down to the room where Yuma was all alone and commented. "Poor thing."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, Alleyway)**

The night sky hung over the air as Suzune walked by herself and came to a stop at an alleyway. Once here did she look down at a piece of paper in her hand again. It was a message, a call out.

Message: Come down to the alleyway near the pawnshop. You're gonna pay for what you did to Chisato.

Suzune looekd at the message before looking up at the alleyway that was indeed near a pawnshop. Normally she didn't bother with stuff like this, but she was a Magical Girl killer. If one was calling her out then that just makes her job easier. Stuffing the piece of paper away in her pocket, she entered the alleyway and was met with an unexpected face.

"Glad you decided to come." A voice called out before stepping out form the shadows was none other than Kagamine Shou.

"Who are you?" Suzune asked while remaining cautious as she summoned her Soul Gem behind her.

"My name is Kagamine Shou." Shou introduced himself before glaring at Suzune. "I'm a friend of Chisato-san, the girl you murdered."

Suzune's eyes widen, surprised. "How do you know that?" Last she checked, only Chisato's fellow Magical Girls, another blue haired one, and a so called Kamen Rider were there that night she killed Chisato.

"It doesn't matter how I know." Shou said as he brought out from behind him a safety mirror that looked like it was ripped off. "All you need to know…is that you're dead."

Suddenly, before Suzune could react, Destwilder appeared from the mirror, grabbed her, and dragged her into the mirror and into the Mirror World. Shou then placed the mirror down on the ground before bringing out his Advent Deck and presenting it to the mirror as the V-Buckle appeared around his waist.

"Henshin!"Shou said before inserting the Advent Deck into the buckle and soon, Kamen Rider Tiger took his place. Clenching his hands into fists, Shou jumped into the mirror.

* * *

 **(Mirror World)**

A window flashed before Volcancer jumped out as its contractor, Scissors, walks up to it.

"Good work. That ought to take care of him." Scissors said as he turns to walk away only to jump back in surprise when a black dragon suddenly appears, almost hitting him as the dragon, DragBlacker, flies over to Ryuga and drops at his feet Haru in his armor.

"Ite(Ow)…" Haru groans as he pushes himself up.

"Oi, get up." Ryuga said as he grabbed Haru's arm and pulls him up to his feet.

"How!?" Scissors said, pointing at Haru. "How are you still alive!? I had Volcancer knock you into the street!"

"Isn't it obvious? I had DragBlacker save him." Ryuga said as his Contract Monster coils around him.

"I thought I was done for!" Haru said as he held his chest, feeling his beating heart. He could still it, the car that could have taken his life if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of DragBlacker. The Contract Monster had appeared from a nearby window, scooped him up in its mouth, and entered another mirror, taking him into the Mirror World.

"Thanks for saving me." Haru thanked the black dragon-themed Rider.

"Thank me later." Ryuga said as he faced Scissors.

"Why? Why did you save him?" Scissors asked. "He's a Rider! We're supposed to be fighting each other!"

"I have my reasons." Ryuga said as he goes and places a hand on Haru's shoulder. "And those reason of mine can't have this kid here die. Not yet, at least."

"Well that's reassuring." Haru said sarcastically.

"Tch! So what if my little assassination attempt failed? I already know what he looks like." Scissors said as he points at Haru. "You better prepare yourself, Ryuki. Now that I know your face, you've got nowhere to hide!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Haru said, confused.

"He's saying that now that he knows what you look like, he can attack you whenever he wants like he just did when he used his Contract Monster to knock you into the streets." Ryuga explained as he tapped his helmet. "The reason why we Riders wear masks in the first place is prevent this. But now that he knows what you look like under the mask, he can attack you wherever and whenever."

"Seriously!?" Ryuga simply nods. "Well…fuck."

"Anyway," Ryuga turns to the crab-theme Rider. "Now that your little attempt at killing the kid here failed, what are you gonna do now? You gonna fight us?"

"Ha, please. Even I'm not dumb enough to take one two Riders that were working together." Scissors aid before he and his Contract Monster jump back, disappearing into a window.

"Hmph! Wise move. He wasn't as dumb as I thought he was." Ryuga said before he walks away.

"Why did you help a killer get away?" Haru asked. "She's been going around and killing other Magical Girls! Girls who are no older than us! So why!?"

"It's none of your business." Ryuga said. "What I do is none of your concern. What you should be concern about is that attitude of yours."

"Huh?"

"This is the Rider War. Unlike Magical Girls who fight over simple squabbles, Riders are out to kill one another. If you don't fight, you won't survive long in this war. Keep that in mind."

"I never wanted to be in this war in the first place!" Haru exclaimed loudly.

"Well I never wanted to be in this war either!" Ryuga shot back, surprising Haru. "But the fact is that we're in it now and we gotta survive. Cause if we die, we're gonna leave loved ones behind crying in sorrow. And believe me when I say that that is the last thing I want." After saying that did Ryuga finally take his leave, disappearing into a window to return to the real world.

Now left all alone, Haru could only stare at the window Ryuga disappeared into, thinking about his words.

"Loved ones crying…" Haru mutters before he turns to a different building window. Through the reflection that showed the real world, Madoka was crossing the street over to where he was. With Ryuga's words still fresh in his head, Haru decided to return to the real world and assure the pinkette that he was alright.

* * *

 **(Witch's Barrier)**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sayaka let out a battle cry as she flew and sliced two Familiars that were similar to Anja, the Familiar that had run into the night the gang had met Kyoko.

Sayaka heard the sounds of airplanes and turned to see three more Familiars flying towards her, firing what appeared to be childish drawings of bullets. Sayaka acted quickly, throwing her sword at one of them and killing it before she used her cape as a shield to blocks the bullets before she went and landed back on the ground safely. The Familiars turned around in order to attack the blue haired Magical Girl again only to be shot down by Mami, throwing away two used muskets.

"Thanks for the support, Mami-san!" Sayaka said, throwing the girl a thumbs up.

"Even if they're Familiars, don't let your guard down. Mami said as she summoned another musket into her hands.

"I know. Still, who would have thought we'd meet the Witch of these Familiars." Sayaka said, recognizing the Familiars from the night she met Kyoko.

"Not only that, but we gotta take care of that as well." Renji said as he and Takeru walked up next to the girls.

"How is the girl?" Mami said as behind them was a wounded Magical Girl.

"She's dead." Takeru said as he looked down, a feeling of failure hitting him.

Mami was hit with the same feeling but she brushed it off faster than the Rider next to her as she had a plan. "I can take down that fortress so I need you and the others to deal the final blow before it has time to reconstruct. Got it?" The others nodded.

With the plan in mind, Mami summoned forth a second musket before both muskets in her hands enlarged. Seeing this, the Familiars that were still alive flew down to stop her, but Sayaka appeared before them, preventing them from stopping the blond Magical Girl as she had summoned new swords into her hands and used them to slice the Familiars into pieces. Once done did she get out of the way of Mami's range.

"Tiro Finale!" Mami shouted before firing both her muskets at the building block fortress. An explosion occurred when the shots struck the fortress and pieces of building blocks flew all over as behind the smoke, the Witch was finally seen.

The Witch in question had the appearance of a young girl. Her hair was blond and tied into twin pop-poms. Blue colored blushes adorned her cheeks as she wore a green shirt under hot pink pants held by straps over her shoulder. A striped knee sock covered her right foot while a blue stocking with stars inside black pokka dots covered her left leg and she wore black strap on shoes.

This is Albertine, the scribbling witch with an ignorant nature. She loves Hide and Seek. However, because none of her minions are very intelligent, none of them seek her out.

"Now!" Mami shouted to the Riders.

The Riders nodded and went to for their Decks when suddenly, Albertine actually started crying! And very loudly I might add.

"It's crying!?" Takeru said, covering where his ears would be.

"So...loud...!" Sayaka gritted through her teeth as she too covered her ears.

"Grr! Two can play…at this game!" Renji gritted as he quickly drew a card and inserted into his Dark Visor.

"Allow me to…assist you!" Takeru gritted as he too drew a card and inserted it into his Evil Visor.

 **NASTY VENT**

 **COPY VENT**

A screech and a cry could be heard up above as both Darkwing and Evildiver appeared and let out a sonic screech that canceled Albertine's crying and made thw Witch cover it's ears.

"Now's our chance!" Takeru said as he and Renji drew another card from their Decks before they inserted their cards into their respective Visors.

 **FINAL VENT**

 **FINAL VENT**

The Wing Lancer appears in Renjis hands before he and Takeru start running. Darkwing flies down to Renji and onto his back, turning into a cape while Takeru jumps into the air and lands right on top of his Contract Monster before he flies straight towards the Witch. Renji, meanwhile, leaps into the air and the two Riders then perform their finishing moves.

"Hishouzan!"

"Hide Venom!"

Takeru's finisher struck first as he jumped into the air while Evildiver crushed right through Albertine's chest and out the other side where Takeru flips and lands back on before from up above, Renji comes down like a drill and crashes through Albertine, making the Witch explode as walking out of the smoke was Renji, alright and carrying a Grief Seed in hand.

"Great job, you two." Mami said as Renji walked over to them while Takeru flew back to them via his Contract Monster.

"Something wrong, Sayaka-san?" Renji asked the blue head who had a look of envy.

"It's nothing, just kind of wish I had a big finishing attack like you three." Sayaka said. Mami had her Tiro Finale and the boys had their Final Vents so excuse her if she felt a little inadequate.

"If you want, I can help you come up with a special attack. I did the same when Sakura-san worked with me." Mami offered.

"Really!?"

"Though it could be a bit difficult considering your strong point is healing, I'm sure we can think of something if we work together."

"Arigato(Thank you), Mami-san!" Sayaka said, hugging her senpai in appreciation.

Mami simply giggled at Sayaka, pushing the blue haired Magical Girl away before turning to the Riders, her face turning serious. "About the girl…"

"She was covered in wounds and left to die here. The Witch would have eaten her if we hadn't come along, not that it matters now." Renji said, muttering the last part.

"Before she died, she said something that Renji here says doesn't match up." Takeru said.

"What is it?" Sayaka asked.

"She said the one who killed her was a _Black_ Magical Girl." Renji said, emphasizing the black part.

"She said what?" Sayaka said in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Mami asked, confused as to why her kouhai was surprised.

"Are you sure she said black?" Sayaka asked and the Riders nodded. "But, that can't be?"

"What do you mean?" Mami asked, starting to feel out of the loop.

"Mami-san, the Magical Girl killer we ran into wore _grey_ clothes." Renji said, emphasizing the grey part. "There wasn't even a hint of block on her."

"Eh? But how can that be?" Mami said, confused.

"I have a theory, but you're not gonna like it." Takeru said.

"What is it?" Sayaka asked.

Takeru looks at everyone before he speaks up about his theory. "If a so called 'Black Magical Girl' killed this girl, then maybe…maybe there's more than one Magical Girl killer out there."

* * *

 **(With Kyoko)**

In another Witch's Barrier which was made of what appeared to be scrolls, a Witch followed by her Familiars walked around, dragging with them the remains of their latest victims. The Witch in question was sight to behold and that was putting it lightly. The Witch only had one leg, a right foot so she was hopping around in order to move. Around the waits was a tattered skirt while the upper part of its body was simply just a head, bigger than the rest of the body. It was covered in a skull shaped shell and its 'eyes' were stitched faces with the right eye having a smiling face while the left eye had an angry face. Long, black hair fell out from hopes in the sack as a flower sat at the corner of its head.

This is the Elegance Witch, Cecil. Behind the Witch were her Familiars who were task with the job of dragging the corpse of their latest victim.

As the Witch and her Familiars moved along, a red figure appeared, instantly killing Cecil's Familiars and making them release the corpse before the figure, Kyoko, jumps high into the air and dives down towards the Witch, spear lunging down to finish off the Witch in one stroke only for said Witch to jump back and dodge her attack. Kyoko removes her spear from the ground and swings it around to get rid of the dust she kicked up and got a good look at the Witch.

"Damn! That's one stupid-looking face you got there, ya know?" Kyoko said but the Witch remained silent. "Buy a clue, will ya, ugly!?"

With both hands gripping her spear, Kyoko charges forth towards Cecil at great speeds but the Witch simply bends before jumping up, dodging Kyoko's attack before a tongue appeared form under the sack and actually licked Kyoko's behind, greatly surprising the girl in disgust as she glares at the Witch and uses the end of her spear to hit the Witch back, striking with between the 'eyes' as the Witch falls and cries in pain.

'Why?" Kyoko thought as she watches the Witch get right back up. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?'

* * *

 **(With Alex)**

A Wildboarder, a Mirror Monster resembling a cross between a man and a boar, roared as it charged straight at Alex only for it to run right into Alex's Giga Launcher **(A/N: Got the names of Zolda's weapons mixed up. My bad.)** before it was then picked right up, suspended by the launcher.

"Finally caught you." Alex said. "Sorry, but I don't have time to mess with you. _Bye bye."_ Saying the last part in English, Alex fires his Giga Launcher at point blank range and the Mirror Monster is struck before exploding with a ball of lifeforce being the only thing left of it. It then flew over to Alex's Contract Monster before getting absorbed.

Alex throws away his Launcher and cracks his neck. "About time that got done. Now to hurry up and get to Kyoko."

*Clang-Clang-Clang!*

"Hm?" Before Alex could stop into a nearby window, he heard the sound of nearby fighting. Curious, he goes over to the end of the roof of the building he was on and looks down see Suzune garbed in her Magical Girl outfit defending herself against Kamen Rider Tiger.

"A tiger themed Rider…That must be Kagamine." Alex said, having been told by Haru and Takeru about Shou's Rider appearance. He then looks down at the girl and, having been told by Renji and Sayaka, identifies her. "And that must be the Magical Girl killer that's been going around. Looks like that Kagamine is trying to get revenge."

*CLANG-CLANG!*

Suzune grits her teeth as she defends against the claws of Shou's Dest Claws as the Rider was attacking with nothing being held back. She practically feel the anger radiating off of him as the Rider struck to kill her.

'I never expected to run into another one of those Riders, nor did I know those girls were friends with one.' Suzune thought as she ducks under one of Shou's Dest Claws before raising her sword to stop the other. 'Is this what the man said when a friend would come to try and kill me? Was he talking about this Rider? But, how did he know?'

"Rragh!" Shou roared as he swung his claws upward and sent Suzune back stumbling in surprise before he charges forth and thrusts his other claw hand at her only for Suzune to stop it and blast him back with a torrent of fire.

The tiger themed Rider rolls on the ground before coming to a stop as smoke came off of him. He gets back up in time to see Suzune coming towards him, spinning like a buzzsaw. Quickly raising his claws, Shou blocks the assassin's sword before kicking her away, allowing him to get back up to his feet. He then got rid of his claws and took out his Dest Visor axe and opened up the hidden slot before drawing a card. Seeing what was the Rider was about to do and having seen what one of those cards could do earlier, Suzune dashes towards the Rider in order to stop him, but it was already too late.

 **FREEZE VENT**

A mist seemed to appear and surrounding Shou's axe before he swung down and sent a trail of ice towards Suzune. Seeing the trail of ice, Suzune jumps but that was what Shou was hoping for for he had jumped ahead of Suzune and swung his axe down. Suzune raised her sword up in time to block the axe as she was sent down to the ground , crashing into a lamppost before sliding down. Shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness, Suzune stood back up only to notice that her sword felt heavier than before. Looking, she's surprised to find some ice on her sword.

'So he can attack with ice.' Suzune noted as she summoned more fire and melted the ice off her sword.

"I'm surprised you managed to stay alive this long here in the Mirror World." Shou suddenly said. "But it's only a matter of time before I kill you."

"I never expected Shion Chisato to have a friend like you." Suzune said.

"She never knew I was a Rider just like how I never knew she and the girls were Magical Girls." Shou said. "The only I learned about you was about because I overheard the girls talk about you." And when he said overheard, he was actually told by his Contract Monster which had been watching over the girls under Shou's orders.

"Now then…" One could not see it, but under Shou's helmet, he was smiling. And it wasn't a nice kind of smile. "Scream for me!"

With a surprising show of strength, Shou swings down his axe and a wave of ice heads straight towards Suzune who looks at it in surprise.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in the Real World)**

"Mmm…?" The sleepy eyes of Yuma blinked a few times before she got up and rubbed them. And instantly, she felt something was wrong. Alex and Kyoko were not with her in bed.

"Alex…? Kyoko…? Where'd they go?" Yuma mutters as she gets out of bed and walks over to the open balcony door.

"You do not have to worry about Seikatsu Alexander, little one. He is just off doing his job as a Rider." Suddenly, before Yuma could blink, the mysterious white gowned girl appeared behind Yuma, placing her hands on her the child's shoulder. "But for Sakura Kyoko, I imagine she is fighting a Witch at the moment. But it is possible that the Grim Reaper is already preparing to take her to the land of the dead."

"Grim Reaper…?" Yuma repeated in confusion until she realized what the girl was saying and her was shaken fully awake. Dead…? Is Kyoko…going to…die?"

The girl simply smiled, making Yuma's legs shake even harder. Then she suddenly asked, "Do you want to go after Kyoko?"

"Eh?"

"She is fighting a Witch at the moment and she is doomed to fail—to die." The mysterious girl bluntly said. "But perhaps, you would like to change that fate, wouldn't you?"

"Who…are you?" Yuma asked.

"My name is Oriko and I can be of assistance of you." The now named Oriko said.

"Do you know where Kyoko is?" Yuma asked and Oriko simply nodded. "Then please take me there!"

* * *

 **(Back with Kyoko)**

One of the hairs of Cecil's twin tails whips out to strike Kyoko, but she dodges it in time by jumping up into the air.

"This will end it!" Kyoko declared before she comes down upon the Witch and thrusts her spear forward. The spears strikes right at the Witch's forehead before continuing and ripping right through the shell, getting a pained cry from the Witch before it falls down into a puddle of its own blood while Kyoko catches its Grief Seed.

"That was an easy victory. Guess that bad feeling was just my imagination." Kyoko said as she stretches and yawns. "Maybe I'll catch some sleep now. Hopefully that Alex stayed behind like I told him."

*crack!*

"Huh?" Kyoko blinks in confusion when she felt something crack in her hands. Looking, she finds the Grief Seed in her hand cracked like an egg as inside was a slip of paper that said: Not this time!

Suddenly, the scrolls that made up the Witch's Barrier disappeared and in its place, thousands of shoji doors appeared all around the red haired Magical Girl.

"The barrier's changing…" Kyoko notes as she throws away the piece of paper and looks back to the Witch she thought she had downed only to see the shell that covered its head break away to reveal the disgusting insides while it's 'eyes' stretch out revealing them to be appendages. "Looks like I only managed to break through its outermost shell. Quite the smart Witch we got here."

Kyoko steps back in surprise when a pair of doors suddenly slides right in front of her. She wields her spear up; remaining cautious when the doors open and a wall of thick flowers appear before her. After that did Cecil's Familiars appear behind her, attacking.

"Tch! What's with the all the fussy crap, you uptight jerk!" Kyoko shouts as she attacks back, killing the Familiars before they got a chance to touch her.

She then jumps back when from above, the appendages that used to be the Witch's eyes shot down and struck the ground where she used to be at before they chase after her, forcing Kyoko to keep dodging back until her back touches the wall of flowers.

"Dammit! It's got me boxed in!" Kyoko exclaims as the Witch moves in for the kill…and then Kyoko suddenly smirks. "Just kidding!"

*SLICE!*

Moving around like a snake, Kyoko's spear had disassembled and sliced both the appendages that were about to sink their teeth into her.

"You underestimated me just because I use one spear. But let me tell you," Kyoko began as her spear reassembled and she shouldered her weapon. "I'm no pushover."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with Yuma)**

Yuma gasps for air as she had ran all the way from the apartment to the place where the Witche's Barrier would be at, a nearby park. However, since she wasn't a Magical Girl, she could not get inside said Barrier.

"Kyoko! Where are you, Kyoko!?" Yuma shouted but silence was all she got.

'The Grim Reaper…' The words of the mysterious Oriko echoed in her head and she started to tear up.

"Kyoko…If I don't find her quick…Kyoko will…"

"Kyoko will what?" A sudden voice asked. Looking up, Yuma was met with none other than Kyubey.

* * *

 **(Back with Kyoko)**

Pools of blood formed as the Witch before the red head spilled gallons of it as it somehow managed to stay alive despite being sliced to pieces. Kyoko had to admit, it was stubborn.

"It's been a while since I had to work this hard. And that's a compliment." Kyoko said as she raised her spear. "Although I'm sure you're not gonna take any pride in that. Well, time to finish you off!"

With that said, Kyoko rushes forth to finish off the Witch when something unexpected happens. The blood of the Witch started moving on its own!

"Blood!? Trying too blind me with a slime screen! That's getting cheeky!" Kyoko exclaims as she jumps around to about the substance only for the blood to be faster than she thought as it goes and wraps around her arms and legs. "Wha-!?"

Then, faster than she could blink, Kyoko lost all feelings in her arms and legs for they were blown right off! Surprised, Kyoko's limbless body fell to the ground as her limbs were scattered about.

'Shit! Am…Am I actually going to die here!?' Kyoko thought as the Witch smiled wickedly at her before drawing closer and closer to her, mouth open wide for a bite. 'Damn, it was a short, violent life. I wanted to be able to enjoy a dream of a happy life just once, but…' Suddenly, flashes of her former senior, Mami flash in her mind before flashes of Yuma and Alex and the things they've done together appear in her mind.

'I guess this is it…' Kyoko thought as the Witch's teeth neared closer and closer until…

"NO!"

The Witch's mouth snaps shut, seemingly paralyzed and unable to move. Then, red chains suddenly appear around the Witch and bind it further, sending her up suspended in the air before Kyoko, her arms and legs now back, finishes it off by throwing her spear at it, finally take it down once and for all and proof of it was the Grief Seed that dropped and the Barrier that soon vanished.

"Looks like I narrowly escaped death. But how exactly am I still alive?" Kyoko said as she returned to her civilian form and stuffed the Grief Seed into her pocket. "That wasn't the kind of damage I could have overcome on my own, so how…? Is some goddess of victory on my side?" She laughed at the last part. "Yeah right."

"No, that's right." A voice suddenly said. Kyoko turns to the source and she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

"We did it, Kyoko!" Yuma smiled as she was different now. In place of her pajamas was the garb of a Magical Girl.

She wore a green and white dress with the green at the sides while the white ran down the middle of her dress. Form under the dress were white bloomer pants tied with green ribbons while tied at the back of her waist was a green ribbon of lighter shade. Located at her collar was an orange round gem. Her feet were covered by poofy white socks and green shoes while her hands were covered with white mitten-like cloves. Finally, on top of her head was a white cap with cat ears while a cat head-shaped gem, her Soul Gem, is located on the back of her neck.

"Kyubey was right! I can fight now!" Yuma said as Kyoko walked up to her. "He says it's Treatment Magic or something like that. So, Kyoko, whenever you or maybe Alex get hurt, I can fix you right up-!"

*SLAP!*

"…Eh?" Was all Yuma could say as the sudden slap from Kyoko made her return to her civilian form.

"Yuma, why?" Kyoko asked. "Why'd you become a Magical Girl?"

"But-!" Before Yuma could explain herself, Kyoko went and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her violently.

"Don't give me any 'but!' Didn't you hear me tell you!? That you weren't even to think about becoming a Magical Girl!?"

The angry shouting and look Yuma got from Kyoko, the girl who she was just trying to help scared Yuma. But that wasn't all. The shouting made the nightmarish memories of her mother's abuse appear in her head.

"But…but…but…Oriko said…she said…she said that…!" Finally, Yuma could take it anymore as she suddenly started screaming and shouting, ripping away from Kyoko's hold as she held her head as if trying to get rid of the bad memories of her mother. "I…I just…not useless…I'm not useless to Kyoko! I can help both you and Alex! I'll do anything you two say! And I'll never tell you that I don't wanna do it!"

"Yuma…" Kyoko was honestly surprised at the girl's outburst as said girl started hugging herself while her bangs covered her eyes

"So…please…" Yuma then looked up to Kyoko, her eyes begging and filled with tears. "Please don't leave me alone!"

 _Don't leave me alone…_

Kyoko stood frozen as the words she had spoken on that day echoed in her mind. When she finally regained control over her body, she looked down to see Yuma on her knees, crying so much she was hiccupping.

"…You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Kyoko said as she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Becoming a Magical Girl for the sake of somebody else…nothing good could come of that…"

"Eh?" Yuma said as she looked up and saw Kyoko offer a hand to her. She took it and was pulled up to her feet as she continued to look up at Kyoko and ask, "Kyoko? Are you…crying?"

"Baka(Idiot)! I'm not even close to crying!" Kyoko said as she raised her head to the sky. 'Oriko, huh…? You just picked the wrong girl to mess with!'

While Kyoko looked up to the sky, she later noticed the absence of the person Yuma also wanted to help.

"Hey, where's Alex? I thought I told him to look after you?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't know." Yuma answered honestly. "Oriko said he was off doing his job as a Rider."

"Huh? His job?" Kyoko looked at the little girl in confusion until she figured it out. 'Wait, is he off fighting?'

* * *

 **(Mirror World)**

'What's going on?' Suzune thought as she jumped over the tiger themed Rider and kicked his back, making him stumble forward only to recover quickly and sent her back flying why he swung his Dest Visor around and she barely blocked it with her sword, behind sent back by the force of the swing.

'The longer I keep fighting, the longer I feel weaker. I can't be getting tired already.' Suzune thought as she made sure to stay in top shape.

"What's wrong, you're looking a little tired!" Shou shouted as he jumped towards her and brought down his axe.

Suzune barely dodged the attack as she skidded back when she felt her cheek sting a little. Checking to see what it was, her hand touched something wet and she saw on her fingers blood. Her cheek had been cut.

"About time you bled." Shou said as the tone of his voice and even the way he talked seemed to suddenly change. "But I'm not just gonna give you a bloody cheek. I'm gonna make sure you feel Chisato's pain a hundred fold! I'll start by chopping off the arms that were used to kill her, then your legs to make sure you can't run. After that, I'm gonna have you begging at my feet to let me spare you!"

'This man…' Suzune thought as she held her sword up to defend herself.

"Maybe I should call over a friend of mine to help me out?" Shou said as he drew a card from his Deck and was about to insert it into his Dest Visor…

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

"Gah!" Shou exclaims in surprise and pain when bullets struck from out of nowhere, making him drop his card and stumble back in surprise. He then looks around and shouts, "Who's there!?"

"Well this is a surprise." The voice of Alex sounded as said man himself steps out from his hiding place, the barrel of his Magna Visor smoking and pointing at Shou. "I didn't know our school decided to accept a sadist in."

"Another Rider?" Shou said in surprise before he glares behind his helmet. "Move it! You're in the way!"

"Denied." Alex said as he didn't lower his gun for a second. "I understand that your angry at this girl, but killing her won't solve anything."

"You…" Shou growled as he wields his Dest Visor with both hands and charges towards the green Rider. "What the hell do you know!?"

"Shit." Alex said as he saw there was no other choice left but to fight. And so, as the tiger-themed Rider neared closer to him, Alex pulled the trigger and fired his first shot at another Rider.

*BANG!*

* * *

 **And…done! Wow, that took a little more time than I first thought. Gonna be honest with you people, the begging of the story wasn't that good in my opinion, but I couldn't think of any way to change to so I just kept it...That is until something happened to the chapter when I just finished writing it out, making me change things regardless! But the stuff that feels just right for me survived so the work I had to do wasn't that much, it was mostly just frustrating trying to remember things I had written days ago.**

 **Anyway, this chapter marks the debut of Oriko from Oriko Magica and Yuma becoming a Magical Girl! Now all that's left is to introduce one more Magical Girl and then I can finally begin writing the good stuff which is killing a Rider!** **And to Shou's owner, ValvraveRider17, I hope I didn't mess with him too much. I tried to portray his 'you-know-what' side. It was a lot harder than I first thought. But anyway, that's all the time I have today. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride!**


	10. Wish 10: The Black Magical Girl

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Long hart here to bring you another exciting chapter of Ryuki! I'm glad to see people are still reading this story despite its currently low rating. Hopefully it'll get better in the future. But for now, cue the disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. Any songs or anything familiar also belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC** **'** **s. Please enjoy.)**

 **Anyhow, last time some exciting things happened. Yuma became a Magical Girl, much to the displeasure of Kyoko and no doubt Alex once he finds out. Speaking of Alex, he stumbled upon a fight between Shou and Suzune and decided to intervene which made him the new target for Shou aka Tiger's rage. What happens now, read and find out. Let's ride! If you do not fight, you will not survive!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **ADVENT**

 _"Telepathy"_

"Relfection"

* * *

 **Wish: 10: A Black Magical Girl!/Scissors' Final Stand**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"I think Mitakihara…is going to become a battlefield soon."

"You're our leader, aren't you? You're perfect, aren't you? Studying, exercising, you can do anything, you're trusted!"

"Still, we gotta kill those who know our secret? That's one hell of a rule."

"Just because rules are meant to be followed doesn't mean everyone does follow them. There's a rule of no running in the halls, but not everyone follows that rule."

"You two have given me no reason to trust you other than telling me information that doesn't concern me. Also, I am assassin who kills Magical Girls like you. I am your enemy. Why would you ask for help in the first place?"

"The offer we gave you was that if you helped us, we'd help you. And believe us when we say that you'll need it."

"A Rider called Ouja will appear before you some time in the future. After that will a Magical Girl with an agenda against you appear as well and make your life hell."

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

"Haru-kun! Abunai(Watch out)!"

*SCREECH!*

"All you need to know…is that you're dead."

"He's saying that now that he knows what you look like, he can attack you whenever he wants like he just did when he used his Contract Monster to knock you into the streets. The reason why we Riders wear masks in the first place is prevent this. But now that he knows what you look like under the mask, he can attack you wherever and whenever."

"If a so called 'Black Magical Girl' killed this girl, then maybe…maybe there's more than one Magical Girl killer out there."

"My name is Oriko and I can be of assistance of you."

"We did it, Kyoko!"

*SLAP!*

"Don't give me any 'but!' Didn't you hear me tell you!? That you weren't even to think about becoming a Magical Girl!?"

"Please don't leave me alone!"

"I didn't know our school decided to accept a sadist in."

"You…What the hell do you know!?"

* * *

 **(Now)**

With a soft sound akin to an echoing ring, a figured stepped out of a mirror and into what appeared to be a bedroom, albeit a small one that was in poor conditions. The paint on the wall was peeling off, a small old coffee table sat at a corner of the room while at the center of the room was a small sleeping bag.

The figured sighed, walking over to a small camp light next to the sleeping bag and turned the light on, revealing that the figure was none other than Kamen Rider Scissors.

With light illuminating the room, Scissors reached down to his V-Buckle and removed his Deck from it, reverting him to his civilian form.

With the armor gone, what stood in the Rider's place was a young man of age 16. He has black spiky hair and a tanned face and body. He's wearing a black leather jacket, complete with an orange tee-shirt and wears black trousers and blue shoes.

The young man stared at his Advent Deck in his hand, thinking about the events that have happened last night. As they played through his mind, anger started to build up and boil before he roared and punched the wall, almost punching a hole through it to show how old the wall was.

"Shit! I almost had him!" He said, gritting his teeth as the face of Ryuki appeared in his mind before it was replaced by who he was under the helmet, Haru.

"So close! I almost had the money! If only that black Rider hadn't gotten in the way, I'd-!"

*cough-cough!*

The boy's ranting was put to a stop when he heard coughing from the room next to him. Worry flared through his entire body as he scrambled out of his room and into the room next to him, showing an equaling poor state room like his.

"Kaa-san!" The boy immediately said when he opened the door to find a coughing woman.

"Drake? Is…that you?" The woman asked, her voice weak as she went into a coughing fit again.

Knowing what he needed to do, the now named Drake hurried to a cupboard in their apartment and grabbed a glass of water, filling it with sink water before grabbing on a small kotatsu a pack of pills. He soon came back to the room and handed the woman, his mother, the water and pills.

"Kaa-san, you need to take your pills before you go to bed. How many times do I have to tell you?" Drake said.

"Gomen'nasai(I'm sorry), Drake. Kaa-san has just been a bit forgetful as of late." Drake's mother said as upon closer look, the woman was pale and sweating as she had bags under her eyes. "I'm pathetic, having you take care of me like this."

"Don't say that, I'm only doing what dad would do if he were still here." Drake said, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder. He watched as his mom took the pills before drowning the water in three gulps before handing it back to Drake who placed it on the ground before laying the woman back down in her futon.

After making sure his mother was nice and comfy in her futon, Drake checked to see how many medicine pills they have left and gasped when he saw that there was no more.

"Shit…" Drake muttered quietly so his mother wouldn't hear him but she heard it anyways.

"We're out of medicine, aren't we?"

"D-Don't worry! I'll get more once I get the money! I promise!" Drake said, reassuring his mother as he got back up. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Oyasumi(Good night), kaa-san."

"Oyasumi…" Drake's mother quietly said before falling asleep in record time.

At how fast his mother fell asleep made Drake frown as concern filled his body as he closed the door and returned to his room. Although he wasn't expecting to see a certain someone waiting for him.

"Yo, good to see you again, Scissors." Zero said, leaning against the wall closest to the mirror of the room.

"Zero…"

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, but with only 14 Riders left, even more will start to show up here in this city."

"I know already, what's your point?" Drake asked, not trusting the man one bit. He never liked mysterious people.

"I'm sure you know that if more Riders show up, then the difficulty will start to rise. I promised you that if you manage to win this war, I'd grant you your wish. Yet you've yet to take down Ryuki who you thought would be easy pickings since he was still new to being a Rider."

"Urusai(Shut up)! If that black Rider hadn't gotten in my way then that guy would be nothing but a red stain on the streets!" Drake said. "You said Riders are all enemies so why did that guy save him!?"

"Everyone has their reasons. Maybe he plans to backstab him later, who knows." Zero shrugged. "Still, if you want money so badly, you know you could, with your new powers, just rob a ba—"

"Never!" Drake growled, glaring at the man.

"Hey, no need to get hostile! It was just a suggestion." Zero said, holding up his hands. "I know your dad was killed during a robbery so I can understand your reason for not wanting to do a robbery yet you're okay with killing other people."

"If…If it's for kaa-san then I don't care if I'm as bad as those robber bastards. But I won't rob any banks or stuff like those bastards; I refuse to stoop to such desperation."

'Yet here you are, fighting desperate for money.' Zero thought, pointing out how contradictory Drake was but decided not to speak out his thoughts as he said instead, "Your mom won't last long without any money. If you want to win the war as fast as possible, then you'll need to speed things up. If you want kill Ryuki in order to earn money then you'll need to do it soon or else someone else might take your kill."

"Then what the hell do you suppose I do?" Drake asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Try using that head of yours. Maybe you'll think of something against Ryuki. I mean, you already know his face and all…" And with that, Zero walked through the mirror of his room and disappeared, leaving Drake to his lonesome.

Drake clicked his tongue in annoyance as he took off his jacket and dropped it to the floor before sitting down on his sleeping bag and went into thought.

'I thought that Ryuki guy would be easy pickings yet that guys a lot tougher than I thought. And don't get me started at his freaking luck.' Drake thought as he growled in annoyance. 'Dammit, what do I do!?'

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures._

Drake remembered Zero's words to him as the young man remembered something. Ryuki was not alone the night he saw his face. He had a girl with him, a friend possibly. And he knew what she looked like.

An unsettling feeling bubbled in his stomach, making him uncomfortable as the idea that ran through his head sickened him to no end. But one look to the wall where his mother was on the other side and Drake came to a hard decision.

"Desperate times do call for desperate measures…"

* * *

 **(Insert: Connect by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me)** The song starts with the camera rising up to show two figures, a boy and a girl as they were surrounded by glistening mirrors.

 **(Wo toji tashikameru)** The boy and girl turned out to be none other than Haru Yamamoto and Madoka Kaname back to back.

 **(Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** Madoka's hair shadowed over her eyes as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears while Haru tightly but gently held one of her hands in comfort while the other hand was holding onto Ryuki's Deck Box. In the mirrors their reflections differ from themselves as Madoka's reflections showed her in her Magical Girl outfit while Haru's reflection was that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Suddenly, the mirrors shatter into pieces as the title appeared.

 **(Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo)** Haru along with Renji, Alex, and Takeru all wake up to start the day, still a bit groggy, but got up nonetheless.

 **(Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** The four boys brushed their teeth side by side before the scene fast forwards to them finishing putting on their school uniform before rushing out the door.

 **(Afuredashita fuan no kage wo)** The boys are seen running as fast as they can as to not be late for school when Haru notices something up ahead. Up ahead, Madoka along with Sayaka and Hitomi were seen smiling at the approaching group.

 **(Nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou)** The four slowed down to a stop and walked with the girls to school. Not too far from them, Mami is seen walking by herself to school, Kyoko was nearby eating as always, and Homura was walking from a distance, looking at the group, but more specifically, Madoka. While the rest of the group talked with one another, Haru and Madoka glanced at one another smiled.

 **(Tomedonaku kizamareta)** The scene changes to show Madoka with Kyoko and Mami to her right and Sayaka and Homura to her left all transforming into their Magical Girl outfits before they go to fight a Witch.

 **(Toki ha ima hajimari tsuge)** Haru and the boys try to run up to them, but are stopped by mirrors. They bang on the mirrors to get the girls, but they didn't hear or notice them as they were too busy fighting.

 **(Kawaranai omoi wo nose)** The boys bang and bang on the mirrors stopping them before Haru had enough and punched the thing, surprised to see that he had formed a crack. He continues to punch and punch the mirror in front of him, forming cracks as the others followed his lead, getting the same results.

 **(Tozasareta tobira akeyou)** They throw punch after punch before finally, they all throw one single punch that brakes the mirrors right in front of them before they dash through as when they passed, they all had transformed; Ryuki for Haru, Knight for Renji, Zolda for Alex, and Raia for Takeru.

 **(Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** Just when Sayaka was about to get hit, Knight swoops in and saves her just in time, holding Sayaka in a bridal position as his Contract Monster, Darkwing providing him wings to fly. Mami jumps back to avoid an attack when a whip wraps around her waist and pulls her to safety as the culprit was none other than Raia who caught her in his arms while they rode on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. An arm was about to grab Kyoko when it was shot. Looking behind her, Kyoko saw that it was Zolda who had shot the arm as his Contract Monster, Magnugiga stood behind him.

 **(Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha)** Multiple hands went to grab both Madoka and Homura when suddenly flames burned the hands away as appearing from the flame were both Ryuki and Ryuga as the red Rider stood in front of Madoka protectively while the black Rider did the same for Homura as both Riders had their Contract Monsters, Dragreder and Dragblacker float next to them, ready for battle.

 **(Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru)** All the Riders prepare to execute their Final Vents while the girls prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Witch.

 **(Dakara kowakunai)** Suddenly, in Haru's eyes, he sees the shadow images of the other Riders participating in the Rider War before he jumps up with Dragreder coiling around him.

 **(Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** In quick shots, all the Riders unleash their Final Vents with the girls unleash their great attacks before the scene changes to a puddle where all five Rider Decks laid on as the reflection showed the girls' Soul Gems. Ryuga's reflected Homura's, Raia's reflected Mami's, Zolda reflected Kyoko's, Knight reflected Sayaka's, and Ryuki's reflected Madoka's as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Boys' Apartment Room)**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Are you three just gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna help me?" Alex said as he carried an unconscious Suzune on his back.

"What is she doing here!?" Renji exclaimed, pointing dramatically at the girl on Alex's back. "No, a better question, _why_ did you bring her _here!?"_

"Well, it was late and since I didn't know where she lived, I just decided to bring her here." Alex said. "What's got you so worked up?"

"Alex, do you not know who you're carrying?" Renji asked.

"Of course. It's that Magical Girl killer you told me about." Alex said. "Now, are any of you gonna help me or what?"

"Not before you explain how you found her like this and the state you're in." Takeru said as he pointed to the injuries on Alex. They were barely noticeable, a few bruises on his face and a bleeding lip.

"Well, you'll be surprised to know that I fought my first Rider not too long ago." Alex said.

"What did you say?" Haru said in surprise.

"Here's what happened…"

* * *

 **(Flashback, a few hours ago)**

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

Alex fired his Magna Visor gun at the charging tiger-themed Rider but said Rider used his axe-like Visor to block his shots as he closed the distance between to the two quickly. Alex was forced to stop shooting and duck under a swing from Shou and went to shoot the Rider at close range only for his gun to get kicked out of his hand by Shou who then back kicked Alex in the stomach, making him stumble back holding his stomach, before Shou spun and slashed Alex across the chest, getting a cry of pain from him as he flew back a bit.

Alex shook his head once he came to a stop and spotted his Visor not too far from him, just a jump away in fact. Before he could get up to his feet, a fierce cry alerted him and his instincts told him to roll and roll he did, dodging Shou's axe in time before he then flipped back up to his feet. Not long after he got back up was he forced back by Shou who kept swinging his axe at him, forcing him farther away from his Magna Visor, much to his annoyance.

Thinking fast, Alex ducks under another one of Shou's swings and then goes and tackles him to the ground. Soon after was he kicked off of the Tiger-themed Rider but that's what Alex wanted as he rolled off onto his feet where he leaped and grabbed his Magna Visor. Now armed again, Alex quickly spins around to see Shou leaping towards him, axe raised but Alex quickly aimed his gun and fired, green energy shots hitting Shou across the chest as he fell to the ground. With the enemy Rider down, Alex quickly gets back up to his feet and aims his gun at Shou who too gets back up and glares at the green shooter from behind his helmet.

"Your name's Tiger in that form, right?" Alex asked despite already knowing who was under the helmet. He just didn't want to give clue to his own identity for Shou has never met him or Renji in their Rider forms.

"Tell me, why are you trying to kill that girl?" Said girl, Suzune, was watching the fight from the side.

"She killed one of my friends, what more reason do I need to kill her?" Shou said, his usual polite tone of voice that Alex was familiar with replaced with an aggressive tone to told him just how angry Shou was right now.

"She killed your friend?" Alex said in surprise, turning to the girl when he remembered something Renji and Sayaka told him and the others.

'Grey clothes, silver hair, two handed sword…' That's when it clicked to Alex and he mentally cursed. 'Shit, I just saved the Magical Girl killer.'

"Now that you know why I'm trying to kill her, would you mind getting out of my way." Shou demanded. "This girl needs to pay for what she's done."

"…tch!" Alex clicked his tongue as he drew a card from his Deck. "Sorry, while I can understand your reason, I can't just let someone in front of me get killed. While I could care less about her, I'll feel bad if I left someone to die, a girl at that."

"In that case…" Shou began as he too drew a card from his Deck and opened the hidden slot of his Visor. "She and you can both die together!"

"Sorry, but no one's dying today!"

 **ADVENT**

 **ADVENT**

From both sides of the Riders' side, a mirror appeared from the ground in front of them before rising up were their respective Contract Monsters. Destwilder roared loudly before it charged straight towards Magnugiga who roared as well before charging straight towards the enemy Contract Monster. At the same time, both Riders charged as well with Alex opening fire.

Energy shots flew through the air only to be blocked by Shou who now had on his Dest Claws which his Contract Monster gave to him when he summoned it. Equipped with the large claw weapons, Shou dashed towards Alex who shot his arm out, claw aimed for his chest. Alex barely avoided it by spinning around of the way before shooting his Magna Visor again at the Rider but Shou was quick and was able to dodge the bullets by a few inches while lessening the distance between them. Before Alex knew it, Shou was right in front of him, sending him back with a stab to the chest as a downward slash sent the SWAT Police-like Rider down to the ground.

"Haha! Come on, is that all you got?" Shou laughed as he kicked the down Alex, kicking his sides and getting a grunt of pain. "I'm disappointed, I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

"…heh." From behind his helmet, Alex smirked. "If you got time to look down at me then you've got time to look behind you."

Shou raised an eyebrow in confusion when he heard the sound of something mechanical moving. Turning around, he saw Alex's Contract Monster raise its arms at him, ignoring that Destwilder was trying to slash its chest before cannon shots and rapid fire bullets flew straight at him, hitting him directly as he cried in pain and was sent flying.

With smoke steaming off of him, Shou growled as he slowly got back up only to see that Alex was nowhere to be along with his Contract Monster. And to his horror, Suzune was nowhere to be seen either.

"No…No! NO!" Shou growled as he looked around only to find himself and his Contract Monster alone. "Grr…Goddammit!"

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

"After that, the girl here suddenly collapsed, looking extremely exhausted." Alex said, now inside the apartment room as Suzune was sleeping in one of their futons.

"I can't believe Kagamine-san would try to do something like that." Haru said, surprised that Shou could be so brutal.

"Is it really that surprising?" Renji said as he pointed a thumb over to the sleeping Suzune. "This girl here killed one of his friends. It's only natural to want and get revenge."

"But still, we didn't think Kagamine-san was capable of doing something like that." Takeru said. "From the way you described him, he almost sounds like an entirely different man. Are you sure it was him you fought?"

"You told me he had tiger-themed armor and he looked a like a tiger to me." Alex said.

Suddenly, the boys' attention was drawn to a stirring Suzune who groaned before slowly opening her eyes.

"Doko(Where)…?" Suzune mumbled as she turned left and right in confusion.

"Good to see you're finally awake." Alex said, getting the girl's attention as she turned to him and the other boys.

Suzune's eyes widen when her eyes landed Renji, recognizing him from the night before as she got up quickly, jumped back to the wall and reached for her Soul Gem only to her confusion and horror, she didn't have it on her.

"If you're looking for your Soul Gem…" Suzune turned to see Haru holding up her Soul Gem.

"Give that back." Suzune demanded, throwing a glare at Haru.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Haru said as he held the gem in his hand tightly.

"You're not exactly in a position to be making demands." Renji said as he pointed to himself. "Remember me?"

Suzune says nothing but Renji knew she recognized him from how she reacted earlier.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Suzune asked.

"That depends really." Takeru said before asking, "Tell us, why do you hunt down Magical Girls and kill them?"

"My reasons do not concern you." Suzune said immediately.

Takeru looked a bit annoyed at that but brushed the feeling aside to ask another question. "Are you the _only one_ that's going around killing girls?"

"What do you mean?" Suzune asked, confused at his question.

"As you already know, I'm friends with a Magical Girl." Renji said. "My friend here, Takeru, and I went out with her and another girl to hunt down Witches. We found one tonight along with the corpse of a dead Magical Girl."

"You what?" Both Haru and Alex looked at the two boys in surprise, having not known this.

"With her dying breath, she told us something interesting." Takeru said. "She told that the one who killed her was a _black_ Magical Girl."

"And the last I checked when we fought, you had more grey on you than you did black." Renji said.

"Which leads us to believe that there may be another Magical Girl that is going around killing other girls like you." Takeru said. "Which leads me to ask: would you happen to know who this other killer is?"

Suzune looked at all four Riders as she thought of what to say in this situation. After a moment of thinking, the Magical Girl assassin spoke.

"…No, I do not know who this other killer is. I have been told that there was another person killing girls like me but that's all I know."

"Who was the one who told you?" Alex asked, joining in on the conversation.

"A girl named Akemi Homura and a Rider called Ryuga." The answer Suzune gave surprised all four boys.

"Those two?" Haru said in surprise.

"They knew this already?" Takeru muttered, thinking of what to do with this new information.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Suzune said before holding out her hand. "Then may I have my Soul Gem back? I can't live without it, and I don't mean that figuratively."

Renji, Alex, and Takeru all turned to Haru who had said Soul Gem. Contemplating on what to do, Haru looked up at Suzune and tossed her Soul Gem back before also tossing a Greif Seed, much to her confusion.

"Your Soul Gem is looking a bit muddy. I suggest taking care of it immediately." Haru said.

Suzune was about to say that it wasn't necessary until she looked down at her Soul Gem. To her surprise, the gem was quite muddy, as if she hasn't taken care of it for days.

'I replenished my magic not too long ago. So why is my Soul Gem this muddy?' Suzune thought. She then remembered how exhausted she felt while fighting Shou aka Tiger in that strange world and theorized that it must have something to do with it.

Taking Haru's advice, she quickly used her given Grief Seed and the gem was now clean and sparkling like new. As she wondered what to do with the Greif Seed, there was a saddening ringing form behind her before suddenly, a black wing belonging to Darkwing appeared from behind and grabbed the seed, causing the Magical Girl assassin to let out an uncharacteristic yelp. Looking behind her, she saw the brief image of Darkwing itself eating the Grief Seed before flying off.

"What was that?" Suzune turned to the boys, demanding an answer.

"That? That was just Darkwing, my Contract Monster." Renji said, taking amusement in the girls surprised reaction.

"Contract Monster?"

"It's something we Riders have that Magical Girls don't have." Renji said as he and the others took out their Advent Decks.

Soon after, multiple roars and cries could be heard before right before Suzune's eyes, from the windows were the forms of the boys' Contract Monster, all four of them patrolling around the apartment from the Mirror World.

Suzune let another surprised look appear on her face before she turned to the boys and asked, "What _are_ you four?"

"Us? Hmm…" Alex hummed as he thought of what to tell the girl when Haru did it for him.

"You can say we're something similar to you Magical Girls yet still different." Haru said before asking, "Now, do you have a place to stay? Cause if not, we're not bothered to keep you here, where we can keep an eye on you."

"Way to be blunt with her." Alex commented as the girl in question made her way to the door when Haru got up and followed her.

"What are you doing?" Suzune asked as she opened the door.

"You think I'm just gonna let a killer like you walk freely?" Haru said as he grabbed a jacket. There's no telling what the girl would do once she was gone. She was a killer, and killers need to be kept an eye on or else who knows what they'll do next?

Throwing the Rider a look of small annoyance, Suzune did the only thing any normal person would do.

She ran.

"Hey! Get back here!" Haru cried out as he chased after the girl.

"Think he'll be okay?" Alex asked as he and the other boys watched Haru run out the door.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Takeru assured before the three of them got themselves ready for bed.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

It was another bright new day in the city of Mitakihara. And as always, the boys and girls met up while on their way to school of the same name as the city.

"Ohayō(Good morning)!" The voice of Sayaka reached the ears of the boys as she turned to see said girl along with Madoka, who had Kyubey on her shoulders, and Hitomi.

"Ohayō gozaimasu." Takeru greeted the girls, speaking more politely as always.

"Hm?" Madoka looked around before asking, "Hey, where's Haru-kun?"

Indeed, said boy was not with the others as he always is.

"Him? Well, something happened last night so I think he'll be late." Alex explained vaguely.

"What happened?" Madoka asked, her tone one of worry. After what happened yesterday, she had a right to be worried.

"We'll explain later." Takeru said as he threw a look to Kyubey, telling Madoka and Sayaka that the explanation would have to wait until they would all meet up at the roof for lunch where they always discuss Magical Girl/Rider business.

"Okay…" Madoka said, looking down slightly.

"Aw, what's wrong, Madoka? Sad that you can't greet Haru-san in the morning like always?" Sayaka asked in a teasing tone.

Of course, Madoka's reaction was to blush pink. "I-It's not like that! It's just that…he almost got caught in an accident yesterday."

"An accident?" That drew everyone's attention.

"What happened?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, uh…" Madoka quickly spoke to Sayaka via telepathy.

 _"A Rider attacked him."_

Sayaka took that info and whispered it to the boys while Madoka told a half-lie to Hitomi.

"Someone accidentally pushed Haru-kun onto the streets where a car almost ran over him. He was able to move out of the way before the car could hit him so he's fine. I'm just concerned for his safety."

"I see. Hitomi said before huffing in annoyance. "Drivers these days really need to control their speed."

"I'll say." Sayaka said as the group all neared the entrance to their school building when they all stopped. Why did they stop you ask?

"Hey! Guys!"

It was because of a driver riding on a red Yoshimura scooter came to a stop right in front of them. It was only until said driver took off his goggles that the group saw who he was.

"Haru!?"

"Yup!" Haru smiled, obviously in a good mood.

"What the? Where did you get that scooter?" Renji asked as he and the boys all knew that they didn't have the money to buy something like a scooter.

"This? I borrowed it from Yunagi-san." Haru said as he got off the scooter and took off his helmet.

"Who" Sayaka asked.

"My new boss."

"Boss? Wait, you got a job!?" Renji asked, he and the boys looking excited.

"You bet I did! And the pay's pretty decent." Haru smiled.

"Alright!" The boys all cheered.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold it!" Sayaka said, interrupting the boys. " _How_ did you get the job? Is your new boss that desperate for help that she hired someone still in junior high?"

"I'll explain later." Haru said, throwing a glance to Kyubye on Madoka's shoulders to tell them that it was something he couldn't say in front of Hitomi, the only normal person out of the group.

"Well, we best get going or else we'll be late." Said girl said as she ran ahead of the group.

"Ah! Wait up!" Madoka said as she and the others with Haru pushing the scooter followed after the girl.

* * *

 **(Last Night)**

Suzune looked left and right as she exited the alleyway she was in. Nodding that the coast was clear, she came out and headed straight for Yunagi Newspaper.

'Well, I can definitely say that tonight was one of my most exhausting nights ever.' Suzune thought as she turned a corner and saw the building she was staying at. 'Men in armor, Contract Monsters, how is it that I'm just now learning about this? How long have these men been around? Does Kyubey know anything about them?'

Suzune shook her head. She'll have to think about these things later. Right now, she wanted to hop into bed and get ready for tomorrow.

"Tadaima(I'm home)." Suzune said, opening the door and stepping into the building to see the owner, Yunagi, talking with…

'You have to be kidding me…'

"Oh! Okairi(Welcome back), Suzune-chan!" Yunagi said as she gestured to the person next to her, a boy. "Suzune-chan, you'll be happy to know that I got us a new worker! He saw the sign up front and came in running, asking for a job and I couldn't refuse him after seeing that he was enthusiastic. That, or he's desperate for some money. But either way, introduce yourself."

The boy nodded before turning to Suzune and introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Yamamoto Haru."

"…Ameno Suzune." Suzune said as she just stared at Haru, sending him a silent message through her eyes.

'How did you get here?'

Seeing the message, Haru merely glanced towards a window. Suzune saw the glance and glanced to the window next to her to see the figure of Dragreder flying by.

'Oh, that's how.'

"Anyway, it's getting pretty late. Yamamoto-san, where do you live?" Yunagi asked.

"I live with some friends at an apartment near our school, Mitakihara." Haru answered.

"Mitakihara? That's quite a ways from here." Yunagi said, thinking before slamming a fist down on her open, free palm. "I know! How about you stay the night over?"

"Huh?" Both Haru and Suzune said that the same time, turning to the woman in surprise though Suzune's was a bit more on the lines of saying: 'Are you crazy woman!?'

"It's late and I hate to let you go out at a time like this. Kids should always get the right amount of sleep."

"But I'll be late for school if I stay." Haru argued.

"No problem. I'll let you use my old scooter. I took such good care of it that it still looks like it's brand spanking new. You'll need it anyways since you're going to be working here so it's no trouble." Yunagi said.

"Well…if you don't mine me."

"Great! You can sleep in the guest room. It's the one right in front of where Suzun-chan sleeps so she knows where it is."

Speaking of said girl, Suzune looked at Haru who looked back as silent messages were traded.

'I've got my eyes on you.' Was the message conveyed by Haru.

For Suzune, it was, 'This is going to be a problem.'

* * *

 **(Present)**

"And that's what happened last night." Haru said, finishing telling everyone what happened last night.

"So you now know where one of the Magical Girl killers lives." Mami said as she and everyone were, as always, on the roof. "That's good. Make sure to keep a close eye on her."

Despite already knowing that, Haru nodded and said, "Got it."

"Now then, onto other important matters." Mami began as she turned to face everyone. "It seems we've all learned a lot of valuable things yesterday."

"We now know why Riders wear masks in the first place which is to prevent other Riders to have an advantage over us." Renji said, having been told by Haru last night before Alex came back with Suzune.

"And we now know that there's another crazy chick going around killing Magical Girls." Sayaka said.

"It seems things have been getting more hectic as of late." Madoka commented.

"This could be a sign of the upcoming storm that will hit this city." Takeru said, glancing past the fences of the roof to look out into the city.

"I think so too." Mami said. With things like killers going around and the so called Rider War, she couldn't help but feel like this was all just the beginning of events to come.

"Have you guys confronted Kagamine-san yet?" Sayaka asked the boys as they were in the same class as the tiger-themed Rider.

"We tried but he said he wanted to be alone for a while and then left." Haru said.

"Only he knows that Haru and I are Riders so he didn't react when Alex and Renji were with us." Takeru said.

"And let's keep it that way." Alex said. "The last thing I want is that guy to know who I am. I doubt he's in a good mood after our fight."

"Yes, I think that would be for the best." Mami said before changing the subject. "In any case, there's a lot of things we need to do, namely figure out who this second Magical Girl killer is and protect Yamamoto-san here from Scissors."

"We know whoever this other killer is, she wears a ton of black." Takeru said.

"Mami-san, would you have any idea who this Black Magical Girl could be? Anyone you might have met before?" Sayaka asked only for Mami to shake her head no. "Well…what about that Kyoko chick? While I don't like her in the least, she's just as experienced as you. Maybe she might have a clue?"

"I'll ask her the next time I see her." Alex said.

"It seems we have something to start with concerning our Magical Girl killer." Renji said before frowning. "On the other hand, we have no idea who Scissors could be or when he might attack again."

"It's nerve wracking to know that he might attack at any moment." Haru admitted when madoka suddenly placed a hand on his.

"It'll be fine. We'll be sure to protect you, no matter what." Madoka said in a reassuring voice.

Haru blinked in a surprise before smiling. "Thanks, Madoka-chan."

"You two have a lot of nerve to flirt right in front of all of us." Renji said, making the two blush as they pulled away.

"W-We weren't f-flirting!"

"Y-Yeah! I was j-just trying to help Haru-kun!"

Immediately the group laughed at the two who continued to blush.

"Hahaha! A-Anyway…" Mami began as she wiped away a tear. "Let's start investigating right after school. Seikatsu-san, I'd like to accompany you to meet with Sakura-san. There are some things I'd like to ask her."

"That's fine." Alex said.

"May I come too?" Takeru asked. "I kind of what to meet this Yuma-chan you've spoken so fondly of."

"Sure."

"In that case, the rest of us will focus on protecting Haru-san from Scissors." Sayaka said. "If he even shows his face in front of us, I'll slash him with my swords!"

"Thanks guys." Haru said, thankful for the help.

"What are friends for?" Renji said, patting Haru's back.

"In that case, let's all meet up after school and then split up." Mami said and everyone nodded.

* * *

 **(After School, With Mami)**

As planned, the group had met up after school to go over the plan for today. Once done, the group went their separate ways as the group in search of Kyoko found said girl in the park with Yuma and Yuri.

"Finally found you." Alex said as he watched the three eat some bread that they no doubt brought from somewhere. "Mind telling me where the heck you went? I didn't find you all at the apartment."

"I had some…stuff to do." Kyoko said only to get a look from Alex. "What's with that look?"

"Does that 'stuff' have anything to do with Yuma's new clothes?" Alex said, looking down at said girl who was now wearing new clothes which, last Alex checked, the girl never had. Not only that but his butler, Yuri, was carrying multiple bags with him.

"Maybe…" Was all Kyoko said.

"We went shopping for clothes for Yuma-sama." Yuri said.

"Hey!" Kyoko snapped at Yuri for speaking.

"Thank you for telling me that, Yuri-chan." Alex said.

"Alex!" Yuma smiled as she ran up to Alex and handed him an extra piece of bread. "I got this for you!"

"Oh? Thanks, I guess." Alex said as he took the bread and ate him. "Hmm…Not bad." This earned a happy giggle from the girl as she was patted on the head by the Rider.

Meanwhile, Mami and Takeru were looking at the sight in front of them. The sight of Alex, Kyoko, and Yuma all eating bread together…

"…Is it me or does this all feel really weird?" Takeru whispered to Mami.

"No, I feel the same way." Mami said before clearing her voice to get everyone's attention.

"Oh right, you're here." Kyoko said in a dismissive tone.

"I see you're as rude as always." Mami said, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but here. But she had come here with a purpose so she brushed aside the feeling and got to the point.

"I'll get to the point. We're investigating a Magical Girl clad in black that's been killing other girls."

"Oh? That Magical Girl killer? I know about that." Kyoko said, brushing some crumbs off her face.

"Would you happen to know who she might be? Perhaps someone you might have met once before?" Takeru asked.

"And you are…?" Kyoko looked at Takeru as this was the first time she's met the Rider.

"This is Takeru, a friend of mine." Alex said while munching on the bread given to him. It really was good bread.

"Oh?" Kyoko looked between Takeru and Alex before saying, "Hard to believe someone this handsome is your friend."

Alex gave the red head a look of annoyance while Takeru simply laughed awkwardly, having heard that comment more times than one would think. He never noticed, though, the frown that appeared on Mami's face.

"Anyway, to answer your question, no I haven't seen or met someone like her. I just heard about her from Kyubey." Kyoko said.

"Is that so?" Mami said while giving Kyoko a suspicious look.

"What's with that look? Don't believe me?" Kyoko said when suddenly…

"Hyah!"

"Kya!"

Before anyone could blink, Yuma went and flipped Mami's skirt up, revealing her panties for all to see. Quickly Mami pushed her skirt back down before looking up, blushing. Kyoko and Alex both had blank looks on their face, Yuri looked indifferent.

Mami then turned to Takeru who was the only one who was looking away, trying to hide a blush that Mami clearly saw as she heard him mutter:

"I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything. I didn't see Mami's white panties. I didn't see anything…"

Mami felt like dying right then and there.

"Stop that! Kyoko isn't a bad Magical Girl!" Meanwhile, Yuma was currently yelling at the blond who was on the verge of tears. "If anyone tries to pick on Kyoko, they'll have to go through me!"

"That's enough, nobody's picking on me." Kyoko said when Mami started crying. "Ack! Now Mami's crying!"

"But you know my wish…" Yuma said, her last word getting Alex's attention.

'Wish?'

A small smile appeared on Kyoko's face as she placed a hand on Yuma and said, "I know. Thanks."

Instantly, Mami stopped crying as she watched the scene right in front of her. When was the last time her former apprentice smiled like that?

"I suppose we're imposing, aren't we? Sorry about that." Takeru said. "We'll leave you alone now."

"Hold it." Before the group could walk away, Kyoko spoke up. "While we're on the topic of looking for Magical Girls, I've got one of my own. You wouldn't happen to have any info on Magical Girl in white? Somebody named Oriko."

"A Magical Girl in White named Oriko?" Mami raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"If you don't know then just forget it. I got a little payback to deliver to that one." Kyoko said.

"Payback?"

"I ain't got nothing to do with you all." Kyoko said as she and Yuma along with Yuri were about to walk away when Alex spoke up.

"Hold it." Alex grabbed Kyoko's shoulder. "Yuma said something about a 'wish.' Care to explain?"

Kyoko looked at Alex before looking down at Yuma who was fidgeting at her slip of the word. Sighing, she said, "Come with me. There's another reason why we left the apartment this morning without telling you."

Alex gave her a questioning look before turning to the others. "You guys go on ahead. I need to take care of this."

"Okay. We'll call you if we find anything." Takeru said as he and Mami took their leave.

Once they were both gone did Alex turn to Kyoko, his look demanding an answer.

Kyoko said nothing as she simply nudged Yuma next to her. Fidgeting nervously, Yuma went and showed Alex something that made him want to find Kyubey so he could strangle it.

It was a Soul Gem.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with Haru)**

While Mami and the others were talking with Kyoko, Haru , Renji, and Madoka followed Sayaka around who was using her Soul Gem to hunt down any Witches.

"Sorry we have to do this. I know we've got to watch Haru-san's back but Mami-san said we also can't leave the Witches alone." Sayaka said, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine." Haru said. "We don't have any clues on Scissors so doing something like this is also good. As Mami-san said, just because Scissors can attack me at any time doesn't mean the Witches will sit still and do nothing."

"And the same can be said for Mirror Monsters." Renji said.

"Plus, this is your first time hunting Witches without Mami-san's help. This could be good experience for you." Madoka said.

"Heh, well when you put it like that…" Sayaka smiled as she focused back on the task of looking for Witches.

And then…

*growl~!*

Both girls and Renji turned to Haru and looked down at his growling stomach as said boy was blushing from embarrassment.

"Really?" Renji threw a look at his friend.

"I didn't have any breakfast as I was kind of in a hurry and I didn't have much for lunch. Don't judge me." Haru said, looking away to hide his embarrassed face.

"Why don't we all grab a bite to eat before we continue searching for Witches?" Madoka suggested as there was a nearby fast food place.

"Well, can't say no to food." Renji said as the group all went in to eat.

The place was like any other fast place, with burgers and fries and all that stuff. Nevertheless, the group ordered their food and enjoyed it, the boys more so than the girls.

"Whew! That hit the spot!" Haru sighed, happy.

"Even if this place is fast food, food is food." Renji said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"You guys really like eating, huh?" Sayaka said.

"With the kind of lifestyle we have, we don't get to eat a lot of different food." Renji said. "It's always noodles or eggs for us, not that I'm complaining."

"I can't even imagine how I'd survive if I was in your situation." Sayaka said.

"We somehow get by." Haru said.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom. Be right back." Madoka said as she took her leave.

"Don't be long!" Sayaka said as she watched the pinkette leave.

Turning on the faucet, Madoka hummed a small tune to herself as she washed her hands of any grease, applying soap like any other normal person.

*rinnnnng…*

"Hm?" Madoka looked up and blink. She looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Must be my imagination."

She looked back to continue washing her hands. Once they were clear of soap, she turned off the faucet and looked back up to grab a towel when she saw from the mirror. Standing right behind was Drake.

Madoak's eyes widen in alarm before she turned only to have her mouth covered by a small towel. And from the towel, she smelled the scent of chloroform as in no time, Madoka started to lose conscious before she soon passed out.

Seeing that the girl was finally knocked out, Drake laid the girl down gently, a look of regret clear on his face.

"I can't believe I have to stoop to doing this. Kaa-san would no doubt hate me for this." Drake said as he looked down at Madoka. "Sorry I have to drag you into this. Feel free to hate me all you want once I kill your boyfriend."

Drake then took out his Advent Deck as from the mirror, his Contract Monster, Volcancer, appeared, ready to follow his contractor's orders.

Back outside, Sayaka and the boys were still waiting for Madoka.

"I wonder what's taking Madoka-chan so long?" Haru wondered out loud.

"I'll go check on her." Sayaka said as she got up and left. Not a minute later did she come running back, looking extremely worried as she clenched a note in her hand.

"Sayaka-san, what's wrong?" Renji asked.

"It's Madoka! She's been kidnapped!"

"Nani!?"

* * *

 **(With Mami and Takeru)**

"In the end, we got nothing." Takeru said as he and Mami sat down at a bench next to a public clock.

"Not even a single clue." Mami sighed deeply.

"That was a pretty deep sigh. Something else on your mind?" Takeru asked the blond.

Perceptive as always." Mami smirked before speaking her mind. "It's what Sakura-san said, about this Oriko girl."

"You think she might have some connection to our Magical Girl killer?" Takeru asked but Mami shook her head.

"No, I don't think so."

"I see." Takeru said before asking something else. "Why do you think this Magical Girl is hunting other Magical Girls?"

"The most obvious motive would be to monopolize the Grief Seeds. But I get the feeling that isn't it." Mami said while ignoring the sound of rustling bushes being moved.

"Why do you say that?" Takeru asked.

"Well, from what Miki-san and Yoru-san told us about the girl they ran into, her way of killing sounded swift and clean, as of wanting to make the death as quick and painless as possible. Yet when we found the dead bodies of the girls we found in the domains of Witches, the method of murder seemed cruel to me. Like it was murder for murder's sake."

"So…what? You think her goal is the elimination of all Magical Girls?"

Before Mami could speak, she was interrupted by the sudden cry of distress.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Both Takeru and Mami jump at the sudden cry before turning around.

What they saw was a girl around their age. She has golden colored eyes and brown hair that had an interesting purple hue and reached down just above her shoulders. She wore a pink skirt with the right side being plaid and wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a black tie around her collar which had white buttons on them, one bigger than the other. On her right arm she wore a black arm warmer while around her left wrist was a wrist band of the same color as her arm warmer. On her left leg she wore a pink and black striped legging while on her right leg, she wore a small belt around her upper leg while down to her lower leg she wore a black long sock. Finally, over her feet she wore black shoes.

"It isn't here! It isn't here! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!" The girl cried as she seemed to be looking for something with little to no success.

'I wonder if she's all right?' Booth Takeru and Mami thought as it wasn't every day you see a girl their age crying in public.

"What will I do!? It's gone! It's gone! I'm done for! I can't live without! Goodbye forever, me!" The girl cried dramatically.

Mami hummed as she looked around area. She then noticed something by her feet. It was a small plush bunny. Picking it up, she looked at it before looking up to the girl and called out to her.

"Excuse me?" The girl turned to Mami who held the bunny in her hand. "Could this be what you're looking for?"

*ZOOM!*

Before either Mami or Takeru could blink, the girl had dashed past them while grabbing the bunny from Mami. They both blinked in surprise before turning around to see the girl hugging the small plush.

"Waaaah! How I've missed you! I'll never let you go again!"

"What an odd girl." Takeru commented.

"Takeru-kun, it's rude to say that about anybody." Mami said.

"Sorry." Takeru said as they were about to take their leave when something pulled the back of Mami's blouse.

"Wait!" Looking behind, they saw it was the girl they helped. "It's thanks to you that my love didn't die. I'm Kure Kirika. And I need to thank my savior."

"Eh? Love? Savior?" Mami couldn't make heads or tails at what the girl was saying. She knew the now named Kirika wanted to repay her but her choice of words were a bit strange.

"I can't? My savior rejects my thanks?" Kirika said as her eyes then teared up as she now looked like a crying puppy.

Mami couldn't help but giggle at how Kirika acted while Takeru didn't know what to think of the girl.

After thinking about it, Mami and Takeru took Kirika to a nearby Crepe House where she paid for some crepes for both Mami and Takeru.

"Are you sure this is all you want, savior?" Kirika asked Mami, not looking pleased that all she was doing was paying for some treats.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind treating me and my friend here for these crepes." Mami said as the three all started walking together.

"The opposite. This isn't enough. I don't want people to think that my love is worth such a cheap price." Kirika said.

"Love, hmm? Then was that a present from someone special?" Mami asked, looking at the bunny plush that hanged on Kirika's belt.

Oh! Um…yeah. That's…that's right." Kirika said, looking a bit awkward when talking about said special someone.

"Oh my." Mami giggled. "You seem to have quite the crush."

Suddenly, Kirika stopped walking, confusing Mami and Takeru as they stopped and turned back to the girl in confusion.

"Kure-san?"

"C…'Crush'?" Suddenly, Kirika developed a scary look as she stared at Mami and Takeru. "It isn't as superficial as that!"

Alarms were going off in Takeru's head as he got in front of Mami.

"Mami-san, get back. Something's not right." Takeru said as Kirika continued speaking.

"My love is everything! Anybody who thinks love can be measured by saying it's a 'crush' or 'passion' or 'romance' doesn't know what true love is!"

"Whoa!" Takeru let out a cry of surprise when suddenly, Kirika was right up in front of him, looking past him to look at Mami.

"Listen up, savior! Do you know what real love is?"

"Wai-Wait just a moment, Kure-san! What's wrong?" Mami, starting to get a little scared, stepped back as Takeru pushed Kirika back a little as she was invading his personal space. "Calm yourself, please-!"

"No! Because…" Kirika interrupted Mami as she said, "Love is an infinity of limitations!"

"Limitations?" Takeru repeated in confusion when suddenly, tall pincer-like appendages sprouted form the ground.

"Eh? Huh?" Kirika blinked in confusion as the appendages all wrapped around her before swallowing her whole.

"Kure-san!" Mami cried out as her Soul Gem started shining. The appendages themselves then started moving to reveal what could only be a Witch.

The Witch herself was as tall as a building. Its body was like a stitched up doll with wits feet being similar to cat feet. She had no arms, rather her pincer like appendages were themselves her arms. Finally, its head was that of a cartoonish looking cat as it had two faces, one on each side and smiling crazy-like.

This is the Witch Stacy.

"A Witch." Takeru confirmed as all around he and Mami, the Witch's domain started manifesting, becoming what looked like a wracked out version of a sewing room.

Immediately, Mami garbed her Magical Girl outfit as she looked up at the Witch before her.

'Kure-san is still trapped inside, but she should still be alive. If I am to save her, I can't use any of my more violent attacks or else she might get caught up in it.' Mami thought as she summoned a musket into her hand. "Takeru-kun, help me save Kure-san."

"Of course." Takeru nodded as he went to reach for his Advent Deck in his pocket when suddenly…

"Love is…" From inside the Witch, a voice belonging Kirika was heard, stopping Takeru and Mami from moving as they looked up in surprise. "Love is only limited by infinity. That's why the things I do for her are infinite!"

"That voice!" Mami said in surprise.

"It's Kure-san! But, how?" Takeru said when suddenly, the stomach of the Witch was sliced open from the inside as jumping out was Kirika only now different.

Kirika now wore a black tail coat that had two belts hanging by said tails over a white blouse with the ends of the sleeves coming out of the coat sleeves and puffing out. She wore black shorts and white leggings with black boots over her feet. Finally, she wore white gloves over both her hands and over her right eye was a black eyepatch.

"Even turning a savior into a skeleton is nothing more than one limitation within the infinite!" Kirika said as she jumped and landed right on top of the Witch's head. Then…

*SLICE!*

In an instant, six curved claws appeared from Kirika's hands, thee on each side as she used these claws to slice the Witch into pieces in a matter of seconds. The claws themselves were black with the blades that curved forward were blood red but when Kirika attacked, the claws themselves glowed white with power.

"Eh?" Mami and Takeru could not believe what they were seeing. Kirika was a Magical Girl and a powerful one at that. But the thing that drew their attention was the massive amount of black on her outfit.

"A Black Magical Girl…" Takeru noted before turning to Mami. "Mami-san, could she be…?"

*SLICE!*

"Kuh!"

"Whoa!"

Both Takeru and Mami cried out in surprise when Kirika had suddenly swung her clawed arms down towards them as the ground next to them were sliced cleanly.

"That attack just now. Did she try to hit me?" Mami thought out loud before her instincts that she's honed for years kicked in and she soon jumped out of the way of an attack from Kirika, surprising said girl herself.

Quickly, putting distance between themselves, Mami summoned forth more muskets to her side while the glow of Kirika's claws died down as she stood and looked at Mami.

"…All the Magical Girls we found were cut up like they had been sliced with sharp knives." Mami said, remembering the conditions the bodies were in when she and the others had found them. She then glanced down at the floor at Kirika's feet and said continuing where she left off, "Just like…the floor at your feet."

*ring-ring!*

Just then, Takeru's phone started ringing but the two Magical Girls ignored it as the Rider himself slowly took it out and answered it.

 _{Takeru-san, we've got big trouble! Can you and Mami-san meet us at the docks? It's urgent!}_ What came through the phone was Sayaka's voice.

"Sorry, but Mami-san and I can't make it."

 _{What!? Why not!?}_

"Because…we both just found our Black Magical Girl killer."

* * *

 **(Docks)**

Seagulls flew as the sound of honking horns came from moving boats. But none of that was important. What was important was what was happening right now.

Standing with a tied up Madoka next to him was Drake, crossing his arms as standing before him were Haru, Renji, and Sayaka.

"I see you finally decided to show up, Ryuki." Drake said.

"You're…" Haru began until Drake went and pulled out his Advent Deck, showing off the golden crab symbol. "Scissors."

"Yeah. Nice to finally meet you face to face without the masks." Drake said.

"Let Madoka go, you bastard!" Sayaka demanded.

"No can do." Drake said as he looked down at the girl who was trying to get free of the ropes binding her. "She's my insurance."

"Insurance? Insurance for what?" Renji asked.

Drake then points at Haru and said, "That he fights me seriously."

"Huh?" This got everyone confused.

"If there's one thing I hate the most, it's being looked down upon, or being taken for granted." Drake said. "The last time we fought, you only got serious when I threatened your girlfriend here."

"H-haru-kun and I aren't b-boyfriend and g-g-girlfriend!" Madoka stuttered, blushing bright red.

"Couldn't have fooled me." Drake said, seeing Madoka's feelings for the Rider like reading an open book.

"Why do you want to fight me seriously?" Haru asked.

"I told you already, I don't like being taken for granted. " Drake said. "If this doesn't make you fight seriously enough, then I have no problem feeding this girl to Volcancer."

"You'll what!?" Sayaka shouted as Madoka started to look scared.

"Don't you fucking dare you bastard!" Haru growled, glaring at Drake as he brought out his Advent Deck and held it up. "You want to fight me so badly, then fine! It's time we ended this right now!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Drake said as he held up his Advent Deck. "I chose to attack you cause I know you're still new to being a Rider. I won't lose to a guy like you, not when I have something to fight for!"

'Something to fight for?' Renji couldn't help but pick up what Drake said.

 **(BGM:** **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Diamond is Unbreakable ~ Stand Activated ~)**

Both Haru and Drake stared down at each other. With their decks in hand, they both walked over to a nearby window and present their decks to it. In an instant, V-Buckles appeared around both their waists and they wasted no time transforming.

"Henshin!" Haru shouted, thrusting his right arm to the left side before inserting his Deck into the Buckle and becoming Ryuki.

"Henshin!" Drake shouted, pulling his Deck to to thrust his other hand out, the index and middle finger and thumb out before inserting his Deck into the Buckle and becoming Scissors.

"Yosha(Alright)!" Haru said while Drake lifted his sheer-like Scissors Visor before the two Riders glanced at each other for a moment before jumping into the Mirror World through the window.

Meanwhile, Sayaka and Renji helped Madoka, freeing her from the ropes that binded her before the three all ran to the window to watch the fight between Haru and Drake.

"Think he'll be okay?" Sayaka asked.

"If there's anything I know about Haru, it's that he's one heck of a fighter." Renji said.

"Haru-kun will win! I believe in him!" Madoka said yet still praying for the Rider's safety.

* * *

 **(Mirror World)**

As always, the world the world on the other side of the mirror that paralleled the real world, the Mirror World was vacant of any human life everything was backwards. Then, from the window of a warehouse, two Ride Shooters shot out and drove around at high speeds.

Once Drake saw that he was in the Mirror World, he was going to make a stop when his Ride Shooter was rammed by Haru's Ride Shooter, almost knocking him off balance and off course. Steadying his ride, Drake growled before he moved and rammed Haru back, almost knocking the dragon-themed Rider off course. This continued for a while until both Riders finally decided to come to a stop.

With the top moving, both Riders unbuckled their seat belts and got out as the Rider shooters closed up and drove away, leaving both Riders to face down one another.

Drake went and cracked his neck while Haru simply clenched his fists.

Unknown to the two, from on top of the roof of the warehouse the two came from, both Ryuga and Zero were watching the fight down below.

"And so, the first fight between Riders has begun." Zero said as he turned to Ryuga. "Any comments?"

Ryuga said nothing and Zero simply shrugged his shoulders before looking back down to see both Riders charging at one another.

Both Riders threw a fist out as both fists passed one another and found themselves hitting the other's masked face. And with those two attacks, the Rider War of Mitakihara has finally taken it's first step into the storm.

 **(BGM End)**

* * *

 **And...done! Also cliffhanger! Ha ha ha! Bet you hate me now!**

 **Anyway, I am really pleased with how this chapter turned out. This marks Kirika's debut and also Haru and Drake's final battle with each other which you'll have to see next time. At first I thought about putting the fight in but I decided to do it for the next chapter as his one was getting pretty long. So you'll all have to wait for the next chapter. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride!**


	11. Wish 11: First Blood

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart back to bring you more of my Ryuki story! I'm glad to see people are still giving this a read but also sad at how little views this story is getting though there aren't that many readers of Kamen Rider x Madoka Magica if anyone's noticed. But on another note, Finals are over and I'm finally free to write however I want! Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. Any songs or anything familiar also belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Anyway, last time, shit happened. Takeru and Mami both ran into the Black Magical Girl aka everyone's favorite crazy girl, Kure Kirika! Not only that, but Drake aka Kamen Rider Scissors, kidnapped Madoka in order to force Haru into fighting him to the death! What will happen? If you all seen Ryuki then you know what happens when two Riders fight. And same goes for Magical Girls. Let's see how intense this gets. Let's Ride! If you do not fight, then you won't survive!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **ADVENT**

 _"Telepathy"_

"Reflection"

* * *

 **Wish 11: Kirika's All Out Assault!/First Blood**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Desperate times do call for desperate measures…"

"Tell us, why do you hunt down Magical Girls and kill them?"

"My reasons do not concern you."

"We now know why Riders wear masks in the first place which is to prevent other Riders to have an advantage over us."

"She told me that the one who killed her was a _black_ Magical Girl."

"While we're on the topic of looking for Magical Girls, I've got one of my own. You wouldn't happen to have any info in Magical Girl in white? Somebody named Oriko."

"Yuma said something about a 'wish.' Care to explain?"

"I can't believe I have to stoop to doing this. Kaa-san would no doubt hate me for this."

"It's Madoka! She's been kidnapped!"

"It's thanks to you that my love didn't die. I'm Kure Kirika. And I need to thank my savior."

"Eh? Love? Savior?"

"Love is only limited by infinity. That's why the things I do for her are infinite!"

"A Black Magical Girl…"

"You want to fight me so badly, then fine! It's time we ended this right now!"

"And so, the first fight between Riders has begun."

* * *

 **(Now)**

 _I hate everything in this world…_

*SWOOSH-SWOOSH-CLANG!*

 _Hollow conversations that are filled with nothing but "Yeah's"…_

*SWOOSH-CLANG-SWOOSH!*

 _Brazenly stupid friendships or love games…_

*CLANG-CLANG-SWOOSH!*

 _Yeah…all of it…boring…_

Kure Kirika didn't know why she was thinking these things in the first place but these thoughts didn't hinder her actions as she swung her claws down.

*BAM!*

"Ugh!" Mami grunted as she barely blocked Kirika's claws with one of her muskets before being pushed back by the force of Kirika's attack alone. Her eyes widen in surprise when the next set of claws was heading right for her head yet she quickly calmed her heart and nerves and quickly ducked before flipping back and away from the black Magical Girl.

"I've never met such a persistent Magical Girl before." Kirika commented. "Congrats for the new record! You've certainly held out longer than most."

"Oh my, is that so?" Mami said as she waved her hand and summoned forth more muskets to aid her. "Then I'll have to tell all my friends about it. It'll make for a great tale at our tea party."

Mami held a calm smirk on her face but her thoughts didn't match her expression. She has the necessary firepower to fight back but they require time to aim and fire. Her opponent, Kirika, has the speed needed to dodge the line of fire during that span of time and her claws can tear through her restraining magic. In short…

'This is a bad match-up.' Mami thought.

"I'm bored." Kirika suddenly comments, her expression matching her words as she was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse.

"Oh my, you seemed to get bored easily. Even though you're not done yet." Mami points out as she then says, "You're just like a child."

*SNAP!*

Mami didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but she could have sworn she heard something snap.

"Who the hell are you calling a CHILD!?" Kirika shouted loudly as she leaped into the air and dived straight towards Mami, claws ready to tear her a new one.

Mami looked surprise at Kirika's speed and reacted as quickly as she could but to the surprise of both girls, a whip had wrapped around Kirika's leg before said Magical Girl was swung around until she crashed into a pillar of yarn which was a part of the Witch's Barrier.

"Mami!" Said blond looked up to see Takeru, now Raia, riding on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. Takeru had a hand stretched out and Mami quickly raised a hand of her own where Takeru grabbed onto it and the two quickly escaped.

"Shit," Kirika said as she removed herself from the yarn pillar, clawing strands that were tangled around her as she watched the pair run. "I forgot about savior's boyfriend. How careless of me. But what a surprise, I didn't know there were other Riders."

Saying the last part rather ominously, Kirika quickly moved in order to find prey.

* * *

 **(Insert: Connect by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me)** The song starts with the camera rising up to show two figures, a boy and a girl as they were surrounded by glistening mirrors.

 **(Wo toji tashikameru)** The boy and girl turned out to be none other than Haru Yamamoto and Madoka Kaname back to back.

 **(Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** Madoka's hair shadowed over her eyes as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears while Haru tightly but gently held one of her hands in comfort while the other hand was holding onto Ryuki's Deck Box. In the mirrors their reflections differ from themselves as Madoka's reflections showed her in her Magical Girl outfit while Haru's reflection was that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Suddenly, the mirrors shatter into pieces as the title appeared.

 **(Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo)** Haru along with Renji, Alex, and Takeru all wake up to start the day, still a bit groggy, but got up nonetheless.

 **(Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** The four boys brushed their teeth side by side before the scene fast forwards to them finishing putting on their school uniform before rushing out the door.

 **(Afuredashita fuan no kage wo)** The boys are seen running as fast as they can as to not be late for school when Haru notices something up ahead. Up ahead, Madoka along with Sayaka and Hitomi were seen smiling at the approaching group.

 **(Nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou)** The four slowed down to a stop and walked with the girls to school. Not too far from them, Mami is seen walking by herself to school, Kyoko was nearby eating as always, and Homura was walking from a distance, looking at the group, but more specifically, Madoka. While the rest of the group talked with one another, Haru and Madoka glanced at one another smiled.

 **(Tomedonaku kizamareta)** The scene changes to show Madoka with Kyoko and Mami to her right and Sayaka and Homura to her left all transforming into their Magical Girl outfits before they go to fight a Witch.

 **(Toki ha ima hajimari tsuge)** Haru and the boys try to run up to them, but are stopped by mirrors. They bang on the mirrors to get the girls, but they didn't hear or notice them as they were too busy fighting.

 **(Kawaranai omoi wo nose)** The boys bang and bang on the mirrors stopping them before Haru had enough and punched the thing, surprised to see that he had formed a crack. He continues to punch and punch the mirror in front of him, forming cracks as the others followed his lead, getting the same results.

 **(Tozasareta tobira akeyou)** They throw punch after punch before finally, they all throw one single punch that brakes the mirrors right in front of them before they dash through as when they passed, they all had transformed; Ryuki for Haru, Knight for Renji, Zolda for Alex, and Raia for Takeru.

 **(Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** Just when Sayaka was about to get hit, Knight swoops in and saves her just in time, holding Sayaka in a bridal position as his Contract Monster, Darkwing providing him wings to fly. Mami jumps back to avoid an attack when a whip wraps around her waist and pulls her to safety as the culprit was none other than Raia who caught her in his arms while they rode on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. An arm was about to grab Kyoko when it was shot. Looking behind her, Kyoko saw that it was Zolda who had shot the arm as his Contract Monster, Magnugiga stood behind him.

 **(Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha)** Multiple hands went to grab both Madoka and Homura when suddenly flames burned the hands away as appearing from the flame were both Ryuki and Ryuga as the red Rider stood in front of Madoka protectively while the black Rider did the same for Homura as both Riders had their Contract Monsters, Dragreder and Dragblacker float next to them, ready for battle.

 **(Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru)** All the Riders prepare to execute their Final Vents while the girls prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Witch.

 **(Dakara kowakunai)** Suddenly, in Haru's eyes, he sees the shadow images of the other Riders participating in the Rider War before he jumps up with Dragreder coiling around him.

 **(Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** In quick shots, all the Riders unleash their Final Vents with the girls unleash their great attacks before the scene changes to a puddle where all five Rider Decks laid on as the reflection showed the girls' Soul Gems. Ryuga's reflected Homura's, Raia's reflected Mami's, Zolda reflected Kyoko's, Knight reflected Sayaka's, and Ryuki's reflected Madoka's as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with Alex and Kyoko)**

"I'm gonna kill him."

"You can't kill him."

"Are you going to stop me?" Alex turned to Kyoko with a raised eyebrow. "Are you not the least bit enraged by the fact that Kyubey turned Yuma into a Magical Girl?"

Said girl was currently looking back and forth between her two caretakers/unofficial guardians. If an outside point of view saw this, they would have compared it to a child stuck between two arguing parents.

"Of course I am," Kyoko said. "But I'm more pissed off at the one who prompted Yuma into becoming a Magical Girl than I am at Kyubey."

"You mean this Oriko girl, right?" Alex asked and Kyoko nodded.

"Now that I think about it, Yuma would have never been approached if you had stayed by her side that night." Kyoko said, pointing an accusing finger at the Rider.

"You think you're the only one who's angry at me?" Alex slapped the offending finger away and glared right back at the red head.

"N-No fighting!" Yuma stuttered as she got in between the two.

Remembering the young girl's presence, both Alex and Kyoko reigned in their emotions and thoughts about the matter of Yuma's new status as a Magical Girl and continued to head towards their destination which was…

"Remind me again why I have to go with you to save this Madoka girl?" Kyoko asked.

"I never asked you to come with me. You just decided to follow me." Alex said as he had gotten a call earlier from Renji about what had happened with Madoka and that Haru was currently fighting with Scissors.

"Uh, no, Yuma's the one following you." Kyoko pointed down to said girl who was doing her best to keep up with the two.

"I'm…gonna…help…Alex!" Yuma huffed as she ran as fast as her legs were able.

"And since Yuma here wants to help you, I naturally have to follow her in order to keep her safe." Kyoko finished from where she left off.

"You don't trust me to look after Yuma." Alex stated, understanding why Kyoko was tagging along. Just knowing that made him angry.

"Geez, I bet you can be good friends with this guy I know. I can't tell you his first name, but his last name is Sherlock." Kyoko said with a mocking smile.

It didn't take a genius to know what Kyoko was trying to say and that just made Alex even more mad. Alex was so busy glaring at Kyoko that he didn't look where he was running and bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

"Ah!"

The person Alex bumped into was knocked over while the Rider himself managed to catch himself in time before he could fall.

"Watch where you're going." Kyoko said to Alex.

"Oh shut up." Alex said, throwing another glare at Kyoko before turning and offering a hand to the person he bumped into, a blond haired girl. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you."

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going cause _someone_ wouldn't stop antagonizing me!" Alex once again threw a glare at Kyoko who responded by sticking out her tongue. While childish, Kyoko would admit that it was fun to mess with Alex though she'd never say that outloud.

"I guess we're both at fault. Anyway, I must be on my way." The girl said as she went and entered an alleyway.

"Hmm…" Yuma hummed as she watched the girl walk away.

"What's up?" Kyoko asked, seeing the look on Yuma's face.

"Nothing." Yuma quickly said. "It just looked like that girl had a lot on her mind. Anyway, we need to hurry. Alex's friends are in trouble!"

"So eager to help…" Alex muttered as he remembered what Yuma had told him what she had wished for.

To be of help to Alex and Kyoko.

Just thinking about what Yuma wished for made both Alex and Kyoko feel guilty. They had decided to take care of her on a whim. Nothing more than make sure she stayed nice and healthy and happy. They didn't think they had that much influence on the girl to make her wish for something like that.

*rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!*

Alex was broken out of his thoughts when suddenly, he heard the calling ring noise of the Mirror World and turned to see from across the street in the window of a building was his Contract Monster.

"Magnugiga?" Alex Immediately knew what his Contract Monster was trying to say as its appearance told him enough. And that though was later solidified by the shine of Kyoko and Yuma's glowing Soul Gems.

"A Witch is near."

* * *

 **(Back with Mami and Takeru)**

"We should be safe here, for now." Takeru said as he and Mami were hiding behind a giant ball of yarn. He turns to the blond Magical Girl and asks, "Daijōbu ka(Are you alright), Mami?"

Mami answered him with a nod and smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for the save though you could have joined the battle a bit faster, you know?"

"Sorry but I got a call from Sayaka-san." Takeru said as under his helmet, his face grew grim. "It's Madoka-san. She's been kidnapped."

"Nani(What)!?"

"She's fine, don't worry." Takeru assured the girl before continuing. "It was Scissors again. He used Madoka-san to draw Haru into a fight. And from what Sayaka told me, I don't think either of them is going to let the other get away this time."

"A fight to the death." Mami stated, her face grim.

"Yeah, though I know Haru won't kill him." Takeru said, confidant. "Haru can get mad easily if you know what buttons to push, but I know he'd never kill anybody. He's one of the strongest guys I know so I'm confident he can win."

"So you're not the least bit worried about him?" Mami asked.

"Oh no, I'm still worried about him. But we can't go anywhere until we take care of Kure-san." Takeru said, looking out to check and see if there was any sign of the Magical Girl killer anywhere. "By the way, what happened out there? You're usually much more faster in a fight than what happened earlier."

"She's just that fast." Mami said when she noticed Takeru looking around the area a lot. "What's wrong?"

"Kure-san killed that Witch earlier, right?" Takeru asked.

"Yes, we both saw it with our own eyes. Why do you ask?"

"Because the Witch Barrier around us still hasn't fallen." Takeru pointed out, gesturing to everything around them.

Now that Mami had a moment to stop and think, she saw what Takeru had pointed out. Usually, when a Witch is killed, the Barrier it had put up beforehand would disappear soon after. But the Barrier around them was still up as if the Witch who had conjured it was still alive.

'What's going on? The Witch's Barrier should have disappeared the minute Kure-san had killed it. Could it be her magic? But that shouldn't be possible, no one has magic that strong enough to hold a dead Witch's Barrier up. The best anyone could do is…'

"…slow the process down." Mami muttered her thoughts out loud before her eyes widen in realization.

"Mami?" Takeru looked at Mami in confusion.

"So that's it." Mami said. The more she thought about it, the more it added up. Why the Witch's Barrier was still up, why she had been so slow during her fight with Kirika. It wasn't because Kirirka herself was super-fast, it's because—

"Her magic slows her enemies down."

"Kure-san's magic?" Takeru asked if Mami was talking about the black Magical Girl and the blond nodded.

"Kure Kirika's magic slows her enemies down, thus giving the illusion of her having exceptional acrobatic agility and speed. That's why I was caught so surprised during our fight."

"But when did she have time to use her magic? Does anything her claws touch slow down?" Takeru guessed as Mami was hit a few times by Kirika's claws.

Mami shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it. Something like that should have worn off over time yet I still feel sluggish. If I had to guess, it must have been when she got eaten by the Witch earlier. She must have let it trap her and used that opportunity to set up the spell."

"But doesn't that mean everything in this Barrier except herself is slowed down?" Takeru asked as he checked himself.

"We don't know how far her magic extends but let's assume it does." Mami said before sighing. "I'll admit, she got us."

"What should we do then?" Takeru asked. "If she can slow everything down then I doubt a surprise ambush will work."

"Hmm…" Mami hummed to herself. If Kirika can slow everything down then their attacks will never hit her. What they need to do is use Kirika's magic against her. But how?

Surprisingly, an idea came to her when her eyes spotted a wondering Familiar. Despite the Witching being long dead, its Familiars were still here, probably thanks to Kirika's magic. And that's when an idea came to her.

"I have an idea." Mami told the Rider next to her. "But fair warning, I don't know if it'll work."

"Then we'll just have to make it work." Takeru said, encouraging Mami who smiled and nodded.

And so the two got to work as fast as they could. Because the faster they finish this, the sooner they can get to Haru and the others.

* * *

 **(With Haru, Mirror World)**

 **SWORD VENT**

 **STRIKE VENT**

From the sky, a sword modeled after Dragreder's tail and a gauntlet modeled after Volcancer's pincers fell down into the hands of the two Riders, Haru as Ryuki, and Drake as Scissors. With weapons in hand, both Riders charged towards one another and clashed. Drake blocked Haru's sword with his pincer-claw weapon before jumped back to avoid a swing to his stomach. Haru goes for another slash but is deflected when Drake swings his weapon upward, knocking the sword out of Haru's hand before Drake takes the chance to strike him across the chest, causing sparks to fly off of Haru as he was knocked back. Drake leaps to strike the downed Rider but Haru rolls out the way in time before the claw-pincers and hit him. Lucky for Haru, as he rolled away, he rolled over to his Drag Saber and quickly grabs it before getting back up in time to block Drake's Scissors Pincer but found himself in between the claws of the pincer weapon. He quickly raised his other hand and used his Drag Visor and Drag Saber to prevent the pincers from closing and taking his head as he found himself being pushed back until he slammed against a wall.

"Come on! Is this the best you've got?" Drake taunted as he put more strength into closing the pincers of his weapon.

"I'm just…getting started!" Haru grunted as he raised his right foot and kicked the crab-themed Rider away from him, freeing him from the pincers before he jumped, spun around, and kicked the enemy Rider's chest, knocking said Rider back.

Drake rolled on the ground but quickly stopped himself and got back up only to see Haru throw his Drag Saber at him. Reacting quickly, Drake crossed his arms and blocked the thrown sword as it was sent into the air but this is what Haru had planned for as he had run up to Drake and jumped, using his arms as leverage, knocking said arms aside in the process, in order to reach and grab his sword before coming back down upon the crab-themed Rider for a mighty downward slash across the chest, sparks flying right off him as Drake was sent reeling back.

"Alright!" From the real world, Sayaka cheered as she and the others, Renji and Madoka, watched as Haru fought Drake.

"Go Haru-kun!" Madoka threw in her own cheer as well.

Drake spared a glance towards them before looking back at Haru. "You've got some nice friends."

"They're the best." Haru said as he leveled his sword at Drake.

Drake couldn't help but scoff. "Well aren't you blessed?"

"What's with the spite? You don't have any friends of your own?" Haru asked.

"Sorry, but I didn't have time to make any friends with my kind of lifestyle." Drake said as he got rid of his Scissors Pincer, dropping it to the ground, before he went and drew a card from his Advent Deck.

From behind his helmet, Haru raised an eyebrow at the enemy Rider. "Your kind of lifestyle?"

"I'm sure you know, not everyone has the same kind of life. Not everyone can go to a school, learn, and then go to a college. People need money for that. And that's exactly what I'm fighting for."

"Money? You mean to tell me you're doing all of this…for money!?" Haru lowered his sword in order to shout and glare at Drake.

"Someone like you, who can afford to go to a place like Mitakihara will never understand. But that's fine." Drake said as he opened his Scissors Visor and inserted his card. "All you need to know is that you're going to make me a very rich man. And unlike spoiled rich kids, I've got a perfect reason to spend that money!"

 **ADVENT**

Right before him, a mirror appeared right in front of Drake before rising out of that Mirror was his Contract Monster, Volcancer. The Monster let out a cry before it and Drake charged straight towards Haru. Seeing both Rider and Monster coming at him, Haru steeled himself and readied his sword.

The first to attack was Drake as he swung his sheer-like Visor at him. He ducked under it and elbowed Drake in the back, sending him stumbling forward where Haru then turned and slashed him across the back, getting a grunt of pain from him. But with Haru's attention on Drake, Volcancer took the chance to strike him across the back in ironic fashion as Haru cried out in pain before he was kicked in the chest by Drake which sent him into the outstretched arms of Volcancer where the Monster held him in place for Drake to walk up to him and proceed to hit him all over from his chest to his, using either his fists or his Scissors Visor to deal more damage.

"Hey! No fair! It's two against one!" Sayaka cried out in complaint as Renji took out his Advent Deck in order to help Haru out.

Seeing this, Haru shouted to his fellow Rider, "Stay out of this!"

Haru gritted his teeth when Drake hit him again across the chest with his Scissors Visor before he finally fought back by kicking the crab-themed Rider back before he swung his head back, his helmet covered head hitting Volcancer across the face hard enough to get the Contract Monster to release him as Haru turned and slashed the Mirror Monster across the chest once before kicking it way. He turned around in time to block Drake's Visor with his Saber and pushed the Rider back before the dragon-themed Rider dropped down and swept his legs under Drake's knocking him down to the ground. Haru quickly swung his sword down at the knocked over Rider but his sword was stopped Drake's Visor before the crab-themed Rider used his free hand and punched Haru in the face, sending him stumbling back as he dropped his weapon in his surprise. Getting back up to his feet, Drake ran up to Haru to deliver a drop kick which sent him stumbling back into Volcancer's waiting arms. But instead of holding him like last time, Volcancer swung Haru around before releasing him in order to strike the dragon-themed Rider across the chest which sent Haru back and down to the ground.

"Haru/Haru-kun!" Renji and the girls cried out in worry for the dragon Rider.

"And now to finish you!" Drake declared as he raised his sheer-like Visor before rushing over to Haru in order to deal the finishing blow. Once close enough, Drake leaped over in order to stab his Visor forward.

"Haru-kun!" Madoka cried out loudly for her crush, dread filling her entire body. But those feelings of dread were soon washed away when in the next instant…

 **STRIKE VENT**

Instead of rolling away to dodge, Haru rolled towards Drake as the crab Rider's Scissors Visor barely missed him as Haru practically punched his right arm out, said arm equipped with the Drag Claw as the mouth of the gauntlet modeled after Dragreder's head opened up and Drake was struck by a powerful blast of fire at point blank range, sending him flying back where he rolled back over to Volcancer, his entire form smoking.

"I'm not done yet!" Haru said as he pushed himself back up and threw away his Drag Claw in order to draw a card from his Deck.

"Dammit!" Drake cursed as he too pushed himself back up. That last attack really did a number on him.

 **FINAL VENT**

Hearing the confirmation, Drake turned to see Haru getting into a stance as his Contract Monster, Dragreder, appeared and coiled around him before the dragon-themed Rider leaped high into the air.

"Tch! Two can play at that game!" Drake said as he quickly drew a card from his Deck and inserted it into his Scissor's Visor.

 **FINAL VENT**

Now at his peak, Haru positioned himself into a kick before Dragreder fired a blast of fire from its mouth and sent Haru rocketing towards Drake. At the same time, Drake's Volcancer got behind him. He then jumped before Volcancer uses its claws to launch him into the air where Drake performs a somersault spinning attack.

Back in the real world, everyone held their breaths as they watch Haru's Dragon Rider Kick collide with Drake's Scissors Attack which resulted in one big explosion.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

* * *

 **(Witch's Barrier)**

Kirika is seen hopping all over the place before coming to a stop as she looks around the area in order to spot any sign of either Mami or Takeru. She then notices the whole area, the Barrier itself, was wavering.

"This is bad. The Barrier's about to crumble. I have to finish this quickly." Kirika said as she starts to jump around again as she begins to think.

'I don't' care if a few corpses are found, but I can't have someone escape alive. If they do then they'll eventually reach Oriko. I can't let that happen! Not only will I never hear the end of it from _that guy,_ but I might also…No! I don't' want to…I don't want to return to my old self!'

With renewed determination, Kirika speeds up her search. And lucky for her, not even a minute after finishing her thoughts did she spot Mami and vice versa.

"Look at you, tottering around like a newborn baby, my savior." Kirika commented as she closed the distance between them. "Now that I've found you, time to chop you up!"

Kirika thrusts her claws forward as she dived down towards Mami. The blond Magical Girl quickly jumped back to avoid being impaled but was soon struck by a surprise kick from the black Magical Girl when said girl had twisted her body around to swing around her legs. As Mami was knocked back, Kirika quickly removed her claws from the ground and wasted no time to dash towards her downed prey when she suddenly skidded to a stop. The reason for this is instead of looking panicked, Mami was smiling confidently.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to deal the finishing blow?" Mami said yet she already knew why Kirika had stopped and the answer was appearing right behind her.

"…it's huge." Was all Kirika could say to explain to enlarged musket behind Mami.

"You're certainly fast but your attacks are nothing." Mami taunted. "Before you can deal ten strikes to kill me, I'll defeat you with one!"

"Hmm? Hehehehehe…Such an interesting fool. Alright then," While laughing, Kirika swung her arms out and from her sleeves, ten new claws appeared, five on each hand as they glowed pitch black with magical power. "Do it! Show me! I'll up the ante for you!"

'She has more claws now!' Mami thought in surprise but kept herself as calm as focused as possible. The plan won't work if she panics.

"One strike vs. ten strikes. Even an idiot will know how this ends." Kirika said as she declares. "Now die." And with that, Kirika charged towards Mami.

'I only have one chance at this. I have to make this shot count!' Mami said as he waved her hand to signal her gun to fire. "Tiro…Finale!"

With those words did her enlarged musket fire. A giant bullet of pure magical energy flew straight towards Kirika but the black Magical Girl was not the least bit worried as she quickly used her magic.

'Slow down.'

With those thoughts alone did Kirika's magic get to work right away. Immediately, the magic bullet Mami had fired was slowed down to a degree that it was barely noticeable. Kirika thinks Mami still doesn't know about her magic abilities and that's what Kirika continued to think as she dodged the magic bullet. But had Kirika stopped for just a moment, she would have immediately noticed something very important.

Where was Takeru?

 **SHOOT VENT**

Hearing the confirmation with wide eyes, Kirika's visible eye slowly turned as if in slow motion to see up on top of a tower of yarn was Takeru with a crossbow-like weapon modeled after Evildiver's head.

"I've got you!" Takeru declared as he pulled the trigger and an arrow of pressurized water was fired from the barrel, traveling faster than Kirika could react as instead of hitting her, the water arrow had struck the magic bullet Mami had fired earlier. Surprise soon turned into confusion as Kirika wondered why the Rider had shot the magic bullet instead of her. It was only a second later did she get her answer.

*BOOM!*

Kirika didn't know if she screamed her not. She couldn't hear for her ears rung. What she did know was that she was barely standing as her back was a complete mess, her cloths turned to shreds as blood covered the entirety of her back.

"From behind…?" Kirika said in surprise as she stumbled forward, still in shock. "H-How—?"

*BANG!*

Without any hesitation, Mami summoned forth a musket and immediately shot Kirika's right leg, shooting straight through the knee cap. It was a perfect kneecap shot.

"Note to self: Never get on Mami's bad side." Takeru said to himself as he jumped down and went over to Mami's side while keeping his Evil Arrow trained on Kirika to make sure she didn't try anything.

"You accepted my challenge and attacked. You reduced my speed and the Barrier around us started to crumble even more." Mami said, noting the last part during the fight.

"You…You tricked me!" Kirika struggled to push herself up. "I see you've figured out my magic. But what the hell did you try to shoot me with? Bullets don't just explode when shot."

"You're right. I didn't shoot a bullet at you. I shot a bomb." Mami revealed.

"It was made to explode upon contact with anything. Should you have tried to stop it with your claws, it would have exploded right in front of you. But you instead used your magic to slow it down and dodge it, just like I predicted." Takeru explained. "I counted on you using your magic to dodge and your recklessness to just focus on Mami alone, so much that you didn't even notice I wasn't around. And that gave me the perfect chance to detonate the bomb right behind you. Your magic led you right into our trap."

"…hehehehehehehahahahahahahahaha! You two, you're amazing!" Kirika commented as she continued to laugh.

"Kure Kirika," Mami began. "Now you'll answer all of our questions—!"

"No." And just like that, Kirika stopped laughing, refusing to speak any further.

"You're not in a position to bargain." Mami said as she trained a musket at Kirika. "You know you'll die of blood loss if you don't heal soon, right?"

Kirika glanced over to the hole in her leg as the inside gore could clearly be seen while blood leaked out non-stop. Yet despite this, Kirika pushed herself up and stood up.

"That's fine by me! If dying is all that it takes to protect everything to me, then I'm very okay with it!"

"You're crazy." Takeru said, disturbed at how easily the girl before him was okay with dying.

"Say what you want, I won't tell you two anything no matter what you do it me!" Kirika exclaimed, using all of her strength just to stay standing.

Mami couldn't help but sigh. "What a shame." She then pointed her musket right at Kirika's head.

"Oi! Are you seriously going to kill her!?" Takeru exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm not." Mami assured the Rider. "As much as killing her would make the streets of Mitakihara much safer for other Magical Girls, we still need to know why she's been killing in the first place."

"So you're gonna knock me out." Kirika said while cursing under her breath.

"You have a lot to answer for, Kure-san." Mami said as she went to pull the trigger.

*ZOOM-CRASH!*

"Kyaa!"

"What the!?" Both Takeru and Mami cried out in surprise when suddenly, something had knocked Mami's musket out of her hands before crashing to the ground in front of them, sending dust clouds and debris everywhere. And then…

 **ADVENT**

A cry akin to a rhino was heard before suddenly, from the dust, a figure appeared and struck both Mami and Takeru, knocking them back and away from Kirika.

"Guh!" Takeru grunted when he landed on his back before quickly picking himself up as Mami slid over next to him. He quickly went to her side. "Mami, daijōbu(Are you alright)?"

"I'm fine." Mami assured the Rider before looking at the dust cloud. "But what happened?"

As the dust began to clear, at the center were three figures.

The first was what appeared to be a humanoid rhinoceros. Its feet and head were that of a rhinoceros while everything else was shaped like a human as it had claws instead of regular fingers and its entire body was covered in armor.

Standing next to the humanoid rhinoceros was a man in armor resembling a rhinoceros as well. He wore a black bodysuit and had silver gauntlets and greaves which each had a silver socket to them. But the most eye catching this was his body armor as his upper body was heavily armored, having a silver chest armor and shoulder armor that completely covered his shoulders with the left shoulder having a crimson red horn on it. Around his waist was a V-Buckle and situated in the center was an Advent Deck with a golden Rhino head. Finally, his helmet was black with a silver faceplate. Grilles were situated where the eyes would be as the grilles were separated by a silver horn.

Finally, the last figure was revealed to be a girl who appeared to be around Mami and Takeru's age. She is currently carrying the wounded Kirika who was now passed out. She has ash-blonde hair and she was clad in a beautiful white gown.

 _You wouldn't happen to have any info on a Magical Girl in white? Somebody named Oriko._

"A White Magical Girl…" Mami muttered, remembering Kyoko's question from earlier.

"The one Sakura-san's been looking for?" Takeru said before he turned to the armored man next to the girl. "And another Rider?"

"Oh? It seems you two already know about me." The one known as Oriko said with a small gentle smile before it soon dropped and the girl sent the coldest glare anyone has ever seen. It was enough to send a chill down Mami's and Takeru's spine.

"Wow, they really did a number you, Kirika." The rhino-themed Rider said as he looked down at the girl in Oriko's arms.

"Uru…sei(Shut…up)…!" Kirika muttered despite being unconscious.

"Wow, even passed out she still has energy to snap at me." The Rider said before turning to Mami and Takeru before cracking his knucles. "Hey, Oriko, want Metalgelas and I to kill them?"

"No, we'll let them go, for now." Oriko said before turning back to Mami and Takeru. "Tomoe Mami and Uranaishi Takeru, we'll meet again, I'm sure. And you two will soon come to realize your own foolishness then."

"What do you—?" Takeru began when suddenly…

*zzzzzz*

"Guh!?" Takeru held his head as his vision blurred. And then, he saw something. Was it a mountain? No, it was something else, something the size of a mountain. Whatever, it was, it left destruction in its wake until finally…

*zzzzzz*

The vision ended before Takeru could see the whole thing. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness.

'What in the world was that?' Takeru thought as he was shaken up a bit.

"Farewell." With those departing words, Oriko took her leave with the rhino-themed Rider and his Contract Monster following her close behind.

Said Rider stopped and turned towards Takeru. "The name's Kamen Rider Gai. Thought I should let you know. Seeing as we're both Riders, I'm sure we'll meet up again. Until, try not to die." And with that, the now named Gai and Oriko soon disappeared as the Witch Barrier finally crumbled.

Now back in the real world, both Mami and Takeru returned to their civilian forms as they stared at the spot Oriko and her companion had been at. Suddenly, Mami's legs shook before they gave up on her. She would have fallen if not for Takeru catching her.

"Mami! Daijōbu ka(Are you alright)?"

"Y-Yes. I'm okay. Thank you." Mami thanked the boy as she helped back up to her feet, her legs no longer shaking. "But how intimidating, that white Magical Girl."

"Yeah." Takeru agreed with the blond. "She introduced herself as Oriko. You think she's the same girl Sakura-san's looking for?"

"Most likely." Mami said. "In any case, let's hurry over to the others. I'm worried about Kaname-san."

"Right." Takeru nodded before the two of them broke off into a run. But not long after did Takeru hear the cry of his Contract Monster before Mami's Soul Gem started glowing.

"A Witch!? At a time like this?" Mami said while Takeru turned to the nearest window and saw his Contract Monster getting his attention before flying off, leading him to where the Witch is.

"This way!" Takeru told Mami and she nodded before following the Rider. As much as the two wanted to ignore the Witch, that would be the same as ignoring endangered lives. They'll just have to hope that Haru and the others can make it out okay.

* * *

 **(Mirror World)**

"Guh!"

"Oof!"

Both Rider's grunted in pain as they crashed down to the ground, landing on their backs as the explosion caused by the collision of their Final Vents damaged the both of them though Drake had taken more damage than Haru as evident by how Haru picked himself up faster than he did.

A roar from Dragreder made Haru look up to see his Contract Monster throw him the Drag Saber. He caught it and looked at it for a moment before looking back at Drake who was struggling to get up on his feet.

"That's enough, it's over. I've won." Haru declared as he let his arms hang by his side but still kept a good grip on the Drag Saber. Better safe than sorry.

"You…You think you've won?" Drake growled from behind his helmet as he finally got back up to his feet and started to limp over to Haru, his Scissors Visor raised to attack. "I'm not done yet!"

Haru simply watched Drake limp over to him almost pathetically as he let Drake continue to talk.

"Someone…someone like you…who's only been a Rider for a short time…who's only here just because I kidnapped someone…I refuse…" From behind his helmet, Drake threw his fiercest glare at Haru as he punched his Scissors Visor forward. "I refuse to lose to a guy like you!"

*SLASH!*

"Gah!" Drake cried out in pain when faster than he could react, Haru had swung his sword upward, hitting his belt up all the way to chest and shoulder. The sudden attack was so strong that Drake got sent flying back a bit.

"I said that's enough!" Haru shouted as Drake slowly got up. "If you keep going like this then you'll die! I won't forgive you for what you did, but I won't kill you. You're gonna answer for your crimes back in the real world. Now just stop and surrender!"

"Never!" Drake shot back as he once again got back up to his feet. "I'll never stop! Not until I get the money for my mother!"

And in that moment, the second Drake had said those words out loud, all the rage Haru had inside of him had frozen and turned in confusion.

"You're…mother?" Haru repeated. Drake is fighting for money but he just said it was for his mother. Thinking about it, Haru came to a conclusion for there could only be one reason why someone was fighting to get money for a family member.

"Is your mother…?"

"What? You expect me to tell you? Sorry but you won't be getting any sob stories from me." Drake said as he clenched his hands into fists and raised them. "Now stop talking and start fight—!"

*CRACK!*

The remaining words were caught in Drake's mouth as neither he nor Haru moved an inch. Slowly, both Riders looked to where the crack noise had come from and they found their eyes trained on Drake's Advent Deck. There, a single crack is seen on the deck before more and more started to form until finally…

*CRACK!*

The whole Advent Deck broke into pieces and fell to the ground.

No one said a word, too flabbergasted at what just happened until Drake finally spoke.

"M-My…My Advent Deck…" Drake's voice shook, his tone one of shock. Then suddenly, like glass, Drake's armor broke and crumbled, leaving Drake armorless.

"My Armor…!" Drake looked at himself in surprise and disbelief.

Back in the real world, everyone stared wide eyed at what just happened until they finally snapped out of their stupor.

"His Deck broke…" Sayaka stated the obvious.

"And his armor is gone…" Renji stated the obvious as well.

"This means Haru-kun won, right?" Madoka asked. "Now he'll have to surrender."

Hearing what Madoka said, Haru snapped out of his stupor and spoke. "You're armor's gone. You're defenseless now. Surrender."

"F-Fuzaken na(Don't be stupid)!" Drake shouted. "If you think I'm just gonna give up because my armor's g-Argh!"

Before Drake can even finish his sentence, pain suddenly surged through his body, making him bend over in pain. Then suddenly, Drake's entire body started to fizzle and break down, surprising everyone.

"M-My body…!" Drake brought a shaking hand to his face to see his own body fizzle.

"What's going on?" Haru thought out loud until he remembered.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"What do you mean by that? Just what is the Mirror World?" Haru asked._

 _"The Mirror World is a parallel dimension opposite to our own and is the home to all Mirror Monsters." Zero explained. "Kamen Riders have the ability to safely step into this dimension thanks to their Advent Decks and Contracted Monsters as the only way to get to the Mirror World is through a reflective surface."_

 _"Wait, what do you mean by 'safely step into this dimension'?" Haru asked._

 _"Because the Mirror World is a very dangerous world, much different from our own." Zero said. "If a normal person were to step into the Mirror World, they only have small amount of time before their body, soul, everything would disappear except for their lifeforce which is how Mirror Monsters kill and obtain lifeforce from people."_

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

'Oh no! His body is breaking down!' Haru thought as he remembers what Zero had told him about the Mirror World. Quickly, he goes to run up to Drake in order to save him. But he was unable to even take a single step. And the reason…

"Huh?" Drake felt something grab him and he turns around to see his Contract Monster, Volcancer. But instead of giving off the feeling of a tamed beast, Drake can feel hostility from the Monster. That's when he knew right then and there that Volcancer was no longer a Contract Monster and was now like any other wild Mirror Monster.

"No! The Contract—!" Drake went to pull away from the Mirror Monster but Volcancer grabbed a hold of him before right before everyone's eyes, the Monster went and bit down on the human being.

"Argh! N-No! Get off me! Get off me!" Drake demanded as he tried to push and punch the Mirror Monster away but said Monster had its pincers tight on Drake. No matter how much the human struggled, Volcancer continued to devour his ex-contractor.

Back in the real world, the girls had stepped back in shock while they and Renji all stared wide eyed at the horrifying sight.

"It's…it's eating him…!" Renji said, wide eyed.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick…" Sayaka hunched over, held her stomach, and covered her mouth as she looked a little green. Madoka was the same as her as she covered her mouth with both hands while continuing to look on in horror at the gory sight.

Haru was no better than the others. His entire body froze in shock as he stared wide eyed behind his helmet at the sight before him.

"O-Oi…" Haru called out to the Mirror Monster but it didn't reply as it continued to devour Drake who's struggle were getting weaker and weaker.

"No…kaa-san…" Drake muttered his last words before right before everyone's eyes; he was devoured whole by Volcancer.

"It…it ate him…" Haru said, shock filling his entire body as he dumbly stared at the Volcancer who turned its attention to Haru, or rather, who was behind him.

"Yeah, it ate him whole." Haru was snapped out of his stupor and turned around to come face to face with Ryuga.

"Ryuga!"

"That's what happens when a Contract between and Rider and a Monster is broken. The Monster devours their ex-contractors and return to being like any other wild Mirror Monster." Ryuga said as he walked in front of Haru and drew a card from his Deck.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?" Haru asked, seeing the card in Ryuga's hand.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna kill it." Ryuga said as he pushed the top part of Drag Visor down and inserted his drawn card.

"Y-You can't!" Haru exclaimed.

Ryuga turned to his head a little to look at Haru and ask, "And why not?"

"Because that guy could still be alive!" Haru said, talking about Drake.

"…I forgot how naïve you can be." Ryuga shook his head as if disappointed by Haru before turning to fully face him. "Look here, kid. You and the others back in the real all saw the same thing. He got devoured whole, lifeforce and all. He's dead, end of story."

"But—!" Haru was interrupted when Volcancer let out a blood curling screeched and charged towards him and Ryuga.

"No but's." Ryuga said before he moved his Drag Visor up.

 **ADVENT**

Before Volcancer could get anywhere near Ryuga, his Contract Monster, Dragblacker, appeared and grabbed the Mirror Monster using its mouth before throwing the Monster aside and away from its Contractor.

"Watch and learn, kid." Ryuga began as he drew another card from his Deck and turned to face Volcancer. "I'm about to show you just exactly what you signed up for."

 **FINAL VENT**

With that confirmation, Ryuga was levitated off the ground as Dragblacker flew right behind him. Ryuga aimed himself at Volcancer before getting into a kicking position where his Contract Monster then rocketed him forward with a blast of black fire. Volcancer turned to get away but it could even do that as an aura from Ryuga's Final Vent had been sent out and struck Volcancer, paralyzing its legs and making it unable to escape Ryuga's Dragon Rider Kick as said kick struck the Mirror Monster, taking off its entire upper body before it and the remains of the lower body exploded and out came the gathered lifeforce Volcancer had produced inside of it.

Seeing the ball of life drew the attention of both Dragreder and Dragblacker. The red dragon was the quicker of the two to fly up to the ball of life energy, ready to devour its prize for today.

"No! Don't do it!" But at Haru's command, Dragreder was forced to stop, much to its displeasure as it was soon batted aside by its black counterpart and the black dragon soon devoured the ball of energy for its own, letting out a roar of satisfaction.

Haru stepped forth in surprise at what the black dragon had done before turning to glare at Ryuga.

"Hey! Your dragon just ate it!"

"Yeah, it did. Is there a problem?"

"A problem? The guy's life could have been in there!" Of course, Haru was talking about Drake. "Your dragon ate him! You practically killed him!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Ryuga once again shook his head before walked over to Haru and glared right down at him. "The one who killed Scissors was you, Yamamoto Haru."

"What!?" Haru exclaimed. "I didn't kill him! You did! You're dragon—!"

"My dragon devoured the lifeforce Volcancer had collected throughout its own life. The only thing I killed was Volcancer itself. You, on the other hand, are the one who killed Scissors. After all," Ryuga then pointed to Haru's Drag Saber which was still in his hand. "Aren't you the one who destroyed his Deck?"

Haru looked down at the sword in his hand in surprise, having forgotten that he still had it. And with Ryuga's logic used against, Haru's mind was sent spiraling into a mess.

"N-No! No I—! I didn't—!"

"As long as you continue to be a Rider, the chance of you killimg more Riders is high." Ryuga said before he suddenly went and kicked Haru hard enough to send him flying and through the window he had come from in order to entire the Mirror World. Rolling out of the window, Haru was back in the real world, his armor having disappeared.

"Haru-kun!" Madoka and the others were immediately at his side as they helped him up. "Haru-kun, daijōbu(are you alright)?"

"I…I…" Haru could do nothing but stare at his hands in horror.

Ryuga himself then returned to the real world, his armor dematerializing as he turned to the ground, focusing mostly on Haru.

"Congrats on killing your first Rider. And welcome to the Rider War." And with those departing words, Ryuga took his leave.

"Matte(Wait)!" Renji shouted but Ryuga was already gone. Clicking his tongue, Renji turned back to Haru in worry who was now even more shaken up after hearing Ryuga's words.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

The best description in order to describe the Witch's Barrier was that of a bright colored theater. The Familiars that wandered around were like paper cutouts; their body shaped like a bat while their heads were shaped like a top hat with a single eye in the middle.

"Haaaaaaaa!"

*SLASH!*

With a swing of her weapons, Haruka garbed in her Magical Girl outfit slices a Familiar in two before combing her weapons into a double ended spear as she sets her sight on the center of this Witch Barrier.

"The source of this Barrier…is that!" Haruka declares as she sets her sights upon what appears to be a box with closed eyes, meaning the Witch before her has yet to awaken. If she can kill it now, she'll get an easy Grief Seed.

"Take this!" With a mighty battle cry, Haruka leaps towards the sleeping Witch to end its life. But halfway there, the eye on top of the box opens up, signaling the Witch has awaken. "Shoot! I was too late!"

No sooner did she say that did a mysterious liquid burst out and envelop Haruka. With eyes closed, Haru found herself submerged but still able to breathe somehow. But didn't mean she wasn't in danger.

'What is this?' Haruka thought when suddenly…

 _Okay, I'm finished._

'Wha…?'

 _This is probably the best drawing I've done! Mama and Papa will love this!_

'No…stop it!'

 _Onee-chan(Big Sis)…Right…No one expects anything from me…_

'Don't come inside…my head!'

 _You…You don't understand my feelings at all! I hate you, onee-chan!_

'No! That's not…That isn't—!'

"Go away!"

*BOOM!*

With a sound akin to a sonic boom, the mysterious liquid that enveloped Haruka was blasted away by a surprisingly strong shock wave. Despite having been able to breathe in the liquid, Haruka suddenly felt like she hasn't been breathing for more than a minute and starts coughing. Seeing the blond Magical Girl down, the Familiars go to attack her but are intercepted and destroyed by a spear, its movements akin to that of a snake. Haruka, seeing all of this, looks on in surprise as the spear reels back into a single form and lands into the hand of Kyoko who twirls her spear around before resting it on top her shoulder.

"Yo! Hope you don't mind if I take this Witch for myself." Kyoko said as she stands before Haruka.

"Who are…?"

"Are you okay, miss?" Hearing the young voice, Haruka turns to the side and comes face to face with Yuma. She blinks in surprise at how young Yuma is.

"Oh yeah, you might want to duck." Kyoko said before does just that herself.

"Huh?" Haruka blinks in confusion and is even more confused when she sees Yuma cover her ears. That's when the barrel of a cannon was right between Haruka's face and Yuma and the former quickly turns to see Alex, as Zolda, holding the Giga Launcher.

"Cover your ears." Was the only warning Haruka was given before Alex went and fired, the sound ringing Haruka's ears badly as the Witch behind her was struck and flew back.

"Watch where you aim that thing!" Kyoko exclaimed as her hair almost got hit by Alex's attack. Hey, she was still a girl, sue her.

Ignoring what Kyoko said, Alex threw away his weapon and went over to the red head's side to face the Witch.

"Yuma, watch over her." Alex told the young girl who simply nodded and held her staff close to her. At the same time, Alex grabbed his Magna Visor and aimed it the Witch while Kyoko sets her sights and gets into a charging stance.

"We'll take care of this."

* * *

 **And…done! Huh, I finished much faster than I first thought. I am honestly surprised. Anyway, I hope you all loved today's chapter. It felt a bit slow to me at first but it got better the more I wrote so I think this chapter turned out A-Okay. And with this, we finally have our first killed Rider.**

 **Rider Status:**

· **Kamen Rider Ryuki: Haru Yamamoto (My OC)**

· **Kamen Rider Knight: Renji Yoru (My OC)**

· **Kamen Rider Zolda: Alexander Seikatsu (My OC)**

· **Kamen Rider Raia: Takeru Uranaishi (My OC)**

· **Kamen Rider Scissors: Drake Minamoto (OC from Red Liner123) [Killed]**

· **Kamen Rider Gai: Ken Sumora (OC from DragonWarrior74)**

· **Kamen Rider Ouja: Kazuto Muto (OC from RedRat8)**

· **Kamen Rider Tiger: Shou Kagamine (OC from ValvraveRider17)**

· **Kamen Rider Imperer: Takahiro Hanamura (OC from Heisei255)**

· **Kamen Rider Odin: (Already filled, but will not be named to avoid spoilers)**

· **Alternative: Mitchell Turner (OC from jetslinger333)**

· **Alternative Zero: Yuki (OC from BlazingEdge)**

· **Kamen Rider Verde: Raiden Toujou (OC from DragonWarrior74)**

· **Kamen Rider Ryuga: (Like Odin, filled but will not be named to avoid spoilers)**

· **Kamen Rider Femme: (Filled. It's a surprise)**

· **Kamen Rider Abyss: Lucas Marchal (OC from RedRat8)**

 **Magical Girl Status:**

· **Madoka Kaname: Potential to become Puella Magi**

· **Mami Tomoe: Active**

· **Sayaka Miki: Active**

· **Kyoko Sakura: Active**

· **Homura Akemi: Active**

· **Suzune Amano: Active**

· **Arisa Narumi: Active**

· **Chisato Shion: [Killed]**

· **Haruka Kanade: Active**

· **Matsuri Hinata: Active**

· ' **?':**

· **Oriko Mikuni: Active**

· **Kirika Kure: Active but injured**

· **Yuma Chitose: Active**

 **And this is the current status of all characters so far. I'm pretty sure some of you know who the '?' is but if you don't, take a guess. And shout out to Red Liner123 for letting me use his OC. I'm sorry he isn't in the story for long but I must thank you none the less for giving me a character to work with. I hope I used him as best I could do and I hope the fight between him and Haru was fair. In any case, that's all I have to say for now. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride!**


	12. Wish 12: The Encounter of Two Teams

**Hello fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart finally back to deliver another chapter of Ryuki Haru's story! So sorry I've been gone for so long a lot's been going on but things are getting better. I've already gotten out of school by the time this is published so hooray for me! But enough about me, let's get to the story. But first, the disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. Any songs or anything familiar also belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Alright, before we begin, let's do a little recap. Kure Kirika, the black Magical Girl assassin had attacked Mami and Takeru while Haru had fought with Drake, Kamen Rider Scissors. In the end, Mami and Takeru worked together to beat Kirika but at the last second, the girl was saved by Oriko and another Rider! Not only that but Haru managed to defeat Drake but the bot's Contract was broken and right before everyone's eyes, he was devoured by his previous Contract Monster and Haru is left to bear the sin of having killed someone.**

 **Now that we're all caught up now, let's get down to things. Let's Ride! If you do not fight, then you won't survive!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **ADVENT**

 _"Telepathy"_

"Reflection"

* * *

 **Wish 12: The Encounter of Two Teams**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"I forgot about savior's boyfriend. How careless of me. But what a surprise, I didn't know there were other Riders."

"I'm sure you know, not everyone has the same kind of life. Not everyone can go to a school, learn, and then go to a college. People need money for that. And that's exactly what I'm fighting for."

"A White Magical Girl…"

"Tomoe Mami and Uranaishi Takeru, we'll meet again, I'm sure. And you two will soon come to realize your own foolishness then."

"The name's Kamen Rider Gai. Thought I should let you know. Seeing as we're both Riders, I'm sure we'll meet up again. Until then, try not to die."

"No! The Contract—!"

"Watch and learn, kid. I'm about to show you just exactly what you signed up for."

"Yo! Hope you don't mind if I take this Witch for myself."

"Who are…?"

* * *

 **(Now)**

"Haruka! Haruka!"

"Matsuri, stop that. You're gonna look weird shouting that loud." Arisa said as she, Matsuri, and Takahiro.

"But how else are we gonna find her?" Matsuri said as all around them were people. Today was quite crowded so unless she called out her friend's name, it would be hard to locate their leader.

Instead of answering her friend, Arisa turned to Takahiro and asked, "Are you sure you saw her leave the school?"

"I was literally right there." Takahiro said. "I called out to her because she looked distressed about something but she completely ignored me and just left school grounds. Do you girls happen to know what's wrong with her?"

Said girls simply shared looks with one another as they can guess what was distressing their friend. Takahiro easily saw this and said, "Is it about the argument you had at the funeral?"

"P-Probably…" Arisa said a bit nervously but didn't deny it. "I said some pretty harsh things to her so I want to apologize to her as soon as possible."

"So you want to make up with her." Takahiro summarized as she smiled at the girl. "That's good. It be nice if you two can make up with one another."

"U-Urusai(Shut up)!" Arisa exclaimed with a blushed face.

Both Takahiro and Matsuri smiled at the pinkette as the latter commented, "You really can't be honest with your feelings."

"I said shut up! I want to apologize so I'm gonna apologize! That's all!" Arisa exclaimed once again before she walks ahead of the group a bit. She did this to make sure Takahiro couldn't see her face as the boy had commented that her thoughts could easily be reflected on her face.

'What happened with Chisato wasn't Haruka's fault. I shouldn't have lashed out like that.' Arisa thought as she clenched one of her hands into a fist, squeezing tightly. 'If I had noticed sooner, if I had been stronger, then Chisao would be…' She was the closest out everyone and yet she still failed.

Unknown to her, Matsuri had seen her friend clench her fist an she could guess what she was thinking about.

'Arisa…'

"So, how are you holding up?"

"Eh?" Matsuri jumped a little when Takahiro suddenly spoke to her.

"How're you holding up? With Chisato's…death." The teen struggled with that last word a little, showing his reluctance to bring up the subject.

"Oh!" Matsuri was surprised by the question but responded nonetheless. "Y-Yes! I'm doing alright, I guess."

"You guess?" Takahiro raised an eyebrow at the girl who hung her head down.

"It's just...hard to take in. That Chisato's really gone." Matsuri said, her tone filled with depression.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Takahiro said as he too looked down in sadness. "Shou's taking it pretty hard too. Honestly, I'm afraid he might do something drastic and try to find the killer himself."

"He'll what?" Matsuri looked up at her friend in surprise. There's no way her friend, Shou, would do something like that. He can't. The killer was like her and the other girls, a Magical Girl.

"That's why I'm trying to keep an eye on him. To make sure he doesn't do anything crazy." Takahiro said. "He's a good guy but he let's his emotions get the better of him sometimes. And right now, it's one of those times."

"He's that angry?" Matsuri and Takahiro just nodded.

"Hey, isn't that our uniform?" Suddenly, Arisa spoke up, getting the other two to look ahead to see a girl wearing the same uniform as Arisa and Matsuri. In fact, said girl was none other than...

"Su-Suzune-chan..." Matsuri muttered. If the girl was out here then that must mean...

Before Matrusi could finish her thought, Arisa suddenly took off running, no doubt going after Arisa.

"Ah! Arisa, wait!" Matsuri called out but her call fell to deaf ears as the girl was already ahead of her.

"What's wrong with Arisa?" Takahiro said, reminding Matsuri that the boy was still here as the two ran after Arisa.

'Oh no! If Hiro-kun is still here then our secret will get revealed!' Matsuri thought as she acts quickly to stop the boy.

Meanwhile, in the alleyway that Suzune just walked into, the girl walked at a calm pace as her face was still stoic as ever. Footsteps could be heard behind her and Suzune heard them coming the second they entered the alleyway. Wind and dust blew as Suzune changed into her Magical Girl attire and her sword appeared in her hand just in time for her to spin around and block the scythe of a transformed Arisa.

"Remember me, you bitch!" Arisa exclaimed loudly, her voice filled with nothing but anger.

* * *

 **(Insert: Connect by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me)** The song starts with the camera rising up to show two figures, a boy and a girl as they were surrounded by glistening mirrors.

 **(Wo toji tashikameru)** The boy and girl turned out to be none other than Haru Yamamoto and Madoka Kaname back to back.

 **(Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** Madoka's hair shadowed over her eyes as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears while Haru tightly but gently held one of her hands in comfort while the other hand was holding onto Ryuki's Deck Box. In the mirrors their reflections differ from themselves as Madoka's reflections showed her in her Magical Girl outfit while Haru's reflection was that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Suddenly, the mirrors shatter into pieces as the title appeared.

 **(Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo)** Haru along with Renji, Alex, and Takeru all wake up to start the day, still a bit groggy, but got up nonetheless.

 **(Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** The four boys brushed their teeth side by side before the scene fast forwards to them finishing putting on their school uniform before rushing out the door.

 **(Afuredashita fuan no kage wo)** The boys are seen running as fast as they can as to not be late for school when Haru notices something up ahead. Up ahead, Madoka along with Sayaka and Hitomi were seen smiling at the approaching group.

 **(Nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou)** The four slowed down to a stop and walked with the girls to school. Not too far from them, Mami is seen walking by herself to school, Kyoko was nearby eating as always, and Homura was walking from a distance, looking at the group, but more specifically, Madoka. While the rest of the group talked with one another, Haru and Madoka glanced at one another smiled.

 **(Tomedonaku kizamareta)** The scene changes to show Madoka with Kyoko and Mami to her right and Sayaka and Homura to her left all transforming into their Magical Girl outfits before they go to fight a Witch.

 **(Toki ha ima hajimari tsuge)** Haru and the boys try to run up to them, but are stopped by mirrors. They bang on the mirrors to get the girls, but they didn't hear or notice them as they were too busy fighting.

 **(Kawaranai omoi wo nose)** The boys bang and bang on the mirrors stopping them before Haru had enough and punched the thing, surprised to see that he had formed a crack. He continues to punch and punch the mirror in front of him, forming cracks as the others followed his lead, getting the same results.

 **(Tozasareta tobira akeyou)** They throw punch after punch before finally, they all throw one single punch that brakes the mirrors right in front of them before they dash through as when they passed, they all had transformed; Ryuki for Haru, Knight for Renji, Zolda for Alex, and Raia for Takeru.

 **(Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** Just when Sayaka was about to get hit, Knight swoops in and saves her just in time, holding Sayaka in a bridal position as his Contract Monster, Darkwing providing him wings to fly. Mami jumps back to avoid an attack when a whip wraps around her waist and pulls her to safety as the culprit was none other than Raia who caught her in his arms while they rode on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. An arm was about to grab Kyoko when it was shot. Looking behind her, Kyoko saw that it was Zolda who had shot the arm as his Contract Monster, Magnugiga stood behind him.

 **(Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha)** Multiple hands went to grab both Madoka and Homura when suddenly flames burned the hands away as appearing from the flame were both Ryuki and Ryuga as the red Rider stood in front of Madoka protectively while the black Rider did the same for Homura as both Riders had their Contract Monsters, Dragreder and Dragblacker float next to them, ready for battle.

 **(Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru)** All the Riders prepare to execute their Final Vents while the girls prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Witch.

 **(Dakara kowakunai)** Suddenly, in Haru's eyes, he sees the shadow images of the other Riders participating in the Rider War before he jumps up with Dragreder coiling around him.

 **(Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** In quick shots, all the Riders unleash their Final Vents with the girls unleash their great attacks before the scene changes to a puddle where all five Rider Decks laid on as the reflection showed the girls' Soul Gems. Ryuga's reflected Homura's, Raia's reflected Mami's, Zolda reflected Kyoko's, Knight reflected Sayaka's, and Ryuki's reflected Madoka's as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Witch's Barrier)**

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

Gunshots were fired from Alex's Magna Visor as the energy bullets flew and struck the body of the Witch. Said Witch had a body shaped similar to that of a cartoonish looking caterpillar with eyes lining its body as it was still connected to the box Haruka had tried to destroy earlier. Alex's bullets seemed to have an effect as the Witch cried out in pain before charging towards the Rider with the intent to ram the boy. It never reached him for from above came down Kyoko, spear pointed down as her weapon plunged straight through the Witch as the force of her drop attack forced the Witch to slam down on the ground. It soon recovered and lifted its body up before spinning around to get Kyoko off of it though said girl jumped off on her own and landed right next to Alex.

"This Witch is surprisingly easy." Kyoko commented, resting her spear on her shoulder.

"Then we can end this quickly." Alex said as he drew a card from his Advent Deck but not before calling over to Yuma. "How is she?"

"She's fine! Nothing to worry about!" Yuma responded back as she stood by Haruka's side, healing whatever wounds the blond Magical Girl might have sustained though there really wasn't any serious injuries on the girl which made the small child happy. She rather use her healing magic on Kyoko and Alex than anyone else.

"That's good." Alex said as he placed the card he had onto the hidden slot of his Visor.

 **SHOOT VENT**

"So tell me why we saved her?" Kyoko asked as the Giga Cannons appeared onto Alex's shoulders.

"I told you didn't I? If I see someone in trouble then I'm gonna help them." Alex as he raised his Magna Visor, still intent on using it along with the new cannons on his shoulders.

"I thought you weren't the hero type?"

"I'm not." Alex pulled the trigger and an energy bullet was fired from his gun. At the same time, the cannons on his shoulders fired and the struck the Witch destroying parts of its body and making it cry in pain again. Kyoko then took that as her cue to rush in in order to finish the job.

Getting in close to the Witch, Kyoko came to a stop before swinging her spear around and sliced off the Witch's caterpillar-like body from the strange box, making the whole body fall down to the ground as it ow had nothing to make it stand up.

"You're finished!" Kyoko declared as she raised her spear over the body to finish it off. But suddenly, just when she was about to plunge her spear into the body, the strange box suddenly let out a strange liquid that surprised and enveloped Kyoko. Kyoko only managed to get out a curse before she was swallowed by the strange liquid and dragged into the box.

"Kyoko!" Yuma screamed in extreme worry.

"Crap!" Alex cursed as he ran to save the red headed Magical Girl. But as he approached the box, suddenly, the body of the Witch moved on its own, becoming that strange liquid as well as it swallowed up Alex and before he could curse himself, he found himself surrounded by darkness.

'Shit. Didn't think that Witch could move its body even when separated from that strange box. It's probably a part of its body as well.' Alex thought as he tried to think of how to get out of this situation.

That was until the sound of mocking laughter was heard all around him. Alex only blinked but in that instant, he was surround by eyes and mouths. The mouths were all laughing as if to mock and laugh at him. The eyes were the same, the way they looked at him as if he was some kind of funny joke.

"What's so funny?" Alex said, feeling very annoyed as he raised his gun and went to shoot one of the mocking eyes...

 _It's decided then. Your brother shall be the one to inherit the family business and fortune._

Only he couldn't pull the trigger for suddenly, memories started playing in his mind like a broken movie tape. He knew these memories well.

 _I'm no longer the heir!? What do you mean!? I'm the oldest here! I should be the one getting everything!_

Alex knew these memories well. After all...

 _You know exactly why you're no longer the heir._

These are his memories.

 _So what if I'm a little sick? Just pay to get me treated and I'll be good as new!_

 _It's not that simple, Alex. This cancer of yours is developing too fast. A normal doctor wouldn't be able to keep up. That's why I thought it was best to make your little brother the heir instead._

 _...So that's it? You've already decided that I'm a dead man?_

 _Alex, it's not like that._

 _Bullshit! Why else would you make Edward the heir! You and mother have already written me off as a lost cause!_

 _I didn't say that-Alex! Get back here! Where are you going!?_

 _Why should you care? Since I'm already dead to you, I'm gonna do whatever I want!_

 _Alex! Alex! Come back!_

"...Tch!" Alex clicked his tongue in annoyance as he could feel anger bubbling inside of him. Lifting his head up, the mouths around him were still laughing and the eyes were still mocking him.

"Have you laughed enough yet?" The second he spoke up did the laughing stop and the eyes looked at him in surprise, no doubt shocked that Alex was no effected by the memories that had been forcibly brought up to the surface of his mind.

"I hope you've had your fair share of laughter because now, you're dead!" Alex shouted as without even moving an inch, the Giga Cannons on his shoulders fired and struck the many eyes and mouths that surrounded him, causing cries of pain to echo all around him.

"What's the matter? Don't like that? Then have another-!"

 _Listen, Father._

"Huh?" Alex stopped his attacks when a familiar voice suddenly appeared in his head.

 _I defeated another Witch today. I saved someone who was about to commit suicide._

Then, as if someone had switched tapes, memories that were not his own played in his head. He found himself in some sort of office with all the lights turned off. The only source of light came from an open door and at that door was none other than Kyoko though Alex could see that the girl was a bit younger than the one he knew.

 _You wanted to destroy the root of all the misfortune and sadness in the world. We Magical Girls are steadily cutting away at the root. That can't be a bad thing, right?_

Through the memory, Alex made out who he guessed was Kyoko's father. The man wore clergy clothes, confirming what Mami had said about Kyoko coming from a religious family. Mami had said Kyoko's family were good people yet the man that was Kyoko's father was surrounded by bottles of sake. That alone was enough to set alarms off in Alex's head.

 _You know, father, I still love everything you preached. That's why I was so glad when everyone began listening to what you had to say. After all, you had always been saddened by the misfortune of this world, and I finally got to see you happy. I..._

 _That's all an illusion you created, isn't it?_

For the first time, Kyoko's father spoke. Alex could tell the man was mad drunk from the way he sounded.

 _Everyone who came to this church was there not because of their faith, but because they had been led astray by the powers of a Witch. Those poor souls. Did you then plan to take the lives of those you bewitched? Were they the sacrifices for your contract with the devil? That you, daughter of a clergyman, would sell your soul to the devil..._

Already Alex didn't like where this conversation was going. He wondered what had happened to have led to this but he continued to watch the memory play before him. Perhaps he'll get answers then.

 _Like I keep telling you, Witches and Magical Girls are different! We don't kill anyone! Please, believe what I'm saying! I'm not a Witch!_

 _...from the very beginning you paid no heed to my teachings. You thought that my teachings were mad ramblings that would save no one...did you not? Ah, indeed. That's just right. I have not the power to bring salvation to the world. I gave a Witch a chance to take advantage of me. It's not your fault. All the blame rests with me._

Suddenly, the surroundings started to waver and static like a broken TV screen. Alex wondered what was going on but his attention was still on the conversation in front of him.

 _What do you...That's not...father...that-_

 _What's not? With your power, you can cut away the root of misfortune and sadness? If I were to lend my ear to such an insinuation, you may as well vituperate me for being such a useless father._

Alex felt his eyes widen as the surroundings were getting even more staticy as the scene before him changed from what was in front of him to what can only be described as a tragedy.

 _What are you going to do now? Even without your father, you can bring salvation unto the world? You crush the faith of the people and lead them astray - Is that not the work of a laughing devil? You fail to even recognize what you have wrought, merrily telling tales of your exploits._

 _No...father...mother...Momo..._

The static soon stopped as the surroundings have completely changed. Before him was a wide eyed Kyoko staring at a sight that would scar anyone for life. On the ground was a woman and a little girl in a pool of their own blood. Through Kyoko's memories, Alex identified them as Kyoko's mother and little sister. As for her father, he was hanging from a noose, having committed suicide as a bloody knife laid right under him, no doubt the tool used to kill Kyoko's mother and sister. That's when Alex realized what had happened. Kyoko's father had killed his own wife and child before committing suicide, leaving Kyoko to see the aftermath.

 _What should I call you if not a Witch?_

And just like that, the memories came to an end and Alex was left with a feeling of horror and having intruded upon Kyoko's personal space. He did not doubt this memory was one Kyoko kept locked up tightly in her mind and he just watched it like it had been some rental movie. At the same time, he could not help but feel horrified at what Kyoko had experienced and wondered how she went through everyday with this on her shoulders. It certainly overshadowed anything he ever experienced.

But suddenly, the mouths and eyes that had surrounded him starting laughing again, as if what had just happened was some sort of joke to them. And that alone sent Alex over the edge.

"What..." All laughing stopped once against all eyes and mouths looked down at Alex who was shaking. At first they thought he was shaking in fear but it was, in fact, from rage as he spun around and shouted at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?"

*BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!*

*BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!*

With a roar, Alex fired his Giga Cannons at the many mouths and eyes surrounding him, causing explosions everywhere before he raised his Magna Visor up into the air and squeezed down the trigger as energy bullets machine gunned out of his gun. So much was happening that Alex didn't know that the explosions he was making were causing a big enough shockwave to blow away all the liquid that trapped him until he saw the color of the Witch's Barrier and the sound of Yuma's voice.

"Alex!" Said Rider stopped roaring and firing his gun when he heard the young Magical Girl call out his name. Turning he barely had time to catch and pouncing Yuma who instantly starting hugging him. "You're alright! You're alright!"

"Yes, I'm alright. Calm down, Yuma." Alex said as he set the girl down while Haruka made her way up to him.

"Are you alright?" The blond Magical Girl asked. "This little one here has been trying to rescue you from that liquid with her shockwaves to no avail when the stuff on you suddenly exploded."

"I'm fine." Alex said before looking down at Yuma. "Sorry for worrying you. And thanks for trying to save me."

"Your welcome, but now we need to save Kyoko!" Yuma said, pointing over to the strange box that Alex figured as the main body of the Witch. Just as he was about to shoot it with his gun, there was noticeable movement form inside before the top lid of the Witch bursts open and out came Kyoko, flipping in midair before landing on the ground on her knees. At the sight of her did Yuma run over to the red head.

"Kyoko!" Alex and Haruka quickly followed after the young girl and made it over to Kyoko's side.

"Hey, Red! You okay?" Alex asked as he offered a hand to the kneeling girl but she didn't accept it as she got up on her own.

"No," Kyoko then raised her head, allowing everyone to see the pure rage burning in her eyes. "I'm pissed off!"

"...What a coincidence." Alex said as he drew a card form his Advent Deck and placed it in the slot of his Visor. "So am I."

 **ADVENT**

A mirror appeared before the group before Alex's Contract Monster, Magnugiga, appeared from it, surprising Haruka as this was the first time she's ever seen anything like the Contract Monster.

"Alex, are you gonna blow things up again?" Yuma asked, remembering the time where she first met Alex and Kyoko.

"I am." Alex said as he drew another card from his Deck and inserted it into his Visor.

 **FINAL VENT**

At that announcement did Magnugiga raise both its arms and the cannons on its feet dropped down as its chest opened up to reveal the weapons of mass destruction inside. Haruka felt her eyes widening the the size of dinner plates as she saw the inside of the Contract Monster while the Witch, sending extreme danger heading her way, moved to run only for a spear to be thrown at it, hitting its shadow and from the shadow came red chains the wrapped and binded the Witch in place.

"There. I made it so it can't run." Kyoko, her hand extended out from when she had thrown her spear, said as she lowered her hand and said to the Rider, "Now blow the thing up to kingdom come. I don't even want to see a speck of dust left of it except for the Grief Seed.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Alex said as he inserted his Magna Visor into the slot behind Magnugiga before all the weapons on the Contract Monster charged and glowed up.

"You might want to take cover." Yuma told Haruka before she ran away herself. Not knowing what was even going on, Haruka looked between the running Yuma and the pair before her that refused to move away. She then chose to follow after Yuma and she was glad she did for by the time she joined Yuma's cover...

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The world exploded in her eyes.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in the Real World)**

*CLANG!*

"Amano Suzune!" Arisa exclaimed loudly, her voice filled with pure anger as her scythe collided with Suzune's sword.

Suzune said nothing as she blocked the scythe and pushed it back along with its wielder. Arisa gritted her teeth as she twirled her scythe around before charge again to the Magical Girl assassin. Said assassin watched her opponent swing her scythe at her but she remained calm as always as she raised her sword and blocked the deadly gardening tool as the two girls entered a deadlock.

"I heard about you from Matsuri." Arisa gritted through her teeth as she tried to overpower Suzune. "I don't know why you're doing this mystery transfer student thing and frankly I don't really give a damn! You killed Chisato and that's enough reason for me to crush you!"

Suzune didn't say anything at first, simply raising her left foot and kicking Arisa away from her before the girl spoke up for the first time.

"You still can't win against me. And I don't have time to deal with you right now. I have some business with Kanade Haruka."

Arisa's eyes widen in surprise before they narrow in understanding.

"I see. So this time you're targeting Haruka. I won't let you!" Arisa grips her scythe tightly as she goes to charge at Suzune again, if it weren't for a familiar voice speaking up.

"What's going on here!?" Arisa stops her charge as her eyes widen at the familiar voice. Turning around, she sees none other than Takahiro along with a apologetic Matsuri.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop him." Matsuri apologized.

"Arisa? Is that you?" Takahiro said, looking at Arisa in her magical Girl outfit.

'Shit! I was so focused on trying to get to Amano that I completely forgot that Hiro-kun was with us!' Arisa thought as she felt like hitting herself for how stupid she was.

'That's weird.' Suzune thought as she looked at Takahiro. 'I could have sworn I set up a barrier around this place. The only ones who should be able to pass through are other Magical Girls.'

Arisa looked between Suzune and Takahiro, the former still stoic faced while the latter's face demanded answers. Arisa scratched her head in frustration before coming to a decision.

"Grrragh! I'll explain later!" Arisa exclaims before focusing back on Suzune. "Matsuri! This bitch is after Haruka!"

"Nani(What)!?" Matsuri looks at her friend in disbelief before looking towards Suzune in surprise. Her face was, again, still stoic as the girl made no attempt to deny Arisa's claim.

"Back me up!" Arisa called out to her friend again.

Matsuri responded by taking her her Soul Gem as a look of determination developed on her face.

"Hiro-kun, we'll explain everything later. For now, stand back."

"What?" Was the only thing Takahiro could say before Matsuri transformed into her Magical Girl attire right before his eyes, surprising him greatly.

Suzune watches as Matsuri joins Arisa's side. All the girl does is simply raise her sword and said, "No matter how many times you come at me, the end results will be the same. It's foolish."

"We'll just have to see about that!" Arisa said as she and Matsuri both charge towards the Magical Girl Assassin who's only response was to hold her sword with both hands.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with Oriko)**

"There. That's the best that I can do right now."

Oriko doesn't respond back to the doctor immediately, instead looking over at Kirika and her condition. That girl had bandages wrapped around her body to the point that it looked like a makeshift shirt while more bandages were wrapped around her right leg. Yet despite the wrappings, spots that indicated blood could be seen from the spot where Kirika received her kneecap shot from Mami and if one were to flip her around, they could see red spots decorating the bandages on her back. All in all, Kirika was in pretty bad condition.

"The bleeding hasn't stopped." Oriko stated before turning to the doctor. "Why?"

"These wounds can't be healed normally." The doctor said as said doctor was quite young. "The Magical Girl she fought earlier had struck her weak spot, her Soul Gem. And the damage that her Soul Gem sustained is being reflected onto Kirika's body."

"Heh, damn. Your opponent got you good, Kirika." A boy who was slightly older than both of the girls taunted the injured Magical Girl.

"Urusei(Shut up)!" Kirika exclaimed angrily at the boy before wincing as her wounds flared up a bit.

Said boy was, as said before, slightly older than the girls making his age being around 16 or 17. He has black spiky hair with green streaks to them and has jade green colored eyes. He was dressed quite casually, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a white baseball shirt with black sleeves and had the picture of a charging rhino depicted on the front.

"I'd advise you not to antagonize her, Ken." The doctor said to the teenage boy.

The boy, now named Ken, held up his hand sin mock surrender. "Whatever you say, doc."

"I'm sorry, Oriko." Kirika suddenly said. "I messed up. That Tomoe Mami is something else."

"You know her name?" Ken asked.

"I heard of her from some guys at school. She's pretty popular." Kirika explained.

"So she goes to your school. That's quite the coincidence." Ken commented, remembering that Kirika herself attended Mitakihara Middle School but skipped classes so much it was rare for the black Magical Girl to go to class. Though said rare times were actually Oriko telling her to go to school so her grades didn't slip.

"So, is she strong? She beat you after all." Ken asked with a curious look that bordered on predatory.

"She's unlike any other girls I met so far. She's definitely been a Magical Girl for quite a long time." Kirika said. "That Tomoe Mami is an elite."

"Oh really?" A vicious smile formed on Ken as he then asked, "And what about that Rider with her?"

"Uranaishi Takeru is his name and he's pretty popular himself. All the girls talk about him." Kirika then scoffed. "It's pathetic and annoying how all those girls babble on and on about him. And it's all because he can supposedly see the future."

"What?" Oriko looked at Kirika in surprise. That last part had gotten her attention. "You're saying he can see into the future?"

"Supposedly, but I don't buy it." Kirika said.

"And yet you believe in Oriko's ability to see into the future?" Ken pointed out the contradiction.

"She got that ability when she became a Magical Girl. That makes it way more believable." Kirika retorted.

"How does that make it more believable? It's magic!"

"It just does! But I guess a muscle brain idiot like you wouldn't understand."

"Oh you are just asking to be more injured!"

While the two were arguing in the background, Oriko hummed to herself as she was in thought. After a while, she turns to the doctor.

"Toujou-san. How goes the process of the Pseudo-Rider system?"

The doctor that was now known as Toujou played with the silver locks of his hair as he thinks for a moment before speaking. "I'm only about twenty-five percent finished with the system. I need more data if I want to proceed further and there's only so much Ken here can offer."

Oriko hummed again as she thinks about what to do. But she only had to think for a few seconds before she finally decides on what she wants to do.

"Ken." The mentioned boy who was pinning Kirika down as said girl couldn't do much in her injured state looked up at Oriko who suddenly called out to him. "Come with me. There's somewhere I want to do and I'd like you do accompany me."

"What!?" Kirika exclaimed in disbelief while Ken simply smirked.

Ken then threw a mocking smirk at the injured girl and said, "Looks like I'll be the one protecting Oriko this time." And with that, he went over to the girls side as the two went to leave.

"Wait, Oriko! Don't take that idiot! Take me! I can still fight!" Kirika insisted as she goes to get up but Toujou pushed her back down.

"You will not be moving from this bed."

"But-!"

"No but's."

"Kirika," Hearing her name, the girl turns to Oriko who was already at the door. Oriko gives her a smile and says, "Do not worry. I'll be fine. You just focus on getting better, okay?"

"O-Okay..." With reluctance, Kirika laid back down on the bed. Oriko smiles at her before she and Ken take their leave. But not before Toujou speaks up.

"Ken," Hearing his name, the teen in question turns around and catches something thrown at him by the doctor. "You nearly forgot something.

"Oops! Hehe, thanks doc." Ken said, waving with the hand that he used to catch the item thrown at him before he followed after Oriko. As for what was thrown at him...

It was an Advent Deck with the insignia of a rhino in gold.

* * *

 **(Alleyway)**

Back in the alleyway that Suzune and the other girls were in, said girl was still fighting both Arisa and Matsuri. From her left came Matsuri who threw her gauntlet covered hands at her but the Magical Girl Assassin was faster than the girl and stopped her punch with her sword and held the fist back with minimum effort. But then, from behind came Arisa aiming for Suzune's back. But the girl already knew what to do. Pumping strength into her arms, Suzune pushed Matsuri's fist back, spun around and swung her sword, blocking Arisa's scythe before a flaming explosion occur ed the second the two weapons struck each other, getting cries of surprise from both Arisa and Matsuri as they were both pushed back from the sudden explosion.

"Dammit!" Arisa cursed as she skidded back before coming to a stop. There was also another reason why she cursed. The fight had been going on for a good couple of minutes, about five minutes or so if she had to guess, but she and Matsuri has yet to land any real damage to Suzune. So, seeing as regular attackers were doing no good, Arisa came to a decision.

"I wasn't able to use this last time since I didn't have a chance, but now that's it come to this..." Arisa doesn't finish as she instead grips her scythe tightly and a red-pinkish aura appeared around her.

"Arisa! That's...!" Matsuri cries out in surprise.

"Don't try to stop me, Matsuri!" Arisa yells over to the girl. "If I don't do this then we're done for!"

"What is she doing?" Takahiro, still here and hiding behind a few trash cans, wondered out loud as he watched the fight.

"Let's do this...Boost!" Arisa shouted that last word, causing the aura around her to disperse but it didn't vanish as a thin hot pink line outlined her entire form. "Here I come!" And with that declaration, Arisa charges towards Suzune.

Not knowing what Arisa had done, Suzune chose to play defensive against the scythe wielding Magical Girl. The scythe was swung towards her, aiming for her shoulder so she raised her sword to block and successfully did it but Suzune's eyes widen a little when she felt herself buckle under the strength of the attack. The scythe was pulled back before second later it came back, this time aiming for her neck. Suzune held up her sword before leaning back as her sword blocked the incoming attack but when the scythe struck her sword, she could feel her arms vibrating.

'She enhanced her physical ability using magic. I see.' Suzune noted in her mind as she quickly identified the type of magic Arisa was using. 'Enhancement Magic. That's what it is.'

"Haaaaaa!" Arisa let out a cry as she swung her scythe downward and Suzune held up her sword again to block and did, but she was sent skidding backwards from Arisa's enhanced strength. She could also feel herself stunned from that last attack. Arisa sees this and calls out to her friend.

"Matsuri! Now!"

"Got it!" Matsuri responded back as she was behind the shaken Suzune, a fist reeled back and ready to be released.

' They got her.' Takahiro thought but he wasn't so sure of the girls' victory. The reason being, 'Why is that girl still so calm?'

Indeed, despite the situation she was in, Suzune was still as calm and stoic as ever. She knew she couldn't dodge both girls in time so she instead resorted to her magic.

"Too bad, but your time is up." Suzune said as she holds up her sword. "Kage-"

*ZWOOOO!*

Before Suzune could finish what she was going to say, space itself suddenly shifted, causing Arisa and Matsuri to stop before they could finish Suzune off as fierce wind blew, surprising everyone further.

"What's going on?" Takahiro thought/shouted out loud as he wondered what was going on. But the girls all knew what was happening.

"Shit! A Witch at a time like this!?" Arisa cursed as she readied herself. Suzune and Matsuri readied themselves too as the winds died down, but instead of a Witch appearing, what appeared right before everyone were none other than Kyoko, Alex still as Zolda, Yuma, and Haruka who was on her knees looking at Alex in disbelief. Did I also forget to mention that everyone was covered in a bit of soot?

"Mission Complete." Alex said as he lowered his Magna Visor gun.

"You can say that again." Kyoko said, smirking as she flicked a newly acquired Grief Seed into the air before catching it.

"Yatta(Hooray)! Alex and Kyoko are the best!" Yuma cheered as she left Haruka's side to run up to the pair.

"What the heck?" Arisa said, confused as to what was going on and where did these three come from. But that was until she and Matsuri saw Haruka with them.

"Haruka!"

"Hm?" Hearing the girls shout, the three finally took notice of the three Magical Girls in the alleyway they were in. Kyoko looked between them and Haruka before asking the latter, "Friends of yours?"

Haruka, who looked to be in shock, snapped out of it and saw her friends. "Arisa? Matsuri?"

The two mentioned girls quickly run over to their side and check to see if their friend/leader was alright.

"Haruka! Daijōbu(Are you alright)? Are you hurt? Should I heal you?" Matsuri asked, constantly throwing new questions out as she raised her hand, ready for healing.

"I-I'm fine, really." Haruka insisted, pushing Matsuri's hands down.

"But you're covered in soot!"

"I'm said I'm fine. I'm not injured."

"What the heck happened? You just popped up out of no where covered in soot with these three weirdos." Arisa asked as she pointed a thumb over to Kyoko, Alex, and Yuma. She knew the two girls were Magical Girls as it was pretty obvious but she didn't know what Alex was though she made sure to keep a wary eye on the Rider's gun.

"Hey!" Kyoko cried out as she dusted off some of the soot on her. "If anyone's a weirdo over here it's this guy." She then pointed her spear at Alex.

"And why am _I_ the weirdo?" Alex asked a bit angirly as he too was dusting himself off

"I don't think you're weird, Alex." Yuma said as Alex got to dusting her off after he was done with himself.

"Thank you, Yuma." Alex thanked the girl while patting her head, getting a cute giggle out of the child.

"I was attacked by a Witch." Haruka explained, driving the attention away from the three so she could properly explain things to her friends. "These three appeared and saved me."

"Really?" Matsuri said before she and Arisa looked over to the three only to see Alex pointing his Magna Visor at Suzune, reminding them that they were still fighting with the Magical Girl assassin.

"And mind explaining what the heck you're doing here?" Alex asked as he made sure to have one finger on the trigger, ready to be pulled at a moment's notice should the girl in front of him do anything.

Suzune didn't speak at first, glancing over at Haruka for a split second, before speaking. "I was just on my way home."

"Oh really?" The sound of a hammer being pulled back was heard, making Suzune turn her head to see none other than Mami behind her in her Magical Girl attire with a musket aimed at her head. "Were you going to use your magic just get back home? That's quite a poor way to use one's magic."

"Who are-?"

"A Magical Girl dressed in grey and wielding a sword with an orange blade." Mami interrupted Suzune before she could finish. "Your appearance matches perfectly with what Yoru-san told me. So you're the other girl that's been going around and killing other Magical Girls."

Suzune made no attempt to deny Mami's claim as she looked left and right. She was boxed in. She went to jump up to the roof of a building but glint of the sun reflecting off something made her loop up to see Takeru now as Raia with his Evil Crossbow in hand and aimed at Suzune, one finger on the trigger in case Suzune made the attempt to move.

"Don't think you can run. You have a lot to answer for and I've got a couple of questions I'd like to ask you myself." Mami said, confident that she had Suzune trapped.

Suzune looked at her surroundings and accessed the situation. Behind her was Mami with a musket aimed at her head. In front of her was Alex with his Magna Visor aimed right at her while in the back both Arisa and Matsuri looked ready to charge at her again, the former more so than the latter. And up above was Takeru with his Evil Crossbow aimed at her. As said before she was boxed in. But that didn't mean she had a way to escape.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Suzune stoically said before raising her said and muttered, "Kagerō(Heat Shimmer)."

Seeing that Suzune was up to something, Mami, Takeru, and Alex all fired at the girl but to their surprise, their bullets never reached her for before everyone's eyes, the girl had vanished as Mami's and Alex's bullet passed by one another while Takeru's high pressurized water bullet struck the spot Suzune was standing at a second ago.

"What the-!?" Arisa cried out in surprise.

"She disappeared..." Matsuri said, also surprised.

"Shit." Alex cursed as he lowered his gun and Mami did too while Takeru threw his crossbow away and jumped down from the building he was on.

"Kyoko, who was that?" Meanwhile, Yuma asked Kyoko as she was confused on what had just happened.

"Someone you shouldn't concern yourself over, but should also stay away." Kyoko said while also warning the young girl. Yuma looked like she still wanted answers but took Kyoko's warning and didn't ask again.

"Alex, Evildiver sensed a Witch earlier so Mami and I rushed over here." Takeru said, explaining why he and Mami were here as said girl walked over to them. "I assume you already took care of it.

Instead of speaking, Alex simply pointed a thumb over to Kyoko who held up the Grief Seed and shot them a mocking smirk. Takeru and Mami professionally ignored it, much to Kyoko's anger.

"Alright, that's it!" Arisa suddenly cried out, getting everyone's attention before she pointed over to the group. "Who the heck are you people?"

"I would like to know that as well." Suddenly, Takahiro made his presence known, reminding Arisa and Matsuri that the boy was still here while everyone else turned to him in surprise.

"Takahiro-san!?" Haruka exclaims in surprise, getting up as she was surprised to see the teenage boy here.

"Shit! Forgot he was here." Arisa cursed quietly, face palming herself at her forgetfulness.

"And you are...?" Alex asked, prompt Takahiro to speak.

"My name is Hanamura Takahiro. And who're you people?"

The group all looked at one another, silently debating what they should do. It was eventually decided that Mami would be the one to speak for the group as said girl stepped forward.

"Relax, we don't mean you or your friends any harm." Mami said, raising her hands to show that she meant no harm before gesturing to the others. "These are my...friends." In truth, she considered Takeru here her friend and like to think Alex as one as well. As for Kyoko, well, was there any need to say anything?

"I'm not her friend, just an acquaintance." Kyoko added in while Yuma stuck out her tongue towards Mami as she still remembered how the girl was suspicious of Kyoko earlier.

"Yes, thank you for clearing that up Sakura-san." Mami said in mock thankfulness before she turned to the other girls. "I don't believe we've ever met."

"No, we haven't." Haruka said as she stepped forth to be the voice of her group. "It's clear that you and those other two girls with you are Magical Girls. Now I don't want to come off as rude but what are you doing here? This part of the city, Hohzuki Town, is under our watch." Magical Girls rarely work together, that was a common knowledge amongst all girls who became a Magical Girl due to the fact that Grief Seeds are not exactly shareable items. Thus it was common for Magical Girls to compete over who got a Grief Seed. But there was another common thing shared among girls.

Territory. If a Magical Girl is powerful enough, they can announce a place such as city or hometown as their territory, their own personal hunting grounds of Witches. Now there's nothing stopping other Magical Girls from entering another one's territory though they should always act with caution. Girls who claim territory usually have the power to back up said claim, one way or another. So when someone walks into their territory, they had good reason to be suspicious.

"My friend and I," Mami gestures to Takeru before continuing. "Had sensed a nearby Witch and came running over here. But it seems we were beaten to the punch."

Once again, Kyoko held up the Grief Seed with a mocking smirk. And once again, Mami chose to ignore her.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say Witch?" Takahiro spoke up and asked.

"Yes, I did. It's what we Magical Girls fight against." Mami said while also feeling like she was back to the day where she was explaining this to Madoka and the others.

"What, hold it." Takahiro held up his hand to stop Mami for a moment. "Magical Girls? As in-I mean, I didn't want to assume, but you're all Magical Girls?" He was looking at every female here when he asked that, more so at his friends.

"Yes, we are Magical Girls through we're quite different than from what TV shows depict us as." Mami said.

Takahiro took a moment to process all that while glancing towards Takeru and Alex. The two Riders saw this and expected the teen to ask about them but to their surprise, he didn't and instead asked, "Was that girl from earlier also a Magical Girl?"

"You mean the one known that escaped just now?" Takahiro nodded. "Yes, she too is a Magical Girl."

"If she's a Magical Girl then why was she fighting with my friends?" Takahiro asked, hoping for some answers.

"That's what I'd like to know as well." Mami said as she turned to the Hohzuki group. "That girl is dangerous. She's been going around causing trouble as of late."

Arisa scoffs. "Tell us something we don't know."

"You sound like you know a bit about her." Haruka pointed out.

"She's caused quite the stir in Mitakihara." Mami said.

"We've been keeping tabs on her ever since one of our friends ran into her." Takeru added in, joining the conversation. "From the way your friend acted, I assume you three have some history with her?"

At that did the Hohzuki group all develop a negative air around them.

"That girl..." Arisa spoke up, gripping the shaft of her weapon tightly. "She killed one of our friends." Arisa then glances over to Takahiro, having no doubt that her friend heard what she said and like she guessed, the boy was wide eyed. He knew what she was talking about.

"I see." Takeru said, not going any further as he could see the depressive air around them. Instead, he asked, "If it's not too much of an inconvenience, I'd like to propose a meeting."

"Huh?" Everyone turned to Takeru in confusion.

"You girls have history with her so you must know some things about her. My friends and I would like to know any information you might have of her. In return, we will tell you what _we_ know about her so far, and maybe even more."

"Oi, oi! What're you doing?" Alex spoke up as he grabbed Takeru by his arm and pulled him down so he could lean in close to him to hear him whisper. "You don't even know these girls! Why the heck are you being so polite with them? Don't we already have our hands full dealing with a certain Magical Girl assassin in black?"

"The situation has changed a little." Takeru said as he pulled his arm back and turned to Kyoko who was minding her own business, uninterested in joining the conversation as she favored looking after Yuma. "You should come too, Sakura-san."

"Oh? Why should I?" Kyoko asked as she leaned a little on her spear. "This little Magical Girl killer in grey is none of my business. So why should I come along too?"

"Because Mami and I had a run in with that white Magical Girl you've been searching for." Takeru said, watching as the red headed girl's eyes widen in surprise before they narrow at him.

"Hoh? You actually had a run in with the girl I've been looking for?" Kyoko stopped leaning on her spear and stood up straight to face Takeru. "Alright then, I'll come to this little gathering you're trying to set up. Name the place and time and I'll be there." She then glances over to the Hohzuki group and gestures to them with her spear. "Assuming those three want to come as well."

Takeru turns to the group and asks, "Well?"

The Hohzuki group all look at one another, deciding whether or not they should accept this proposal. On one hand, they didn't even know these people so they had no reason to trust them. But on the other hand, it seems this group was also familiar with Suzune to an extent and out of the three, Arisa was the one who wanted to know more about her enemy. The more she knew, the better her chances of fighting the Magical Girl assassin next time. Plus, Haruka was saved by two of their members.

"...okay. We'll come to this little meeting." Haruka said, speaking for her group. "Where should we meet up?"

"At the Mitakihara Mall after school tomorrow." Takeru said.

"I'm coming too." Takahiro said.

"Hiro-kun?" Matsuri and the others looked at him in surprise.

"I have no idea what's going on here and I want answers. Specifically from my friends." Takahiro shot a look at said friends who all glanced away to avoid eye contact.

"Well, seeing as you're kinda involved in this already, why not?" Takeru shrugged before turning to Mami to see if she had any complaints. From the shake of her head, she had none.

"Good. Then I'll see you all tomorrow." Takahiro said as he turned to leave.

"Ah! Wait!" Matsuri called out to the boy as she and the other Hohzuki girls ran after the teen, changing back to their uniforms the second they ran out the alleyway. But before they left, Haruka had a few words to share.

"Thank you for saving me back there. I promise to repay you someday."

"Careful, we might hold you up on that." Kyoko said before the blond Magical Girl ran after her friends.

Once they were gone, Alex turned to Takeru and asked, "So what's this change in situation that made you set this up?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow at school." Takeru said as he and Alex removed their Decks from their V-Buckles and changed back to normal. In response, the girls all changed back to their regular attire.

"If we're done here then I'm gonna go now." Kyoko said, taking one of Yuma's hands and leading her out of the alleyway. But before they could leave, Yuma grabbed one of Alex's hand with her free hand, forcing the Rider to come with them much to Kyoko's annoyance. She was not going to sleep together with the boy even if Yuma requested it. That was a one time thing and she was not doing it again.

"I guess I'll see you back at the apartment." Alex said to Takeru before leaving with Kyoko and Yuma with the latter throwing a stink eye to Mami before leaving with the two.

"I don't think Chitose-san likes me very much." Mami said, having seen the look Yuma threw at her.

"Well you were mean to Sakura-san earlier." Takeru said as the two were the last to leave the alleyway. "I'm sure she'll get over it over time."

"I hope so." Mami said. "Chitose-san is very young yet she decided to become a Magical Girl. I was quite surprised to see her like that when I arrived."

"I feel the same way." Takeru said as he looked up at the orange sunsetting sky. "What is the Kyubey thinking, making a girl as young as her into a Magical Girl?"

"I wonder that as well." Mami said, a bit of distress clearly on her face. Really, what was Kyubey thinking?

* * *

 **(Later)**

Hours have passed and soon, night descended upon the city. Walking down the sidewalk were the pair of Alex and Takeru, the two Riders walking in silence. Though the cause of said silence was Alex, having not said a word after he parted with Yuma and Kyoko and met up with Takeru to return home. Takeru took glances here and there at his friend who still hasn't said a word since they've met up. After a while, Takeru finally decided to break the silence.

"Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" Alex looks up and turns to Takeru.

"Is something the matter?" Takeru repeated. "You've been quite ever since we met up. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." Alex said though the last part was a lie. Once they had parted with the Hohzuki group, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen while captured by the Witch. He just couldn't believe something like that happened to one girl. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He wouldn't be surprised if the red head had nightmares of the time from time to time. He wouldn't blame her.

"Are you sure everything's fine?" Takeru asked, still seeing the look of distress on Alex.

"Yes, i'm fine, everything is fine." Alex said though he was about to take back those words when he and Takeru finally reached the apartment complex but found Renji waiting for them by the stairs.

"Renji? What are you doing here? Were you waiting for us?" Takeru asked.

Instead of answer, Renji said, "We have a problem."

"A problem?" Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion until he guessed what Renji was talking about. "Is it Haru? Did something happen?" After everything that's happened today, he nearly forgot about that his friend had been fighting another Rider.

Takeru too realized this and asked the same thing. The sigh that came from Renji's mouth did not do anything to clam their nerves. It actually did the opposite.

"Come on. I'll explain inside." Renji said as he motioned for the guys to come up.

Alex and Takeru looked at one another, worried about what Renji wanted to talk to them about, but nonetheless followed their friend up into their room. And it was there that they came upon a sight that left them surprised.

Off in the darkest corner of the room was Haru, his knees to his chest as a blanket covered his form while his Advent Deck was situated as far away from him as possible.

* * *

 **And...done! Alright! This turned out quite nicely, I must say. I kinda lost a bit of steam near the end but the chapter as a whole is satisfactory, at least for me. I do hope the chapter was to your liking today, readers. This is the first chapter where I don't have or barely have Haru in it. Since I have so many characters to work with, I need to shift the spotlight away from my main OC from time to time so I can change things up a bit. Once again, I hope you all liked today's chapter and also, sorry for being away for so long. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, sighing out. Until the next ride!**


	13. Wish 13: What Two Sides Have to Offer

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you the next chapter of my Ryuki story! Sorry for the wait, but when one has a job, said job takes up a lot of my time. Gotta earn that money after all. But we're not here to listen to me talk about my life, we're here to read some Fanfiction. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. Any songs or anything familiar also belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Alright, last time, we had a first chapter which focused more on the other characters and not on Haru. We mostly looked at the Suzune Magica side of the story with a little of Alex and Kyoko to the side as the former now knows the latter's past. After that, both Magical Girl groups finally meet for the first time and have set up a meeting to discuss about a certain Magical Girl assassin. But amongst that, we have Haru who is need of some help. What'll happen now that Haru is shaken up after his fight with Scissors and both teams will meet up? You'll just have to read to find out. Let's ride! If you do not fight, then you won't survive!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **ADVENT**

 _"Telepathy"_

"Reflection"

* * *

 **Wish 13: Bearing the Sin/What Two Sides Have to Offer**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Remember me, you bitch!"

 _Why should you care? Since I'm already dead to you, I'm gonna do whatever I want!_

 _What should I call you if not a Witch?_

"What's going on here!?"

"Looks like I'll be the one protecting Oriko this time."

"Let's do this...Boost!"

'Enhancement Magic. That's what it is.'

"I don't believe we've ever met."

"If it's not too much of an inconvenience, I'd like to propose a meeting."

"Huh?"

"We have a problem."

* * *

 **(Now)**

Amano Suzune had a routine every time she woke up to start the day. She would get out of bed and slip on simple shirt and jogging shorts. The reason why she didn't bother to take a shower was because she was tasked with delivering newspapers every morning to the neighborhood. Being a Magical Girl who had to stay in tip top shape, she used this chance to train her body as she jogged around the neighborhood delivering the morning paper to each house she passed. Sometimes, she would throw one into a house's mailbox as a way to train her throwing skills and accuracy. Other times, she would personally hand a paper to someone who was also up at this time. With a smile and nice attitude, she handed papers to people old and young as she continued her morning jog and delivery. Once she was done passing papers around, she would then return to her home, Yunagi Newspapers to shower, eat, and get ready for school. This was her routine every morning.

Of course, she forgot one important fact.

"Tadaima(I'm home)." Suzune said once she entered the Yunagi Newspaper building, having finished her deliveries.

"Oh! Okairi(Welcome back)." Yunagi, her boss, greeted the girl.

"Okairi, Suzucchi." A second woman who was also a worker here, named Mia, greeted the girl as well.

"I finished the deliveries." Suzune said.

"Good job, as fast as ever." Yunagi said. "I made breakfast today. Do you want some-?"

*ring*

Before Yunagi could finish offering Suzune breakfast, the ringing of the bell door alerted everyone of someone arriving and coming through the door was none other than Yamamoto Haru.

"Sorry I'm late!" Haru said immediately once he bursts through the door, wearing a simple pair of jeans and an orange jacket left open to see the blue hoodie underneath.

"Oh no, you're just on time, Yamamoto-san." Yunagi said, waving off his worries.

'That's right, _he's_ working here as well now.' Suzune thought, remembering the fact that she and Mia weren't the only workers here anymore.

"Ara? Who's this?" Mia asked, this being the first time she's seen and met Haru.

"Oh right, you weren't here." Yunagi said before she began introductions. "Mia, this is Yamamoto-san, a new worker here. I recruited him just yesterday so go easy on the rookie."

"Hajimemashite(Nice to meet you). I'm Yamamoto Haru." Haru said, bowing a little to Mia.

"Kochira koso(Likewise). Fill free to call me Mia, kouhai." Mia said, extending a hand for a hand shake which Haru took. But now that they were close enough, Mia noticed something about Haru.

"Hm? Yamamoto-san, are you okay?"

"Eh?"

"You look a little tired." Mia said, pointing out that Haru looked like he did not sleep very well as faint bags can be seen just under his eyes.

"Ah, well, something happened and I had trouble sleeping last night." Haru confessed, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" Yunagi asked. "If you're tired, you don't have to make deliveries today."

"No, I'm fine. I have enough energy to so something simple as delivering papers." Haru insisted as he went to grab a stack of newspapers and took them outside where his borrowed scooter was waiting. Putting on his helmet and the goggles that came with it, he waved to the three women before driving off to make the morning deliveries to a different neighborhood.

"I hope he'll be okay." Mia said as she and the others watched Haru drive off.

"Yeah." Yunagi said as she turned to the plates of food on the table. "He could have at least stayed for breakfast. Perhaps some food could have helped him a little."

Suzune didn't say anything as she watched the Rider ride off(pun not intended). It was true that the boy did look tired but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was his expression. It was too forced. And his behavior as well. It was all forced. She recognized these...symptoms you could say.

Haru's behavior was one of when someone has killed someone and is trying to deal with that fact. She instantly recognized it. After all, she's experienced it herself once before. She wasn't always a hardened killer. Question is: Who did he kill?

Suzune didn't know why she cared but she made a mental note to be more wary of the Rider as she turned to get ready for school. She had to keep up appearances, after all.

* * *

 **(Insert: Connect by ClariS)**

 **(Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me)** The song starts with the camera rising up to show two figures, a boy and a girl as they were surrounded by glistening mirrors.

 **(Wo toji tashikameru)** The boy and girl turned out to be none other than Haru Yamamoto and Madoka Kaname back to back.

 **(Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo)** Madoka's hair shadowed over her eyes as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears while Haru tightly but gently held one of her hands in comfort while the other hand was holding onto Ryuki's Deck Box. In the mirrors their reflections differ from themselves as Madoka's reflections showed her in her Magical Girl outfit while Haru's reflection was that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Suddenly, the mirrors shatter into pieces as the title appeared.

 **(Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo)** Haru along with Renji, Alex, and Takeru all wake up to start the day, still a bit groggy, but got up nonetheless.

 **(Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?)** The four boys brushed their teeth side by side before the scene fast forwards to them finishing putting on their school uniform before rushing out the door.

 **(Afuredashita fuan no kage wo)** The boys are seen running as fast as they can as to not be late for school when Haru notices something up ahead. Up ahead, Madoka along with Sayaka and Hitomi were seen smiling at the approaching group.

 **(Nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou)** The four slowed down to a stop and walked with the girls to school. Not too far from them, Mami is seen walking by herself to school, Kyoko was nearby eating as always, and Homura was walking from a distance, looking at the group, but more specifically, Madoka. While the rest of the group talked with one another, Haru and Madoka glanced at one another smiled.

 **(Tomedonaku kizamareta)** The scene changes to show Madoka with Kyoko and Mami to her right and Sayaka and Homura to her left all transforming into their Magical Girl outfits before they go to fight a Witch.

 **(Toki ha ima hajimari tsuge)** Haru and the boys try to run up to them, but are stopped by mirrors. They bang on the mirrors to get the girls, but they didn't hear or notice them as they were too busy fighting.

 **(Kawaranai omoi wo nose)** The boys bang and bang on the mirrors stopping them before Haru had enough and punched the thing, surprised to see that he had formed a crack. He continues to punch and punch the mirror in front of him, forming cracks as the others followed his lead, getting the same results.

 **(Tozasareta tobira akeyou)** They throw punch after punch before finally, they all throw one single punch that brakes the mirrors right in front of them before they dash through as when they passed, they all had transformed; Ryuki for Haru, Knight for Renji, Zolda for Alex, and Raia for Takeru.

 **(Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame)** Just when Sayaka was about to get hit, Knight swoops in and saves her just in time, holding Sayaka in a bridal position as his Contract Monster, Darkwing providing him wings to fly. Mami jumps back to avoid an attack when a whip wraps around her waist and pulls her to safety as the culprit was none other than Raia who caught her in his arms while they rode on his Contract Monster, Evildiver. An arm was about to grab Kyoko when it was shot. Looking behind her, Kyoko saw that it was Zolda who had shot the arm as his Contract Monster, Magnugiga stood behind him.

 **(Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha)** Multiple hands went to grab both Madoka and Homura when suddenly flames burned the hands away as appearing from the flame were both Ryuki and Ryuga as the red Rider stood in front of Madoka protectively while the black Rider did the same for Homura as both Riders had their Contract Monsters, Dragreder and Dragblacker float next to them, ready for battle.

 **(Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru)** All the Riders prepare to execute their Final Vents while the girls prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Witch.

 **(Dakara kowakunai)** Suddenly, in Haru's eyes, he sees the shadow images of the other Riders participating in the Rider War before he jumps up with Dragreder coiling around him.

 **(Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai)** In quick shots, all the Riders unleash their Final Vents with the girls unleash their great attacks before the scene changes to a puddle where all five Rider Decks laid on as the reflection showed the girls' Soul Gems. Ryuga's reflected Homura's, Raia's reflected Mami's, Zolda reflected Kyoko's, Knight reflected Sayaka's, and Ryuki's reflected Madoka's as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Mitakihara School Roof)**

"That really happened?" Mami, looking at the entire group minus Haru, asked with disbelief.

"Yeah." Renji nodded. "Haru...killed Scissors." Saying all that left a bitter taste in Renji's mouth. As much as he wanted to deny it, going by the logic Ryuga had spoken to Haru, said boy was the cause of the crab Rider's death, even if it was accidentally.

"So that's why he wasn't in class." Mami said, having not seen the boy in class or in school for that matter.

"It's still hard to believe." Sayaka said, thinking back to the fight between Haru and Drake and the outcome. "For all of that to happen in just one fight, I never thought this 'Rider War' would be so..."

"Horrible." Madoka said, finishing for her friend as she spoke out her feelings. "It was horrible, all of it. Even if that guy had a reason to attack Haru-kun, the way he died was just..." Madoka covered her mouth with her hands, feeling nauseous just thinking about the death of Drake. She had not been able to sleep last night and judging from how Sayaka looked, her friend was the same as her.

"We were all taking this Rider War too lightly." Renji said. "We knew that Riders would come to try and kill us, but for it to actually happen..." Renji gritted his teeth as he slammed his fist against the roof fence. "Dammit! This isn't what we signed up for when he decided to become Riders!"

"Calm down, Renji." Takeru said only for his friend to snap back at him.

"Calm down!? How can I calm down!? You weren't there when it happened! You didn't see that guy get eaten alive by his own Contract Monster!"

"That's enough." Alex said, getting in-between his friends. "Takeru and I may not have been there but we both saw the state Haru was in. If nothing else, it gives us a general idea."

"How is Haru-kun doing?" Madoka asked, knowing that her crush was the most effect by this.

"He's completely shaken up." Renji said, calming down enough to talk. "He tried to throw his Advent Deck away, but when we came home, there it was on the table. He freaked out and tried to put as much distance between him and it as possible. And when we woke up this morning, he was already gone, Deck included.

"He tried to throw his Deck away?" Mami asked, noticing that tidbit of info.

"He did. He threw it out into the city river, yet it showed up at out apartment completely dry as if he never threw it away." Renji explained before taking out his own Advent Deck. "I did the same thing but when I went to bathroom, I found it there on the sink waiting for me."

"The same thing happened to us when we tried to same thing." Takeru explained. "We theorize that our Decks are connected to us so long as our Contract holds."

"So Haru-san can't even walk out of this even if he tried." Sayaka said, feeling pity for her friend.

"Haru-kun..." Madoka muttered the name of her crush, worry coursing through her. She then glanced over at Kyubey who had yet to take part in their conversation, simply content in eating out of her lunchbox without a care in the world. Maybe she could...

"I'm worried for Yamamto-san, but we'll have to worry about him for later." Mami said. "Right now, we have other matters to talk about. Such as the group of Magical Girls Takeru-kun, Seikatsu-san, and I ran into yesterday."

"You mean the Hohzuki group, right? I was talking with them last night and they mentioned you." Kyubey spoke up, finally joining the conversation. "I'll be honest, I'm surprised you encountered them. Groups like you and them are rare but for two groups to meet is rarer than rare."

"So you know them?" Sayaka asked.

"Of course I do. I was the one who made them into Magical Girls after all, just like you and Mami." Kyubey said as he sat at Madoka's side.

"And Yuma as well." Alex added before sending a glare that could kill at the cat-like creature. He had still not gotten over the fact that Kyubey had made Yuma into a Magical Girl.

Unaffected by Alex's glare, Kyubey continues speaking. "They've been around watching over Hohzuki Town for quite a while. It's kinda surprising that you're now just meeting them."

"Well Mitakihara City is a pretty big place." Renji said, looking over the fence to looked towards the city buildings as many glass windows reflected light. He tried not to think about how many Mirror Monsters could just leap out from said windows.

"What can you tell us about them?" Mami asked the creature, curious about the Hohzuki group.

"Sorry, but it's my policy to not give out information on other Magical Girls, no matter the situation. "Kyubey said. "What I can tell is that they've been around for as long as you've been a Magical Girl, Mami, so they have some experience under their belts."

"That doesn't really tell us much about them." Takeru said.

"You've set up a meeting with them, right? Mami-san told us about it during class." Madoka said Mami told her and Sayaka via telepathy.

"That's right. I've set this up in hopes of obtaining more information about Amano Suzune while also using this chance to warn them about Kure-san. I also hope that we can work together."

"Work together?" Sayaka repeated. "Is this Kure girl really that dangerous?"

"With her magic, she was a tough and tricky opponent to fight against." Mami said, having told everyone about her fight against the Black Magical Girl. "But what I'm more worried about is the one known as Oriko, the white Magical Girl."

"White Magical Girl..." Madoka repeated as she unconsciously placed a hand over her chest. For some reason, she felt her chest hurt, like something had stabbed her but as soon as it came, it was gone, leaving Madoka confused.

'What was that?' Madoka thought as she rubbed her chest.

Ignorant to Madoka's thoughts, Sayaka asked, "What makes this Oriko girl so dangerous? You said so yourself, she didn't even fight you."

"It's just a feeling I got from her. If you had been there, you would know what I mean." Mami said as she thought back to the cold glare Oriko had given her and Takeru.

"And let's not forget that she has a Kamen Rider working with her." Takeru said, thinking back to the rhino themed Rider. "He called himself Kamen Rider Gai and he seemed very eager to fight."

"So this girl has both a Magical Girl killer and a Kamen Rider working for her" Renji listed off.

"And we still don't know if those two are her only allies." Takeru said. "If we can work together with the girl from Hohzuki, it'll give us a better chance at facing them, and they can even stop them from killing any Magical Girls should they encounter them on their own."

"But that's only _if_ they agree to work with us." Mami said, reminding her friend that Magical Girls rarely work together.

"I'm hoping they might. Alex here did save one of them after all." Takeru said, pointing a thumb over to said boy. "And if nothing else, they'll know about Oriko and her group."

"I guess..." Mami said, seeing Takeru's logic. "I guess we'll just have to see how well this meeting will go. We're meeting them at the Mall after school, right?" Takeru simply nodded.

"Um..." Madoka spoke up, getting everyone to turn to her. "What about Haru-kun? I mean, we can't just leave him alone, not with the way he is right now."

"I was actually going to ask you to look for him, Madoka-san." Takeru said, surprising the girl.

"Eh?"

"Out of everyone here, you're the only one who hasn't met Suzune face to face. And since you're not a Magical Girl yet, you don't really have to come to this meeting." Takeru explained. If one were to take out the fact that Madoka still the potential to become a Magical Girl, one would realize that she was the only 'normal' person in the group currently.

"You and Haru have always been close and I think that's what Haru needs right now, someone close to him." Takeru said. "I'm not expecting you to bring him out of his...funk, but I do want you to watch over and take care of him should anything happen. The way he is right now...it's worrying." Never before has he seen such an expression on Haru before. For as long as he's known him, Haru has always remained confident and stood up for whatever he believed in, even if others did not share his opinion. But, of course, this was different. Haru's fought before, but never killed. This isn't something Haru can pull pull himself out of from. It was too deep.

Madoka thought for a moment of what she should say. But it was just that; a moment. It was all she needed to give Takeru her answer.

"You can count on me to look after Haru-kun."

Takeru and the rest of the boys smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Thank you, Madoka-san."

* * *

 **(After School)**

"We'll be going on ahead." Mami said as she and Takeru waved at Alex and Renji as the two left the classroom. The former had plans to meet up with Sakura and Yuma while the latter had Kendo club to deal with, leaving only Mami and Takeru to go on ahead to meet up with Sayaka before taking off to the mall.

It was not hard to meet up with the blue haired girl as they met up at the shoe lockers. After exchanging their shoes for their outdoor ones, the three left the school.

"So..." Sayaka spoke up to get the two's attention. "What are these Hohzuki girls like?"

"Why do you ask us? Didn't you and Renji meet them already when you ran into Suzune for the first time?" Takeru said.

"Well, yeah, but we didn't really have the time to chat. They kind of just demanded who Renji-kun and I were before taking their leave." Sayaka explained.

"Well unfortunately,, we don't know much about them either." Mami said. "It was merely chance that we met. And I don't think Seikatsu-san knows much about them either as he and Sakura only saved one of them and nothing else."

"Damn," Sayaka said before bring her hands behind her head and continued to walk with the two. "Well, guess we'll all get to know them better once we reach the mall."

The nodded in agreement and the three continued to walk to their destination, making idle chatter here and there to keep away any awkward silences . But all idle chatter came to a stop when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Hello there."

The trio all stopped walking and looked up to see who had spoken. Two out of three widen their eyes in surprise at who was in front of them.

"Gokigenyou(Good evening), Tomoe Mami and Uranaishi Takeru." One Mikuni Oriko bowed gracefully like a noble as she greeted the two before looking up at Sayaka. "I don't believe we've met."

"Uh, Mami-san? Takeru-kun? Do you know her?" Sayaka asked as she looked at Oriko warily before doing the same to her companion, Ken.

"That's Oriko." Mami said, putting up her guard as she summoned forth her Soul Gem.

"And the one next to her is that Rider, Gai." Takeru said, mimicking Mami while pulling out from his pocket his Advent Deck.

"So you remember us? How nice." Ken commented before turning to Oriko and gestured to the trio. "Hey Oriko, can I fight them?"

At that did the three raise their guard up with Sayaka finally summoning her own Soul Gem. But before anything could escalate, Oriko held up her hand.

"No Ken, we did not come here to fight. We came here to talk."

"Talk?" Takeru repeated, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes. To be more specific, I've come here to speak with you, Uranaishi Takeru." Oriko said as she pointed to the mentioned boy, surprising said boy.

"Me?" Takeru pointed at himself, surprised at being mentioned. What could this girl want with him?

Mami narrowed her eyes at Oriko while place an arm in front of Takeru. "What do you want with Takeru-kun?"

"I simple wish to simply chat with him." Oriko said as she sent a smile at the boy. Mami decided then and there that she did not like that smile. "I heard you could see into the future."

Takeru and the girls all raised an eyebrow at that. That's what the girl wanted to talk about?

"To an...extent." Takeru said yet Oriko could clearly see that the boy was hiding something. But she didn't point it out and decided to play along for now.

"Really now?" Oriko titled her head in an innocent way yet for the others, it felt anything but. How the woman made something look so innocent into something that felt hostile was beyond them. "I like to hear more about that."

It wasn't a request, it was a more like a demand. And if Takeru refused, he guessed that a fight would break out. The one known as Ken, he noticed, looked eager to fight. Very eager. _Too_ eager. But unlike him, Takeru did not want to fight. So he spoke.

"Mami, Sayaka-san, I want you two to go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

"What!?" Both girls looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You can't expect us to leave you alone with these two!" Sayaka voice her thoughts out loudly.

"She's right." Mami said as she glanced over to Oriko and ken. "These two are too dangerous to be left alone with."

"A fight will break out if I refuse and that's the last thing I want right now." Takeru said before looking at Mami. "You especially, Mami, need to go. The meeting won't go well unless you're there to explain everything."

"But-!"

"I'll be fine." Takeru insisted, interrupting the blond as he turned towards Oriko. "We're just going to have a talk, right?"

"That's right. Nothing else." Oriko said, still smiling.

"You can't obviously believe that, do you?" Mami asked Takeru, not believe for a bit that the white Magical Girl simply anted to 'talk.'

"Of course I don't." Takeru said, sharing Mami's feelings. "But this may be a chance to find out _why_ is she ordering Kure-san to kill Magical Girls."

"But it's still dangerous."

"I know, but I'm not alone." Takeru said, holding up his Advent Deck as in the reflection of a nearby reflective surface, Evidiver is seen 'swimming' around.

"I think you're forgetting that you're not the only Rider here." Mami said as she spared a glance towards Ken who was reaching into his pocket, his sights set on Evildiver in the reflection.

"I'll stay with him." Suddenly, Sayaka stepped into the conversation.

"Miki-san?"

"Takeru-kun's right, out of everyone here, you need to be the one to go to that meeting. With Takeru-kun gone, you need to be the one to take charge and explain everything at the meeting. I doubt I'll do a very good job at doing that." Sayaka said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep Takeru-kun safe, you have my word."

"Miki-san..." Mami looked at Sayaka in surprise before a look of doubt appeared on her face. It's not that she didn't trust Sayaka, but it was who Mami was leaving these two with if she agreed.

"Mami, go." Takeru insisted. "If you don't show up then the others there will wonder why we're not there and will leave. This meeting has to happen."

Mami opened her mouth to protest again but this time, no words came out as she soon closed it. Sighing, she relented to Takeru's wish.

"Fine, I'll go. But only if Miki-san stays with you." Mami said as she turned to Sayaka. "Promise you'll watch his back?"

"You can count on me, Mami-san!" Sayaka saluted with a reassuring smile.

Mami smiled a little at the bluenette before turning to Oriko and ken and frowning. Both were not effected at the least by Mami's bad attitude at them as said blond sent them one last glare before she reluctantly walked way and headed towards the mall.

Oriko watched as the blond Magical Girl walked away and spoke up once she was gone. "Now then, shall we get going?" She got confused looks from Takeru and Sayaka. "This place is hardly ideal to have a discussion. Come, I made some reservations at a nearby restaurant. We can talk there while we eat."

Takeru and Sayaka looked at one another before they decided to follow after Oriko and Ken but made sure to keep their Soul Gem and Advent Deck in hand or in reach in case anything happens.

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

"Thank you for coming. Have a nice day." The store clerk said as Haru leaves the store with a grocery bag in hand.

Haru smiled happily as he looked at the contents in the bag in his hands.

"The pay at Yunagi-san's decent enough, but I was able to get a lot of stuff thanks to that sale. We're going to be eating good tonight." Haru talked to himself as he smiled, picturing the looks on his friends/roommates' faces when he showed them what he got.

Placing the grocery bag in a basket attached to the scooter bike, Haru got on said scooter bike and was in the process of putting on his helmet-

"Excuse me." When a voice suddenly spoke up.

Turning to the source of the voice, Haru was met with the face of a woman who looked very sickly, not to mention poor. Her skin was an unhealthy pale color, bags were visible under eyes to show signs of unproper sleep, her hair was a mess even though it was tied in a bun, and her clothes looked very old looking due to their condition.

Trying his best to not appear surprised at the woman's condition, Haru asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble. I just have a question to ask." The woman said before she reached into the inside of her coat and pulled a photo before presenting it to him. On the photo was the woman herself, looking very much healthier than she did now. In fact, if it wasn't for her sick appearance, the woman would have appeared drop dead gorgeous.

But in the photo, the woman was not alone. With her was a boy who's face made Haru's blood freeze. He knew the boys' face, even if he was younger.

"Have you by chance happen to see anyone who looks like the boy in this photo?" The woman asked. "He's my son and he hasn't returned home since last night."

It took nearly a minute for Haru to answer. "N-No, I haven't. Sorry." Haru was surprised his voice didn't crack considering it felt as dry as a desert right now.

"I see. Sorry for bothering you." The woman said before she took her leave but not a second sooner did she go up to someone else and ask the very same question she did with Haru.

Haru just stared at the woman in shock and a bit of horror. The boy in the photo she showed her, it was Drake. The very same Rider he...

 _'You killed him.'_ A sudden voice, _his voice,_ spoke up in his head.

'It was an accident!'

 _'But you still cause it.'_

'No! I-!"

*COUGH-COUGH!*

A string of coughs snapped Haru out of his stupor as he saw that the sickly woman who was Drake's mother had fallen to her knees. Passing by people gave her worried looks as some stopped to ask if she was okay.

She never got to answer as she started coughing up blood.

"Oh my god!"

"Someone call an ambulance! This woman needs help!"

Haru watched with wide eyes as the woman continued to cough up blood until she passed out. As people were panicking, a few stayed calm as possible and called for an ambulance. But through it all, Haru remembered something with his fight against Scissors.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Sorry, but I didn't have time to make any friends with my kind of lifestyle." Drake said as he got rid of his Scissors Pincer, dropping it to the ground, before he went and drew a card from his Advent Deck._

 _From behind his helmet, Haru raised an eyebrow at the enemy Rider. "Your kind of lifestyle?"_

 _"I'm sure you know, not everyone has the same kind of life. Not everyone can go to a school, learn, and then go to a college. People need money for that. And that's exactly what I'm fighting for."_

 _"Money? You mean to tell me you're doing all of this…for money!?" Haru lowered his sword in order to shout and glare at Drake._

 _"Someone like you, who can afford to go to a place like Mitakihara will never understand. But that's fine." Drake said as he opened his Scissors Visor and inserted his card. "All you need to know is that you're going to make me a very rich man. And unlike spoiled rich kids, I've got a perfect reason to spend that money!"_

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

Haru drove on his scooter at high speeds, driving as if he was being chased. As he drove, flashes of the sickly woman being loaded up into an ambulance as Drake's words kept ringing in his head played out. It was then he finally decided to leave as to get away from it all. But soon, he was assaulted by different words. Words that had Haru's voice.

 _'I...killed Scissors.'_

 _'His life...'_

 _'That man's hopes...'_

 _'...have gone to zero.'_

 _'He's gone.'_

 _'His mother...'_

 _'...will never find him.'_

 _'Because he was...'_

 _'He tried to kill me.'_

 _'...a Kamen Rider.'_

 _'It was a battle!'_

 _'I just defended myself!'_

 _'His mother...'_

 _'Does he have a brother, a sister, a father?'_

 _'His family with cry.'_

 _'Tears will overflow...'_

 _'His wish was to save his mother.'_

 _'I crushed it.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'Because I took his life.'_

 _'He was a Kamen Rider.'_

 _"It's because we fought.'_

 ** _'But he attacked first, so I fought back. What's wrong with that?'_**

*HONK!*

Snapping out of whatever daze he was in, Haru looked up to see a truck heading his way-no, he was driving straight towards it! So lost in thought, he forgot about driving properly. Quickly acting, he turned directions and barely dodged the incoming truck, escaping with his life. The driver of the truck threw out a string of curses but Haru paid no attention to them as he worked to gain back control of his scooter. And in his attempt, he drove into a nearby parking garage and soon fell off, rolling in the ground as the scooter fell and skidded to a stop next to him.

There he lay on the ground, making no attempts to get back up as his mind was too preoccupied. He could not stop thinking about Scissors as he finally realized what the crab-themed Rider had been fighting for. Haru had only been fighting to defend the people, much like Magical Girls in their fight against Witches. But Scissors was fighting for his mother who was obviously very sick. His goal, his drive was much greater than his, yet in the end, Haru was the one who came out on top. Haru was the one to come out a alive while Scissors...

'With these hands...' Haru held up his shaking hands to his face and imagined them to be covered with blood. 'With these hands of mine...I killed him.'

Finally, he could not take it anymore. Holding his head, Haru let out all his pain and confusion in a series of screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

* * *

 **(Mall)**

"Okay, so here we are." Arisa said as she, Matsuri, Haruka, and Takahiro have finally arrived at the Mitakihara Mall.

"So...where are they?" Matsuri asked as she looked around.

"They said to meet up here, but where in the mall exactly?" Haruka said as they weren't given the specifics as to where to meet up at the mall. Were they supposed to meet up at a cafeteria or some sort of landmark?

"Oi~!"

"Huh?" Hearing someone calling, the Hohzuki group turned to see Kyoko waving towards them. With her were Yuma and Alex with the former holding one of the redhead's hands while her other hand was holding one of Alex's as the other was carrying his school bag.

"Yo, I thought it was you guys." Kyoko said as the three walked up to them.

"You're..." Haruka recognized the girl instantly as she and the other two had been the ones to save her the other day.

"The name's Sakura Kyoko, in case you forgot." Kyoko said, stuffing one hand into her hoodie pocket as the other was still behind held by Yuma. "The little one here is Yuma and the gross creepo here is Alex."

"Oi! If you're going to introduce me, do it properly!" Alex exclaimed only for Kyoko to try and move as far away from him as possible but didn't get far do to Yuma holding both of their hands. So she just settled in saying:

"Kimoi(Gross)."

"Will you stop saying that!"

'Did something happen between them?' Were the thoughts of the Hohzuki group as they watched the two bicker.

As to what exactly happened...

* * *

 **(Some Time Ago)**

*Ding-Dong!*

As the doorbell rang, Kyoko stopped cleaning Yuma's mouth as the girl had gotten a bit messy with today's breakfast.

"Is that Alex?" Yuma asked as Kyoko got up to get the door.

"Yeah, probably. He did call to say he was gonna pick us up." Kyoko said. She had gotten Alex's phone number after being forced to take it by said Rider as he waned to know Yuma's condition whenever since said girl had become a Magical Girl. Kyoko had attempted to get rid of it the first chance she got but was stopped by Yuma as, unlike Kyoko, he couldn't be with her 24/7.

"About time you got he-!" Kyoko began as she opened the door only to be stopped by the sight of a bouquet of roses...yes you read that right.

"...what?" Kyoko blinked in confusion as the bouquet of roses was lowered, allowing Kyoko to see who was holding said bouquet.

Holding the bouquet was none than Alex who had on a charming smile as his teeth seemed to smile under the light. And by his side was his ever faithful butler, Yuri.

"Flowers for a girl such as yourself, Kyoko-chan?" Alex said, offering the roses to Kyoko as one could have sworn there was a *ding!* sound when his teeth flashed.

As for Kyoko herself, she had a look of disgust on her as she said, "Kimoi(Gross)." And proceed to slam the door shut right in Alex's face.

There Alex stood, flowers still out as his smile dropped. Finally, he turned to Yuri and said, "That could have gone better."

"I think it could have gone a lot worse, sir."

A few minutes later, Kyoko appeared with Yuma with the former doing everything she could to either ignore Alex or give the Rider looks of disgust. And this continued on as Yuri drove the three to the mall where the meeting was held.

* * *

 **(Present)**

"For the last time, I was not trying to 'pick you up.' That is the last thing I would do to you."

"Oh yeah? Then what were the roses for if not to try and hit on me? Don't tell me that's your way of 'being nice.'?"

"Please, if you had looked closely you would have noticed the roses I was giving you still had thorns. Which reminds me; here you go Yuma. A pretty flower for a pretty girl such as yourself."

"Kirei(Pretty)!"

"Oi, why does Yuma get a thornless rose while you were trying to give me a whole bunch of them? Am I not pretty enough?"

"A glutton like you? Please."

"Says the pot calling the kettle black, Mr. I Always Carry a Wallet with No Money."

"You wanna go!?"

"Bring it!"

The Hohzuki group could only look weirdly at the bickering Magical Girl and Kamen Rider. If this were an anime, big sweat drops would be rolling down their heads right now.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Matsuri asked.

"I'm not getting near those two." Takahiro said quickly, refusing to get caught in the ensuing crossfire. And from how no one made a move to stop the two, they all felt the way he did.

"No fighting, you two!" Suddenly, Yuma spoke up, getting in-between her two caretakers.

The two looked down at Yuma who was trying to glare at them to stop but ended up looking cute while puffing her cheeks.

"...fine." Both Kyoko and Alex calm down, making Yuma smile as she went and grabbed their hands, securing her place between them once again.

'They stopped just like that!?' The Hohzuki group all thought as they couldn't help but think Yuma was amazing.

"I finally found you all!" A voice spoke up, getting everyone's attention as they all turned to see Mami running up to them.

"Thank goodness, I was starting to think I'd never find you all." Mami said.

"You're late, Mami." Kyoko said as she took out a lollipop from her pocket and went to unwrap it only to remember that her other hand was currently being held by Yuma.

"Forgive me, I ran into a bit of...trouble along the way here." Mami vaguely said, masking her worry for Takeru and Sayaka.

But Matsuri noticed the girl's worries and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'll...tell you during the meeting." Mami said as she took the lead and led the group to the cafeteria and sat down at a table that was big enough to hold everyone though some chairs had to be pulled over.

"So, shall we get this meeting underway?" Mami said, interlocking her fingers and placing them on the table.

"Wait, it's just you?" Alex said as he looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Like I said before, we ran into some trouble." Mami said as she sighed before looking at Kyoko and Alex. "The others and I ran into Oriko on the way here."

"You what!?" Both Kyoko and Alex shot up from their seats to look at Mami in surprise.

"Um...who?" Takahiro pretty much spoke for the entire Hohzuki group when he asked that.

"A very dangerous Magical Girl and another reason why we're having this meeting." Mami answered the boy.

"Another reason? Wait, I thought we were meeting up to talk about Suzune-chan?" Matsuri asked.

"We are, but there's another reason why this meeting was set up. There are some things we want you to know and I hope that, at the end of this, we can work together." Mami explained.

"Work together? Do you hear yourself right now?" Arisa spoke up. "You think a little talk will end up with us working together? We barely even know you guys."

"True, we both know next to nothing of each other. Saying we work together is a bit of a stretch." Mami admitted. "Even still, we all came here to exchange information with one another and that hasn't changed. You want to know more about the girl known as Amano Suzune and you'll get it. Of course this info isn't free as this is a trade. We tell you what you want to know and vice versa. Basic give and take."

The Hohzuki group all looked at one another, silently debating what to do. After a while, Haruka spoke up to speak for the group.

"What do want in return?"

"Like I mentioned earlier, an alliance, if possible." Mami said, speaking up again of Takeru's desires. "The info we give you depends on how much you're willing to tell _us."_

"Alright, we get it." Suddenly, Kyoko spoke up. "It's give and take, we get that. Let's just get on with this or else we're never get anywhere."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. We have been going in circles here." Mami said as she cleared her voice before looking straight at Haruka. "Alright then, to begin, what can you tell us about Amano Suzune, the Magical Girl assassin. We know she's the rumored 'Ripper Girl' that's been going around, but we barely know anything beyond that."

"To be quite honest, we don't know much about her ourselves." Haruka said. "Until she killed our friend, Chisato, we never even knew she existed." She then gestures to Matsuri. "Matsuri here is the only one who knew her the most."

"We have the same class together at school." Matsuri informed. "We didn't even know she was a Magical Girl until it was too late."

"I see." Mami said. "Anything else you can tell us?"

"That's it." Arisa said.

"I see...wait, that's it?" It took a second for Mami to process what the pinkette had just said.

"That's it." Arisa repeated. "That's all we know about her."

"Are you for real?" Alex looked at the girl in disbelief. "You guys didn't even try and do some research to find out more about her?"

"What did you expect us to do? It's not like we can just look her up on google and know everything about her." Arisa shot back. Information about people was kept secret and safe from prying eyes thanks to today's society and government. Unless one were a hacker, finding information about a person was next to impossible.

"Maybe try a bit harder?" Alex's answer came off as a bit sarcastic but his actions were anything but as he dug unto his bag and pulled out a folder. He then handed said folder to Mami who opened it and read the contents, reading only the parts that seemed important.

"...Name: Amano Suzune. Age: Estimated to be 18 despite appearance. Parents were killed in an unexplained accident but was later adopted. Her guardian then suddenly went missing and has taken residence at Yunagi Newspapers about a month ago with the owner being her new guardian." Mami read off before looking up at Alex. "Is this really all you managed to dig up?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Alex admitted.

"That can't be, there's too much that's missing here."

"That's what Yuri-chan said when I asked him to dig up any info on her."

"C-C-Chotto Matte(Wait a minute)!" Aria stuttered in surprise as she looked at Alex with disbelief. "You actually went and dug up info on her!?"

"Well, it wasn't me but a close friend of mine." Alex said. "I asked him to dig up any info he could find and unfortunately, this was all he found which is rare since Yuri-chan is much better than this."

"Being able to find info on people, what the heck is your butler? An FBI agent?" Kyoko sarcastically asked.

"Yes." She didn't expect that answer.

"Eh?"

"Yuri-chan is a former FBI agent." Alex said to the red head.

"..."

"..."

"...for real?"

"For real."

"Just who are you people?" Takahiro interjected.

At the boy's question did the three look at one another before Alex spoke.

"Shouldn't you give your names first before asking something like that?" Alex said as the Hohzuki group haven't given them their names yet after Kyoko had went and introduced everyone.

Takahiro already introduced himself yesterday so there was no need to speak. As for the girls...

"I'm Hinata Matsuri! 13 years old but soon to be 14 in a couple of weeks!" Matsuri spoke with earnest honesty. Mami giggled a little as the girl's honest attitude reminded her a little of Madoka. Just a little.

"And you two?" Mami asked the remaining two girls.

"...Narumi Arisa. That's all you'll get out of me." Arisa said, her tone one of reluctance. Mami instantly compared her and Kyoko, seeing some similarities between the two.

"I'm Kanade Haruka, the leader of this group." Haruka introduced herself in a well-mannered way before turning to Kyoko, Alex, and Yuma, the latter being silent during the meeting so far as she was content with eating a bag of chips Kyoko had gotten her. "I never properly thanked you three for saving me that one time."

"It's fine." Kyoko waved off Haruka's thanks as the girl was reminding her of Mami even though said girl was with them right now. "I was just after the Witch and her Grief Seed." The pointed a thumb to Alex. "This guy here was the one who wanted to save you."

"We just happen to be around." Alex said, also waving off Haruka's thanks.

"Anyway, now that we know everyone's name, can we get to the part about you meeting Oriko?" Kyoko said. "It's clear to see that both sides know next to nothing about this Suzune chick so we should just wrap things up already and get to the next topic."

"Not yet." Mami said. "We're still waiting for one more person."

And as if on cue...

"Oi~!" Not too far from them was a jogging Renji, finally out of club activities.

"Perfect timing, Yoru-san." Mami smiled as the man came up to their table.

"Sorry I'm late, club held me back." Renji apologized.

"Ah!" Suddenly, Arisa shot up from her seat. "You're that guy from that one night!"

"Ah, you're the guys from that one night." Renji said until his eyes met Takahiro. "I don't think we've met."

"And here we go with introductions again." Kyoko sighed, wishing things would hurry along so she could get to the topic what wanted to hear.

And speaking of said topic...

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, Oriko and the Others)**

As Oriko had said earlier, the four of them had went to a restaurant Oriko had made an appointment at so the two pairs could talk. When she mentioned a nearby restaurant, Takeru and Sayaka had thought of restaurants such as Olive Garden or some other places akin to it.

What they didn't expect was that the restaurant Oriko had spoke of was a 5-Star restaurant.

'Just how rich is this girl!?' Both Takeru and Sayaka thought as they looked around the restaurant that either of the two would be unable to dine at normally.

"And here is your food." A waiter said as he and a few more people laid down plates of steak, seafood, and other delectable dishes all prepared with the upmost care to make it shine like a high class jewel. Takeru and Sayaka were completely speechless at just gazing at the dishes before them.

"If there's anything else you need, simply call for me or another waiter."

"Thank you, we'll be fine for now." Oriko said as the waiter nodded and took his leave. She then turned back to the two sitting across from her and Ken. "Now then, shall we eat? A good talk should be accompanied by a good meal."

Both Takeru and Sayaka were still stunned by the sight before and around them, but Takeru recovered first and faked a cough, snapping Sayaka out of her stupor as well.

"Itadakimatsu(Thank you for the food)." They all said before they dug into their food.

With slightly shaking hands, Sayaka picked up her fork and knife and looked at them nervously before doing the same to the food before her. The food looked so good to her eyes and the smell only added to that thought. And as much as she just wanted to dig in, she remembered her surroundings and didn't want to appear...uncouth, yeah that's the word she's looking for.

Glancing up at Oriko and Ken, she found the two eating with the grace of high-class nobles. Ken surprised her the most as the way he was eating was a big contrast to how his attitude seemed when they first met. To be honest, it weirded her out greatly.

Taking a glance over to Takeru, she was not surprised to find him also eating gracefully. Despite their appearance compared to other customers here, the three before all seemed to fit perfectly with the atmosphere. This of course made Sayaka feel like the odd one out. Hoping to rectify or at least distract herself from this, Sayaka too began eating with as much grace as possible. A tomboy she may be, but that didn't mean she did not have any table manners. Of course, compared to the others, she just appeared very awkward.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Takeru spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen onto the table while make sure to savor each bite of the food on his plate. He and the other guys never got to eat food of this high quality often so he made sure to savor each bite as if it were his last.

"Yes. A friend of mine told me about your precognition abilities." Oriko spoke, biting into a piece of steak and chewed for a few seconds before looking up at Takeru and speaking again. "Tell me, can you really see into the future?"

"I wouldn't say I can see it." Takeru vaguely answered. "I'm just a simple fortune teller. I make predictions; guesses. That's not really 'seeing' into the future."

"So you say, but sources tell me otherwise." Oriko said.

Takeru raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Sources?"

"As you've said, you're a fortune teller. And thus, you do fortune telling's for people who are curious enough to ask. Those are my sources." Oriko explained before continuing. "According to your many satisfied customers, despite what you call guess work, your guesses are very accurate. A bit too accurate."

Takeru didn't respond back, having stopped to listen and was now just staring at Oriko. Said girl took this as a sign to keep talking and did just that.

"You predicted that on a rainy day, a girl would have a surprise encounter and when it rained, that girl found an abandoned puppy who she later adopted. You told a business man to not go to work, saying that a calamity would befall him if he did and hours later, there was a fire at his workplace. Finally, you told a classmate that his favorite soccer team would lose and to his surprise, you were right."

"Your predictions are either vague or blunt." Oriko said, sipping some tea to quench her throat before continuing. "Yet in the end, they are always right. Never have you made a prediction that has turned out wrong."

"Where are you going with this?" Sayaka suddenly spoke up, joining in the conversation. "You suddenly appear before us just to talk about Takeru-san's fortune telling abilities. What is it that you want?"

"Straight to the point, eh?" Oriko giggles. "Your attitude reminds me of Kirika."

Sayaka let out a growl as the girl before her had just compared her to a murderer.

"Alright, since you asked, I guess I'll just get straight to the point." Oriko said before looking straight at Takeru. "The reason I wanted to talk about your ability to 'predict' the future is because I too can predict the future."

"...huh?" Both Takeru and Sayaka looked at Oriko as if she had grown a second head.

"I didn't stutter. Just like you, Uranaishi-san, I too can foresee the future."

"No way..." Sayaka said in disbelief. "You're lying. There's no way you can see into the future. To claim something like that-!"

"I'm not lying. And I can prove it." Oriko said with confidence.

"Oh yeah? How?" Sayaka said, still not believing the girl across the table.

"I shall make three predictions." Oriko said, holding up three fingers. "First: You will knock over your glass by accident. Second: Uranaishi-san's phone will ring. And third: A Mirror Monster will appear."

"Oh please." Sayaka scoffed at Oriko as she reached for her glass. "As if all three of that will just hap-!"

*BREAK!*

Sayaka never got to finish as she had accidentally knocked over her glass of water, causing it to fall off the table and break into pieces once it touched the ground, spilling its contents.

"Gah!" Sayaka cries out in surprise and horror as she immediately goes down to pick up the broken glass remains of the cup. A waiter came by to do it for her and the bluenette threw a barrage of apologies. The waiter, having sweep up all the glass, said it was okay and told the girl that he would be back with a replacement drink for her.

"Guuuuh, I can't believe that happened." Sayaka said as she let out a noise filled with embarrassment.

"And that's one." Oriko said as she sliced another piece of steak and ate it.

Sayaka and Takeru looked at the girl in confusion until they realized what she meant. The first prediction, it had came true.

"T-That doesn't prove anything! I just happened to accidentally knock it over!" Sayaka exclaimed but the shock of the first prediction coming true was plain to see.

"I know one prediction wouldn't be enough for you, which is why I made three." Oriko explained as she set down her utensils and held up three fingers, counting down. "Now the second one will begin in three...two...one..."

*ring-ring-ring!*

Both Sayaka and Takeru both jumped in surprise when a sudden ringing down was heard. To their surprise, the source came from within Takeru's pockets and taking out said source, the ringing was from his phone, just like Oriko had predicted.

Takeru looked towards Oriko in surprise but the girl had went back to eating, seemingly ignoring him. Turning back to his phone, Takeru soon answered it.

"Hello?"

 _{You idiot!}_ Takeru flinched back and moved the phone away from him as Renji's voice came from the other end of the line, shouting.

Taking a moment to get the ringing out of his ears, Takeru moved the phone back and spoke. "Renji?"

 _{Yeah, who else you freakin' idiot! What are you thinking, talking to that Oriko whoever all alone!?}_

"I'm not alone, Sayaka-san is with me here."

 _{That doesn't change the fact that attempted to go with her all alone!}_ The anger in Renji's voice soon disappeared and the voice that came through was much calmer but also worried. _{Are you alright?}_

"We're fine, both me and Sayaka-san." Takeru assured his friend as a sigh of relief was heard from the other line.

 _{That's good to hear. Seriously, what were you thinking? Even dragging Sayaka-san with you.}_

"Gomen(Sorry)." Takeru apologized before asking, "How's the meeting going? Is everything alright?"

 _{Well, I got here kinda late, but everything seems to be alright when I got here. We were talking about that Oriko girl and I called the minute Mami-san told me that you and Sayaka-san had gone with her. Again, what were you thinking?}_

"Gomen," Takeru apologized again. "But I have my reasons. I'll call back later, okay?"

 _{Don't die.}_ Was all Renji managed to say before Takeru ended the call. Putting away his phone, he then looked up towards Oriko, more wary about the girl than before.

"Did you enjoy talking with your friend?" Oriko said with a smile, having finished her plate a few minutes ago.

Takeru didn't say anything. He just continued to look at Oriko with a wary expression. Sayaka next him was the same, looking warily at the girl while also a bit shocked as two of the predictions had came true.

"Not talking anymore? Not surprising." Oriko said as Ken next to her finally finished his plate. "After all, you do have to fight a Mirror Monster soon."

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

And as if right on time, the familiar ringing of the Mirror World not only reached Takeru's ears but also Ken's as he got out of his seat and headed towards the bathroom.

"You gotta be kidding me." Takeru said in disbelief as he too got up and followed after the Rider. Ignoring how Oriko's third and last prediction came true, it would be a disaster if a Mirror Monster attacked with so many people here.

"Takeru-kun? Where are you going?" Sayaka asked as she had not heard the ringing signal of a Mirror Monster. Takeru silently answered her by tapping the pocket where his Advent was kept in. Sayaka caught onto what Takeru was telling her and was about to get up to help him when Oriko stopped her.

"I wouldn't go after them if I were you."

"And why not?" Sayaka asked.

"I'm sure you know that Riders can only stay in the Mirror Word for a good full hour." Oriko said as she drank some tea before speaking again. "However, should a Magical Girl fight in the Mirror World, the longest they could stay there is a measly five minutes."

"What!?" Sayaka exclaimed, wondering how did this girl know something like that?

"You're free to go after them if you don't believe me." Oriko said. "It says much about you if you're able to go into a boy's restroom."

Sayaka looked at the girl in confusion, wondering what she meant until she realized that since the boys couldn't use the windows to transform here, they had to go somewhere else. And the only place left with a reflective surface were restroom mirrors.

Oriko watched in amusement as she watched an embarrassed Sayaka sit back down, her face red as a tomato. She was just as fun to tease as Kirika, the thought making the white Magical Girl giggle a little.

With the boys, they both entered the restroom together, locking the door so that no one would come in and would chance upon seeing them when they came back out of the Mirror World. Facing the restroom mirror, both boys took out their respective Advent Decks and held it out to the mirror. Seconds later, a pair of V-Buckles appeared on the mirror before they appeared around the boys' waists.

"Try and keep up." Ken said before he leaned forward a little like he was about to run off while bringing his arm down in front of him. "Henshin!"

Ignoring Ken's comment, Takeru did his own hand motions before shouting as well. "Henshin!"

Slotting in their Advent Decks, both boys were soon donned in their respective armors, becoming Kamen Riders Raia and Gai.

"Heh!" Ken grin smugly as he cracked his knuckles and head before jumping into the mirror. Takeru was not too far off as he followed after the Rhino-themed Rider.

* * *

 **(Back at the Mall)**

"And that's all we know about them." Mami said, having just finished explaining to the people here about Oriko and Kirika.

"So, that Oriko girl and Kirika chick are working together." Kyoko said as she absent mindlessly ate a bowl of udon she had bought a while ago. Eating bowls of udon as well were Alex and Yuma, the latter having a smaller bowl compared to the other two. In fact, everyone has their own bowls of udon, having ordered a while ago.

"Another Magical Girl going around killing other Magical Girls..." Matsuri muttered as she stared down at her bowl in thought.

"That's pretty hard to take in." Haruka said, leaning back in her seat as she tried to process the info she and her friends had been told. The info itself was pretty hard to believe.

"You gotta be kidding me with this shit. As if that Amano bitch wasn't bad enough!" Arisa cursed before she dug into her bowl and started eating her udon out of anger.

"Hey! Watch the language, we've got a kid here you know." Alex said while covering the ears of a confused Yuma.

Arisa looked up in surprise and would have apologized if it wasn't for the fact that her mouth was currently full right now. So she just sat there looking embarrassed.

"And this is why I told you to control your emotions better." Takahiro said to the pinkette, knowing that the girl tended to curse a lot when heated. Said girl threw him a heated glare at that.

"...Don't die." Was all Renji managed to say before the call ended. Sighing, he closed his phone and put it away.

"Is Takeru-kun and Miki-san alright?" Mami asked once Renji got off the phone.

"They sounded okay so I'm sure they're fine, though that doesn't stop me from worrying." Renji said and judging from how Mami looked, the girl felt the same way.

"You're friends are pretty stupid, going in all alone with that chick." Kyoko commented as she ate her udon

"What did you say?" Renji glared at the red head and nearly got up in anger.

"It took both Mami and that Takeru guy to take down that Kirika chick. If she's taking orders from that Oriko girl then she must be at least as strong or stronger than Miss Black Magical Girl." Kyoko explained, eating some of her udon before continuing. "If Alex here is anything to go by then your friend's probably alright. But Mami here just said that that Oriko girl wasn't alone. Add in the fact that that blue haired friend of yours is still new to being a Magical Girl and...well, I'm pretty sure you don't need me to finish to figure out what I'm saying."

"Sayaka-san isn't weak." Renji protested. "I gave her some sword training so she can at least hold her own. Even then she's fought Witches with Mami-san here before."

"Yeah, Witches, but not opponents who are human." Kyoko said. "She may be good at fighting Witches, but I doubt she's got the guts to kill another human being. The goes for your friend as well. But that Oriko on the other hand is a different story. If she's got that Kirika chick running around and killing Magical Girls, chances are this Oriko's also got some blood on her hands as well. And if this Rider friend of her's is anything like that Kirika chick Mami explained, then chances are your friends are likely to lose against them if they fight."

Renji couldn't come up with a come back for everything Kyoko spoke of was all true, even if he wanted to deny it. Kyokos words also had an effect on Mami for she looked ready to get up and run off to look for Takeru and Sayaka.

*Smack!*

That is until Alex suddenly smacked the back of Kyoko's head.

"Ow! What the heck!?" Kyoko shouted, nursing the back of her head while glaring at Alex.

"You shouldn't say things like that, you'll make them more worried than they are now."

"And that gives you the right to smack my head!?" Kyoko exclaimed in anger. Alex's response was a simple shrug of his shoulders, looking indifferent. It would seem another fight between them was about to commence...

"Pwah!" If it wasn't for the sound of Yuma finishing her bowl; broth, noodles, and all. "Kyoko! Alex! I finished everything!"

Any signs of a fight instantly disappeared as the two congratulated the young child.

"Very good, Yuma."

"Would you like some dessert?"

"Cake!" Yuma answered instantly. "Big enough so that we can all share!" And when she meant by all, she only meant herself, Kyoko, and Alex.

"Sure. As soon as we're done with our bowls." Alex said, giving the girl a quick pat on the head which she seem to enjoy before going back to eating his udon with Kyoko doing the same.

Meanwhile, the others looked at the three with mixed emotions but they all shared one single thought.

'They're like a family.'

"Ahem!" Mami cleared her voice as to get everyone's attention back to her's. But she really only need one person's attention as she turned to said person.

"So, have you been able to keep up with what we've talked about so far, Hanamura-san?"

"For the most part, yeah." Takahiro said. "It's still pretty hard to believe all of this; Magical Girls and Witches, Girls going around killing other girls..."

"Yes, it is a lot to take in. If you don't understand it fully than that's fine." Mami said, trying to be gentle with the teen.

"So I'm guessing this Oriko girl is the reason why you want an alliance?" Arisa asked.

"That's right." Mami nodded. "As someone who has met her face to face, that girl is very dangerous. Even if this alliance has next to no chance of forming, it would be in our best interest for us to work together. And if not, we should at least stay in contact with one another. There's no way of knowing when she or her companions can attack us."

Magical Girls rarely help one another. That was a fact Mami was forced to come to terms to during her years as a Magical Girl. Yet if Takeru insisted on this alliance, then she would place her faith in him and give this idea a shot. Plus, a part of her also wished that this alliance could work. That Magical Girls could help one another instead of competing against one another.

"Hmm..." Haruka hummed to herself as she thought about the offer. As the leader of her group, it came down to her to make a decision for the whole group. Of course, before she could make a decision, there was none thing that had to be done.

"Could you give us some time to think about this?" Haruka asked. Something like this had to be discussed between all of them. And even then, they had promised to explain everything about them to Takahiro. To agree or not to this alliance in just a day was impossible.

"Of course." Mami nodded in understanding, knowing they needed time to come to a decision.

"Since you're asking us about this alliance, there's something we'd also like to ask." Arisa said.

"And that is...?" Mami asked.

Arisa pointed to Renji and Alex. "What are they?"

"Huh?" Said boys blinked in confusion.

"I remember this guy on the night we first met Suzune." Arisa said while pointing to Renji. "He used powers we've never seen before and called himself a 'Kamen Rider'. Just what is a 'Kamen Rider'? We know there's more than one if you're other friends are any proof." Arisa glanced at Alex when she said that.

"Well..." Renji and the others looekd at one another before he said, "That's kind of hard to explain."

"Try us. We got time." Arisa said as it would still be a couple more hours until the mall closes.

"Alright then, where to begin." Renji said as he and the others explained to the Hohzuki group just what they knew about Kamen Riders.

* * *

 **(Mirror World)**

Running out of the restaurant building, Takeru followed Ken out into the Mirror World. The last time he had been here was when he and Haru discovered Shou's identity as Kamen Rider Tiger. But that thought was the farthest thing in Takeru's mind as he thought about a different matter. Such as...

'I can't believe all three of Oriko's predictions came true.' Takeru thought, completely flabbergasted at the girl's clairvoyance. It made him wonder why a girl such as her was interested in his clairvoyance skills.

"Tch! Where is that punk?" Contrary to Takeru's thoughts, Ken was concerned with one thing and that was the location of the Mirror Monster.

He didn't have to look for it any longer as a cry was suddenly heard and Takeru and Gai turned just in time to get rammed and thrown back, crashing against building walls and falling to the ground with a grunt. Shaking off the damage dealt to them, both Riders got up to see what had attacked them.

The Mirror Monster was mechanical in apprentice with blue coloring the monster from head to toe. Sharp-looking spikes adorned its head, at its wrists were claws, and its entire armor was modeled after a boar's face.

"A Shieldboader, eh?" Ken said, identifying the Mirror Monster in front of him while cracking both his knuckles and neck. "Not a bad opponent. Always wanted to know if I can break that shield of its."

'He seems excited.' Takeru commented in his thoughts at Ken's excited state.

"Hey," Takeru was then brought out of his thoughts by Ken's voice. Gesturing to the Mirror Monster who was now charging towards them, Ken said, "Show me what you got."

"Eh?" Was all Takeru managed to say before Ken moved to the side, leaving Takeru to be the one to take the full brunt of the Boader's charging tackle, sending Takeru flying back a good number of yards which showed just how strong the Mirror Monster was strength wise.

Takeru let out a cry of pain when he crashed into a pole of a random street clock and fell down to the ground with a grunt. Groaning, he pushed himself back up to his feet and looked up in time to see the Shieldboader charging towards him. Learning from last time, Takeru quickly jumped out of the way in time as the Boader-type Monster rammed into the street clock and completely knocked it over. Rolling to his feet, Takeru held up his fists, ready to fight before he looked over to where Ken was, wondering what he was doing. To his surprise, the Rider was just standing there, watching.

"Hey!" Takeru shouted over to him. "Aren't you going to help!?"

"I told you to show me what you got." Ken said, arms crossed as he just watched from the sides. "A Shieldboarder isn't that tough once you figure out its weakness. So, good luck and all that."

"What!?" Takeru shouted angirly at Ken's nonchalant attitude before he was forced to focus back on the fight before him as the Shieldboarder came charging again. Takeru wisely jumped out of the way as to get run over.

"Tch! Guess I'm on my own." Takeru clicked his tongue in a bit of annoyance before drawing a card from his Deck and inserted it into his Visor.

 **SWING VENT**

From the sky, the Evil Whip flew down and Takeru caught the falling weapon perfectly. Now armed, Takeru swung his whip at the Mirror Monster but the whip just bounced off the Mirror Monster's chest armor harmlessly. Takeru could have sworn that the Shieldboarder laughed at him before running up to him to attack with it's claws. Takeru backed away each time a claw got too close for comfort before he jumped back and swung his whip out again, this time striking the Mirror Monster across the face and this time, his attacked seem to be effective.

'Hmm, it seems it's just that chest armor that's making my attacks ineffective. Which means everything else is fair game.' Takeru noted in his mind before he started taking the offensive.

Holding his weapon as if they were nunchucks, Takeru started whipping his weapon out in rapid fashion. Every time Shieldboarder got close it was met with whiplashes across the face, making it stumble back in pain. Letting out a cry of anger, the Boader-type Monster charged headfirst towards Takeru only for the Rider to quickly jumped out of the way before whipping his Evil Whip out to ensnare one of the Mirror Monster's legs and pulled back, causing the Monster to fall flat on the ground and caused cracks to form on the ground when it face planted. The Monster didn't stay down for long as it pushed itself up only for Takeru to run up from behind and use its shoulders to jump up. The Stingfish-themed Rider them spun around in midair and swung his whip out against, striking the Monster across the face yet again and making it hold its face in pain as it cried out.

"Alright! Now then..." Takeru said as he drew out a new card from his Deck and used it.

 **SHOOT VENT**

From the sky came the Evil Crossbow and Takeru caught it with his free hand. He soon wasted no time firing blasts of high-pressurized water at the Mirror Monster only for said monster to to pull its entire chest armor off and use it as a shield to block the water shots.

"What!?" Takeru exclaimed in surprise.

"It is called a _Shield_ boarder for a reason." Ken shouted over to him.

"You couldn't have told me that beforehand!?"

"Now what would be the fun in doing that?"

"This guy..." Takeru was really getting annoyed with the rhino-themed Rider but reined in his annoyance and focused back on the Shieldboarder who was now charging towards him again, shield out first as to protect himself against any of Takeru's attacks.

With the chest armor off, the Shieldboarder was much faster than before, catching Takru off guard as he barley had time to cross his arms to defend himself as the Mirror Monster rammed into him and pushed him back until he crashed into the side of the building, leaving an indent the shape of him. Takeru gritted his teeth underneath his helmet as he tried to think of what to do until he saw the knocked down street clock the Shieldboarder knocked down earlier. Takeru soon had a plan and the first thing he needed to do to execute it was to first get the Shieldboarder off of him. Pushing back the shield with one arm took a lot of effort but Takeru managed to get space, enough for him to swing his other arm and use the handle of his Evil Whip to hit the side of the Shieldboarder's head, making it stumble back in surprise as its visions swam for a brief moment. But a moment was all Takeru needed as he used his Evil Crossbow to shoot at the knocked down street clock, the force of which sent it flying into the air before he then used his Evil Whip and swung it towards it. The whip part extended out and wrapped around the poll of the street clock before Takeru pulled back, making the clock fly over towards him and the Shieldboarder.

Hearing the sound of the clock coming, the Shieldboarder turned around in time to get struck by it and sent crashing back while Takeru leaped away to avoid getting caught in between the wall and the Mirror Monster as said Monster and clock crashed straight through the building wall, leaving a man-sized hole. Inside the building, the Shieldboarder pushed off the now wrecked clock and shook off the damage it took, marching out of the building with shield in hand to be used to crush the Rider. But when it got outside, it was met with a surprise.

 **FINAL VENT**

Hearing the confirmation, the Shieldboarder turned to the left only for a shot of high-pressurized water to knock it shield out of its hands, leaving the Mirror Monster defenseless against Takeru's Hide Venom finisher as both he and Evildiver crashed into the Mirror Monster and destroyed it, leaving behind only a ball of life energy.

Takeru then jumped off his Contract Monster, letting out a sigh of relief as he turned around and saw his Contract Monster eat the ball of Energy before it looked towards him.

"You're welcome, by the way." Takeru said in a friendly tone. The Evildiver in response let out a cry that almost sounded thankful before it flew off to who knows where.

"I sometimes wonder what that guy does when I'm not around." Takeru mused as he watched his Contract Monster leave. Soon after did he hear the sounds of clapping.

"Hmm, not bad, not bad at all." Ken said as he clapped and walked over to Takeru. "You fight pretty good. Better than I expected, even."

"Um, thank you?" Takeru said, not knowing how to take the sudden compliment.

"You did well in taking out that Shieldboarder. But it's still not enough."

Takeru raised an eyebrow at that. "Not enough? What do you-?"

*POW!*

"Guh!" Takeru let out a grunt of surprise and pain as Ken suddenly went and punched him in the face/helmet. He rolled on the ground a few times before stopping and looking up towards Ken.

"Now the real fun starts." Ken said before he went and drew a card from his Advent. He then threw said card into his Metal Visor, located on his left shoulder before closing it.

 **STRIKE VENT**

Ken held up his right hand and from the sky, a huge gauntlet modeled after Metalgelas' head fell perfectly into it Ken's outstretched arm.

"What are you doing?" Takeru asked as he got back up and put up his guard.

"Did you already forget? We're Riders in a Rider War. And in this War, there can only be one winner." Ken said as he walked towards Takeru, each of his steps filled with confidence. "I don't know why Oriko's so interested in your abilities to see into the future and honestly, I couldn't care less about them nor do I believe in them. If you can really see into the future, then you should have seen this coming."

"Please, wait! I don't want to fight you!" Takeru said. After what happened with Haru, he was not too keen in fighting a Rider himself, especially since this is his first time fighting one.

"Too bad, 'cause I do." Ken said before ran and covered the distance between him and Takeru and struck with his Metal Horn gauntlet.

* * *

 **(Back in the Real World)**

Having finished their meal and having paid for it along with 'explaining' their male companions' situation, Oriko left the restaurant which forced Sayaka to follow her.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Sayaka called out to ash-blond girl walking ahead of her. "Are we just gonna leave those two behind?"

"No need to worry yourself, Miki-san. Those two are more than capable of handling the Mirror Monster." Oriko said assuredly before walking through an alleyway.

'Where is she going?' Sayaka thought as she followed after the older girl.

Whether it was because there was nothing to talk about or Sayaka being cautious, the two walked in complete silence until finally they arrived at a park. No one was around as evening would turn into night in a few more hours.

"Hm, I guess this place is good enough." Oriko commented as she looked around and was happy to find on one around.

"Why did you want to come here?" Sayaka couldn't help but ask.

"Well," Oriko turned to the bluenette. "I thought we could kill some time while we wait for our friends. Ken should be dealing with Uranaishi-san right about now."

What the girl said set off warning bells in Sayaka's head as she asked, "What do you mean?" At the same time, she moved her hand behind her so Oriko wouldn't see her summoning her Soul Gem.

"Both of them are Kamen Riders. In this so-called Rider War, it's natural for them to be fighting." Oriko said, still smiling yet only now did Sayaka notice how...cold the smile on the girl's face looked.

"I thought you said you didn't want to fight?" Sayaka said while taking a few cautious steps back.

"I did say that, until I saw your future, Miki Sayaka." Oriko said, surprising the girl as she didn't remember giving Oriko her name.

But how Oriko knew her name was the least of her worries. Narrowing her eyes the girl, Sayaka asked, "What do you mean my future?"

Oriko didn't answer right away, instead giving Sayaka a look of pity as she shook her head.

"You poor, poor girl. I'm sorry to say this but the one you love, Kamijo Kyousuke, will not return your feelings."

Sayaka felt her body go stone cold at what Oriko just said.

"What...did you say?"

"Your feelings for Kamijo Kyousuke will not requited." Oriko said. "I'm sorry if this saddens you but it's the truth."

At that did Sayaka glare at the girl and lash out. "What the hell do you mean by that!?"

"You're in denial. Understandable." Oriko said as she started walking, moving in a circle around Sayaka who kept her eyes on her. "When I met you, Miki-san, I saw your future. And in that future, your love goes unrequited."

"You're lying." Sayaka exclaimed angirly. "Just because three of your predictions came true doesn't mean what you're saying is true!"

"But it is." Oriko insisted as she continued to walk around Sayaka. "In fact, that boy should already be discharged from the hospital by now, right? In that case, sooner or later, a friend of yours will tell you that she too loves Kamijo-san."

"What?" Sayaka looked at Oriko in surprise.

"Now what was that friend of your's name?" Oriko said, pretending to think before she seemingly remembered. "Ah yes, Shizuki Hitomi was her name."

"Hitomi!?" Now that shocked Sayaka to her very bones. Hitomi, one of her best friends, also loves Kyousuke like she does?

"You didn't know? I thought you did since you're friends and all." Oriko said and Sayaka didn't respond back, too speechless. Seeing this, Oriko continued. "In any case, your friend will one day confess her feelings for the one you love and he will return those feelings."

"Kyousuke and Hitomi..." Kyousuke, the one she loves, and Hitomi, her friend, together. Why did such a thought make her heart ache?

"Soon after that, a fate worse than death awaits you." Oriko said as she stopped walking around and turned to face Sayaka directly. "Miki Sayaka, I pity you."

"I-I don't need your pity!" Sayaka exclaimed, snapping out of her stupor yet the ache in her chest cause by the thought of Kyousuke and Hitomi being together did not disappear.

"The fate that awaits you in the future is a fate no one should bare." Oriko said as she held out her hand and summoned forth her own Soul Gem, making Sayaka go on alert. "Which is why I shall now save you."

"Save me?" Sayaka said, confused as to what Oriko meant.

"Yes." Oriko said as her form lit up, forcing Sayaka to cover her eyes, before the light dispersed, revealing Oriko in her Magical Girl outfit as multiple sphere with vine-like designs on them appeared floating around her. "Compared to what awaits you in the future, death is nothing but an act of mercy."

Seeing that she couldn't avoid this fight, Sayaka brought her Soul Gem and transformed and not a second too soon for when she finished donning her outfit, Oriko attacked.

* * *

 **And...done! *Falls to the ground* Finally! I finally finished! I am so sorry people for taking so long, but my job really takes a lot of my time not to mention some other stuff I gotta deal with. Perhaps I should just focus on one story and get it finished or to a place where I like before going back to the others? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.**

 **Anyway, rambles aside, I hope you all loved today's chapter. There were some ups and downs for me as my motivation kept shifting but I'm kind of confident in this chapter, but only a little. I at first wasn't going to put a fight scene in here because not every chapter needs to have one, but I ended up making one and it just fit so yeah. Not much of Haru here again, but next time, he gets back into the spot light, maybe.**

 **Once again, I hope you all loved today's chapter even though it ended up in a cliffhanger, sorry about that. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride!**


End file.
